I Can't Escape Myself
by scarlett2112
Summary: When a catastrophic accident leaves him unable to distinguish real from make believe, Damon is thrust into a world that he doesn't understand, his only solace being a mysterious brown-haired girl. Summoning a strength she didn't know she had, Elena vows to find Damon because he not only left her, he also left a part of himself behind.
1. Chapter 1

_"I sure like being with you," Damon breathes, pulling her into his arms for an ardent kiss. Just being near her makes his heart thrum a strong cadence inside of his chest._

 _"Where else would I be?"_

 _"Do you want to take a walk?"_

 _"I'd love to," she agrees, taking his hand when he offers it. The two walk alongside the stream, pausing every now and then so Damon can skip a stone across the water. As they walk along, she squeals, pointing at a cluster of bullrushes. "I love cattails."_

 _"I love you," Damon tells her, stealing another quick kiss from her lips. Challenging him, she breaks into a run, widening the distance between them. Laughing, Damon takes off like a rocket, overtaking her in mere moments. Collapsing onto the sandy bank, he breaks out in raucous laughter when she plops down on his middle. With a devilish glint in her eyes, she starts to tickle him unmercifully. Laughing so hard that his belly hurts, he tries to get her to stop but she's too cunning. His beautiful girlfriend, her hair draped over her eyes like a curtain, moves her fingers to his ribs and then to his groin, knowing how ticklish he is there. Very quickly, Damon turns the tables when he lifts her skirt and slides his hands under the elastic of her panties. Her eyes immediately darken and brim with lust. Wasting no time, she unzips his jeans and starts to stroke him through the cotton of his boxer shorts. Grunting with pleasure, he rocks his hips in time with her strokes. Wanting nothing more than to be inside of her, he unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down to his knees. Pulling her panties aside, she slowly lowers herself onto his rigid length, both of them groaning aloud at the exquisite feeling of being joined together. "Holy hell," Damon hisses as she takes in every delicious inch of him. Once he's fully seated inside of her, he anchors his hands on her hips to slow her down long enough for him to get some semblance of control over his body. She's hot and tight and oh so wet. With his girth stretching her inner walls, she feels a pinch of pain since it's been awhile. Pain soon morphs into unbelievable pleasure unlike anything she's ever felt before._

 _Placing her hands on his perfectly chiseled chest to anchor herself, she starts to move. Using his hands, Damon helps guide her strokes. Wanting to savor every moment, she rides him slowly and wantonly, her eyes never leaving his as she swirls and rolls and pulls him in impossibly deeper. Damon's hands tighten his leverage on her hips, raising his to meet hers. "You feel like heaven," he moans, unable to hold his eyes open, his heart slamming against his ribcage at the intensity of it all. The pounding is so forceful that it literally takes his breath away. Feeling the coil in his belly begin to tighten, a delicious moan escapes his lips when she starts to ride him faster and stronger as she tries to chase down her own release. Not wanting to come before her, Damon starts to stroke her clit, feeling a certain sense of smugness when her bosom starts to heave and her breaths come in ragged spurts._

 _"Please, Damon," she whimpers, throwing back her head. With her mouth hanging open, he feels her body start to convulse, her walls tightening around him as she lets herself fall prey to the rapture. He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life than watching as her release washes over her. As her body continues to quake and quiver, he's acutely aware of every sensation. The feeling of her inner walls fluttering around him is intense. Needing his own release, Damon pushes even harder to reach his end too. By now the coil is impossibly tighter as the tendrils of pleasure intensify and radiate outward from his belly and into his groin. When he reaches his own Nirvana, it's glorious and earth shattering and so he clings to her, holding her body flush against his, vowing he'll never let her go._

 _Once she rolls off of him, she stands up and straightens out her skirt. Raising his hips, Damon pulls up his jeans then drags himself off the ground to stand beside her. Offering her his hand, she smiles and latches on, walking alongside him for a little while. Smiling she tells him to close his eyes. When he does, she presses her lips to his ear, telling him to close his eyes and count to ten. After stealing one more kiss from his lips, she pulls back. As soon as he counts to ten, he opens his eyes, his face falling when he sees that she's gone. Panicked, he looks in every direction but can't find her._

When he feels hands grapple his arms and start to drag him away, he sees only white walls, his pants hanging below his below the curve of his ass, exposing his buttocks.

"What are you doing to me?" Damon screams, panic exploding in his belly. They finally let go when they drop him onto a bed and walk out, locking the door behind them. Damon jumps up, pulls his pants up and starts screaming because he doesn't know what's happening to him. Fisting his hands in his hair, he starts to spin around, his fear ratcheting up when he sees the barred windows.

"What's happening?" he yells. Ramming against the door with his shoulder, he tries to break out but to little avail. With his shoulder now aching and not knowing what's going on, he sinks to the floor. When he hears the door start to creak, he jumps up. The two men in white are back, followed by a woman also wearing a white coat.

"Why am I here, what's going on?" he yells, clutching at his hair again.

"Damon, calm down. You were exposing yourself again. We can't let you do that."

"What? No, I wouldn't do that. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Damon, it's not your fault. It's because of your injury."

"I don't understand. Where is she, where did she go? I was with her, you know the girl with the long brown hair?"

"Damon, other than your mother, there's never been any girl here to see you. Your uncle was here yesterday."

"No, you're lying. She was here, I was with her."

"Damon, you're hallucinating again. You dropped your jeans when you were outside."

"You're lying," Damon screams again, not believing the woman for even a moment. When the two men move in closer, he starts kicking and yelling, struggling as hard as he can as he attempts to fend them off. But they're too strong for him. As soon as one corner of his pants are pulled down, he feels a pinch and moments later, he succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

 _Thank you all for taking a look at my other new story. I will caution you that NO more of this will post until 'St. Helens' is completed. I just wanted to give you all a little tease._

 _HUGE thanks to Eva for everything. She's invaluable truly. I love you sister for the late nights, pulling to ground me when I'm upset. You are an amazing person._

 _Thanks to Kate for the lovely cover image. Love you, my friend_

 _I have posted the first two chapters of 'St. Helens'. I do hope you'll give it a look. It's set around the devastating eruption of Mt. St. Helens several years ago. That day happened to coincide with my mother's birthday._

 _Again, thank you for all your kind words of support. It means more to me than I can possibly express._

 _Please click the review and follow buttons if you're interested when I pick it up again at the conclusion of St. Helens._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thank you all again, you're truly the best._


	2. Let's Dance

_**We're going back in time a little bit for this chapter. You'll get an introduction to Damon and Elena prior to the events of the prologue. Thank you all so much.**_ _ **We'll see you on the bottom.**_

* * *

Having overslept, Damon practically has to run into the school building. Rounding the corner to get to his locker, he slams into someone, sending them both sprawling to the floor. "I'm so sorry," he blurts out. Jumping to his feet, he offers her his hand, helping her up. "Are you okay?" he starts to say before recognizing who it is that he knocked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she utters, wiping the dust off of her jeans. Stooping over, he picks up her books and hands them to her.

"You're in school already. The last time I saw you, you had braces and pigtails."

"We all have to grow up sometime, Damon," she retorts, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, um, I have to get to class," he blurts out. Darting around her, he hurries to his locker, grabs his history book and runs into the classroom just as first bell starts to sound. Although he likes history, he can't help but think about Elena Gilbert. She's literally a knockout now. If Damon were to allow it, he could easily see himself drowning in those endless doe eyes of hers. His dad would have a coronary if he started to hang out with her. Not only was she a Gilbert but she's also only a freshman. Dropping his eyes to his desk, he starts to shake his head back and forth.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Damon?" Mr. Tanner asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, no sorry. I just have something on my mind."

"Well, get history on your mind NOW," the teacher says, admonishing Damon. Rolling his eyes, he sits up straight in his chair, his eyes peeled on the blackboard.

* * *

"Hey girlfriend, what's up?" Rebekah asks, taking a seat beside her best friend in the lunch hall.

"Nothing much," Elena adds, picking at her food. Rebekah shrugs her shoulders, picks up her fork and starts eating. She happens to glance over at Elena, noticing who she's staring at.

"Why are you looking at him?"

"Him who?"

"I've got eyes, Elena and I can see why though, he is hot," Rebekah teases, smirking at her friend.

"Yes, he's hot but he's also full of himself. He walks around like he's God's gift to womanhood and all mankind," Elena scoffs, sticking a bite of chicken in her mouth.

Laughing, Rebekah adds, "Well he has reason to be. He's gorgeous, star athlete, letters in track and field. I mean, he's got everything going for him."

"Except that he's an arrogant jackass."

"To each his own, Elena, to each his own," Rebekah mumbles, staring at him herself. Rolling her eyes, Elena finishes picking at her food. The lunch hall has posters for upcoming events plastered all over the walls. When she happens to notice the one for the decade dance, she can't help but smile. She's really looking forward to it. Even though no one has asked her yet, she and Rebekah are going to go and have fun. The seventies are being showcased this year. Although she wasn't yet in high school, she knows they did the sixties last year because her brother went with his girlfriend, Anna. Glancing at the clock, she gets up to empty her tray so she can get to her biology class.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," she says, licking her lips. Elena happens to notice him staring at her friend, challenging Rebekah with his eyes.

"Could you be anymore brazen?" Elena teases, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with flirting?"

"Nothing I suppose but surely you know what he'll expect if you go out with him. Are you ready for that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see," she adds. Getting up, she follows Elena out of the lunch room, separating from her only then, Elena going to biology while she goes to Algebra class.

* * *

Staring at his himself in the mirror, Damon gets lost in the reflection. Although he's looking at himself, he can't seem to get her out of his mind. He's completely captivated by one Elena Gilbert. And it's not just those doe eyes that suck him right in or her stunning looks, it's the fact that she can hold her own against him. She seems immune to his charms which turns him on all the more. He loves it that she has a mind of her own and doesn't fall all over herself in front of him. Yes, he's had fun with some of those girls but none of them are important to him, not like she is. Hell, he doesn't even know if she'll agree to go out with him but he's still going to ask. When he hears Stefan yelling that it's time to go, his reverie is broken. Pausing long enough to splash some cologne on, he grabs his backpack and hurries down the stairs. After telling his mom goodbye, he runs outside, jumping into the car just as Stefan ignites the engine.

"Cologne? What girl is on your radar this time?" Stefan laughs. Looking out the rear window, he backs out of their driveway and onto the road. Slipping his car into first gear, he presses on the gas pedal, accelerating their speed.

"What makes you think I have any girl on my radar?"

"You don't always wear cologne, especially not that expensive stuff you got for Christmas last year."

"There's a girl I like but she's pretty aloof. I haven't really been able to get anywhere with her so far."

"It's Elena Gilbert isn't it?"

"How!?" Damon asks, stunned that Stefan has it all figured out.

"I've seen you staring at her, Damon. You make it too easy."

"She's beautiful, Stefan," Damon stresses, rolling down the window, letting the breeze blow through his messy dark hair. "She's smart and sassy and doesn't take any of my bullshit..."

"You have it bad, little brother."

"I guess I do. Don't tell mom and dad, okay?"

"Don't worry, Casanova, your secret is safe with me," Stefan adds, giving his brother a quick smile.

"Thanks Stefan, I appreciate it." Staring at the trees as they drive through their neighborhood, Damon feels uncharacteristically insecure about his prowess for the first time in as long as he can remember. They live in a small town, less than seven thousand people so there's only the one school. And even though it is a small town, there's so much to do here. They can go boating, golfing, and many other things. They're only an hour's drive from Glacier National Park so Whitefish is a bit of tourist mecca in the summer time. There are several motels, restaurants and shops to accommodate visitors as they pass through on the way to Glacier. And even though everyone knows everyone elses business, Damon wouldn't want to live anywhere else. With his mind elsewhere, he doesn't even notice that they're at school till he feels the car come to a stop.

"Where were you?"

"I was just thinking," he admits, stepping out of the car. Reaching into the back seat, he grabs his backpack and pushes the door closed. As soon as Stefan locks the car, he steps beside Damon, keeping pace with him as they walk into the school building. Looking around, he sees Elena. Luckily she's by herself. "Wish me luck," he says to his brother, pointing at the Gilbert girl. Smiling, Stefan nods and walks away towards one of his classes. Nervously, Damon closes the distance between them. Just as he's about to reach her, his gut twists uncomfortably. Warring with himself as to whether he should ask her or not, closes his eyes and takes a deep shuddering breath. Although his palms are clamming and his gut is churning, he forces himself to put one foot in front of the other.

"Elena?"

"Oh, it's you. Hi."

"I know you're who you are and I'm who I am but I'd really like to take you to the decade dance."

"You want me to go to the dance with you? Ha," she laughs, turning away from him.

"I'm not joking, Elena. Honestly I'm not. I want to go with you."

"Why?"

"Why not? I like you that's why. Will you at least think about it?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I swear this is above board."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Damon."

"Please just don't say no right away, please?"

"Fine, I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up," she says, turning her back to him to pull something out of her locker. After closing it, she shares a look with him then hurries off to one of her classes, completely flummoxed, wondering if he's being truthful or if he's lying to her.

* * *

Sitting at the table with the rest of his family, Damon sets his fork down to take a drink of water. Looking around, he sees his dad stuff a bite of meatloaf in his mouth, his mother is adding some salt to her green beans while Stefan is eyeing him conspiratorially.

"How was school today?" his dad asks, taking another bit of his food.

"The usual. I have track practice tomorrow again though. So will you pick me up or will Stefan stay and wait for me?"

"I'll pick you up on the way home. I'm leaving the office at three tomorrow. What time are you done?"

"We finished at five today," Damon replies, taking a bite of his bun.

"Damon is crushing on a girl," Stefan adds, winking at their mom.

"Who is she?" she asks, smiling at him.

"Um, just a girl. She's a freshman."

"That young?"

"Mom, she's only two years younger than me. That's nothing."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, I think that maybe you do," Damon adds, glaring at his brother for opening this can of worms when he promised that he wouldn't.

"Who is it?"

"Fine, don't get mad, okay. It's Elena Gilbert."

"Oh!?" she starts to stammer, her eyes darting to darting between Max and her son. You like her?"

"I do, I like her a lot."

After sharing a another look with her husband, Josie Salvatore turns her attention back to her son. "If you like her, your dad and I will support you. But there's no one else that you like?"

"No mom, there isn't anyone else like her." Smiling tightly at her son, Josie drops the subject altogether. While the conversation at the table veers to other topics, Damon can't help but feel a little irate at his brother. As soon as he's done eating, Damon excuses himself, grabs his jacket and goes outside. Since the Salvatore's live on a ranch just outside the city limits, he walks outside, whistling for his dog, Andromeda to follow him. Stooping down, he nuzzles with his Golden Retriever. With the dog at his side, he walks around the property, not wanting to go back inside till he cools off a bit. Otherwise, he might be so inclined as to land a punch to his brother's jaw.

* * *

"Hi," Damon says, hurrying over to where she's waiting, sitting on a slab of cement at Riverside park. With her feet dangling in the water, she tears up some bread and throws it to the ducks that are swimming around in the water.

"Hi yourself," she says, leaning forward, meeting his lips in a kiss.

"It's nice here," Damon mentions, lacing his fingers with hers. Looking out over the water, he picks up a piece of the bread she bought, breaking a little off and tossing it onto the water's surface. Before it can sink, one of the ducks snatches it up. The water is calm and although it's a little chilly yet, he admires Elena's grittiness. She's fearless and strong and beautiful. He thanks his lucky stars everyday that she agreed to go out with him. With the school year ending, Damon has a summer job lined up in Polson while Elena is going to spend the summer with her aunt in a small town about ten miles from Polson. With the distance so small, he'll be able to see her as often as he can. Although his original plan was to work in Kalispell, there's no way he'd survive the whole summer without her. Next year, he'll be a senior and she'll be sophomore, he just hopes that they can maneuver their way around any obstacles that spring up. It's just that he can't imagine being with anyone else. No one has ever captured his heart the way she has.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," he whispers, wrapping an arm around her.

"What about me?"

"I'm just lucky that you're you and that out of all the guys that were interested, you chose me. Thank you for that, Elena." His eyes dart from her mouth to her as he moves close enough to capture her mouth in a long searing kiss that makes her knees weak. Their lips mold and slide together as if they were made for each other. When she teases the seam of his lips with her tongue, she thrusts her tongue inside to tangle with his. Moaning, Damon cups her face with his hands, titling her head just the way he likes, deepening their already heady kiss. In moments, the smoldering embers ignite sending heat deep into his belly. Knowing that they're out in public in the middle of the afternoon, Damon reluctantly pulls away. Trailing his mouth to her ear, he adds, "I love you." When their eyes meet, he can see forever. Just the throat makes his heart stammer wildly against his ribs. After sucking in much needed breath, he drops his forehead against hers, wanting nothing more than to stay like this with her for now and for always.

"I love you too," she says softly. With their foreheads still flush one against the other, she feels her own heart about to burst out of her chest. Although she knows her parents don't like Damon, she's in much too deep to give him up now.

* * *

"Hey, I know you're a big boy and all," Stefan teases, "but a bunch of us are going to Flathead Lake for the weekend. I though maybe you'd like to come along?"

"Stefan, I don't know," Damon utters. Although he doesn't say it out loud, Stefan knows that Damon doesn't want to leave his girlfriend.

"Come on little brother. It's just for the weekend. We're coming back Sunday afternoon."

"How soon do you have to know?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning so you need to make up your mind. I just graduated, Damon. I don't have to start my summer job till next week and then after that I'll be leaving for college. We won't be able to do things like this once I'm gone," Stefan adds, piling on the guilt.

"Fine, I'll go. It'll be fun."

"Yes, it will," Stefan adds, giving him a wink. Rolling his eyes, Damon watches as his brother walks out of his room. Grabbing a duffel bag from his closet, he packs some cargo shorts and a pair of jeans and a couple of tee shirts. Once he throws some underwear and toiletries in it, he zips it up and sets it down by his door. Picking up his cellphone, he plops down on the bed. As soon as he gets comfortable, he goes to the photos smiling at each one he has of her. There's a selfie of the two of them that he uses for his wallpaper. He's still so completely in awe of her beauty and grace and stunning sense of humor. Because she's out of town, on vacation with her parents, he hasn't seen her in over a week and God, he misses her. Scrolling through his photos, each one designates a memory they have shared. Needing to talk to her, he texts her a message and waits, hoping she'll reply soon. When it vibrates, he lights up like a firecracker. Her reply fills his heart, making it burst at the seems. It simply says, "I love you, Damon."

The next morning after saying goodbye to their parents, Stefan drives them over to the truck stop where the group decided to meet for breakfast before driving the forty miles to Flathead Lake. As soon as the Salvatore brothers slide into a booth, a couple of girls approach. Damon recognizes them as Andie Starr and Sage Green, both girls graduated with Stefan.

"Hello boys," Sage says, taking the seat next to Stefan while Andie slides beside Damon. "Hi Damon, are you ready to be a senior?"

"I guess I'll have to be," he replies, feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the way she's rubbing up against him. Damon relaxes for a moment when the waitress steps up to the table. After filling their coffee cups, she takes there orders. Just as Damon is about to speak, Andie grabs his junk, giving it a squeeze. Trying not to make a scene, he latches onto her wrist and pulls her hand off of him. "Don't do that," he warns, shaking his head back and forth.

"Are you being naughty, Andie?" Sage laughs. Getting on her knees, she leans over the table, getting in Damon's face, "A hot guy like you can't still be a virgin!"

"Let the kid alone, Sage. Besides we're in public," Stefan laughs, giving her a wink.

"Can I get out?" Damon asks.

"Sure sweetie. I didn't scare you away, did I?" Andie teases, running her fingers along the curve of his jaw.

"No, I need to use the bathroom." Smirking at him, she gets up so he can get out. Not wanting to go back to the table, Damon quickly heads to the bathroom, dropping his chin to his chest when Caroline Forbes steps in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Caroline. I'm going camping with my brother. Those girls just happened to show up.

"It looked like you were enjoying having those girls flirt with you. Does Elena know?"

"Yes, she knows I'm going to Flathead Lake with Stef. If she was around, I wouldn't go. And besides, I don't have to explain myself to you," Damon adds, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the men's room."

Indignant, Caroline steps aside. As soon as Damon disappears into the bathroom, she grabs her cellphone to text her best friend.

* * *

"There you are, Elena! I've been looking all over for you," Caroline scolds, halting in her tracks when she sees her friend crying. "What did the bastard do?"

"Why is that the first thing you think of?"

"Because Damon Salvatore is nothing if not a heartbreaker. I warned you about him but you just wouldn't listen would you?"

"No, Caroline, I didn't listen. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Where is he anyway? I'm going to give that jackass a piece of my mind."

"He's on a camping trip with some of his friends. Come on, let's go to a movie or something," Elena suggests, wanting nothing more than to forget about her problem for a few hours.

* * *

Slamming on his brakes, the man parks his car. Jumping out, he gets to the bridge just as the back end of the car sinks below the surface of the water. No knowing how deep the water is, he sucks in a breath and jumps in. Opening his eyes, he swims toward the submerged car. Seeing the driver, he slams on the window but the guy doesn't react. With all his strength, he pulls on the door. Running out of breath, he gives it one last tug but still can't get it open. Swimming for the surface, he sucks in another big breath before going under again. Hearing a splash, he looks up, grateful when he sees another man swimming towards him. Between the two of them, they finally manage to get the door open. Pulling the guy out, they get him to the surface, dragging his body onto the grass.

"I'm going to go back down there, I thought I saw a shadow. There might be someone else in the car." The other guy nods then drops to his knees to check the kid out. Feeling no pulse, he yells for someone to call 911 and then commences CPR. Suddenly a woman drops to her knees at the boy's head. "I know CPR too," she says, taking over the chest compressions. After several rounds of CPR, the kid starts to choke, coughing up a mouthful of river water. Because they don't know if he has a spinal injury, they try to keep him as quiet as possible. Having not seen the other guy come out of the water yet, the man jumps back in to see if he can help.

Struggling to open his eyes, Damon tastes his own blood as it trickles out of his mouth. The wail of sirens is the last thing he remembers before drifting into oblivion.

* * *

 _As this unfolds, I want to reassure you that Damon and his struggle with mental illness will be treated with dignity._

 _Thank you, Eva so much for everything. There is no way that I could do this without your brilliant mind, your steady hand and your friendship. We share ideas back and forth, she prompts me when I get stuck and always has the most amazing suggestions to make the stories better. I can't begin to express my gratitude, my friend._

 _HUGE THANKS to all of you for the warm response to this. It means so, so much to me._

 _Chapter title: 'Let's Dance' by David Bowie_

 _Please have a look at St. Helens. Both Eva and I are ecstatic to the response to this story. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I will post chapter 4 before the end of the week._

 _Please click the review button for me. Have a safe and wonderful day. And thank you all again._


	3. Dark Chest of Wonders

_**We're back in the present with this chapter. The next chapter you'll hear from Elena. This is a complex story and initially we'll go back and forth, glimpses of the past as well as present day Damon and Elena. This started out to be a short story but it grew and grew and grew. It's a long one. Some chapters are long, some are shorter as is this one.**_

* * *

Damon is sitting in the big room watching TV. When he feels the couch dip, he looks up, smiling when he sees who it is. Taking her hand in his, he brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Returning the wide smile, she steals a quick kiss from his mouth before snuggling in next to him on the sofa. Linking their fingers together, Damon scrolls through the channels before they find a movie that they both want to watch. Because Damon likes old film noir type movies, they settle on ' _The Maltese Falcon_ ' starring Humphrey Bogart.

"Remember that time we went to the Halloween costume party? You dressed up as Sam Spade and I was Brigid O'Shaughnessy?"

"I remember. That was a really fun night," Damon admits. "We danced.

"We did dance, a lot. I had a blast that night too. And you were so handsome in that 1940's suit and fedora."

"You didn't look too bad yourself as I recall," he whispers, latching onto her lips once more. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the two of them turn their attention to the TV. When the movie is over, he jerks upright, having fallen asleep. Looking around, he sighs sadly when he doesn't see her. Thinking that maybe she had somewhere else to be, Damon gets up, clicks off the TV set and then walks to his room. Looking out of the window, he sees that it's already dark outside. Not knowing for sure what time it is, he yawns and drops his sweatpants, leaving him only in his boxer briefs when he crawls into bed. After pulling up the covers, he snuggles into the pillow, closes his eyes and falls asleep, hoping that she'll visit him again soon.

* * *

"Stefan," Damon waves as he hurries over to where his brother is waiting for him. Stefan smiles, handing him a Starbucks refresher. Taking a sip, Damon licks his lips, "This is good. Thanks, Stef."

"I know you like them. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that," Damon agrees. Walking alongside his brother, he points to the hills in the distance. Stefan nods uneasily. "Is something wrong, Stefan?"

"No, no, Damon. Not a thing. I'm just glad to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm good Stefan, great actually. She was here yesterday. We watched " _The Maltese Falcon_ ".

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's so pretty don't you think? I can't believe she likes me."

"If you're happy, Damon. That's all I want for you."

"Thanks brother. So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not right now. I go out from time to time but the girl I like is into some other guy. I'm just going to be her friend for now."

"You're a good guy, Stefan. Is the other guy a loser?" Damon asks, taking a sip from his straw.

"I don't know, Damon. I don't know anything about him other than she won't go out with me except in the friend's context. It's enough for now."

"It's pretty out here, don't you think?" Damon smiles when Stefan bobs his head. Looking out over the landscape at green grass carpeted hills, Damon drags Stefan along as they start climbing one and then the next. Before long they realize it, they're maybe a mile from the facility. Although the place is fenced all around, it sits on a few acres of land, giving the patients lots of room to roam.

"I think we should go back now, Damon. Look at the clouds, it looks like a storm could brew up. I'd hate for us to get caught in a deluge."

"What's the matter, Stef? Are you afraid of a little water?" he laughs, shaking his head back and forth.

"No, I'm not scared of a little water but I am scared of a lightning bolt," Stefan retorts, shoving his little brother playfully. Damon is ten months younger than Stefan. Their parents were quite surprised when she got pregnant almost immediately after Stefan was born. He was supposed to have been the caboose. Their older sister, Katherine lives in off the North Carolina coast. Her husband is stationed at the Emerald Isle Coast Guard Station out there. And since they're on the other side of the country, they don't get to see her that often. With a waggle of his brows, Damon tackles Stefan onto the grass, the two of them rolling around till Stefan cries uncle. Although he'd like to think he let Damon win, that would be lying so he gives his brother a high five after Damon helps him to his feet. Looking at the horizon, Damon too sees how the clouds are beginning to look a bit dark and ominous in the western sky. Looking north, the sky is still as blue as a forget-me-not flower. The wild flowers are blooming on the hills. When he sees some bear grass blooms, they remind him a little of the cattails that _she_ loves so much.

"I suppose we should go back. Can't have that lightning bolt mess up the hero hair now can we?" Damon laughs, teasing his brother.

Unable to keep a straight face, Stefan laughs and gives his brother a nudge as they start walking back to safety of the building.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, come in," Dr. Mikaelson says, greeting Damon's parents at the door to his office. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, Doctor," Damon's dad mentions, forcing a smile on his face as he pulls a chair out for his wife.

"How is he? Is he making any progress at all?" Max asks, sharing a soulful look with his wife before turning back to Dr. Mikaelson.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Salvatore, no, he's still having intense hallucinations. He carries on conversations with the brown haired girl. He only describes her as such. He never mentions her face or her eyes or anything about her other than the curtain of brown hair. He was caught exposing himself a few days ago as well."

On the verge of tears, Josie asks, "Will we ever get our son back? Sometimes he seems so normal and at other times, he's completely delusional.'

"I realize it's frustrating for you. It is for him as well. He does have moments of clarity where he knows that he's ill and that the brown haired girl really isn't there but then he slips right back into the delusion."

"Is there any medication that could help him?"

"Your son's psychosis is the result of severe traumatic brain injury. Medications often don't work well for this type of mental illness."

"What can you do then? For God's sake, I miss my son," she pleads, hoping to latch onto something, anything that will give them something to hope for no matter how small.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Salvatore. There's always a chance for him to snap out of this. Don't give up hope because if you do, he will too. And I have to ask you, is his brown haired girl real?"

"He had a lot of girlfriends, several of which had brown hair, some had long hair, a couple had shoulder length hair. Our son was quite the ladies man," Josie muses, her thoughts turning to her son for a moment.

"Could any of them be his brown haired girl?"

"I don't really think so. Things ended badly with his last girlfriend so I doubt that it's her that he's imagining."

"Badly?"

"Yes," Max confirms, ending the conversation because he doesn't want to have to explain what he believes to be their whole sordid affair.

"Alright then. Maybe since he never mentions anything about her face, maybe she is just a creature of his own creation. I'm not giving up on Damon yet and I don't think you should either."

"We won't, it's just so hard though you know?" Josie adds, reaching for the box of Kleenex on the desktop.

"I understand that but try to think of anything, anyone that could pull him back to reality. Was there anyone, a friend, a cousin, anyone that could break through his paranoia?"

Josie turns to face her husband. After they share a look, Josie shakes her head back and forth.

"Well, if you think of something, anything, anyone, please let me know. It could be very important," he stresses. "I'm always available if you have questions," Elijah says, standing up to walk them out.

"Thank you, Doctor," Max says, shaking his hand. With a nod, Elijah pushes the door closed. Max takes his wife's hand and leads her out into the solarium to look for their son.

* * *

"How are you, son?" Max asks, taking the seat beside Damon. Josie sits on the other side of him, looking around for Stefan.

"Where did Stefan go?"

"He said he was going to get a soda."

"How are you feeling, Damon?" Josie asks, taking his hand in her own.

"I'm okay mom. But when can I come home? I don't need to be here, there's nothing wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart, you know that's not true. Honey, you need care, you almost got yourself killed."

"No!? What are you talking about?" he blurts out, taken aback by such nonsense.

 _"Max, where's Damon?"_

 _"Isn't he in his room? The doctor said he needs to rest."_

 _"I know that. I'm worried about him. He hasn't been right since he woke up. You know that."_

 _"Josie...," he starts to say when Stefan runs into the house._

 _"Dad, you need to help me. Damon is in the tree. He's going to get hurt if we don't get him down."_

 _"In the tree?"_

 _"Yes, we need to hurry before he falls. It's like he thinks he's a gymnast or something, he's walking out on the limbs."_

 _Jumping up, Max and Josie run outside, stunned when they see Damon standing on one of the branches without holding onto anything. When he starts to teeter and lose his balance, Josie screams while Max and Stefan run over to the tree hoping to catch him. Visibly relaxing when he regains his balance, Stefan is climbing the tree to try to coax him into coming down. Max sighs with relief when Damon takes his older son's hand, letting Stef help him out of the tree._

 _"What in the hell were you thinking, Damon?" Josie yells, frustration and worry filling her senses._

 _"I wasn't doing anything. I was walking down that path. Why are you mad at me?"_

 _"Path?"_

 _"Yeah, the gravel path by the water. See," he says, pointing up at the trees._

 _"Oh dear God," she cries, pulling Damon into her arms. "Let's go inside okay?"_

 _"Sure mom. Don't cry, I'm okay."_

 _"I know, sweetheart, I know," Josie agrees, sharing a distressed look with her husband before leading her youngest child into their home._

* * *

"Goodnight, Damon," the attendant says, pulling the door of his room closed behind her.

"Night," he replies, sinking onto his mattress. Turning over, she's right there as she is almost every night. "Hi," she whispers, stealing a kiss from his lips.

"I miss you when you're not here."

"I miss you too, Damon. Every minute of every day. I love you, Damon, so very much."

"I love you too," he says, echoing the words that mean so much to him. Rolling her underneath him, he plants a scorching kiss to her perfectly shaped mouth. Dropping his forehead against hers, he opens his eyes seeing only his pillow. Dropping his head onto it, he wipes the beginnings of tears from his eyes.

"What's wrong, Damon? Why are you crying?" she asks, fingering the hair off his forehead.

"You're not really here are you? You're in my head."

"I'll be wherever you want me to be Damon but no, I'm not really here." Damon stares at her for several long seconds watching as she vanishes into thin air. Fisting his hands in his hair, he pulls till it hurts. As hard as he tries to wrack his mind, he still doesn't know what happened to him or why he's here.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I love you, my dearest friend._

 _And thank you all so much. This story is near and dear to my heart. I love this Damon and Elena so much. I do have a pictorial of this story and St. Helens as well as pictorials of upcoming stories, including my holiday story that I'll probably start to post at the end of November or beginning of December._

 _Chapter title: 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish._

 _Please click the review button. Have a look at St. Helens too. The power of Mother Nature is unfathomable!_

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day and thank you all again so very much._


	4. How Long Will I Love You

_Sitting in the waiting room, Damon gives his girlfriend's hand a comforting squeeze. He knows she's scared, hell, he's terrified himself but they need to know for sure. Although there's little doubt in either of their minds, they want it confirmed. Because they live in the small town of Whitefish, Montana, everyone knows everyone's business, Damon suggested they find a doctor in a different town. He knows that they should be in school right now but this is far more important. Taking a breath, he startles slightly when he hears her name called. Giving her hand a another squeeze, Damon stands, helping her up. After sharing a look, they follow the nurse into the exam room. The woman weighs her and takes her vitals then she hands Elena a gown to slip into, telling them that the doctor would be in shortly. Smiling nervously, Damon ties the strings on the gown for her and helps her to sit on the exam table. Just as he leans in to press a kiss to her quivering lips, they're interrupted by the doctor._

 _"Miss Gilbert, I'm Dr. Adams. How are you feeling?"_

 _"Scared."_

 _"No matter the age, most women are a little scared when they come to see me. He take the time to ask her a whole slew of questions, among them when her last period was. Damon nervously taps his foot against the linoleum, stopping only when the doctor raises an eyebrow at him. "Lay down," he says to Elena. Damon stands up to help her, taking her hand in his as the man spreads the gel on her belly. Using the wand, he rubs it around till a picture appears. The screen bursts to life and there it is, their baby squirming around, its thumb in its mouth. And wonders never cease, immediately Damon is completely in love with their child. Glancing down at Elena, he frowns when he sees tears leaking from her eyes._

 _"Elena?"_

 _"They're happy tears, Damon."_

 _"I love you," he says, leaning in to drop a kiss to her forehead. When the doctor finishes the sonogram, he prints off a disc for each of them. After handing them to Damon, he reaches for another smaller instrument. As soon as he squirts a little more of the gel on her tummy, he presses it to her barely protruding tummy. Within seconds, the thrumming of the heartbeat fills the air. Although Damon can't deny that a part of him is excited, realistically he knows that the road ahead is going to be bumpy at best, tumultuous at worst. And even though he has no doubts in his mind that he's completely in love with Elena and their baby, he knows with absolute certainty that their parents are going to have a thermonuclear meltdown when they spill the news._

 _"You're already twenty weeks pregnant, Elena. You can still abort if that's an option for you." When Damon sees the flash of fear in her eyes, he gives her hand another squeeze before addressing Dr. Adams. "No, we're not interested in abortion."_

 _Rather than address Damon, he turns to look at Elena. "It's your body, if you don't want to have this child, he has no right to tell you otherwise."_

 _"No," Elena says aghast at the man. "Neither of us want that."_

 _"Alright, I won't mention if again. I'll need to know your insurance and billing information but if you want me to see you through this pregnancy, I'll be happy to provide your prenatal care and delivery."_

 _"We have to tell our parents yet. Um, can I let you know?"_

 _"Yes. You can get dressed now. I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. My receptionist can make an appointment for next month and then if you want to keep it, fine, if not you can call and cancel it."_

 _"Okay," Elena replies, her eyes darting back and forth between Damon and the doctor. He gives her a nod then steps out of the room. Elena closes the last button on her shirt when the nurse walks back in to escort them out. With their hands tightly entwined, they make the appointment and then walk out of the office hand in hand. Opening the car door for her, Elena gives him a nervous look then crawls inside._

 _"Are you hungry?" he asks as soon he sides in behind the wheel._

 _"No," she mumbles, staring out of her window._

 _"Talk to me, Elena."_

 _"What do you want me to say? I'm scared okay? I'm sixteen, you're eighteen, how are we ever going to make a home for ourselves and our child?"_

 _"I know the task is daunting at best.. um.. do you want to put it up for adoption?"_

 _"I don't know, Damon. I just don't know. I don't want to tell my parents though, they're going to kill me."_

 _"I'll be there with you but we can't put it off any longer. You're twenty weeks pregnant and starting to show, Elena. People are gossiping at school already."_

 _"I know that. I'm not stupid, Damon."_

 _"You know I didn't mean it like that."_

 _"I'm sorry, let's just go home and get it over with."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure," Elena says, her voice lackluster. After sharing a look with her boyfriend, she turns back, staring at nothing out of the passenger side window._

Waking up in a cold sweat, Elena lurches upright in bed. Looking around her room, she presses her palm against her now thundering heart. After taking a few deep breaths, she throws her legs over the side of the bed. Dropping her face in her hands, she sits until she gets her bearings. Getting out of bed, she walks into the bathroom where she throws some cold water on her face. She never dreamed that things could spiral so badly out of control in the span of minutes. Never in her wildest dreams did she even consider that her life would take such a turn. If she had her druthers, she'd gladly go back to that day in the doctor's office. So much has happened, that day seems like a lifetime ago now. As soon as her heart stops pounding, Elena turns out the bathroom light and goes back to bed, hoping this time that it's a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Needing to get out of the house, Elena slips her jacket on then goes outside, trying to be quiet so her mom won't see her leave. It's not like she's a prisoner in their home but they did relocate to Lakeside for the summer. Her parents already owned a house on the lake so it's not like they had to buy a home or anything. Elena has always loved spending her summers here but so much has happened this year that nothing seems to make her happy anymore. Although realistically she knows that her parents love her and want to protect her, she still can't help but feel some animosity about it all. Even though they're living in Lakeside, her dad still drives to and from Whitefish everyday to work at his medical practice.

Lonely and despondent, she walks along the water, pausing occasionally to skip a stone across the water. Damon taught her how to do that. Although her memories of him are happy ones, she can't help but feel melancholy because of everything that's happened since they left the doctor's office on that fateful day. If only she knew where he was, if only she could talk to him, make him understand how much she needs him. Taking a breath, she walks down the beach a little further, kicking up the sand as she does. When she sees the big rocks, she plants herself on one of them. Staring at the water, she can't help but wonder if there was some way to have prevented it? Everything is just so wrong right now for both of them. Everything they once had is gone. Although she knows it's through no fault of his own, she can't help the anger she feels. Sometimes she feels guilty for being mad at him but most of the time, her animosity is aimed directly at her parents.

 _"Elena, I love you, I do. I just don't want this for you. Your dad and I want you to go to college and make something of yourself."_

 _"Yes, I'm going to go to college. Of course I am."_

 _"I know you're upset, Elena but don't you see, what happened was really for the best in the long run."_

 _"How can you even say that?"_

 _"Because you need to get that boy out of your head. You know what he did. All of this happened because of him."_

 _"I know you don't like him but I am not going to sit here and listen to you bad mouth him when he can't defend himself. Have you no empathy at all?"_

 _"Elena, stop. How can you even ask me that after what he did to this family?"_

 _"What did he do that was so terrible? If loving me was terrible then yes, he's guilty. I love him mom, I'll always love him."_

 _"No, you need to get on with your life, go to school and find a decent man who can afford you in a manner you're accustomed to."_

 _"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Elena asks, her face contorted in disgust for what she's hearing._

 _"How can you still defend him after everything that's happened?"_

 _"Because he can't defend himself. I'm not giving up on him, I can't. What kind of person would that make me?"_

 _"There is no reasoning with you where that boy is concerned. This conversation is over," Miranda snaps, throwing her arms in the air as she leaves the room._

Wanting nothing more than to see him again, Elena feels so lost and so alone. And yet there's a tiny part inside of her hoping that someday maybe, just maybe he'll find his way back. If she didn't need a roof over her head, she'd go to him in a heartbeat. Just as tears start to form in her eyes, she hears footsteps. After quickly wiping the moisture from her eyes, she looks up, forcing a smile when she sees her older brother. "Hey."

"What are you doing, Elena?"

"I just went for a walk. Am I not allowed to leave the house now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just that you didn't say you were leaving. Mom sent me after you."

"I don't even know why they care."

"Come on, Elena. You know they love you."

"Do I?"

"Elena, you know they never meant for that to happen. It's not your fault, it's not their fault, it's just one of those things."

"I wouldn't call it on 'one of those things'. If dad hadn't called the police that night, you and I both know that it wouldn't have happened. And I don't care what you or they have to say, you won't convince me otherwise."

"I know you miss him, Elena. And if I could turn back time, I would do that for you. But I can't. I just hate seeing you so melancholy and full of lackluster."

"Do you think I like it? I don't know if I can ever forgive them for what they've done, Jeremy. As soon as I'm old enough, I'm leaving," she adds, turning away from Jeremy to look at the whitecaps on the water. Her heart twists painfully in her chest whenever she thinks about that night and _him_. The wind has started to pick up and the sky is getting darker. Feeling a shiver, she rubs her hands up and down her arms as she tries to warm up.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"No, I'm not ready to go inside just yet. Do you want to walk with me?"

"I'd like that," Jeremy agrees. Standing up, the two of them walk side by side at water's edge. Although her thoughts always come back to him, Elena also knows that he wouldn't want her to be sad all the time. Forcing a smile to her face, she gives Jeremy an elbow to his ribs. With a challenge in her eyes, she takes off running down the sand, Jeremy follows behind, hoping to take her mind off of Damon if only for an hour or two.

* * *

 _Thank you, Eva. Love you so much. You consistently amaze me._

 _And thank you, all of you, I'm in awe of your support for this story. It's near and dear to my heart and maybe it's because Damon and Elena are so young. I just love them both in this story._

 _Chapter title: 'How Long Will I Love You' by Ellie Goulding._

 _Since this is a short chapter, but I'm going to try to update again in a couple of days. As I said, some are longer, some are shorter, it's where I thought it should end._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day and thank you all again._


	5. My Blood

**_This story is quite complex. I know it's a little difficult to follow and I so appreciate you all so much for sticking with me. Because Damon is in a mental health facility, he and Elena are separated. And as she told you all in chapter 4, she doesn't know where he is. As such, they're not in scenes together except via flashback. Memories and dreams are italicized whereas conversations with his imaginary brown haired girl are in regular text. Because they're separated through no fault of their own, we're volleying back and forth between Damon and Elena's points of view. This chapter is Damon whereas chapter 6 will be Elena. Thank you all again._**

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Damon goes to one of his sessions at the hospital. He doesn't understand why he can't be at home with his mom and dad and Stefan. Taking a seat at the desk, Damon drops his head on his crossed forearms. Honestly, he doesn't understand why he has to go to attend these class like sessions here instead of in Whitefish. Never did he think that he wouldn't be graduating high school with his friends. Fortunately for him, his desk is beside the windows so he can look outside. Although in his opinion the scenery isn't as pretty here as it is at home, he still enjoys being able to look at the mountains. Sometimes they look so close, he feels like he could reach out and touch them. The mountains are forested with pine, blue spruce, aspen and poplar trees. Their bare peaks are scarfed and beribboned with snow fields and glaciers. From carved rocky outcrops, waterfalls drift like skeins of white yarn.

" _It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here," she says, smiling shyly as she lays on her back in the wildflower carpeted grass of the meadow. Laying beside her, also on his back, Damon turns his head to meet her eyes. With a smile on his face, he laces his fingers with hers, lifting her hand to kiss it._

 _"I love you so much."_

 _"And I love you, sweet.. E.."_

"Damon, open your text book," Mr. Saltzman says. Snapped out of the illusion, Damon looks around. As if confused to his surroundings, his eyes dart all over, anxiety building with each slam of his heart against his rib cage.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in the Montana State Hospital, Damon."

"Why? I don't understand... why am I here? Why can't I go home? Why cant I be with _her_?"

"Damon, I don't know the answers to that. Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No, I want to go home," he pleads, tears filling his eyes. Turning away from the teacher, he jumps out of his seat and runs out of the room, not stopping till he reaches the exit doors. When he can't push them open, he slams into them repeatedly till his shoulder can't take anymore. "Let me out, please," he screams. Suddenly a couple of men in white hurry towards him. Afraid, Damon jumps up and tries to get away only to be subdued by the guards. Although they're not cruel nor are they hurting him, try as he might, he's not strong enough to fight them off. Surrendering, he sags heavily in their arms as they drag him back to his room. After dropping him gently onto his bed, they back off when Dr. Mikaelson enters his room.

"What happened Damon?"

"I was in the meadow with her. I don't know how I got here. One second I was holding her hand and the next I was in a classroom. I don't understand what's the matter with me?"

"Damon, try to calm down okay?" Elijah asks. Pulling a chair over, he sits at the bedside.

"Please, please tell me why can't I go home?"

"Listen to me, Damon. You were in a very bad car accident. You nearly died. If not for the fact that your accident was witnessed, you would be dead now."

"That's not true," Damon replies, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief, his heart slamming painfully in his throat as fear fills his eyes.

"Can't I please go? I just want to find her... you, know, the brown haired girl? She loves me."

"Damon, she's not real. She's a creation of your own mind."

"No, no, you're wrong. She has to be, I know she is," he cries, tearing up all over again.

"Damon when you had the car accident, you got a severe head injury. It's because of that injury that you're here. You were putting yourself in danger, Damon and because of that, your parents brought you here. They didn't want you to kill yourself."

"I would never." he protests, his eyes wide and mouth parted in shock.

"No, not intentionally, Damon. But you walked out into traffic, you nearly broke your neck falling out of a tree. It wasn't safe for your parents to leave you alone. This isn't your fault, Damon."

"I don't understand. She's real, I know she's real. She can't not be real."

"Damon, I know you're upset. Do you want something to help you rest?"

Knowing that he'd rather be asleep so he doesn't have to think about his predicament, Damon nods his head. Moments later, Elijah comes back in brandishing a syringe. "Roll over, Damon," the doctor tells him. When he does, Elijah pulls back a corner of his pants. He feels the sharp sting and his pants being pulled up. "Get comfortable, Damon. You're going to sleep for awhile."

"Whatever." Closing his eyes, he curls up, hoping that sleep will come quickly.

* * *

Damon is unaware the next few days. Emotionless, he does as he's told. His affect is flat and he keeps to himself. Although he wants to see the brown haired girl again, she hasn't been around, further darkening his demeanor. Although the property is fenced in so he can't escape, the area behind the place is huge, allowing for the residents to walk out onto the hills beyond. Restless and hoping that maybe she'll show up again, Damon goes outside. Walking farther and farther away, he finally comes to a big tree. Hearing a voice he looks up, smiling as wide as he can when he sees her sitting on one of the branches. Wanting only to be with her, he hurries over to it. But because the branches are high, he can't reach one of them to crawl up to sit by her.

"Won't you come down?" he asks, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I'll come by you, Damon. Wait for me." Standing up, she gives him a wide smile, spreads her arms and jumps, landing right in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her, Damon kisses her lips. Dropping onto the grass below, he rolls her underneath him. Wiggling his hips, he smirks when she spreads her legs, cradling him between them.

"I love you, Damon," she whispers, pulling his mouth to hers. The two of them just lay there, happy to be together. When he hears someone yelling Damon, he raises up onto his knees. Looking around, he doesn't see anyone yet. Looking back down, his heart twists painfully when he sees that she's gone. Dropping his chin to his chest, he lays back down on the grass. Maybe if he closes his eyes long enough, she'll come back.

Just as he starts to slip off into sleep, he feels someone jostle him. Raising himself up, Damon sees one of the men in white again. "I didn't do anything. I didn't leave."

"I know that, Damon. You have a visitor," the man tells him. Damon looks up at his ID badge, seeing that his name is Brady.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, Damon. I was just sent to find you. Come on, let's go back."

Nodding, Damon gets to his feet and follows the guy back to the facility. Walking through the double doors that lead inside, he looks from side to side. Still not seeing anyone familiar, he looks at Brady. "I don't see anyone."

"I believe they're talking to Dr. Mikaelson. I was told to bring you to the solarium. Why don't you wait here, I'm sure he'll escort your guests in here after he finishes speaking to them."

"It's not like I have a choice," Damon says, dropping his eyes to look at his clenched hands for a moment. Sighing, he walks away and sits down on the couch. Although Brady turns the TV on for him, Damon just stares as if he's in a trance. Truth be told, he feels bad for the kid. He's here through no fault of his own. It's sad what life does to people sometimes, he thinks. Knowing that they're not supposed to get personally involved with their charges, Brady walks away but if there was someway he could help the boy, he will. Hearing Damon's name, he looks up as a young woman with long brown hair walks over to him. Moments later a guy walks up to them, taking the woman's hand in his own. Could she possibly be the brown haired girl that he always talks about? Continuing to watch, he sees the kid look up when the girl sits beside him on the couch. Because he has other duties, he walks away, just glad that Damon has someone to visit him.

"Damon, it's so good to see you."

"Catherine? Nick? What are you doing here?"

"We're on vacation. We're going to go to Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon but we wanted to stop at home first. How are you?"

"I'm, I.., I don't know, Catherine. I want to go home."

"Oh, Damon. I wish I could take you home but until your doctor says it's okay, you have to stay here."

"Why, what did I do that they hid me here?"

"Dr. Mikaelson said he explained it to you. Have you forgotten?"

"I don't remember. What's wrong with me, Catherine?"

Taking his hand between hers, Catherine looks to her husband for answers. "Damon, the reason you're here is because of your car accident."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, Nick, but why am I being punished for having a car accident? I mean, unless, I.. I didn't do it on purpose did I?"

"No, no, Damon, of course you didn't. It was just a tragic accident. You're not being punished, we just want you to heal so you can come home."

"I want to find her, Catherine. I can't do that if I'm here."

"Who do you want to find, Damon?" Nick asks, eyeing his wife.

"The brown haired girl that comes to visit me all the time."

Wanting to take his mind off of his problems, Nick takes Catherine's hand and nods at her. "We have some really good news, little brother."

"What's that?" he asks, rather despondently.

"You're going to be an uncle, Damon."

"You're going to have a baby, Catherine?"

"Yep, we are."

"That's great," he says, his thoughts drifting for a moment to the brown haired girl. Closing his eyes, he can almost see her and just as quickly, she disappears again.

"Damon, I'm going to ask if we can take you out for a couple of hours. Nick and I can take you out for something to eat, maybe an ice cream cone? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to get out for a little while. Thanks," he says, without looking at her, his mind still trying to conjure her up. Squeezing her husband's hand, Catherine feels tears starting to form. She hates seeing her brother so bereft of his faculties. Stepping over to the reception desk, she asks about taking her brother on an afternoon pass. After signing a release, Catherine and Nick walk outside with Damon, knowing that above all else, they have to keep him safe.

* * *

After Nick and Catherine drop him off, Damon goes to his room. Sitting on the bed, he stares at nothing, still so confused as to why he can't go home. When he looked closely at Catherine's belly, he could see a bump there. Although he's happy for her, he can't help but drown in melancholy. With her living in North Carolina and him stuck in this place, he'll never be able to see his new niece of nephew anyway so what does it matter? Getting up, he walks over to the unbreakable glass window. It seems that they take every precaution here. Sighing, he stares out of the window at the cloud formations. Looking beyond them, he sees how blue the western sky is. Hoping for a storm, he leaves his room to go outside. Maybe the rain will wash him away, taking all of his troubles along with it.

Taking his shoes off, he walks into the grass and out towards the meadow and that big tree. Choosing to sit down among its big roots instead of climbing up into it, he relaxes back against the bark. Running his hands along the mighty roots, he jerks his hand away when he feels a sting. Seeing the sliver, he pulls it out and then rubs his hands along the fabric of his jeans. Looking up again at the horizon, he smiles when he sees a cloud formation that reminds him a turtle. Suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu, he raises his eyes once more but this time the wind has distorted the cloud so much that it doesn't look like anything now. It's nothing anymore.

" _What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me? You know you can tell me anything. I love you."_

 _"I'm late, Damon."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My period, Damon. I haven't had my period in a couple of months. I'm scared."_

 _"You think that you're pregnant?"_

 _"If the pregnancy test is accurate, yeah I am."_

 _Damon can only stare for a moment. It's only when he sees her tears that he acts. Pulling her into his arms, he presses kisses to the top of her head. I love you so much, my brown haired girl. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be with you every step of the way."_

When a gust of wind blows some dust in his face, Damon snaps out of it. Sitting upright, he runs his hands through his messy hair. It seemed so real but he doesn't know if it was real or if he's imagining it because of Catherine's news. No, it can't be real. Surely he'd know if he was a father. His family wouldn't hide something like that from him would they? Realizing that he's being foolish, Damon stands up and starts to walk back to the facility. Suddenly the atmosphere darkens and the sky roars with thunder while bolts of lightening pierce the darkness. He knows he needs to get inside. Running as fast as he can, he sees the man in white running towards him.

"Hurry, Damon. There's a tornado," he screams. Latching onto Damon's arm, he throws him to the ground, covering him with his own body. Holding on for dear life, Brady covers his head just as the clouds open up and deluge rains down. Almost as quickly as it started, the rain withers, coming down lightly instead of in sheets. Once he's on his feet, Brady helps Damon to stand up. Both soaking wet, they walk back into the facility. Several staff members are staring at the two drowned rats. Not wanting the boy to get sick, Brady escorts Damon to his room so he can grab some clean clothes and shower.

Turning on the warm water, Damon grabs the tiny shampoo bottle and pours it onto his hand. Lathering up his hair, he spins around when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Damon."

Smiling, Damon leans in to give her a kiss. "How did you get in here?"

"I can be wherever you want me to be Damon."

Saddened by her answer, he turns away because he knows that she's not real. When he spins around again, she's gone. Mad at himself for chasing her away, he sinks to the bottom of the shower stall and lets the hot water run over him. "Come back," he whispers, dropping his face into his hands, his body shaking from the force of his tears.

" _Don't cry, please. You have to know that I won't let you go through this alone." he says, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning forward he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Will you be okay if I go camping with my brother this weekend? I don't want to go, Elena. I would much rather be with you but he played the guilt car, saying that he'd be leaving soon and this is one of the last times we'll get to hang out together."_

 _"You go and have fun. I'll be fine."_

 _"I promise that I'll call you if I can get a signal."_

 _Forcing a smile, she adds, "I should go inside. I'm sure they're standing at the door waiting for me."_

 _"I'll walk you to the porch."_

 _"No, it's fine Damon. Just don't drive away till I'm inside."_

 _"Never," he adds._

 _Leaning forward she lifts a quick kiss from his lips, then steps out and walks to the porch. Spinning around, she gives him a quick wave before disappearing when she steps in the house._

When the water starts to cool a little, he jerks upright. Wiping the water from his eyes, he looks around. Not finding her, he sags against the shower wall again after turning up the hot water spigot. Enjoying the feel of the water pummeling his skin, he reaches for a bar of soap and starts to wash himself, staying seated on the shower floor all the while.

" _She told me that those two girls were touching you. Did you enjoy it Damon?"_

 _"Absolutely not. I didn't do anything wrong, I promise you I didn't._

 _"That's not what she said."_

 _"I don't care what she said. Are you going to believe her or me? I swear I didn't touch them."_

 _"Why should I believe you? They're both hot and ready to jump into bed with any guy that even so much as raises an eyebrow at them. And why didn't you tell me that girls were going along on Stefan's camping trip?"_

 _"I didn't know about it till that morning."_

 _"Likely excuse."_

 _"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."_

 _"You know what, I'm done with this conversation. Goodbye, Damon," she snaps, her voice and facial expression dripping with contempt. Turning around, she runs away. Although Damon wants nothing more than to follow her, he knows he needs to give her time to cool off and calm down. In the meantime, he intends to rip Caroline a new one._

"Damon, you've been in there for awhile. It's time to turn off the water and get dressed," he hears someone say, probably one of the attendants. Just as quickly as they appeared, his mind goes as blank as if none of his past existed before he ended up in this place. After drying off, he quickly slips on a pair of sweat shorts and a tee shirt. Feeling rather fatigued after the hot shower, he goes to his room to lay down. Crawling onto the bed, he lays on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he suddenly feels the bed dip beside him.

"You came back."

"Of course I did."

"Thank you," he whispers, pulling her into his arms. Dropping a kiss to the crown of her head, he breathes her in.

"I wish you could stay here with me all the time."

"I wish so too, Damon."

Hearing him speak from the other side of the door, Elijah knocks lightly. When Damon doesn't answer, he pushes it open softly. Seeing Damon with his eyes closed while embracing a pillow and then kissing it, he knows that Damon must be hallucinating the brown haired girl again. Backing out of the room slowly, he shakes his head. He wishes he could get through to the boy. It's so tragic what happened to him. Remembering the conversation with Damon's parents, they mentioned that things ended badly with his last girlfriend. Badly as in breaking up or badly because of what happened to Damon? He knows he needs some answers. Perhaps his brown eyed girl isn't just a creature he created in his own mind. Maybe she's real and is the only anchor to the boy's sanity? Maybe that's why he's clinging to her? Looking at his watch, he sees that it's nearly six pm so he knows he needs to get home to his wife, Eva and their kids. Just as he's about to walk out of his office door, his phone rings. Sighing heavily he walks over to answer it, hoping whoever it is won't take up too much of his time.

* * *

 _"Shifting his car into fourth gear, Damon makes the turn towards the Wickery Bridge, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. Just as the road starts to curve leading onto the bridge, he takes his eyes off of the road for a moment. Looking up, fear fills every cell in his body when he realizes he's going to rear end the car ahead of him. Slamming on the breaks, he loses control of the car, crashing into the bridge, sending his car airborne and into the water below. Although everything hurts, he's dazed and confused as water starts filling his car. Looking at the passenger side, he sees her bloodied and unmoving body. Barely conscious, he looks over his shoulder, When he sees the obviously dead infant, he lets the darkness consume him, hoping that he'll die too._

When a clap of thunder wakes him up, Damon gasps, his body alight with fear. His skin is damp and his stomach is curling uncomfortably. Jumping out of bed, he starts banging his head against the door, pleading for the doctor to come. Hearing Damon's cries, Brady opens the door and goes inside.

"Damon, please stop. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I need to see Dr. Mikaelson."

"Calm down and I'll go get him for you okay? I don't think he's gone home for the day yet."

Nodding animatedly but with a look of stark terror on his face, Brady helps him to sit on his bed and then goes after the doctor. After telling him that Damon was hurting himself, Elijah hurries after Brady.

"Thank goodness you're still here. Damon is in rough shape."

"What's wrong?"

"He was banging his head against the wall. I was afraid he'd hurt himself."

"I'll go to him. Thank you for informing me."

"I kind of like the kid," Brady admits, staring at Dr. Mikaelson. Elijah gives him a quick nod then hurries to find Damon. Walking into the room, he sees him sitting on the floor in the corner, rocking back and forth, his hands fisted in his hair.

"Damon?"

"I think I killed them."

"I don't understand Damon?"

"In the car, I killed the girl and the baby."

* * *

 _Huge thanks and endless love to my sister and best friend, Eva._

 _A tremendous thank you to everyone for supporting this story. It's very dear to me. Damon and Elena are very young in this story and I just want to mother them both._

 _Chapter title: 'My Blood' by Ellie Goulding._

 _I did update 'St Helens' yesterday. I hope you'll give it a look._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a fabulous day and a wonderful weekend and be safe. We'll see you with more next week._


	6. My Immortal

_**Happy Birthday, Jarka**_

* * *

 _"I'm too far along. I couldn't terminate now even if I wanted to."_

 _"Elena, there are places that would still do it for you."_

 _"And do you know how dangerous that must be? Didn't you read about that Pennsylvania doctor that is in jail now for killing a woman and six nearly full term babies that he aborted?"_

 _"Yes, I think your father may have mentioned reading about it on the news. Will you at least consider adoption? I don't want you to have to raise it on your own and as much as your dad and I love you, we're not going to raise another child. You and Jeremy were enough."_

 _"I'm not asking you to raise my baby for me. And as far as adoption goes, I may go that route, I just don't know yet."_

 _"If you'd just get rid of it, you wouldn't have to think about it anymore," her dad chimes in, trying to reason with her._

 _"Do you honestly think that if I get rid of my baby that I would ever stop thinking about it? Some women are able to do that and move on but I'm not one of them. I've always kept my grades up, done everything you asked and still you can't find it in your heart to give me some support when I need it desperately."_

 _"He's gone, Elena and he isn't coming back at least not for a very, very long time. How are you going to raise it by yourself?"_

 _"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Why can't you just support me instead of badgering me at every turn?"_

 _"Go upstairs so your dad and I can talk about it."_

 _"Sure," Elena agrees. With her shoulders sagging, she drags herself upstairs and into her room. Shutting the door, she finally lets her tears loose as she slides down it. Rubbing her hand over her heart, she wonders what he's doing right now and what he's thinking. Not even knowing if he remembers her and what they were supposed to share slams into her all at once. Feeling empty inside, Elena can do nothing but cradle her belly. All she can do is hope and pray that someday his mind will clear and he'll find his way back to the two of them._

When her heart starts thrumming violently against her chest, Elena lurches upright. Dropping her face, she threads her fingers through her hair as she tries to ease the throbbing pain in her head and in her heart. Looking at the clock, she sighs, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. It's almost nine in the morning. As always, the first thing she does when she wakes up is to pull her photo album out of the top drawer of her bedside stand. With a heavy heart, she takes a shuddering breath and opens the pages. The first picture was taken at Damon's junior prom. They hadn't been together very long when he asked her to come with him. She was wary to date him, thinking that he was only asking her out to humiliate her somehow. But she was wrong, he was nothing but a gentleman, holding her and treating her like a queen. In the picture, they're dancing, eyes only on each other. She remembers the baby blue strapless gown she wore. Damon got her a lovely wrist corsage of roses and wildflowers. If she concentrates hard enough she can almost smell them again. Running her fingers over his beautiful face, she sniffs, trying to hold in her tears. In another photo, Damon invited her on a picnic. They're laying on the grass, heads together when he snapped the selfie.

" _"What's that face?" she asks when she sees his beaming smile._

 _"I'm happy," he whispers. Without skipping a beat, he rolls her beneath him, kissing her with such intensity that she literally has to pull away to take a breath._

Teary-eyed, she strokes her belly. That day was the first time they slept together. Laying on a carpet of sweet green grass and fragrant wildflowers, surrounded by trees and the chirping of birds, Damon was so gentle and loving with her. And if she had to choose a perfect day among many she shared with him, it would be that day. When she hears footsteps nearing her room, she shoves the album in her drawer. After quickly wiping away her tears, she drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sitting in the doctor's office, Elena can't help but be on edge. She's so worried about Damon. Although she's grateful to have Jeremy's moral support, she doesn't want him to have to pick sides. Rather than tell her parents where she was going, she made up a story about going shopping so she could keep her appointment here today. But doctor visits aren't inexpensive so she knows without doubt that her parents will find out when the insurance statement arrives in the mailbox. If only Damon could be here to share this with her. The waiting room is warm tone of tan paint covering the walls. Paintings of pregnant women and little children and floral photographs enhance the ambience. Soft calming music is playing, the volume subdued but enough to lighten the atmosphere. There are three sections of seating, each one with comfortable chairs and end tables, old, outdated magazine lying haphazardly on top of them.

Taking her hand, Rebekah encases hers, trying to wordlessly convey her support. Turning her head slightly, she gives her best friend a nod, hoping that she knows how much she appreciates her unwavering support.

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"I have to be but I can't help but be worried about him,' she starts to say, her voice trailing as memories start to bombard her mind.

 _Working up the courage, I finally shakily reach up to push the doorknob. When it opens, she swallows thickly, staring at his mother standing in front of her._

 _"Elena? What are you doing here?" she asks, her stare intense._

 _"I wanted to see Damon. I miss him." She looks at her for several moments before she steps aside and gestures for her to come in. Although Elena feels her stomach erupting with butterflies and her palms are clammy, she knows that she needs to be strong._

 _"I know that you care for my son, Elena. But I have to caution you, Damon isn't right."_

 _"I don't understand?"_

 _"You will... Follow me."_

 _Nodding, she trails behind as his mother leads her to the backyard. Damon is sitting outside with his brother Stefan. As soon as he sees her, Stefan smiles and jumps up, walking over to her. She averts her gaze, looking around him to glance at Damon. Her heart sinks when he doesn't even look up._

 _"Hi Elena."_

 _"Hi Stefan. Um, I came to see him."_

 _"Sure, but he can't be left alone, when you're ready to leave, holler or bring him inside with you."_

 _"Why can't he be left alone?"_

 _"Just go talk to him." Staring at Stefan for a moment, Elena pushes one foot in front of the other. As soon as she reaches him, she pulls out a chair. Damon finally looks up when he hears the sound of the chair legs dragging along the cement._

 _"Hi there," he says, not a hint of recognition in his eyes._

 _"I miss you, Damon. I haven't seen you since your car accident."_

 _"What are you talking about? I wasn't in any car accident."_

 _"Yes you were. Your car slammed into the Wickery Bridge."_

 _"Why are you saying that?" he screams, fisting his hands in his hair. While pulling on his inky black hair, he starts to rock his body back and forth._

 _"Do you know who I am, Damon?"_

 _"No," he yells, a look of stark terror crossing his face. Flying upright, he gives the table a shove, sending it crashing against the cement. With his chest heaving and his breath coming in spurts, he runs away, flying into the house, leaving a shocked and confused Elena behind._

"Elena," Rebekah says, nudging her gently.

"What?"

"The nurse called your name?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

"I'll wait here."

"Thanks, Bex," she adds. Standing up she walks to the nurse, following her into the exam room. After the woman takes her vitals and hands her a gown, she steps out, telling Elena the doctor will be in shortly. Waiting rather impatiently, she picks up one of the magazines that's in the wall rack. Elena starts to thumb through it but doesn't really look at the pages. Just as she's about to put it back, the doctor walks in.

"Hello, Elena. How are you today?"

"Physically I'm good, emotionally is another story."

"I see that your blood pressure is up and you've lost weight rather than gained, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my last appointment. My boyfriend was in a bad car accident. He's alive but his mind isn't right. I don't know where he is, all I know is that his parents put him into a mental health facility."

"That's a lot to deal with. Damon's the father of your baby, the boy I met the first time you were here?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Elena. That's a lot for you to deal with and I can see how upset you are. But for your own sake and the sake of your unborn baby, you need to make the baby your priority. Now, let's have a listen," he says, helping her to lay down. He listens to the heartbeat, the magical sound brings a smile to her face for the first time in a long time. "Given all that has happened, you're sure that you want to go through with this pregnancy?"

"Yes, I want to have my baby. I don't know if my Damon will ever come back but at least I'll have our child. I want this, I want it so much."

"Alright, Elena. That means you need to eat well, get enough rest and learn to relax. I can't imagine how daunting a task that must sound like but you must for your child's wellbeing."

"I will, I promise I will."

"Okay, I'll see you next month and then we'll do another sonogram. You take care of yourself and you call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you so much," Elena adds, unconsciously rubbing her now visible bump. Once he leaves the room, Elena dresses quickly, closing the last button on her blouse when the nurse steps back inside to escort her out.

* * *

Driving home, Elena stares out of the passenger window. Despite everything that's wrong in her world, she never fails to be awestruck by the scenery in this part of Montana. The mountains are snowcapped but the sky is a sea of blue without a cloud in sight. Knowing that Elena loves the outdoors, Rebekah takes the scenic route back to Lakeside. Deciding that she could use some fresh air, she pulls into one of the scenic overlooks. After parking the car, she gets out and walks around to Elena's side of the car. As soon as Elena steps out, she locks the door and then the two friends make their way to the trailhead. Grateful, Elena smiles and starts down the trail. Stooping down, she looks around. When she sees no one, her friend notwithstanding, she picks one of the periwinkle-hued mountain kittentails. Although she always like the wildflowers, Damon taught her to love them.

"Over there, Elena," Rebekah says, pointing to a Dwarf Purple Monkey flower. Squeeing, she runs over to it. Rather than pick this one, she takes a couple of pictures with her cellphone. Hoping one day to show Damon, she starts photographing the various species of flowers.

"Thanks, Rebekah. I really appreciate your support." Rebekah pauses long enough to give Elena a hug, knowing that the girl, her friend, needs all the support that she can get. Taking Elena's hand again, they walk back to the car. Although she'd rather go anywhere but home, Elena knows that she has no choice, at least not right now. As soon as Rebekah pulls into the driveway and stops the car, they both get out to go into the house. As they approach, they hear arguing. Sharing a what the hell look, they listen in, hoping to hear a little more.

"She's a teenager, Jenna. She has no business being a mother. That baby will be gone if I have anything to say about it," Miranda spits out so loudly. And even though Elena can't see her mom, she can easily imagine the look of seething rage distorting her features. She's not your child, Jenna. Elena is going to go to college and make something of herself. I will not allow the ghost of Damon Salvatore or his spawn to get in the way of that."

"Do you even hear yourself talk, Miranda? My God, it's like she's this robot that you can order to feel one way. Elena walks to the beat of her own drum, she always has, you know this. If she wants to keep her baby, you can't force her to give it up."

"Watch me," Grayson adds, interrupting the conversation.

"You two should be supporting her, not condemning her. If you keep it up, you are going to lose her and that precious grandchild of yours," Jenna snaps at him. Having heard enough, Elena and Rebekah go into the house.

"Enough," Elena yells, having heard more than she can take already. "This is my child and Damon's child. I will not abort it and as far as adoption goes, I don't know yet. This may be the hardest decision I'll ever have to make. It's not something that I can decide on the spur of the moment. If you want me out of the house, I'll go but know this.. if you do this and if I choose to keep the baby, you aren't going to know your grandchild." Angry and full of rage herself, Elena feels her cheeks heat up. Stalking out of the kitchen, she stomps up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door shut behind her. After changing into some more comfortable clothes, Elena lays on the bed. Although too agitated to rest, she knows she has to try to. Picking up the remote, she turns on her TV, looking up when she hears a knock on her door.

Sighing heavily, she asks who it is. "It's me, Elena." Getting up, she lets Aunt Jenna in before plopping back down on the bed. Dropping her face into her hands, she can't stop her tears no matter how hard she tries.

"Don't cry sweetie. Look, I know that your parents are being very difficult right now but they love you. They're not going to kick you out. You know this."

"Are you sure about that? Ever since Damon and I told them, they've been difficult at best," she starts to say, looking up when she sees her dad's face looking at her through the crack in the door.

"Can I come in, Elena?"

"Sure."

Walking in, he pushes the door closed then walks into the room, stopping when he nears his daughter. "Elena, you have to know that your mom and I only want what's best for you. You're just a child, Elena. Don't you think your child would be better off with two parents who could provide for it? I'm a doctor, Elena. And yes, I'll admit that it's tragic what happened to him, odds are that Damon isn't going to get better. If you give your baby up, you can start over, go to college, meet a new boy and you can forget all about this unfortunate chapter in your life."

Even though a part of her wants to believe he means well, she's still seething on the inside. Somehow Elena manages to keep her temper from flaring into a raging inferno. "You can leave now, daddy. I will finish school and just so you know, I'm not going to give up on Damon. He needs someone to be his champion. If you hadn't threatened him that day, he probably wouldn't be wherever he is right now. So yes, indirectly you share the blame in what happened to him. Please just leave."

"Elena?"

"Please," she repeats herself, turning away from him. Rolling his eyes, Grayson spins on his heels and walks out, slamming her door with such force that the windows rattle.

"What happened that day, Elena?" Jenna asks, wrapping an arm around her niece's shoulder to give her some comfort and support. Smiling sadly, Elena begins to tell her how that day become the nightmare she can't seem to wake up from.

 _"Hello sweet..," Miranda starts to say, pausing as soon as she sees Damon walk in behind her daughter. "Damon, how nice," she adds sarcastically before turning back to the task at hand. After finishing the potato she was peeling, she gives Elena a condescending glare. Damon knows full well that her parents hate him. The Gilberts are well know in and around Whitefish, their family being one of the first settlers in this part of Montana. They helped to incorporate the town all those years ago._

 _"Is there a reason why you're here, Damon?"_

 _"Stop it mom. Damon and I need to talk to you and dad."_

 _"What's going on, Elena? Are you in trouble?"_

 _"Mom," she starts to say when her father joins them in the kitchen._

 _"What's he doing here?" Grayson snaps, his voice full of scorn and disdain._

 _"Sit down," Elena suggests. Glancing over at Damon, she takes a seat herself. Sucking in a deep fortifying breath, Damon pulls a chair out, sitting down next to his girlfriend._

 _"Well, are you going to spill your guts or are you going to keep us hanging here?"_

 _"Mom.. dad..., I'm pregnant," Elena blurts out, tears filling her eyes._

 _"You are not," Grayson states. Jumping to his feet, he starts to round on Damon. Pointing his finger at him, he yells, "This is all your fault."_

 _"Daddy, it's not his fault. He didn't make the baby by himself."_

 _"You're a minor, Elena. And you...," he sneers, wagging his finger at Damon.., "are going to regret ever asking my daughter out." Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he starts to push numbers. When he says, "This is Dr. Gilbert, I'd like to report a crime against my daughter. Statutory rape to be exact."_

 _"What are you doing?" Elena screams, grabbing the phone out of his hands, clicking it off. With tears running freely down her cheeks, she slams his phone to the floor, shattering it._

 _"You little brat. You will be getting rid of your little problem."_

 _"You can't force me to have an abortion. I'm not getting rid of our baby."_

 _"You will do as you're told," Miranda screeches, slapping Elena._

 _"Don't you ever touch her again," Damon interrupts, pulling Elena safely behind him._

 _"If I were you, I'd get going. The police are on their way," Grayson warns, his lips ticking up like the Cheshire cat._

 _"I'm not stupid, Dr. Gilbert. The age of consent in Montana is sixteen."_

 _"I'll just tell the police that you started sleeping with her when she was fifteen."_

 _"Stop it daddy. Damon did no such thing," Elena protests, jumping in fear when the sudden blare of a siren intensifies the already thick atmosphere._

 _"Elena?"_

 _"Just go, Damon. I'll talk to them. Please just go."_

 _"I don't want to leave you with them," he pleads, looking so torn about having to leave._

 _"I'll be fine. I love you, Damon."_

 _"I love you too," he repeats while reaching up to gently palm her cheek with his fingertips. Lost in each other's eyes for a second, Elena wraps her arms his and holds on tight. As much as it hurts to let her go, he does and after pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, he runs out the door, his heart slamming chaotically inside of his chest._

"When he didn't answer his cellphone that evening, I knew something was wrong but I had no idea that he was lying in intensive care with a severe head injury."

"I understand that he's having some mental health issues?"

"The one time I saw him, he didn't seem to recognize me. He was crazed, Jenna. I don't know where he is, the only thing I do know for certain is that his parents placed him into some kind of mental institution. I miss Damon so much, Jenna."

"I wish I could say something to make it better for you, Elena. Unfortunately I have no words. All you can do is hope for the best."

"I do every day, Jenna and every day brings no news."

"No news is good news as the saying goes."

"That may be, Jenna, but in Damon's case, I fear that no news is bad news."

* * *

When the light changes to red, Elena steps on the brakes, slowing down as she eases to a stop. Glancing in her rearview mirror, she smiles. Even though the car seat is rear facing, she knows her precious daughter is there. She doesn't know where the time has gone. Melanie Jane Gilbert Salvatore is already three months old. Begrudgingly, her parents have let her and Mellie stay at the house until she can make some living arrangements for the two of them. As soon as the light changes to green, Elena steps on the gas pedal, making the right turn towards the park. Once she stops the car, she pulls out the stroller, setting it up before lifting her daughter out of her car seat. Mellie looks so much like her dad, it's almost uncanny. Between Mellie's brilliant blue eyes and messy black locks, she's all Damon. If only he could know her, Elena muses, a sense of melancholy always washes through her when she thinks about him. Wanting nothing more than to know where he is, Elena secures Mellie in the stroller then starts to push her down the paved trail in one of Lakeside's parks. As soon as she sees her aunt sitting on a bench, she relaxes and hurries to join her. When she gets closer, Jenna looks up, her smile widening when she sees her great niece.

"Hi Aunt Jenna," Elena says, giving her favorite aunt a quick hug.

"She's so beautiful," Jenna muses, fingering some of Mellie's downy hair from her forehead. Smiling, she turns back to her niece. "How are you doing, Elena?"

"It's hard, Jenna. Mom and dad still tell me that it's not too late to give her up. I love them and need them, Jenna but I'm about at the end of my rope. But honestly, I have no choice but to abide by their rules for now. I have to finish high school plus she needs a roof over her head. I can't be selfish where she's concerned."

"You're doing the right thing, Elena. There's no shame in wanting to keep your daughter safe and warm."

"I know," Elena admits, her eyes glancing at her baby and then to Jenna.

"You're right. I know you've looked before Jenna but I know you're a computer whiz. Would you consider using your skills to try to find out where he is? I mean, I know you've tried before but that was sometime ago."

"Of course, Elena." Squeezing her niece's hand, she adds, "Come on, let's take a walk."

"I'd like that," Elena agrees. Standing up, she pushes the stroller. Following her aunt, the two walk side by side down the path, enjoying the pristine beauty of the park.

* * *

Settling into an uneasy truce, Elena does everything her parents ask her to do. She goes to school everyday. Despite everything she's been through with them, a part of her is grateful that her mother babysits for her while she's at class. Even though they still get on her case occasionally, repeatedly telling her that it's not too late to give up custody of Mellie, they're not in her face every waking moment of every day. Determined to finish high school, Elena throws herself into her school work, applying every free moment to studying in hopes of getting a scholarship so she get into college.

Jeremy sometimes watches Mellie on his days off. He lives at the house in Lakeside, working at a local car dealership. He's actually a pretty convincing salesman, earning top car seller of the month for the last two months running. Sometimes Elena takes Mellie and the two of them drive to the house to spend the weekend with her brother. Truthfully, it gives her parents a break from having to hear a crying baby day and night.

Jenna shows up often to help out her niece too. Elena misses her ' _old_ ' mom and dad. It's like the parents she grew up with were invaded by body snatchers or something. She isn't too proud to admit that they had a right to feel disappointed that she got pregnant but it was their incessant badgering of her to abort or to give up her baby that really drove a wedge between them. And because she no longer has Damon to support her, she has to be strong for herself and Melanie but sometimes she wants someone to tell her that everything will alright too.

As much as the logical side of her brain knows that none of what happened is Damon's fault, the emotional side can't help but be a bit angry at him for abandoning her when she needs him the most. _He_ was supposed to have been with her, coaching her and encouraging her when Mellie was born. Instead, he's trapped in his own make believe world that exists only his mind.

 _"That's it, sweetie. You can do this, you're almost at the finish line," Jenna says, trying to encourage her niece. Dabbing her face with a moist wash cloth with one hand, while her niece squeezes the other, Jenna is almost as excited as Elena. She's never witnessed the miracle of birth before. She attended every child birth class with her. And although she's tried to do a little snooping to find out where Damon is being hospitalized, she hasn't had any success yet._

 _"She's crowning, Elena," Dr. Adams says, his voice slightly muffled by the mask covering his face. "I want you push with everything you have on the next contraction."_

 _As tired as Elena is, she nods, grimacing and bearing down as hard as her little body will allow when the contractions tears into her. Moments later, her daughter's angry cry fills the room. It's the most beautiful sound in the world she thinks to herself. Dr. Adams lays her on Elena's chest, allowing Jenna to cut the cord. After pressing a kiss to her daughter's head, the nurse takes her to the crib to clean her up, record her vital statistics and give Elena and Jenna bracelets matching the one that Mellie has on her ankle. After sixteen long hours of labor, Elena is exhausted. As soon as the nurses clean her up and change her bedding, Elena latches onto Jenna's hand. Falling asleep quickly, Elena's dreams are filled with Damon holding her and their daughter in his strong arms._

* * *

 _Damon and Elena's daughter, Melanie did not die in the car crash. Although the crash was very real, the part about the woman and the baby dying were an image that his mind created. The next chapter will be Damon again._

 _HUGE, HUGE thanks to Eva. I love you._

 _And TREMENDOUS Thanks to all of you for taking this journey with me._

 _Chapter title: 'My Immortal' by Evanescence_

 _Please have a look at 'St. Helens'. It's a DE story built around the 5/18/80 eruption._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _I worked all night and have to go back and do it again in about 10 hours. For me, it's good night. I hope you all have a fabulous day and thank you all again._


	7. Imaginary Lover

_"In the car, I killed the girl and the baby."_

Extremely agitated, Elijah clasps onto both of Damon's shoulders, forcing the young man to look at him. "Listen to me, Damon, you didn't kill anyone. You were alone in the car when it went over the bridge."

"No, I don't believe you. I saw them under the water," he screams, tugging at his hair.

"That's not true, Damon. I can try to get a copy of the police report if you want but you need to calm down. You have my word that you didn't kill anyone."

"It seemed so real. I think it was her, the brown haired girl," Damon admits, shaking his head back and forth.

"Damon, I'm going to call my wife to tell her that I'll be late coming home. When I come back, I want you to tell me about the brown-haired girl. Would that be alright with you?"

"I guess, Are you sure I didn't kill her?"

"I'm going to have the nurse give you a light sedative. It won't put you to sleep but it will help you to calm down a bit. I'll be right back," Elijah says, standing up. When Damon's eyes meet his, he walks out of the room, pausing to ask the nurse to give his patient a small dose of Xanax. While the nurse is tending to Damon, he uses the phone at the desk to call his wife, telling her that he'll be home as soon as he can. Forever grateful for finding Eva, he tells her that he loves her before hanging up. As he waits for the nurse to step out, he quickly makes arrangements for some flowers to be delivered to his wife tomorrow. As soon as he sees the nurse approaching the desk, he walks back into the young man's room. Pulling a chair over to the bedside, he sits back down, hoping against hope that maybe he can pick up on something, anything that might help him bring Damon back to reality once and for all.

"Now, Damon, can you tell me about this girl?"

"She has brown hair."

"Can you tell me what color her eyes are or anything about her besides the color of her hair?"

"Her face is always a blur, I try to see her but I can't. I don't even know her name, all I know is that she comes when I need her. I wish I could see her. She's real, I know she is."

"Damon, I know this is very confusing for you but do you remember having a girlfriend, a special one with long brown hair?"

"I don't remember," Damon whispers, his eyes filling with tears. "I mean if I did, wouldn't she have come to see me?"

"I can't answer that Damon. If she is real, maybe there's a reason that she can't come. Damon, I'm going to ask your family if they know who she is. Is that okay?"

"Yes, but when can I go home? Why won't they let me?" Damon asks, picking at non existent lint on his bedding.

"And what about the baby you saw, Damon? I know you're young but you're not too young to be a dad. Could the baby be real?"

"No, no, I'm not a dad. Wouldn't I know if I had a baby? I really am insane aren't I?" he cries, fear and sadness filling his eyes.

"Calm down, Damon. No, I don't believe that you're insane. I really want to be able to help you, Damon. And I know given your mental state that it's very hard for you to understand why your parents placed you at this facility. When you had the car accident, you sustained a severe head injury. Sadly, some unfortunate people develop psychosis afterwards. Like you, they can't always distinguish reality from make believe. That's why you're here, Damon."

"Why did it happen to me?"

"I can't answer that. Psychosis-inducing traumatic brain injury occurs when the head strikes an outside object with a force that shakes the brain violently within the skull. In some cases, it is possible for the skull to break. Although most brain injuries are due to this interaction of brain and skull, in some open head injuries foreign objects may be introduced into the brain. When the jarring of the brain takes place, tissue can be torn and bruised. Blood vessels and membranes may also be damaged, causing further injury. There are two main factors in the severity of the brain injury. One is the force of the blow and the location. It is possible that injury-induced psychosis will end when the brain heals but sometimes the episodes can continue for long after the injury. Also, direct brain damage may not always be the primary cause of psychosis. Internal bleeding and collection of fluid in the skull can put pressure on the brain and infections can also result that can cause psychotic episodes. While it's true that older people are more likely to develop psychosis, it isn't restricted to the elderly."

"So I hurt my head real bad?"

"Yes, Damon. From reading the reports, you had a subdural hematoma. You had surgery to evacuate the clot and then you were put into a medically induced coma for several days afterwards. Fortunately you're still alive and physically your health is good."

"I don't want to die. I would never do what you said I did."

"If you were of sound mind, no you would not have. Your brain injury is also the reason why you've made some inappropriate sexual advances and exposing yourself. Your parents told me that you ran into the highway in heavy traffic and that you were climbing out onto a branch thinking it was a walkway, the branch snapped. You're lucky you didn't break your neck. It was after one of those sexual incidents that your parents brought you here."

"I would never do that. You're lying," Damon screams, shaking his head back and forth furiously. Not wanting to hear anymore, he covers his ears and starts to mimic sounds when Elijah tries to talk. Knowing that Damon is too upset to continue, he leaves, telling the nurse to make sure to medicate him if he fails to calm down. Looking at his watch, he signs when he sees it's after seven pm already. As hard as Damon's situation is, he can't help but think that maybe the brown haired girl is the key to this if and it's a very big if, she's real or just some someone he conjured up to help him survive his confinement.

* * *

The next morning when he comes to the office, the first thing Elijah does is get himself a cup of coffee and texts his wife to let her know that he arrived safely. Looking around his office, he walks over to his book shelf, pulling out the one he was looking for. It has to do with people developing psychotic features after serious head injuries. As he reads, he sees that Damon really is a rare case. Often times there's a latent period between the injury itself and the development of psychosis, usually years whereas Damon's psychotic breakdown occurred within a four month time frame after his injury. Setting the book on his desk, he walks over to look outside of the window. The sun is high in the sky already, cumulus clouds dot the sky. Glancing around he sees several of the residents. Although Elijah is the head psychiatrist here, there are several other doctors on staff. Just as he's about to close walk away, he notices Damon sitting under the big Oak tree, chatting excitedly, his hands busy pointing and bobbing and rubbing on the ground. Staring at the young man, Elijah can't help but feel sorry for the kid. He's so young, only 19 and rather than spreading his wings and starting college or whatever his plans were, he's stuck here. If only he could wave a magic wand, Elijah thinks to himself. Sighing, he goes to sit down at his desk.

As soon as he looks over the reports from the night shift, he picks up the phone, dialing Damon's parents. It rings, twice, four, five times before anyone picks up. When he finally hears a woman say hello, he greets Damon's mom.

"Dr. Mikaelson? Is everything okay with Damon?"

"Physically yes, Mrs. Salvatore. I spent quite a bit of time with your son yesterday. He got very upset, saying he killed a girl and a baby when the car went into the water."

"That's not true, he was alone in the car."

"I tried to tell him that but I don't know if he believed me or not. It was very traumatic for him. I have to ask you again, Mrs. Salvatore, are you sure there was no special girlfriend?"

"Hang on, Dr. Mikaelson, I hear the doorbell," Mrs. Salvatore says. Putting the phone down, she runs to her husband, whispering about whether or not she should mention Elena. Shaking his head back and forth, he says firmly, "Surely she's washed her hands of him by now? It's been months since they've been together."

"I know but maybe if the doctor thinks it's wise, she'd agree to see him? What if she's the only one who can get through to him?"

"I refuse to believe that. Damon is just a kid and so is she. And besides she's a Gilbert. Unless and until that doctor can give me something tangible that she can help him, I'm not about to open that can of worms. It's not like he's been in the facility for years," he mentions, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you so adamant. I want my son back and if she can help him?"

"That's enough. Elena Gilbert is off limits as far as Damon's care is concerned."

Nodding, she picks up the phone again. Running her hand through her hair in frustration, she tells Elijah that she's back. "Please, Mrs. Salvatore, if you know anything, you have to tell me. I can't help your son if I only have half a deck of cards."

"We have been forthright with you, Dr. Mikaelson. Please tell Damon we love him."

"Sure," Elijah says, hanging up the phone. Dropping his chin to his chest in frustration, he can't help but think that there's much more to Damon's story and for whatever reason, no one is willing to be candid with him.

* * *

Since it's raining outside, Damon is stuck inside. Standing at the sliding glass doors, he stares out outside, watching the rain come down in sheets. The sky is gray and overcast. Mesmerized by the drops as they spatter off of the pavement, Damon is unaware of anything going on around him. When one of the other patients accidently bumps him, he startles. After stretching his arms, he resumes the position, his eyes focused firmly on the patch of wildflowers in the distance.

 _"Thank you for bringing me here, Damon. It's so beautiful." Bending over, she picks a dandelion, lifting the yellow weed to her nose, inhaling the scent. "They smell so fresh and clean. I just love them."_

 _"If I had known you love weeds, it would've saved me some money on your prom corsage," he laughs. Stooping, he picks several then feigns a bow as he offers them to the lady in front of him._

 _"How did you find this place?" she asks, looking at the beauty all around her. The ground is riddled with wildflowers and green grass. Between the crows and the song birds, the air around them is buzzing with activity. Damon points to a gopher perched on a rock, not far from them. Hearing a noise, the girl turns just in time to see a bunny scampering into the trees. Staring at her, something stirs inside of Damon. Closing the distance between them, he cradles her cheeks with his palms, pulling her mouth to his. When she opens her mouth, Damon thrusts inside, his tongue dancing around hers. Needing air, he finally lets go with a plopping sound. The heaving of her bosom has him completely oblivious to anything but him and her. Taking her hand in his, they lay down on the blanket that he brought along for their picnic._

 _Seeing no one around, she rips her tee shirt over head. Surprising him, she grabs the hem of his and with his help, she pulls it off. With her consenting nod, Damon releases her breasts from the confines of her bra. His eyes widening when he sees her perfectly shaped breasts for the first time. Cupping them, he marvels at how they fit in his hands, almost as if they were made for his alone. Empowered by the look on his face, the goddess unbuttons his shorts and pulls them down his legs. When she stands, he lowers hers, revealing their naked bodies to each other for the first time._

 _"You're so beautiful and I love you, I do."_

 _"I love you too, Damon. Pulling her to him, Damon captures her lips in a mind altering kiss. Laying her down, Damon spreads her legs, situating his face right at her core. Using his teeth and tongue and fingers, she is a writhing mess in mere moments. No one has ever treated her like this before. Although it's not her first time having sex, it is her first time doing this. Pushing his middle finger inside, Damon uses his tongue to work her clit, licking and nipping and sucking it till she erupts in a haze of bright lights and an array of colors. As soon as she regains her senses, she spreads her legs, inviting him to take his place in the cradle of her legs. Damon is enraptured, completely hypnotized by how beautiful she when she surrenders herself to the throes of passion._

 _"I want you inside of me, Damon."_

 _Taking himself in hand, he rubs the head up and down her wet core to lubricate himself. When he does, she bucks her hips up, urging him to push forward. Wanting it as much as she does, Damon pushes himself inside of her, joining them for the first time. "Oh dear God," she moans, feeling every glorious inch as Damon drives forward, stretching her deliciously. She can hardly see straight when she realizes how deep he is inside of her. Emboldened by the effect he's having on her, Damon pulls out and drives back in, the sensation of being connected to her like this overpowers all rational thought. Picking up the pace, pressing deeper,_ _harder and faster, she raises her hips to meet his forward strokes. Running her hands over the sinuous musculature of his beautifully sculpted chest, she hangs on for dear life as he continues his punishing but altogether divine pace. Loving the feeling of being connected so intimately with Damon, she moans aloud. Lowering her hands, she digs her nails into the curve of his ass pulling him in even deeper._

" _You feel so damn good, I love you so much," Damon pants, working hard not only for her pleasure but for his own too. Without missing a stroke, he flips them, letting her ride him. Using his hands to find purchase on her hips, he helps her to slide along the long hard length of him over and over again. Her pleasure increasing exponentially each time her clit rubs against his pubic bone. When she throws her head back her breasts lurch forward. Damon wraps his lips around one nipple, suckling and nipping, elongating her nipple first on one side and then the other. Taking his hand, he starts to vigorously massage her clit. In the next second, she screams, rocketing into the most intense orgasm of her young life. Bright lights flash behind her eyes once more, her body quivers as chill bumps begin to dot her skin. With her body still shuddering, Damon slams into her one more time, his own climax nearly taking him out at the knees. Collapsing onto his chest, she listens to his heart as it thrums chaotically against her ear. A lazy smile forms on her lips knowing that she did this to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her impossibly closer because he never wants this to end._

Damon startles when he suddenly feels someone jostle his arm. Looking up, he sees his brother.

"Are you okay, Damon? You looked like you were out there. Um and you may want to fix that," Stefan mentions, albeit uncomfortably when he points to Damon's groin."

"What?" Damon asks, looking down he sees that his jeans are tented. Embarrassed, he turns his back to Stefan and readjust his pants. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Relax, I'm a guy too," Stefan laughs, shutting up quickly when he sees how distressed his brother is about what happened. "Damon, it's okay."

"I'm just, I'm sorry. Dr. Mikaelson told me that I do these things. I don't mean to."

"Damon, chill," Stefan says, leading his brother over to one of the couches. Sitting down, Damon is still quite upset about what he did. Rocking back and forth on the couch, Stefan is about to ask for help when he sees Damon's doctor approaching them. Curious, Stefan stares at the man as he closes the distance. "Doctor Mikaelson, my brother is pretty upset. He had a hard on," Stefan whispers.

"It's not his fault, Stefan. It's the area of his brain that was injured."

"I didn't know."

When Elijah places his hand on Damon's shoulder, he jumps. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Damon whispers, his voice distraught.

"It's okay, Damon. It really is. Would it be okay if I had a few words with your brother?" Unable to say anything, Damon just nods.

"Can you come with me to my office for a few minutes, Stefan?"

"Yeah, I guess." Turning to his brother, Stefan tells Damon that he'll be back to spend some time with him after he sees what the doctor wants. On the way back to the office, Elijah tells the nurse to keep an eye on Damon. Although upset, he isn't acting inappropriately right now. Reaching his office, Elijah steps aside to let Stefan walk in.

"Have a seat, Stefan." Taking a seat himself, Elijah pulls out Damon's file.

"What did you want to ask me about?"

"Stefan, I really want to be able to help your brother but I can't if I don't know the whole story. Has Damon ever mentioned the brown haired girl to you or your parents?"

"Well yeah, but she's a hallucination right?"

"Yes, he hallucinates her. But I can't help but think that she's a manifestation of someone who may have been very important to him. Did he have a girlfriend with brown hair?"

"Come on, doc. Look at Damon, the girls in school fell all over themselves to get him to notice them. Sure he dated but I don't believe he was ever in love or anything. He would've told me if he was. We were close before all of this happened. He's not even a year younger than me," Stefan admits. Elijah doesn't miss that Stefan seems to be looking everywhere but at him.

"Are you sure? I mean this girl, whether real or imagined, is about the only source of comfort he has. He clings to her. And you're absolutely sure, Stefan? It's important."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now unless there's something else you wanted to know, I'm going to go back to my brother," Stefan adds, making eye contact with the doctor.

"No, that was all," Elijah adds. He watches as Stefan gets up and hurries out of his room. Although he hasn't a clue as to why, he's almost certain that the Salvatore family is being less than honest with him. He's always been able to read people. It's not hard to pick up on the fact that any mention of the brown haired girl makes Damon's family uncomfortable. What he doesn't know is if they're obfuscating because they don't want to admit that Damon isn't grounded in reality right now or is it something else entirely? Shaking his head, he has to wonder if maybe it's because they don't believe she exists? Elijah can't shake the gnawing feeling that Damon's illusion is grounded in the memory of one special girl.

* * *

Walking back into the solarium, Stefan sighs when he sees that Damon is standing at the sliding glass doors again, staring outside at the blustery weather. Seeing that it's still raining, he realizes that he'll have to drive slower than he normally would because sometimes the roads are slippery. The last thing he wants is to end up as nuts as his brother is. And although a big part of him feels bad about everything his little brother has had to deal with, there's a tiny little part that is happy to not have to compete with him anymore. Walking over, he stands beside Damon and glances outside the window too. With the wind blowing, the raindrops crash against the glass. The rhythmic sound is almost hypnotic. The clouds are now hanging low, masking the mountains in the distance. When Damon suddenly pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly, Stefan sighs.

"Damon, you're not still hung up about that are you? You're a guy, it happens."

"Is she real, Stefan?"

"Is who real?"

"The girl, the brown haired girl. Sometimes I can almost touch her."

"Not this again," Stefan snaps, rolling his eyes.

Seeing how his brother reacts, Damon starts to back away from him. "Is she real, Stefan?" a frustrated Damon screams.

"No, Damon. She's someone you made up in that convoluted mind of yours."

A look of stark fear crosses Damon's face. Upset and not wanting to hear anymore, Damon runs off without noticing another guest. The man watches a very distressed Damon run away. Frustrated, Stefan slaps his palm against the glass. As soon as he turns around, his mouth drops open.

"What are you doing, Stefan?"

"Uncle Zach?"

* * *

 _Damon's parents have their own reasons for what they're doing. Those reasons will eventually be revealed._

 _Thanks somehow seems inadequate, Eva. I love you very much._

 _Thank you all as well for your fabulous reviews. They mean so much to Eva and me. They are the life's blood for a writer. I appreciate each and every one of you. I really am attached to this story and I'm thrilled that you all are too._

 _Chapter title: 'Imaginary Lover' by Atlanta Rhythm Section._

 _I posted the conclusion of 'St Helens' and I have posted the first chapter of 'Through the Fire and Flames'._

 _Please click that review button._

 _Be safe, have a wonderful day and we'll see you again next time with Elena's POV._


	8. Wreck of Our Hearts

Looking rather worse for wear, Elena weaves her way through the hallway at Bigfork High School to get to her noon class. Since Lakeside doesn't have a high school, Elena has to drive the thirty mile round trip every day. Her good friend picks her up every morning. In turn, she gives him some gas money. Having been awake most of the night with a teething Mellie, she knows that she must have dark circles under her eyes. Stopping at her locker, she pulls out her history book then quickly locks it again before hurrying into the classroom. With another ten minutes before the bell rings, she takes her seat, dropping her head onto her folded arms, hoping to just rest her eyes for a few minutes.

 _Sitting in the bleachers, Elena is watching the track meet. Damon is competing in the 1500 meter run. Although he's running behind, he tends to get his second wind by the time they begin the final lap around the track. She can see that he's tired but she cheers him on, screaming excitedly when he starts to close the distance between himself the and frontrunner. Screaming his name, she starts to clap when he gains the lead. As he continues to pound the pavement, Elena can see how intense his concentration is. As soon as they're close to the finish line, Elena gets up, trotting down the bleacher steps to reach ground level. Raising his arms in the air, Damon screams excitedly when he wins the race. Exhausted yet exhilarated, Damon bends over, pressing his palms on his thighs._

 _"You won," she squeals, running pell-mell towards him. Standing up, Damon catches her when she jumps into his arms. Lacing one hand through her hair while holding her up with the other, he kisses her with as much passion as he can muster._

"What?" Elena asks, sitting upright in her chair.

"Ssshh," Kol whispers, "Class is starting."

"Uh, thanks," she mutters, opening her textbook to follow along. Sitting up, Elena pulls a bottle of sublingual vitamin B12 out of her purse. Since Kol told her that they're a pick me up, she bought some and although she'd prefer caffeine, she'll have till after this class is over. After assigning them a page full of problems to solve, Elena finishes them in short order. Even though she's running on fumes, she knows she has to get good grades if she hopes to get a scholarship. That way she could not only use the money for college, she can also use it to cover childcare expenses while she's in class. When the bell finally rings, Elena and Kol walk out and go directly to the lunch room. Grabbing trays, they get in line, taking an obscure corner table as soon as they have food on their trays.

"If I fall asleep, don't wake me up till it's time to go to class," Elena says, covering her mouth when she starts to yawn.

"Lay your head down. I'll wake you."

"I won't wake up if I go to sleep but I appreciate the gesture, Kol."

"Did Mellie keep you awake?"

"Yeah, teething is a bitch," she laughs, rubbing her eyes. Picking up her fork, she takes a bite of her tater tot casserole.

"So Elena, um, do you want to go to the dance with me this weekend? Rebekah is going to spend the weekend so I thought the three of us could go. I know that you're still hung up on him but I thought we could go as friends? I mean if you want to get out of the house for awhile?"

"If my parents will babysit, sure, I'd love to go with you and Rebekah. I'm such an airhead. Now that I think about it, she did text me that she was coming for the weekend. I haven't been to a high school dance in... well, since Damon."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"The day we told my parents that I was pregnant, they threatened to call the police to report him for having sex with a minor. They were being completely unreasonable so I told him to go home. I've only seen him one time since that night," she whispers, feeling moisture begin to prick at her eyes.

"What happened?"

"He didn't know who I was. He got very agitated when I tried to talk to him. He screamed, threw a table over and ran into his home. My mom and dad wouldn't talk to me about him but I over heard them. He's in a mental health facility because he was endangering himself, hallucinating and stuff. But I don't know where. The subject of Damon is off limits with mom and dad. I just wish I knew where he was so I could write him or send him a picture of Mellie. I'm trying to record a lot of her milestones so if he gets better, he'll get to see them. He's never even seen her. I was about twenty weeks pregnant when it happened?"

"You said that he had a car accident right?"

"Yeah, he crashed into the Wickery bridge and went into the river. Thankfully it was a witnessed accident so they pulled him out right away. He was in the hospital for over a month with a significant brain injury and from what I heard, you know listening in when my parents didn't know I was around, they think that his brain injury caused his psychotic break."

"That's really tragic, Elena. If there's anything I can do to help, you can count on me. I could babysit or anything if you find out where he is."

"Although mom and dad won't admit it, I think the reason we moved to Lakeside was because they didn't want people to talk about their pregnant daughter. Appearances and all that. And you know what, as soon as I can get myself out of their house I will. I know that they didn't force Damon off the road that night but if they hadn't threatened him with statutory rape, it wouldn't have happened either. He can't defend himself so I have to."

"Elena, I'm sure Damon would be very proud of you," Kol adds, placing his hand atop hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks, Kol. I hope you're right," she starts to say when the bell sounds. Gathering their trays, they quickly set them on the dirty tray line and hurry off to their next class, arriving just as Mr. Snape is about to close the door.

* * *

"I'm home," Elena says, walking into the house after Kol drops her off. After setting her backpack down, Elena goes to look for her daughter. Finding a note attached to the fridge saying that her mother took Mellie for a walk in her stroller, Elena takes the opportunity to take a nap. Pulling a bottle of water out, she swallows a couple of Tylenol and then goes to her room. Once she changes into something more comfortable, she curls up on the bed and puts Damon's picture under her pillow. The last thing she wants or needs is for her mother to find out that she's still hoping for a miracle where he's concerned. But when the opportunity arises, she does intend to ask them if they have any idea where Damon is being hospitalized. Because she's barely running on fumes, it takes mere moments for her to drop into slumber.

 _"May I have this dance, Miss Gilbert?" he asks. He's wearing a white dress shirt and a blue printed tie. Although he's wearing jeans, he's still head and shoulders above the rest of the guys. Offering his hand, she latches on, letting him pull her to her feet. Taking her hands in his, he leads her onto the dance floor. In one smooth move, he pulls her flush against his firmly sculpted chest. With his arms around her, Elena relaxes into his embrace, swaying along with him to Peter Cetera's 'The Glory of Love'. Feeling safe and warm in his embrace, Elena breathes him in. Even though they're both still in high school and that so much is unknown as far as the future goes, right now in this moment, she knows that her forever is with him._

"Elena?"

"Wha.. what?" Elena asks, rolling over to see who's interrupted her beautiful dream. "Mom? Where's Mellie?"

"She's sleeping. We went for a long walk. Do you feel okay? You're not usually in bed at this time of the day."

"I didn't sleep very well. Did you give her any pain medicine for her teeth?"

"I gave her some baby strength Ibuprofen drops."

"That's good. Um, mom, I was asked to go to the school dance Friday night. Is it okay or do you need me to stay home?"

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful. Of course you can go to the dance," Miranda squeals, nodding approvingly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, your dad and I will be happy to watch Mellie. Well, why don't you go back to sleep for awhile? I'll wake you for supper then you can do your homework if you have some."

"I do.. Thanks, mom." Her mother smiles at her then leaves her room, pulling her door closed. Laying back down, Elena is stunned to say the least. She almost wanted to ask who this woman was and what did she do with her mother? Shuddering, she pulls her photo album out once more. It's the only way she can feel close to Damon. Opening the book, she sees him smiling at her. It's his senior picture. He has a little bit of scruff which she loves. Running her fingers over his face, she smiles through her melancholy. He autographed the back of the picture for her, writing that she's his home always and forever. Holding the book against her heart, she struggles to maintain her composure as it beats wildly inside of her chest. She doesn't want her mother to see her puffy eyes if she cries. It'll only raise questions. When she hears footsteps, she quickly shoves the album in her top drawer. Barely hearing her mother's voice, she quietly crawls out of bed and puts her ear against her bedroom door.

"I think we'll keep Mellie here when she goes to college don't you? She can't go to school full time and raise a child too. We've been given such a great opportunity to have another chance with a child. If we send her to a military school or private girls school, she won't end up like her mother."

"Miranda, that's enough. If she hears you, the gig is up."

"She's sleeping, Gray." Miranda says, her voice trailing off when Mellie's cries fill the air. Enraged, Elena wants nothing more than to confront them but she also knows that she has to choose her battles. And she's not about to let her parents send Melanie away to a boarding school, out of sight, out of mind as it were. Realizing how easily she stepped into their trap, Elena slides down against the door. Dropping her head in her hands, she threads in her hair, paying special attention to her now throbbing temples. Because she has a huge responsibility, she can't just pack and leave. Her daughter's wellbeing has to be her primary concern. If it was just herself, she'd leave in a heartbeat. Elena decides here and now that she's going to find a way to get out of this house.

Walking out of her room, she tries to keep a smile on her face. Going downstairs, she walks into the dining room just as her mother is putting Mellie in her high chair. Hurrying over to her daughter, Elena smiles, pressing a kiss to her mop of dark hair. Whether her parents want to admit it or not, she looks so much like Damon, it's uncanny. Someday she'd love to see a picture of him when he was her age. She imagines they'd look like twins. Sitting down, she puts some roast beef and mashed potatoes on her plate, sharing her favorite comfort food with her baby. Mellie loves mashed potatoes too. deciding to take the bull by the horns, she stiffens her shoulders before blurting out, "Do you know where Damon is being hospitalized?"

"Elena, you know that any mention of him is off limits in this house?"

"Why? I want to see him and he has a right to meet his daughter."

"He is never going to get near her if I have anything to say about it," her dad snaps, slamming his coffee cup against the table top.

"I can understand that you don't like him. But you're supposed to be a doctor, where is your compassion?"

"I have none where he's concerned."

"Alright, fine. But can you at least tell me if you've ever had such a patient, someone that had a severe head injury which led to mental illness?"

"No, Elena, I haven't. I'm not a psychiatrist. I don't want to talk about Damon anymore. His name is off limits in this house."

"If he ever gets well, I will let him meet our child."

"I said, the subject is off limits. No more, Elena."

Rather than further pushing their buttons tonight, Elena doesn't say anymore. As soon as they're done eating, she takes her baby and goes upstairs to give her a bath. Sitting her on the bathroom floor, Elena runs some bath water. Stripping out her own clothes and undressing her little girl, she picks her up and steps into the tub, setting Mellie on her lap. With her arms firmly around her middle, she leans back against the tub, smiling at how much fun Mellie is having playing with the bath bubbles. Pressing her fingers against her daughter's baby soft skin, Elena feels the familiar self doubt start to creep in. There's a great big world out there and a part of her is frightened about what the future holds especially if she has to navigate if without him. Although she knows she loves their daughter and that she's a good mother, she's still so young. How is she going to provide for her child if she does leave the security of her parents home? Closing her eyes for a moment, she tries to imagine Damon kneeling at the side of the tub, playing with their daughter. On his face is the beautiful smile that he always saved for her, only her.

* * *

"They really went all out with the decorations," Kol yells, trying to be heard above the blaring music. With one hand, he latches onto Elena and with the other, he takes his cousin's hand, pulling them out onto the dance floor. After sharing a look with Rebekah, the three of them start to dance, swaying to the music. The strobe light is flashing all over the place. Blinding Elena when it hits her square in the eyes, she slams them shut, letting Kol lead her and Rebekah away from the lights.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Only if it's alcohol free."

"Fine then you get to take over the designated driver duties. Deal?"

"Deal," Elena laughs, taking the can of diet Coke from his hand. With a wink, Kol pulls the flask from his jacket pocket, taking a swig. Offering it to Rebekah, she takes a quick swallow, her face screwing up from the taste of it.

"What, this is good stuff," Kol teases, taking another quick sip before putting it away. The three of them dance together but get bored rather quickly. Deciding to go to get something to eat, Elena drives them to the Homestead Restaurant in Lakeside. Almost as soon as they sit down, the waitress brings them menus and fills their water glasses. Because they're too young to drink, Elena orders vanilla milkshakes for all of them. Looking over the menu, they place their orders as soon as the waitress returns.

"So it's early yet, what are we going to do when we're done eating?"

"Why don't we go for a walk along the lake?"

"Let's do it," Elena agrees, taking a big sip from her straw.

"So Elena, what's the plan?"

"Ssh, we'll talk about it when we go outside. You never know where my parent's spies are."

"I don't want you to go," Kol whispers, pressing his lips innocently to her ear.

"I have to Kol. I'll keep in touch with both of you. Somehow, someway, I have to find him. I'm not wearing blinders. I know that if he remembered me, he'd have found someway to get in touch, but I have to believe that maybe if he sees her, he'll have some recognition. That's my hope anyway," she whispers, hushing up when the waitress sets her hot beef sandwich in front of her. After giving Rebekah the Reuben sandwich and Kol his bacon cheeseburger, the three dig in hungrily. Once they pay their bill, they head down to the water's edge. Deciding to walk the path, the three friends take each other's hands and start to walk. As soon as they get to a deserted picnic area, they sit down on one of the tables.

"Elena, are you sure about this? You're my best friend, I'm with Kol, I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going yet. I have some money put away but I need to get a little more. I don't even have a car. My aunt Jenna will let me stay with her for a few days but her house is really tiny. I couldn't stay there for any length of time. It wouldn't be fair to impose on her like that. I'm going to have to come up with something more long term."

"I'll take you wherever you want to go but you have to promise me that you'll keep in touch."

"Of course, I'll keep in touch with both of you. I love you too, I wouldn't be able to do this without you guys and my daughter."

"Your Damon must be some special guy," Kol mentions, taking another sip from his flask.

"He is, Kol. He really is. I did some reading on the internet about psychosis secondary to traumatic brain injury. It sounds like Damon is a rarity. Although it's not unheard of in young people, more often it affects the middle aged. I can't give up on him because if I do what does that say about me? I love him," Elena adds, looking out at the water. It's beautiful as the light of the moon reflects off the stillness of it. It almost looks like a mirror. Looking up at the stars, Elena can't help but wonder, hope even that he's looking up at the same big sky too. Smiling despite herself, she feels a warm feeling when she thinks about him. A light breeze is blowing in the trees, the smell of pine rich and aromatic. The sounds of chirping crickets and the water lapping gently against the shore make for a pleasing atmosphere. Looking out across the lake, Elena points out the fireflies flickering in the distance. Bending over, Kol picks a couple of violets, handing one to her and one to Rebekah. "Thank you, Kol."

"You're welcome. If he does get better and I hope for your sake that he does, I want to meet him."

"He's a looker, Kol. If you saw him, you'd see why he swept Elena off of her feet. It took a lot of convincing on his part to get her to go out with him," Rebekah laughs, putting the violet up to her nose, breathing in its scent.

"Do tell."

"It's a long story for another day," Elena adds, pulling out her cellphone. Opening the album up, she finds a picture of her and Damon. Raising it to his face, Kol backs up, looking at the picture intently.

"I can see why you're smitten," he teases, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

"Do you have a man crush, Kol?" Elena laughs.

"You'll never know darling," he winks, down another quick swig from his flask. Shaking her head, Elena leans into one side of him while Rebekah leans into the other. When they hear a splash, they sit up, amazed when they see a fish breaching the water. Suddenly feeling fatigued, Elena covers her mouth when she starts to yawn.

"So how are we going to do this? I'm the designated driver which means I have to drive since you two have been drinking? Do you guys want bunk out at my house?"

"Do you think your folks will be okay with that?"

"Your names aren't Damon, of course they'll be okay with it."

"Let's go then," Kol adds. As soon as Elena and Rebekah are on their feet, Kol wraps an arm around each of their shoulders. As they make their way back to his car, he starts to hum the theme from Jurassic Park.

"What would I do without you two?" Elena adds, grateful that despite all of her worries, she knows she can depend on these two no matter what.

* * *

Coming home to an empty house leaves Elena feeling more than a little unsettled. By the time five o'clock rolls around, she's still alone in the house. Picking up the phone she calls her brother to see if he has any idea where their parents and her daughter could be. Jeremy is just as clueless as she is. Just as she's saying goodbye, her dad walks in first, followed by her mom and crying Melanie. Her daughter is flushed and sweaty. Taking her baby in her arms, she comforts her. "Where were you? Why didn't you let me know that she was sick?"

"There was no need to interrupt your school day," Miranda scoffs. "Besides, I took her to the pediatrician in Kalispell."

"And you didn't think it was important for her mother to go along?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of taking my grandchild to the doctor, Elena. You were in school, what would you have me do?"

"She's my daughter, my responsibility. If she needed to go to the doctor, I should've been included."

"Calm down, Elena. She'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I don't care, you had no right to take her without consulting me."

"Elena, that's enough. You are not to speak to your mother like that. Show a little respect."

"Respect is earned," Elena snaps, rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Furious, she lays her already sleeping daughter on the bed. Pulling a duffel bag out from under the bed, Elena starts to throw some clothes, toiletries and other necessities inside. After putting some of Mellie's things in the baby bag, Elena lastly puts her photo album in there. Every night she shows Mellie her daddy's picture. Dropping onto the bed, she texts Kol, asking if he's able to sneak out to pick her up later tonight. She's going to have to wait till they're asleep to try to get out of the house unseen. Going into her closet, she puts the money she saved into her purse. To keep up appearances, Elena puts her sleepy baby in her crib so she doesn't roll off of her bed while Elena is downstairs eating supper. The atmosphere is tense but somehow she manages not to lose her temper again. Once she puts her dishes in the sink, she says she has homework and goes upstairs, counting the minutes till she can walk out of the front door to freedom.

* * *

It's after midnight by the time Elena sneaks out of the house. She places her fingers to her lips, wordlessly telling Kol to be as quiet as a church mouse. She hands Mellie to him and then very softly creeps up the stairs to grab the duffel bag and the baby bag. As soon as they're safely outside, Elena pulls the car seat out of her mom's car. Once it's secure inside of Kol's vehicle, she straps her daughter in with the pacifier in her mouth. She finally breathes a sigh of relief once Kol pulls away from the curb and into the darkness. Having safely absconded, Elena tells him where they're headed. It's only about a forty mile drive.

"Thank you for coming for us, Kol. You're the best, you do know that right?"

"Little old me," he drawls, giving her a wink.

"Oh stop," Elena laughs, shaking her head.

"We'll drive till I get tired. Then either you can drive or we can pull off the road for a couple of hours to get some shut eye."

"That works. I don't know why it surprises me but I'm still a little shocked that they didn't bother to mention that Mellie was sick and needed a doctor. I mean, I'm her mother, I should have some rights?"

"Your parents are a little overbearing to say the least. You said you heard them talking about keeping her when we're in college?"

"I did. They're my parents and I love them but I really don't like them very much," Elena muses, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping baby.

"I understand. Now why don't you close your eyes and try to get some rest yourself?" he says, giving her hand a squeeze. Forcing a smile onto her face, she lays back against the seat. Staring outside at the stars, she wonders where he is and what he's doing. Does he miss her, does he have any cognizance of her at all? Sighing, she shifts a little on the seat then closes her eyes, her dreams taking her to a place she'd rather be right now.

 _Pulling on her hand, he starts tugging her off of the dock. When she puts up a little resistance, Damon stops, turning to face her. "It's storming, Elena. You learn in kindergarten not to be on the water during a thunderstorm. You know, lightning, water, not a good combination."_

 _"Just a few more seconds, please?"_

 _"Elena, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. We have to get away from the water." Just as he starts to tug at her arm again, she pulls free then launches herself at him, knocking him backwards onto the deck, her falling on top of him._

 _"What the he," he starts to say when suddenly her lips crash against his. His lips are smooth and take charge and she knows she'll never get enough of having his mouth pressed to hers. Their lips mold and slide together and when she taunts the seam of his mouth, he moans, parting his own and letting her in. Their tongues twist and tangle and when he finally pulls away, his eyes are hooded and his chest is heaving._

 _"Promise me this is forever."_

 _"I promise."_

"Elena, we're here," Kol says, jostling her arm gently.

"I'm awake," she says, giving his arm a squeeze. Sitting upright, she looks around a little bit before looking at Kol again.

"The lights are on, otherwise I would've left you asleep." Nodding, she steps out of the car, takes a big deep breath, inhaling the fresh, crisp breeze. Needing to stretch, she raises her arms over her head. After sharing a look with Kol, she pulls the carrier part of Mellie's car seat out, letting Kol unfasten the rest. "Why don't you wait here in case we have to find a motel or something?"

"Sure," he agrees. Seeing that it's going on one thirty in the morning, she slowly walks up to the front door. Nervously she turns around to look at Kol. When he gives her a nod, she raps with the door knocker with a shaky hand. Moments later the light above the door comes on, illuminating the darkness at the same time the door opens. Staring at the who's standing in front of her, she swallows thickly at the same time their eyes meet.

"Elena?"

* * *

 _A great big hug and kiss and thank you to Eva. Love you, my sister._

 _A humungous thank you to all of you for making this story a success already. I am so fond of these this Damon and Elena. They're so both so innocent and yet they have the world stacked against them._

 _Chapter title: 'Wreck of Our Hearts' by Sleeping Wolf_

 _I was challenged by my good friend, Kimminnee to move out of my comfort zone. The initial result is a one-shot called, 'Train of Consequences'. Watch for it to post. I also have 'Through the Fire and Flames' in progress._

 _I have made pictorials of this and TOC and TTFAF. If you care to have a look, they're on my scarlett2112 facebook page._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful weekend. And thank you all again. We'll see you next time with Damon. I promise that Damon and Elena will catch up with each other soon._


	9. A Tout le Monde

" _What are you doing Stefan?"_

"Uncle Zach? What are you doing here?"

"I came to spend a little time with Damon, maybe take him out for something to eat. Why are you lying to him about Elena? And don't lie to me," Zach demands, rounding on his nephew.

"You see, um, Dr. Mikaelson said that he should remember things at his own pace rather than us trying to foist recognition on him. He's not stable yet and he thinks that if he finds out about her when he can't remember, it might make his mental state worse. And of course there's mom and dad. They don't want him to know about her right now either."

"Why are you all so afraid of Elena?"

"Afraid of Elena? Don't be ridiculous, Uncle Zach. No one is afraid of her, they're only concerned that she could cause Damon to have a setback, one that he won't recover from."

"I don't trust you, Stefan. Sometimes I think you don't always have the best interests of your brother at heart. But I am willing to honor your wishes for now. But I promise you this, I will be talking to your parents."

"Go ahead, talk to them. They'll tell you the same thing," Stefan scoffs, his tone condescending.

"Oh, I intend to." Well aware that Stefan can be less than honest sometimes, Zach decides against provoking him further. Knowing Stefan as he does, he might use Damon to get back at him and that's the last thing he wants. Having seen Stefan's manipulative ways up close and personal one too many times, he backs off. Although his door is always open to Damon, he's wary of Stefan's motivations right now. What's in it for him if Damon never gets better? Although he hasn't a clue right off hand, he repeats to Stefan that he'll do what he asks for now. After sharing a piercing looks, Zach turns his back on Stefan and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Stefan asks loudly, approaching Zach again.

"I told you that I came to see Damon. I drove all the way over here and I'm not going back without seeing him."

"You will keep your mouth shut, right?"

"I told you I would, Stefan, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see your brother." Once Stefan backs off, he walks down the hall, gently rapping at the door when he gets to Damon's room. When he hears a faint "come in", he goes inside. Seeing that his nephew looks completely distraught literally pulls on every one of his heart strings. He hates to see Damon so despondent and lackluster. The young man he knows always had a zeal for life, embracing it fully. Despite that, there was always a bit of a hesitance with him. But when he met his Elena that's when Zach really noticed how good she was for his nephew.

 _"Damon, um come in," Zach tells him, stepping aside to let Damon and the girl into his home. As soon as he pushes the door closed, he turns to face his nephew._

 _"Uncle Zach, this is my girlfriend, Elena," Damon says, introducing the girl._

 _"Hello, Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"You too. As cliché as it sounds, Damon has told me so much about his favorite uncle," Elena adds, offering her hand. Taking it in his, he gives it a squeeze, inviting the two of them to join him in the kitchen._

 _"I was just about to eat. Are you two hungry?"_

 _"I am, what about you, Elena?"_

 _"I could eat," she laughs, sitting down once Damon pulls out a chair for her._

 _"So what are you guys doing here? Did I forget something?"_

 _"I just wanted her to meet you. And because Elena's last name is Gilbert...," Damon says softly. Zach notices how his eyes dart between him and the girl._

 _"Relax. I'm not your dad." Damon gives him a grateful smile then takes a seat beside his girl. Zach puts a couple of more hamburgers in the pan and then pulls the French fries out of the fryer. "So what do you two have planned for the day?" he asks, handing each of his guests a plate before sitting down to join them._

 _"I'm to take her to Flathead Lake. We're going on the scenic raft trip."_

 _"If you have room for one more, I'll go with."_

 _"That would be great," Elena agrees, taking a big bite of her hamburger. "This is really good. Thank you, Mr. Salvatore."_

 _"Please, it's Zach. Mr. Salvatore is Damon's dad." As soon as they finish their lunch, Damon and Elena help him clean up. As soon as Zach changes into some shorts, they drive to the Flathead Raft Company, pay for their tickets then wait in line to get on the rafts. Zach watches how his nephew is with this girl. He's seen Damon with girls before when he's driven to Whitefish but this is the first one that Damon has brought to meet him._

"Damon?"

Hearing his name, Damon raises up and rolls onto his other side so he can see who it is. "Uncle Zach?"

"Yes, Damon, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm crazy, how do you think I am?" Damon snaps, burying his face in the pillow.

"Damon, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it. I want to go home but Dr. Mikaelson said I do perverted things. I don't remember doing bad things, Uncle Zach."

"Damon, from what I know, it's because that part of your brain was injured," Zach mentions, trying to placate the young man. Placing his hand on Damon's shoulder, he looks directly into his eyes when he raises his head.

"But what if I never get better?"

Feeling his heart twist at his nephew's despair, Zach tries to project some confidence for the young man. "I pray everyday that you'll get better, Damon. I'm going to go ask for permission first but if it's okay, do you feel good enough to let me take you out of here for a couple of hours?"

"I'd like that," Damon affirms, sitting up on bed.

"I'm going to go find out if they'll let me sign you out. I'll come back either way," Zach reassures him. Giving his shoulder one more squeeze, he walks out of Damon's room, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Once Zach signs the release, he walks back to the room to get Damon. As soon as they're out of the building, Damon points to the clouds, showing Zach a T Rex shaped cloud that moments later, blown by the wind loses its identity. Smiling, Damon slides into the car. After buckling his seatbelt, he rolls down the window. Breathing in the fresh air, he lays his head back and closes his eyes, only opening them when he feels the car come to a stop.

"Where are we?"

"A good friend of mine is a smokejumper, stationed here in Missoula. I thought maybe you'd like to look around a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on," Zach says, stepping out of the car, Damon following along. Stepping inside, Zach walks up to the desk, asking for his friend Enzo St. John. Almost as soon as they sit down, a man approaches the two of them.

"Zach, how are you?"

"I'm good, Enzo. This is my nephew, Damon. I thought maybe he'd like to see the place."

"Damon, it's good to meet you," Enzo says, extending his hand to shake his.

"You too. I kind of know what smokejumping is but not exactly."

"Follow me, I'll show you around," he says, leading the two men further into the building. As they're walking along, Damon is awed by the pictures on the walls, turning his attention back to Enzo when he starts to explain his craft. "Smokejumping was first proposed in 1934 as a means to quickly provide initial attack on forest fires. By parachuting in, self-sufficient firefighters could arrive fresh and ready for the strenuous work of fighting fires in rugged terrain. The smokejumper program began in 1939 as an experiment in the Pacific Northwest Region, and the first fire jump was made in 1940 on Idaho's Nez Perce National Forest in the Northern Region. In 1981, the first woman smokejumper in the nation successfully completed the training program at the McCall Smokejumper Base in Idaho.

Today, Smokejumpers are a national resource. Jumpers travel all over the country, including Alaska, to provide highly-trained, experienced firefighters and leadership for quick initial attack on wildland fires in remote areas. Fire fighting tools, food and water are dropped by parachute to the firefighters after they land near the fire, making them self-sufficient for the first 48 hours. Smokejumpers work from about June 1 through October."

"Wow," Damon blurts out, in awe of the man.

"It is exciting but it can be very dangerous too. Nineteen smokejumpers died in a 2013 fire in Arizona. And in 1994, Ten of us died in a Colorado fire so it's hazardous but it's still something I love doing."

"Adrenaline junkie ha?" Zach laughs, giving his buddy a playful punch in the arm. After Enzo finishes showing them around the place, they tell him goodbye and then head to McDonalds. Much sooner than he would like because he has to check Damon back in at the hospital, he and Damon jump into the car to begin the hour's ride back to the facility. As soon as Zach parks the car, he walks alongside Damon into the building. Once he signs his nephew back in, Damon starts to walk dejectedly back to his room.

"Damon, I'm staying overnight. I'll stop back to see you tomorrow before I drive home."

"Thanks for coming, Uncle Zach," he tells him, not raising his eyes. Closing the distance between them, Zach gives his nephew a hug. And though he wants nothing more than to tell Damon that he's going to be alright, he knows that he can't make that promise. After letting go of Damon, Zach waits till he goes into his room before walking out of the facility and to his car. Putting the car in reverse, he backs out and merges onto the highway, stopping only when he reaches his motel.

* * *

Tired from the long day, Damon puts on his pajamas and crawls right into bed. The nurse comes in to check him out, giving him a couple of Tylenol when he complains of a headache. Closing his eyes, he immediately falls into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning, he rolls from side to side. Half asleep, half awake, he flips onto his belly, finally falling into a deep sleep.

 _"My baby is dead and it's all your fault. You killed her and you killed me," the girl screams, pounding on his chest with closed fists._

 _"No, I wouldn't kill anyone," Damon protests, trying to back away from the brown haired girl. Backing into a wall, he can't go any further as she continues to pummel him, now slapping his face._

 _"You did, you killed me, you killed me. You destroy everything you touch."_

 _Unable to say anything Damon just stares wide eyed at the girl. He can't make out her facial features. Damon closes his eyes and when he opens them she's gone as if she never existed._

Waking up in a cold sweat, Damon looks around the room. Seeing nothing, he curls onto his side, closing his eyes again.

 _Standing on the edge of the bridge, Damon looks out over the water. Seeing where the bridge was repaired, he runs his hand along the parapet, startling when he feels a bit of chill. Taking a breath, he clutches the parapet with both hands and leans over to look at the water. Suddenly he hears footsteps. Looking around he sees nothing so he brushes it off._

 _"You're a monster and you deserve to die," she screams, starting to pound on him again._

 _"No, no, I'm not a monster," Damon yells. Slowly he turns around, it's her again, the brown haired girl. This time she's holding the blue, lifeless, bloated body of an infant._

 _"You did this. You're a monster and you deserve to die," she repeats, shoving the body of the dead baby at him._

 _"Don't say that," he screams. Clutching his hands in hair, he starts to pull and tug on it._

 _"You're a monster and you deserve to die," she yells, this time he sees her face, contorted in rage and demon like. Damon backs away from her, stopping when his butt bumps into the parapet. Turning around quickly, he looks at the black water below. His eyes dart from her demonic form to the cold water below._

 _"You're a monster and you deserve to die. Do it, jump," she seethes, her glare scathing in its intensity. Scared shitless, Damon can't move, he can't breathe, he can't talk. The next thing he knows, he's falling blindly, the surface of the water getting closer and closer._

"Help me, help me," Damon screams. Jumping out of bed, he pounds on the door of his room. "I killed them, I know I killed them. I'm a monster!" he cries, now slamming his head against the wall. Moments later, the men in white barge in. Pinning him to the bed, one of them pulls down his pants, exposing his butt cheek. Damon fights against the men, screaming, "Why can't I remember? Why doesn't she have name?" Although the men aren't being cruel, he continues to struggle against them but is powerless to stop what comes next. Feeling the needle go in, he finally stops fighting. After pulling his sleep pants back up, the guards and the nurse turn out the lights letting Damon alone to drop off into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

After checking out of his motel the next morning, Zach drives to a restaurant to get some breakfast. Staring outside, he looks up when the waitress refills his coffee. Taking a sip, he picks up a newspaper and starts to thumb through it. Thanking the woman when she brings his omelet and hash browns, Zach starts to eat. The food here is delicious so the next time he comes to visit Damon he'll bring him here for a meal. He wishes he could help the kid. Although he and his brother really aren't close, he's always enjoyed spending time with his nephews. Stefan has always had a devious side. Even though Damon is no saint, he's never been manipulative. Once he finishes, he pays his bill, leaving a nice tip for his waitress. Hopping in his car, he drives back over to the hospital to spend a little time with Damon before he has to drive back to Polson.

"Hi, I'm here to see my nephew, Damon Salvatore," Zach says at the desk.

"Damon had a bad night."

"Really? Can you elaborate?"

"I see that your name is listed in his chart. He went a little crazy, yelling and screaming and pounding on his door. They had to sedate him."

"No," Zach says, running his hand through his hair. "Can you tell him that I stopped?"

"Of course," the woman says, giving Zach a piece of paper to write a note for his nephew. When he finishes, she hands him an envelope. After stuffing it inside, he starts to walk towards the door. Just as he's about to pull it open, he hears footsteps quickly approaching him.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Mikaelson. Can I have a few words with you?"

Zach nods, walking beside the man as he leads him to his office. "Have a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Zach replies, taking the cup from Elijah's hand when offered.

"I'll get right to the point. Damon seemed quite excited when he came back from spending time with you yesterday. I don't know what upset him overnight but because he was severely agitated and a danger to himself, the nurse had to sedate him. I'm afraid he's still sleeping it off. What is your relationship with Damon?"

"I'm sure you know that he's my nephew. Until the accident, he used to work at one of the raft companies in Polson during the summer. He lived with me during that time. So yeah, Damon is important to me."

"I didn't know that."

"Stefan tells me that he's still hallucinating?"

"Yes, it's almost always the brown haired girl. Mr. Salvatore, I'll be candid with you. I have asked Damon's parents and his brother about the mythical girl but they tell me that she's just that, a myth. I can't shake the feeling that there is some basis in fact to her though. Do you know anything about a girl like that?"

"I don't want to do anything to harm his recovery. Look, between you and me, I have an idea about who she is but before I say anything, I need to talk to Damon's parents."

"I appreciate your candor, Mr. Salvatore. Please let me know one way or the other?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No," Elijah replies, tenting his fingers. Zach stands up, shakes Elijah's hand then sees himself out. Once he's in his car and on the highway, he's determined to have a word with his brother about the girl who he knows without doubt is Elena.

* * *

Although he had a long day, Zach is too pumped to sleep. Sitting in his study, he starts to read a book. Hours pass like minutes and when he looks up, he sees that it's nearly one thirty in the morning. Yawning, he puts the book down and stands up, stretching his limbs. Just as he reaches to turn out the light, he hears the door knocker. It's completely out of the ordinary for him to have visitors at this time of night, he grabs his pistol and walks towards the door. Peeking through the curtain, he sees the silhouette of a guy and a girl. After turning on the light, he looks out again, this time recognizing the girl. Completely shocked as to why she's here, he pulls open the door.

"Elena?"

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my dear, dear sister and friend, Eva. Love you._

 _Huge thanks for all of you for your fabulous reviews. I just love this DE so much._

 _Chapter title: '_ _A tout le monde' by Megadeth._

 _And this chapter is where I got the idea for 'Through the Fire and Flames'. I did post my one-shot 'Train of Consequences'._

 _Be watching for my 2016 holiday story which should start posting at the end of the month._

 _I promise, we're this much closer to Elena finding him. I will tell you that the majority of the chapters take place after she does. This is a long slow moving story._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Until next time._


	10. I'll Be There

_"Elena?"_

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry for bothering you at this time of the night. I would've waited till morning but I saw that the light was still on. I intend to ask my Aunt Jenna for help but... but, I was hoping that you could tell me something about Damon?"

"Elena?" Turning around, she sees Kol standing in the doorway, holding the baby carrier. Zach waves them in with his arm, his eyes widening when he has a look at Damon's mini me.

"I'm in shock here, Elena. Neither Damon nor the family said anything," he says softly, Raking his hand through his hair, he's stunned by what's quite literally right before his eyes.

"That's because..," she starts to explain when Mellie starts to squirm and cry. Obviously she must be hungry. Taking her carrier from Kol, she sets it on the floor and then lifts her daughter out to try to comfort her. "Would you get a bottle out of her bag?" she asks, looking at Kol. Nodding, he pulls one out and hands it to her. Taking the nipple, she sucks vigorously, the noise breaking the silence. Zach looks over his three guests. They're obviously as exhausted as he is. Even though he has a million questions, he's going to have to table that for now.

"It's late. Close the door and I'll show you to a room. Um, are you two together?"

"No, no, Kol is my best friend."

"Alright then," he says, picking up Elena's duffel bag, he starts to go up the stairs, one at a time. When they get to the second one on the right, Zach opens the door, gesturing for Elena to go inside. "This is Damon's room." With his encouraging nod, she walks in, her baby still in her arms. Zach sets her bag down, followed by Kol who puts the diaper bag and the carrier on the floor too. "I don't know how to thank you," Elena tells him, feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"Just get some sleep, Elena. We'll talk in the morning." As soon as Elena returns his gaze, he turns to Kol, "Come with me, I have plenty of room in the house." After pressing a kiss to Elena's forehead, he walks out behind Zach, pulling the door shut behind him. Using one hand, Elena pulls back the covers and lays Melanie down. Too tired to even think, she takes her jacket off, slips her bra out from under her tee shirt and tosses them on the floor. Slipping out of her jeans, she crawls into bed with Mellie. Holding her close, Elena closes her eyes. Although she has a lot on her mind and needs to think, her fatigued body drags her into slumber.

* * *

Once his guests are safely in their rooms, Zach goes to his own. Plopping onto the bed, he can't help but wonder why he hasn't heard anything about the baby before tonight. The little one is obviously his great niece. She's the spitting image of Damon at that age. Curious as to whether his brother knows about his grandchild, he decides to hear what Elena has to say before he says anything to anyone. And he also has to wonder if they do know about the baby, why are they keeping her a secret? Does Damon even know that Elena was pregnant at the time of the accident? So many questions, Zach thinks to himself. Glancing at the clock, he sees that it's close to two so he slips out of his jeans and crawls into bed. Although he's tired, he can't turn his brain off. There's just too much that he doesn't know.

* * *

After getting his wife, Eva's blessing, Elijah decides that he's going to spend the night in the facility. Since the night before was horrible for Damon, he wants to stick around. For nights such as these, he made certain to purchase a sofa that folds out into a bed. He feels very fortunate to have such an understanding wife. He instructs the nurse to wake him should Damon have a relapse or if he just needs to talk. With that, he goes back to his office.

Having slept so much already because of the drug they gave him, Damon is having a hard time getting to sleep. As he often does, he drags himself out of bed to look out of the window. Tonight it's cloudy and because of it, Damon can't see any stars. He can see where the moon is because the clouds are lit up over it. When he hears the crack of thunder, he backs away for a few seconds, watching intently as lightning illuminates the outdoors. When the rain begins to pelt against the window, he places his palm against it, wishing he could feel the droplets against his hand. It's coming down in sheets as the lightning and thunder continue their symphony in the sky. As he stares at the rain pounding against the pavement, it's almost like he's hypnotized by the rhythm of it.

 _Noticing that the storm is getting closer, Damon takes a hold of her hand, pulling her behind him. It's dangerous to be so close to the water in weather like this. When she digs her heels in, Damon stops, turning to face her. "It's storming, Elena. You learn in kindergarten not to be on the water during a thunderstorm. You know, lightning, water, not a good combination."_

 _"Just a few more seconds, please?" she asks. As he looks into her eyes, he drops his chin to his chest in frustration. When she looks at him with those doe eyes, he can't deny her anything._

 _"Elena, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. We have to get away from the water." Just as he starts to tug at her arm again, she pulls away from him. Damon turns around ready to throw her over his shoulder if he has to. Suddenly she launches herself at him, knocking him backwards onto the deck, her falling on top of him._

 _"What the he," he starts to say when her lips crash against his, silencing all of his protests. Her lips are smooth and moist and delectable. He knows with absolute certainty that he'll never get enough of having her mouth pressed to his. Their lips mold and slide together and when she taunts the seam of his mouth, he moans, parting his own and letting her in. Their tongues twist and tangle and when he finally pulls away, his eyes are hooded and his chest is heaving._

 _"Promise me this is forever."_

 _"I promise," he blurts out, knowing that it's the most real thing he ever said._

Finding it difficult to fall asleep himself, Elijah sits at his desk to try to get somethings done. After staring into nothingness for he doesn't know how long, he puts his pen down and decides to go to check on Damon. Very carefully, he turns Damon's doorknob to see if he's okay. When he sees him staring out of the window, he knocks, startling the young man.

"Hello, Damon, how come you're still awake?"

"I.. I was thinking about her... you know, the brown haired girl."

"Do you want to talk about her? Is there anything you can tell me about this girl other than she has brown hair?"

"I try to see what she looks like but it's always the brown hair I see. It's like a curtain around her face, I can never quite see her. I can't remember, why can't I remember?"

"I really wish I could answer that question, Damon," Elijah tells him. Walking over to the window, he steps beside him. He too stares at the storm for a few minutes. Deciding to change the subject, Elijah says, "I met your Uncle Zach. He seems like a nice guy?"

"Yeah, he took me to Missoula to meet one of his friends. It felt good to be out of here for a little while."

"I would imagine it did. But you do know why you're here don't you?"

"Yeah, it's because I'm insane."

"Damon, you're not insane."

"I am. Sometimes I know she's real, she's here with me, I know it. And then at other times, I sense that she's not." Dropping his chin to his chest, he blurts outs in frustration, "But if she is real, why can I remember her?"

"I can't answer that, Damon. All I can say is I hope that with continued therapy, you'll remember if she's real or make believe."

"Is it wrong to want her to be real?" Damon asks, an anguished look on his face.

"No, no," Elijah starts to say, shaking his head. "Whether she's real or imagined, she brings you comfort and companionship, Damon. And in all honestly, my hope is that she's real too."

Staring at him open mouthed for a few seconds, Damon plops down onto the bed. Threading his fingers through his hair, he starts to tremble, tears filling his eyes. "The last time, I thought I saw a glimmer of something around her neck, it looked like a tiny key.. I don't know." When he starts tugging at tufts of his hair, Elijah can see how frustrated he's becoming.

"Do you need something for anxiety, Damon?"

"No, I don't want any medicine, I just want her," he adds, his voice anxious and pleading. Rolling onto his side, he buries his face in the pillow. Elijah gives his shoulder a squeeze then steps out of Damon's room. After closing the door, he tells the nurse that if Damon gets out of control that she should wake him immediately. With that, he goes back to his office, drops onto the soft sleeper and tries to get a little rest himself.

* * *

Feeling a firm tug on her hair, Elena's eyes flash open. When she sees who the culprit is, she chuckles softly. Mellie has a strand of her hair wrapped around her little fist. She's bright eyed and jabbery this morning. Knowing that she must be hungry, Elena pulls one more bottle out of her diaper bag, thankful that the ice bag is still cold. Sliding out of the bed, she picks her up and walks out into the hall to find the bathroom. Stepping inside, she sits Mellie on the floor then runs the bottle under hot water to try to heat it up a little bit. Once she hands it to her, Elena does her business before picking the baby up again and taking her back to the room. Not wanting her to roll off of the bed, Elena lays her on the floor. Standing up, she lifts her duffel bag onto the bed to find a clean shirt to wear. Looking around the room, she stops what she's doing to snoop a bit. Walking over to the dresser, she runs her fingers along the top, picking up a picture of a much younger Damon. He was an adorable little boy too, his bright blue eyes piercing in their intensity.

Pulling open a drawer, she picks up one of the tee shirts. Pressing it to her face, she breathes in his unique but fading scent. Tearing up, she drops to the floor, holding onto one little piece of him. Rocking back and forth, she's startled when Mellie crawls onto her lap. "I love you so much little girl," Elena whispers, pressing a kiss to her head. "Smell this," she says, placing the shirt near her nose. Fisting the fabric, she stretches and tugs it, playing happily. "That's your daddy, Mellie." Running her fingers through her hair, Elena sighs then stands back up. Knowing that she has a lot to explain to Zach, she dresses both herself and Mellie. Just as she's about to go downstairs, there's a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Morning sunshine," Kol says, stepping into her room.

"Good morning," she echoes as she finishes fingering through Mellie's hair.

"Are you ready for the inquisiton?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kol walks over and picks Mellie up, then follows Elena downstairs. Smelling the distinct flavor of bacon, she leads them to the kitchen. Hearing them enter, Zach turns around, his eyes immediately jumping to the baby.

"She looks just like Damon."

"She really does. There's nothing me in her at all," Elena says, laughing a little uneasily.

"Have a seat," Zach says, setting the bacon and a platter of French toast on the table. After he fills the coffee cups, he takes a seat himself and starts to dish up. Elena and Kol do the same. Taking a smaller plate, Elena cuts up some plain pancake so her daughter can eat with her fingers.

"So do you want to tell me why you're here?" Zach asks, sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I was hoping you could tell me about Damon. I miss him so much, he hasn't even seen his daughter," Elena starts to say, pausing a minute to regain her composure. "The reason you didn't know is because Damon had the car accident the day we found out. After we left the doctor's office, we went to tell my parents. When my dad threatened to have him charged with statutory rape, I told him to go that I'd be okay. As it turns out, I was okay, he wasn't. I've only seen him once since that night. He had no idea who I was and he got very angry, screaming and even knocking over a table. Before I could get a word out, he ran away. The next I heard of him was that he was in a mental health facility, needing around the clock care. I love him, Mr. Salvatore. I'm probably completely crazy myself but I'm hoping that maybe if he sees Mellie, maybe he'll have a hint of recognition, something, anything."

"It's Zach. I do know where he is, Elena and I would like nothing better than to drive you over to see him right now but I need to speak to his parents and his doctor first. Damon is almost like a son to me so I need to do what's in his best interests. I hope you can understand that."

"I do and believe me when I say, I want that too. I just want him back. I love him so much."

"I can see that you do. So what are your plans? I mean you showed up with a suitcase, surely you had some destination in mind?"

"I was going to stay with my aunt Jenna for a couple of days but her place isn't big enough for two people, let alone three. I had to get away from my parents, they were trying to take Mellie from me."

"I don't know what to say to that," he says, blowing out a slight puff of air. Looking up, he sees the look Elena and Kol share. Although he believed Elena last night when she told him that they weren't romantically involved, he can see that they share something special nonetheless. "And your name is Kol, is that right?" When Kol nods, Zach continues, "Do you know Damon or are you just a friend of Elena?"

"I only know of Damon from what Elena has shared. She's my best friend, I'd do anything for her and so would my cousin Rebekah. She lives in Whitefish so she knows who Damon is. The three of us.. um, we're kind of Montana's version of the three musketeers," Kol laughs, smiling at his friend.

Trying to take it all in, Zach nods then turns his head to look at the girl, "I'm sorry, Elena. Do Damon's parents and Stefan know about her?"

"I think maybe Stefan knew but I honestly don't know if his parents do. My folks being ashamed of their pregnant daughter moved us from Whitefish to Lakeside. I tried calling but I always got the runaround," Elena says, feeling her tears begin to form again. Feeling her body start to tremble, Mellie starts to fuss.

"I'm done eating, I'll take her, Elena." Standing up, Kol takes the little girl into his arms. "Um, where is the bathroom so I can wash her hands?"

"Just down the hall, the last on the left."

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore, for everything," Kol says and steps out of the room.

"I'm glad you have some support, Elena," he says, looking at the door Kol just disappeared out of before turning his attention back to Elena. "Look, if your aunt doesn't have room for you, you're going to need a place to stay. I care about Damon a great deal so there's no way I'm going to let you and my great niece try to get by in a shelter or something. You're my family too. I have plenty of room in this house. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you get in touch with your parents so they don't worry. I don't care if it's a letter, a call or a text but you need to maintain contact with them. I don't want to get dragged to court for kidnapping you. Aside from that, it'll be nice to have laugher in the house again," Zach admits, putting his coffee cup to his lips.

"But won't the baby upset you?"

"No, Elena. Listen, I have some calls to make. I'll be in my office if you need me. Make yourselves at home. I don't know if you remember but the garden is in the backyard or you can take her to one of the city parks. There's Sacajawea Park and Boettcher park. Do you have a stroller?"

"Yeah, I forgot it at home though," she whispers, wiping her eyes. Laying his hand atop hers, he gives her a reassuring squeeze. Standing up, he pulls out his wallet and hands her his credit card. "Get her a stroller and whatever else you need for the baby, formula anything. Like I said, Elena, you're my family too. And believe me when I tell you that I hope and pray with everything in me that Damon will be able to step in and fulfill this role sooner rather later."

Wiping away the last of her tears, Elena flies out of her chair, wrapping her arms around his middle, hugging him gratefully. "I don't know how to thank you."

"All I ask is that you get in touch with your parents. You don't even need to tell them where you are if you don't want but they need to know that you and Mellie are safe. Aren't you a couple of years younger than Damon?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I know the school year is almost over with and I'm obviously jumping the gun but if you're going to stay here, you need to go to school. You can't support your daughter if you drop out."

"I will," she agrees, bobbing her head up and down animatedly "Thank you again, uncle Zach."

Smiling when he hears her refer to him as uncle Zach, he chuckles slightly. "Alright then, I'll talk to you later," he adds, giving her a smile before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

* * *

Kol and Elena walk through the Polson Walmart looking for what they need. She's still stunned with Zach's generosity. Since there's McDonalds inside this store, they order something to drink and then take a seat. With her daughter in her carrier, she places her chin on her palms and stares at the multitude of shoppers. There are people with expensive clothes and Louis Vuitton and Burberry bags and then there are others that you swear you recognize on some of those people of Walmart you tube videos. Feeling a nudge, she looks up, smiling when Kol hands her an iced coffee. "We'll have to go first to the baby department. I'll need a cheap stroller, diapers, formula, wipes and other baby necessities."

"Of course... um, Elena, have you talked to Jeremy yet?"

"I called him before we left the house. He told me that as long as I'm safe, he doesn't want to know where I am."

"Why?"

"So when he tells mom and dad that he doesn't know, he won't be lying. I promised I'd call him if I get into any trouble, you know money, a place to stay that kind of thing."

"Zach seems like a great guy. I don't think he's going to kick you out."

"Neither do I, not right away anyway. But who knows if he'll feel the same once Mellie keeps him awake overnight with her crying?"

"Listen, I have to get back to Lakeside. If it's okay with him, I'll stay tonight with you yet but then I have to go. I'm going to ask him if it's okay if Rebekah and I can come to see you."

"I'd love that, Kol. I just wish he could tell me where Damon is," Elena muses, taking a sip from her straw, her eyes drifting to the crowd again.

"I do too, Elena. I do too."

Hearing Mellie start to fuss, Elena lifts her out of her carrier and holds her in her arms. "I love you, little girl. I just hope that you can meet your daddy soon," Elena says, her heart heavy because sometimes she wonders if that day will ever come.

* * *

"Jeremy, you have to tell us if you know where she is. If you don't care about your sister, surely you must care about your niece?" his mother rails at him, pacing the length of their living room.

"Mrs. Gilbert, Elena didn't tell Jeremy where she was, just that she and Melanie are safe," Anna explains, her eyes meeting Jeremy's.

"You stay out of this, no one asked you to interfere," she snaps, continuing to wear down the carpet.

"That's enough mom. You do not get to talk to Anna that way. How can you even be surprised that she left? You treated her like she was something to be hidden, moving her out of the only home she's ever known just so the good people of Whitefish wouldn't see that she was pregnant."

"Jeremy, you mind your manners. She's still your mother."

"Yes she is but you two only have yourselves to blame for driving her away."

"Jeremy, that's enough," Grayson snaps, then turns to his wife. "You did call Jenna right?"

"Of course I did, she was the first person I called."

"What about Rebekah or Kol?"

"I called both of them too. They both denied knowing anything."

"You guys don't need me. I'm tired of getting chewed out for trying to help. I told you to let up on her but instead of giving her some room to breathe, you tried to take her child from her. Can you honestly blame her for resorting to this?"

"I don't want to hear another thing you have to say, Jeremy." This time it's his mother who snaps at him. Throwing his arms up in the air, he takes Anna by the hand, slamming the door shut on his way out. Pulling the car door open for his girlfriend, he bends down to give her a kiss before shutting her door and jumping into the driver's seat. Before his parents can even think about coming after him, he pulls onto the road and drives off. Although he wants to know where she is, he told her not to tell him that way it wouldn't be a lie when he told their parents that he didn't know where she is. Hoping she knows what she's doing, Jeremy feels Anna give his free hand a squeeze, trying to ease his concerns about his sister and for that he is grateful.

* * *

With Mellie still sleeping, Elena walks Kol to his car. As much as she understands, she hates that he has to leave. Aside from Damon, there's no one she trusts more in the world than him and Rebekah. Taking her hands in his, he gives them a squeeze.

"Unless something unexpected comes up, Rebekah and I will be here sometime Friday afternoon. You, my friend, need to get settled in here. I like Zach, he has big beautiful house with a lush garden in the back, and I know that he'll treat you right."

"I know that and I am grateful for his generosity but I still wish that you could stay."

"Me too, Elena. But chin up, I'll only be gone a few days. I talked to Zach, he said you needed some sense of normalcy. And he added that since you and I are obviously close, I'm welcome to spend as much time here with you as I want. He must get lonely being in this huge house all by himself. You're living in a waterfront home, Elena. It's a gorgeous piece of property. He told me it had eight bedrooms and is fifteen thousand square feet. I didn't dare ask what he does for a living but he must be loaded," Kol whispers, giving her a wink.

"I think Damon told me once that he's an architect."

"He did a bang up job of designing this house if he is the one who did so. Why would a single guy need such a fortress though?"

"I don't know that, Kol. Whatever, I'm just happy to have a roof over our heads. Looking at his watch, Kol pouts, indicating that he needs to get going. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elena gives him a hug. With a promise that he'll text and that he'll skype with her tomorrow, she steps back, letting him slide into the driver's seat. Igniting the engine, he blows her a kiss then steps on the gas, disappearing when he rounds the curve leading away from the home. Going back inside, she can't help but smile when she sees Zach bouncing Mellie in his lap, she's laughing and smiling and clapping with delight. Knowing she made the right decision by coming here, Elena joins the two, plopping to the overstuffed chair beside them. Although she can find joy in moments like this, she fingers her necklace, while trying to imagine sharing something like this with _him._

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my sister, Eva. Couldn't do this without you._

 _And a huge, huge thanks to all of you as well. This is the first chapter where we've heard from both Damon and Elena. We're almost at the point of their reunion. And I know I've said it repeatedly but I just love this version of Damon and Elena so much. This is the first chapter where we've had Damon and Elena in the present. Their reunion is just around the corner..._

 _Chapter title: 'I'll Be There' by Martin Nievera._

 _I did update 'Through the Fire and Flames' yesterday._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	11. Might As Well Be On Mars

_This chapter is dedicated to Eva, Kim, Pattie, Kate and FFLoves for their support when I needed it this past week. Thank you all so much. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me._

* * *

Zach was kind enough to purchase a crib for Mellie. It's set up against the wall in her bedroom, Damon's bedroom. Pressing her hand against her sleeping baby's back, she always breathes easier when she can feel her daughter's chest rising and falling. Satisfied that she's down for the count, Elena goes into the bathroom to shower and put her pajamas on. Pressing her hands against the smooth tile of the shower wall, she lets the hot water pelt her body. Once she relaxes a little bit, she reaches for the shampoo bottle, pouring a dollop on her palm and rubbing it into her hair. As soon as she finishes, she reaches for a towel, cinches it around her chest and then grabs a second one to dry her hair with. When done, she grabs a pick to untangle her hair with. After putting it in a braid, she slips into her pajamas and walks over the bed. The room is really so Damon. The comforter is black, gray and white plaid pattern, the walls are covered with posters, one of them, 'The Curse of the Black Pearl' is framed and very nice. She has to smile because she can't even count how many times the two of them have watched that movie. Staring at it, her hand goes to her neck, fingering the tiny diamond key. Damon gave it to her a few weeks before they were aware of her pregnancy.

 _"What's this for?" Elena asks, taking the small package from his hands._

 _"I saw it in one of the stores when I was with Uncle Zach last weekend."_

 _Smiling, Elena opens the little box. Inside is a tiny, diamond encrusted key pendant with a chain. "Damon, it's beautiful, thank you." Carefully she takes it out of the box, "Put it on me."_

 _"My pleasure," he adds, stealing a quick kiss before she turns around. Lifting her hair, she trembles slightly when she feels his hands skim her collar bones. "There you go."_

 _"Thank you so much but what's the occasion?" she asks, staring at herself in the mirror._

 _"I thought it was symbolic because you, my love, will always hold the key to my heart." So touched by the sentiment, Elena wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers._

Hearing a knock on the door, her eyes snap open. Her fingers are at her throat touching the necklace, _his_ necklace.

"Elena?"

"Come in."

"I just wanted to say goodnight and confirm with you that your Aunt Jenna is coming this weekend?

"Yes, unless you have other plans?"

"No, Elena it's fine. I'm glad you have someone to stay with you. I have an architect's guild get together in Helena Saturday evening. I'm going to leave Friday and come back on Sunday. I'm glad that you won't be alone in the house. I'm going to stop to see Damon either on Friday or on when I come home on Sunday. I do plan to talk to his doctor about the possibility of you seeing Damon. I've tried talking to Damon's parents but it seems every time I call, I either get the answering machine or no answer at all."

"Is Damon in Helena?"

"No, Elena. And I guess I can tell you where he is but I can't take you to him until I talk it over with his doctor. You do understand that right?"

"Yes, I only want what's best for him. If that means not seeing me, I'll have to find a way to accept it."

"He's in a facility near Missoula."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Of course. Goodnight, Elena. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, uncle Zach."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Elena, Zach walks downstairs and to his bar. Pulling out a bottle of bourbon, he fills a tumbler. Taking a quick sip, he savors the taste as it goes down. Once he caps the bottle, he takes his glass and goes to sit down. Living with an infant in the house is quite the responsibility and with it brings a whole new set of responsibilities. Having never been married, Zach doesn't have any children. He's always used the utmost of caution when he has slept with the ladies. It's funny, he thinks, he never thought he'd want kids but having Mellie in the house is enlightening. Even though he's been awakened by her cries, Elena is so good with her. Never once has she asked him to take her for a night. He's proud of her for enrolling in school and keeping up her grades. There's only a week left of the school year. His neighbor, Mrs. Flowers is a gem. She's in her sixties but quite spry yet. Zach knows that she could easily give him a run for his money, he chuckles just thinking about it. She has been a godsend, agreeing to babysit the child while Elena is at school. Although he knows he's taken on a huge responsibility by having Elena and Mellie here, he's doing it for his nephew and maybe a little bit for himself too. Sipping on it slowly, he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. Pushing the familiar icon, he waits for someone to pick up.

 _"Hello?_

"Max, it's Zach."

 _"What do you want?"_

"I've been to the facility to see Damon. He talks all the time about the brown-haired girl, Max. You and I both know who that girl is."

 _"Stay out of it, Zach."_

"Why are you afraid to let her see Damon? What if she's the one person who could right the universe for him again?" Zach asks, taking another swallow his drink.

" _You're not helping, Zach. I know you care about him and I won't stop you from seeing him but you are not to mention her name to him."_

"As much as I hate to say this, I don't know if you really have Damon's best interests at heart. You care more about your feud with Grayson Gilbert than your own son's emotional wellbeing."

 _"Zach, he's my son. She's gone now anyway. She moved out of Whitefish. She was just a fling for Damon anyway. He wasn't serious about her."_

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty serious when he brought her to meet me."

 _"Damon was never interested in any girl beyond taking her to bed. She meant nothing to him."_

"I think you're wrong, Max. What I saw was more than a fleeting romance."

 _"That's ridiculous," his brother scoffs._

Hearing the contempt in his voice, Zach realizes that it's pointless to try to reason with his brother. Rather than lose his temper, he says goodbye and hangs up, slamming the phone against his jeans clad thigh.

* * *

"Aunt Jenna," Elena squeals, giving the woman a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Where's Mellie?"

"She's helping Uncle Zach pack for his weekend in Helena," Elena laughs. Pulling her into the house, Elena leads her into the living room. "Is your bag in the car?"

"It is. I'll get it after while," Jenna starts to say, pausing when she sees a man walking down the stairs, suitcase in one hand, a baby in the other. "Look how she's grown," Jenna gushes, hurrying over to take Mellie from him. "Hi I'm Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt."

"It's good to finally meet you." Zach is taken aback by the beauty standing in front of him. Her thick strawberry blond hair falls in waves to her mid back. Her smile is infectious and her eyes are alight. If he had known she was such a looker, he might have turned down the invitation to the Helena affair. It's not only her physical beauty, Zach can see that she real and genuine. He hopes to get to know her better. Her home is only thirty five miles away so it's not like it's a big chore for her to come to visit or for him to take the girls to St. Ignatius.

"Elena has told me only nice things about you. Thank you so much for taking her and Mellie in and giving them a place to stay. You have really gone above and beyond."

"It's my pleasure, Jenna. Honestly, I like having someone to talk to. Mellie is a sweetie."

"She is indeed," Jenna agrees, tweaking the baby's nose with her fingertip. "You really have a lovely home." Looking around, Jenna is dazed by the bank of floor to ceiling windows that face the sparkling blue of the lake. There's a paddle boat tied to the dock. As she looks around the interior of the home, it's eclectic and masculine yet soft in places too. The stone fireplace is gorgeous. Above it is a painting of a man and woman and judging by their looks, Jenna thinks it's probably his parents. An American flag is folded securely in it's triangular-shaped case is displayed proudly as well as pictures. Jenna recognizes one of Damon, apparently taken on a river raft. He's wearing a lifejacket and holding an oar, his hair wet from the rapids. "Are they your parents?"

"They are. I was actually a navy seal but my father and his father before him were marines. The flag is from his funeral," Zach explains. Glancing at his watch, Zach knows he need to get on the road. "As much as I'd love to stay and get to know you better, I need to get going," he says regretfully. Taking her hand, he presses a kiss to the top of it. Turning to Elena, he asks, "Do you want to walk outside with me?"

"Of course. I'll be right back Jenna."

"No worries, it was great meeting you too, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's Zach. I'll be back Sunday, hopefully you'll still be here," he adds, with a wink. "Bye now."

With a smile of her own, Jenna waves goodbye then walks into the living room, taking a seat with Mellie.

"Here's my credit card if you want to order pizza or take her shopping. Remember to lock the doors before you go to bed. I'm not expecting anyone this weekend. My family is aware that I'm out of town this weekend so they shouldn't show up. And lastly, I will talk to Damon's doctor if I can," he says, dropping his bag into the trunk. After pushing it closed, he leans against the trunk adding, "If you need me, Elena, I'm only a phone call away. Keep your chin up okay?"

"I will. I'll see you on Sunday. I wish you could tell him how much I love him," Elena says wistfully, giving him a hug before stepping back.

"Elena, If I can talk to his doctor, I will. Know this, despite everything that's going on inside of his head right now, Damon clings to a brown-haired girl. So even though he doesn't know your name or even really what you look like, you're still with him, giving him solace."

"Oh my God," she murmurs, tears filling her eyes.

"Be strong, Elena. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Bye, uncle Zach. Thank you for telling me that."

After giving her a smile, he jumps into his car and backs out of the driveway. Pausing long enough to wave goodbye, he gives her one last look before driving away. Elena watches till he disappears, making a turn at the end of the long driveway. Sighing, she goes into the house, keeping her fingers crossed that Zach will bring good news home with him.

* * *

With the sky overcast, fog moving in and rain coming down steadily, Zach drives carefully back to Polson. Having left the conference early to get home, he hopes to be able to spend some time getting to know Jenna a little better. And still he can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that Elena and Mellie have grown on him, working their way into his heart. They're Damon's family and by extension, they're his too. Never did he imagine that he'd enjoy having a baby in his house. When the fog starts to close in, greatly diminishing the visibility, he has to drive slowly. By the time he pulls into his driveway, it's nearly five in the afternoon. Tired from hanging onto the steering wheel so snugly, he shakes out his hands before stepping out of the car. As soon as he can feel them again, he gets out, pulls his bag out of the back seat and goes into the house. Hearing laughter, he sets his bag in the entryway and then go to find... his girls. Finding them in the living room, he stands in the doorway, arms crossed, unable to keep the goofy grin off of his face. Mellie is sound asleep on the floor, her pacifier snuggly in her adorable little mouth.

As if sensing his presence, Elena looks up. Smiling, she gets and hurries to give him a welcome home hug. "You're home?"

"I am. I found myself missing that little whelp over there," Zach laughs, pointing at the baby.

"I'm glad. Did you see him?"

"No, Elena, I didn't. With the fog so thick, I just wanted to get home. I did try to call his doctor when I stopped at a gas station but being the weekend and all, he wasn't there." Feeling his gut churn because he loves Damon so much, Zach rakes his fingers through his hair. Stooping, he takes Elena's hands in his, he continues, "And lastly, Elena, I didn't want to have to lie to Damon. I know you're his brown haired girl. But we need to talk to his doctor before you see him again. I've always been honest with him and I don't want that to change. Please understand?"

"I want to see him so badly but I understand that his doctor knows what's best. I would never question your judgement, Zach. Damon is so lucky to have you."

"Thank you for understanding, Elena."

"Of course," she adds, wiping a tear. "Um, Jenna and I are going to try to make some homemade Chinese food. Are you interested?"

"Hello, Jenna."

"Hi Zach, It's nice that you came home early," Jenna adds, her eyes twinkling.

"So how about the four of us go out to get something to eat? My treat," Zach offers, his own eyes alight. Taking a seat beside Jenna on the couch, he feels a spark of something that he's never felt before, not with any woman. Elena drops her eyes, smiling when she sees the looks the two of them are sharing.

"I really don't want to take Mellie out in this weather but why don't you two go and make an evening out of it," Elena suggests, picking Mellie up when she starts to squirm a little bit. Since she can't hold Damon in her arms, she holds this beautiful wonderful part of both of them to her bosom. Kissing her soft baby fine hair, she breathes her in, her mind conjuring up pictures of Damon playing with her. There's no doubt in her mind that he'd spoil her rotten and he'd be so proud of his little girl. She can almost see the buttons popping when daddy Damon puffs his chest out with pride for their daughter.

"Elena?"

"I'm okay. As sad as it is, it's kind of comforting to know that in his own way, Damon hasn't forgotten about me. Imagining him holding our daughter is what keeps me going. I need to be strong for him and our daughter but I wish he was here to share this with me. He's missed so much, you know, so much that he'll never get to see. Her first smile, her first roll over, she's getting her first tooth. I just want him back."

"Elena, I don't know how but I think the fact that the brown haired girl is his lifeline may be the key to bringing him back. Of course, I'm no doctor and I don't know how the mind works but I have to believe that we'll get him back. Anything less than that is simply unacceptable. I love my nephew as if he was my own son. But I do know that I'll never turn my back on him whether he comes back to us or not."

"I'll never stop loving him either, Zach," Elena sniffs, wiping her eyes when Zach takes Mellie out of her arms. "Why don't you two go, Mellie and I will be fine. I'm going to skype with Kol and Rebekah. Did I tell you that Kol got a job working for the rafting company for the summer? Rebekah and I got jobs at the theatre."

"You don't have to work, Elena."

"I appreciate that, uncle Zach but I'd like to contribute a little bit. You've been so generous and completely kind since we showed up on your doorstep that night. I'm only going to be working part time, Rebekah will be working full time."

"Where are they going to stay?"

"They're looking into rentals right now. The problem is that most apartment managers want their perspective tenants to sign a lease."

"I do have eight bedrooms in this house. If nothing else they could stay here."

"Uncle Zach, are you being serious right now?" Elena asks, her mouth hanging open.

"Of course I am. They can pay me a little rent if that would make it more acceptable to them."

"I'll talk to them I promise. How can I ever thank you for what you've done for us?"

"Stop, Elena. You're my family, my girls and until Damon can assume the role, it's my job to keep you two safe. Plus a certain little girl may or may not have me wrapped completely around her tiny little finger," Zach laughs, pressing a kiss to Mellie's forehead. Turning to Jenna, he adds, "Shall we?"

"I'd love to Zach. And I echo Elena's sentiment. They're my family too and I'll be forever grateful to you for opening your home up to them." Handing the baby back to Elena, Zach extends his elbow. When Jenna latches on, they say goodbye, leaving Elena alone with her thoughts. Suddenly tired, she takes her daughter upstairs. After setting her in her playpen, she pulls out her familiar photo album. Skimming his beautiful face with her fingertips, she smiles sadly. When her heart starts pounding with melancholy, she presses the book against her heart, concentrating as hard as she can as she tries to remember how it felt to be safely tucked in his strong arms.

 _Sitting on the floor between Damon's spread legs and his arms comfortably wrapped around her, Elena can't imagine anything better than this. The fire is casting an orange glow in the room. The wood pops and crackles as the flames consumes it making the atmosphere that much more romantic. Feeling him press a kiss to the top of her head, Elena smiles dreamily._

 _"Do you know how much I love you already, Elena?" he whispers, his lips against her ear, dropping a kiss before he raises his head. Shifting slightly so she can look into his hypnotic blue eyes, Elena gently cradles his cheek with her hand._

 _"At first, I thought you were only toying with me because of who I am. But before I knew what hit me, I was head over heels too. I love you.. Damon." Raising her other hand, she pulls his mouth to hers. Their lips mold and slide against each other, melding together so perfectly that it feels like they were made for each other. With one hand holding her firmly against him, Damon uses the other to skim her bare skin, peeking out above her jeans. Slowly and with purpose, he runs his fingers under the waistband, fingering her bottom. When a moan escapes her mouth, Damon thrusts his tongue inside, tasting her, loving her. As want turns into need, she shifts, pulling him on top of her. With a wink, she pulls his shirt off, massaging his Adonis-like chest with her fingertips. Taking matters in her own hands, she starts licking and toying with first one of his nipples and then the other, all the while running her nails down his abdomen, eliciting goosebumps. Shooting a seductive wink at him, Elena reaches behind, unhooking her bra before pulling it along with her tee shirt over her head._

 _"You are crazy beautiful," he swoons. Raising up, he tenderly lays her on her back before latching onto one of her dusky pink nipples. While he suckles the one, his fingers tweak the other, stretching and pulling it till it's erect. Letting go of the one, he pulls the other into his mouth. As he nips and suckles and tugs and teases her breasts, she's writhing in need, begging for more. When she feels his fingers begin to skim her belly at her waistband, she raises her head, nodding, wanting this as much as he does._

 _"I want all of you," Damon whispers, staring down at her reverentially. Reaching into his hair, she pulls his mouth back to hers. Pulling back, he quickly pulls her jeans and panties down her legs before casting aside his own. Biting down on her bottom lip, she stares hungrily at him. Slowly and with purpose, his gentle hands spread her thighs causing a tremble rock through her body, his dark, heated eyes staring at her center._

 _"I want you inside of me, Damon," she breathes, her thighs clenching together, her core burning hot with desire._

 _Once more Damon gently spreads them, his lips finding hers before he begins to slither down her body, dragging his mouth along her smooth skin as he does. When she feels him take a swipe, the texture of his tongue against her tender flesh, elicits a gasp and a shudder. Feeling his lips press against her so intimately, his tongue bathing her as he runs it along her now burning hot center, her mouth falls open. Swirling it around her clit, Elena bucks her hips up to meet his mouth. Wanting him more than she wants her next breath, Elena whimpers, lacing his fingers into his hair, holding his mouth right where it is._

 _"I got something better," he teases, giving her a wink._

 _Feeling his erection at the same time he sinks into her, stretching her gloriously as he fills her. Once he's fully seated inside of her, he stills, taking her lips in a languid kiss. Elena can feel as her body begins to clench around him. Wanting him to move, she bucks her hips again. After stealing one more kiss from her lips, he starts to move slowly and torturously. Having a mind of its own, her body bows, pressing her breasts against his chest, the friction delightful as her nipples rub against him chiseled body. Completely enslaved in this moment, it's like only they exist. Their whimpers and moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh are the only sounds in the room. Feeling her belly begin to coil and heat up, she knows she's close to what promises to be an explosive climax. When Damon hits that spot inside of her, she succumbs, detonating with the force of megaton blast, crying out his name as if in prayer. Barely coherent, Elena stares at him as he continues to chase his own release. With his chest heaving, he reaches his own climax, spilling himself inside of her. With his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulder and her legs wrapped around his middle, she clings to him. When his body relaxes, he raises up, his lips claiming hers in a tender kiss._

"Ba, ba, ba," hearing her daughter chattering arouses Elena from the memory. Pressing her lips to his picture, she whispers, "Please come back to me, Damon."

The memory of that perfect night is still so vivid. She told her parents she was spending the night with Rebekah while Damon family thought he was with some of his buddies. In reality, Damon rented a cabin overnight. Because they were so caught up in each other that they forgot about protection, she thinks that's when they created their beautiful daughter. Despite her age and what happened with Damon, she wouldn't change that night, not for all the money in the world.

* * *

Nervous about Zach's meddling in his plans for Damon, Stefan decides he needs to do a little fact finding. Although he'll try to play things loose, he hopes Zach won't see right through his intentions. Turning on the radio, he starts singing along to the song playing. Remembering that Damon happened to mention that this is _her_ favorite song, he smiles to himself. He hasn't seen or heard from Elena in months, he has to wonder if maybe she's given up on Damon, believing that he'll forever be a prisoner inside of his own mind. Even though Damon is his little brother, a part him has always been jealous of his dark, handsome good looks and the way the girls, young and old would practically swoon when he walked through the hallways at school. And yes he would've felt horrible had Damon died beneath the water of the Wickery Bridge, he can't deny either that his breakdown opened the door to his own ambitions as far as she's concerned. Pulling alongside the curb, he parks the car and then walks up to the door. Pushing the knocker, he turns his back to the door when he hears some kids laughing. Across the street a couple of little boys are playing basketball in their driveway. Hearing the door open, Stefan turns around, forcing a smile onto his face when he sees his uncle staring at him. "Uncle Zach, how are you, man?"

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Zach asks, stepping aside to let him in.

"I just came to ask if you've seen Damon lately?"

"You drove all the way down here for that? Why didn't you just call?"

"Let's just say that I wanted to get out of the house for a few hours."

"What are you up to, Stefan?"

"Me? Why do you automatically assume that I'm up to something?"

"Because I know you, Stefan," Zach starts to see, stopping abruptly when Elena walks in through the patio doors.

"Elena Gilbert? What are you doing here?" he asks, unconsciously licking his lips at the all of the possibilities that just opened up for him.

"Stefan, hi, um, I'm ah.." she rambles not sure what to say.

"She's working at the theatre. Damon brought her here to meet me a couple of times so I offered her a place to stay for the summer," Zach answers for her.

"That's really big of you, Zach. Aren't you a little old for her?" he whispers, cupping his hand over his mouth. Wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside of Elena, he can't believe how lucky he is to find her here. If Zach would go out for a bit, maybe the two of them could get to know each other better, maybe even intimately? Feeling a shiver, Stefan chuckles at Zach's indignation.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," he snaps, truly disgusted with his nephew's innuendo. Shaking his head, Zach walks away and into his office. Rolling his eyes at his uncle, Stefan looks up again, noticing that Elena slipped out of sight. Hurrying into the kitchen, she pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, rushing back outside through the kitchen door to where Mellie is sitting in her stroller, having just returned from a walk with her mother.

Sitting down on one of the patio chairs, she opens her book, smiling at Damon's picture staring back at her. After buying some self laminating sheets at the store, she printed a couple of his pictures, making them into book marks. She also had a child friendly book made for Mellie so she can look at her daddy as she plays with it. Smiling at her blabbering, she settles into the chair, dropping her chin to her chest when she hears footsteps approaching. Somehow she just knows it's Stefan. Not wanting to upset Damon, Elena never mentioned how uncomfortable she felt around his brother. She saw the way he ogled her, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Because he's Zach's nephew, she forces herself to smile at him when he pulls out a chair beside her.

"So Elena, it's been a long time. Where have you been hiding?" he asks, leaning up on his forearms, trying to weasel his way closer to her.

"Um, my parents moved to Lakeside. I've been there. I just wanted a change of scenery so I applied for a job here. I showed up on Zach's doorstep and he invited me to stay."

"As I said to him, Elena, isn't he a little old for you?"

"What are you implying, Stefan?" she snaps, trying to keep her temper in check.

"I'm just saying, middle aged man, teenaged girl...," he winks, his hand slowly creeping towards hers. When his fingertips skim her forearm, she slides her chair back.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elena scoffs, shaking her head in dismay.

"I like em' feisty," he teases, moving in on her again. "So Elena, you know Damon's mind is gone, out to lunch, never coming back. So..., why don't you let me take you out? I'd love to get better acquainted with you, if you know what I mean," he asks, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Ah, that would be a no. I couldn't do that to Damon."

"He isn't coming back, Elena. He's my brother and I love him but...," he pauses, his mind drifting to Damon for a millisecond. Hearing the crackle of her water bottle when she picks it up, he continues, "They keep him so drugged up that he's all but a vegetable now. Why would you hang onto someone with mental problems? Do you know that he exposes himself to other residents at his facility?"

Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, Elena stares at him. Finding her inner strength, she knows if Damon is doing such a thing, it's because of his illness, nothing else. "Why are you so keen on badmouthing your brother?"

"I'm not. I love my brother but he's crazy. So it's a win all around if you say yes," he starts to say. Elena follows his eyes, feeling an uneasy twinge when he finally notices Mellie. "Whose baby is that?" he blurts out, not wanting to believe what's right in front of his eyes.

"She's my daughter, mine and Damon's I mean. Her name is Melanie Jane Gilbert Salvatore," Elena tells him. Standing up, she lifts the baby out of the stroller, hugging her to her chest as she carries her over to sit in the chair. As she closes the distance between herself and Stefan, he flies out of the chair, nearly tripping on the table leg as he backs away, his mouth agape. Without saying anything else, he stares at her wide eyed which what looks like a hint of anger forming in his eyes. Backing away, he disappears around the side of the house. Confused and a little shaken, Elena follows him. Just as she rounds the corner to the front of the house, she sees him jump in his car and speed away. When Mellie starts to tug at her hair, sticking it in her mouth, Elena gives her daughter a kiss then goes into the house to get her a bottle. After getting Mellie her ba ba, she goes to look for Zach.

"Hey," he says, looking up from his desk when she walks in, holding the baby in her arms. "I know Stefan is your nephew too but he kind of gave me the creeps."

"How so?"

"He made some rather lewd remarks about me and you and then he told me that Damon was insane and would never get better. He also said Damon is a vegetable and that he is sexually inappropriate, dropping his pants and things like that.. Is that true, Zach?"

"Elena, you have to understand. It's not his fault, it's related to the area where his brain was damaged. What else did Stefan say?"

"He rather crudely asked me to go out with him. But as soon as he saw Mellie, he couldn't get away from me fast enough, he's gone."

"I see," Zach adds, staring out into space for a moment. After several minutes, he looks at Elena. "I want you to pack a bag for you and Mellie. You and I are going to go to see Dr. Mikaelson."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Deadly," he says. Nodding her head, she rushes out of the room, leaving Zach alone with his thoughts. Realizing that neither Damon's parents or his brother have his best interests in mind, Zach goes to pack his own bag. As soon as they're ready, he takes Mellie in his arms, securing her in her car seat. Handing her the bottle and the book of her daddy, he then takes the bags, tossing them in the trunk. Once Elena is safely buckled in, he jumps in, turns the key and backs out of the driveway. Rolling down the window, she closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind, blowing against her skin. Looking up at the clear blue sky, butterflies are erupting inside of her belly. A sense of both joy and foreboding are warring inside her mind and her heart, realization dawning on her that she's finally on the cusp of seeing _him_ again.

* * *

 _Sneak peak at chapter 12:_

 _"She wants to meet you, Damon."_

 _"A girl with brown hair wants to meet me?" he repeats shakily. The face of an angel, brown hair, intense eyes flashes in his mind but it disappears as quickly as it came._

 _"Damon..., do you want to meet her?"_

* * *

 _Big thanks and much love to Eva. Sending kisses across the pond and right to your doorstep._

 _Huge thanks to all of you and the new readers. It means so much to me that you're enjoying this story.._

 _Chapter title: 'Might As Well Be On Mars' by Alice Cooper._

 _'Through the Fire and Flames' is also in progress. My 2016 holiday story will likely start posting at the end of the month or early December._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll see you next time._


	12. Wait For Me

As each mile brings her closer to seeing him again, Elena struggles to understand the chaos that's churning in her tummy. Yes, she loves Damon to the depths of her soul but she's so afraid that he won't know her. And what if his doctor tells them that it's probably not a good idea for him to see her, what will she do then? Maybe if nothing else, she can see him from a distance, someplace hidden where she can look at him but he wouldn't be able to see her. Even to be able to look at his face would be enough to keep her hopes up despite everything that is wrong right now. Although the hospital is still a couple of hours away, her foot is bouncing nervously on the floor of the car.

"Elena, calm down. I understand that you're anxious as you can be but there's nothing I can do to make the time go faster for you. How long has it been since you've seen Damon?"

"It's been about a year. I went to his house once. I didn't have much of a bump yet so I could cover it with a hoodie but it didn't go well. I miss him very much but I'm so afraid that the doctor won't let me see him," she says softly, tears once again forming in her eyes. "I know that I'm strong, I do. But now that I'm so close to seeing him again, if I were to be denied, it would feel like torture to me. But no matter what, I have to be strong for our daughter, I mean, what choice do I have? I want him to know her. When I think about him having missed so much already.. it kills me. I don't want him to have to miss anymore. He'll never get a chance to experience her first roll over or her first smile and just the thought of that breaks my heart."

"You did record some of those moments, you told me that right?"

"I did but it's not the same as watching it as it happens."

"I know, Elena. I wish I could turn back the clock, I really do but we can't. We just have to square our shoulders and try to survive what life throws at us. As you very well know, sometimes life is very painful and very hard. But they say, we're never given more than we can handle. I'm really proud of you. You're a fabulous mother to Mellie and my nephew is so lucky to have someone like you... stay strong, Elena."

"I will.. but it's not like I have a choice...," she starts to say her voice waning for a moment. When she feels Zach give her hand a squeeze, she takes a breath and continues, "No matter what happens, I'm not going to give up on him because I know that he would never give up on me if our roles were reversed."

"I repeat, I am really proud of you," Zach says, giving her hand another squeeze. When the exit for the Montana State Hospital is finally visible, he flips on his blinker and moves into the turning lane. Turning off of one highway, he pulls onto the next after slowing down for the stop. Seeing the sign that says twenty miles to the hospital, Elena starts to rub her suddenly clammy hands on her jean shorts. Hearing Mellie start to babble, Elena smiles, reaches over the seat to pull a bottle out of the baby bag. After handing it to her, she sits back down but watches her daughter greedily start to suck on it. Even though she's having to raise her by herself for now, she could never ever regret her daughter's life. If God forbid, Damon never finds his way back to reality, at least she'll always have a beautiful part of him in her life. When the car slows down again, Elena rights herself in the seat, taking notice as they enter the hospital grounds in Warm Springs, Montana. Her heart starts beating like a jackhammer against her chest wall, literally taking her breath away.

"Relax... breathe in through nose, out through your mouth," Zach instructs, resting his palm on her forearm. Hearing his calm demeanor and feeling his steady hand is enough to pull her back from the proverbial ledge. As soon as he parks the car, she closes her eyes and sucks in a deep shuddering breath. Zach reaches in, lifting Mellie out of her seat. Finally getting her bearings, Elena gets out of the car. After handing the diaper bag to her, Zach, carrying Mellie, leads them into the facility. Not recognizing the lady at the reception desk, Zach introduces himself and asks to speak to Dr. Mikaelson. When she tries to dissuade him, saying the doctor is busy, Zach insists that Elijah would want to see him today. Finally acceding to his demands, the woman calls into his office.

"Thank you," Elena says, smiling nervously at Zach before looking around, hoping to see a glimpse of _him._

"He'll see you in his office. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, I've talked to Dr. Mikaelson before," Zach confirms, gently urging Elena down the hall.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Elijah wonders if maybe Zach might have some news for him to be able to help Damon. He felt rather disheartened when he arrived this morning only to be told that Damon had another rough night. Inappropriately exposing himself, Brady, one of the orderlies, helped Damon to cover up and then took him back to his room. Rose, the head nurse, informed him that Brady is doing a stellar job not with just Damon but with all of the unfortunate young people who find themselves here. Rose also brought it to his attention that Brady sat with Damon till he finally fell into a drugged sleep. When he hears a rap on the door, he stands up to let Mr. Salvatore in. Pulling the door open he gets quite a shock when he sees a young lady with long brown hair walking in behind Zach, who's carrying an infant in his arms.

"Please, have a seat," Elijah says, walking back to his chair. Once they're seated, he sits down too, his eyes dancing between the three of them. He can't help but observe how much the baby looks like his patient. "How can I help you today, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Dr. Mikealson, this is Elena Gilbert," he says, pausing to let Elena shake his hand. Continuing, Zach adds, "And this little girl is Mellie."

"Miss Gilbert, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Elena replies with a shaky voice, one that she doesn't even recognize. Unconsciously seeking a little solace, she reaches up to finger her necklace.

"Did Damon give you the necklace?" Elijah asks, pointing at it.

Shaking her head up and down, she whispers, "He told me that I would always hold the key to his heart." Unable to stop a tear from trailing down her cheek, she reaches for the Kleenex that he offers her.

"Dr. Mikaelson, as I'm sure you've already surmised, Elena is the brown haired girl. She and Damon were dating at the time of the accident. And since I can see that your mind is racing a mile a minute, yes, Mellie is their daughter," Zach adds, giving Elena's shoulder a comfortable squeeze with his free hand.

"Did Damon know about the pregnancy?"

"Yes. We had our first doctor appointment on the day of his accident. It was only after my dad threatened to send the cops after him that he left, his reality ending under the cold water of the Wickery bridge. It's been over a year since I've seen him, doctor, please let me see him. And no, I don't expect crackles and pops and all to be right with the world but if I could see even the tiniest spark of recognition, it would be enough for me," Elena pleads, releasing a deep breath. Feeling tears beginning to prick at her eyes once more, she wipes them quickly with the back of her hand before looking at the doctor again.

"May I call you Elena?" When she nods, he adds, "I completely understand the turmoil you must be feeling. You're very young and have been left alone to raise your child, I admire your tenacity greatly. I need to do what's best for Damon."

"I know that but I love him so much."

Smiling sadly at her, he turns his attention to Zach. "Did you talk to Damon's parents?"

"I tried to talk to them. They're more interested in maintaining their petty feud with Elena's parents than they are in finding a way to reach their son. Damon is like a son to me and I can't just sit back and watch when they don't have his best interests at heart. I know that my brother loves his son, I know that but sometimes even parents who love their children make a mess of things. When you asked me if I knew if the brown haired girl was make believe or real, Elena immediately came to mind. But I didn't know about Mellie until Elena showed up on my doorstep."

"I understand that, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's Zach."

Nodding, Elijah adds, "But first and foremost, I am Damon's doctor. I have to do what I believe is best, as such, I need to talk it over with him. Can you give me some time with him, prepare him for what's going to happen?"

"I'll do anything you say, I just want to see him again."

Giving Elena's forearm a squeeze, Zach interrupts, "How about if Elena and I get a motel room and some lunch? We can come back a little later this afternoon. Will that give you enough time?"

"Yes, that would be perfect," Elijah agrees, standing up to walk them out.

Walking alongside them to the front door, Elijah suddenly reaches for Elena, stopping her in her tracks. Stepping back a little ways, Elijah points to a young man, standing outside, his back turned towards the glass. Gasping, Elena covers her mouth with her hand. Although she can't see his face, she knows it's him when her blood starts roaring in her ears as her heart pumps with the vigor of a runaway locomotive. Slowly he turns, looking inside for a moment. Not seeing her or Zach, he frowns before turning away again. Unable to move, she just stares till he disappears from her field of vision. "Oh my God," she blurts out, still shocked at seeing him. Wrapping his free arm around her, Zach leads her outside. After securing Mellie in her car seat, he pulls Elena into a hug, gently stroking her hair. After taking a couple of deep calming breaths, she pulls back, raising her eyes to his. "He didn't see me."

"No, but he'll see you this afternoon. I know it's agonizing for you, Elena but you're strong, you can hold on a little longer."

"I know, it was just so shocking to see him. He looks like he's lost a little weight."

"I think he has. No college football or anything like that for him to beef up for."

Scrubbing her palm over her face, Elena finally gets into the car, followed by Zach.

"What if he never remembers me?" Elena asks, voicing her biggest fear.

"I don't know, Elena. I promise you that I'll always be here for you and Mellie, no matter what."

"I can't tell you how much grateful I am and I know that I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything, Zach. Really, I don't know where we'd be without you," Elena says softly. When he once again, gives her hand a squeeze, she forces a smile onto her face. Laying her head back, she stares out of the window. Inside her stomach is in knots as she counts down the minutes till she can finally touch him again.

* * *

After they get something to eat, Zach gets them a motel room. Because they live together anyway, Elena doesn't have a problem sharing a room with him. He's been more like a father to her than anything else to be honest. She and Mellie will share a bed and he'll take the other one. With Mellie sleeping on theirs, she excuses herself to go outside to call Jeremy. She hasn't talked to him for a few days and wants to let him know what's going on with her. After pushing the Jeremy icon, she starts pacing the parking lot. She's so close to Damon and yet still so far away. Will he know her? Will he run away? She has so many questions and no one to give her the answers she wants to hear, needs to hear. Shaking her head, she kicks the dirt as she walks back and forth. Just as she's ready to hang up, he finally answers.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Jer, it's me. I just wanted to check in with you. I found him, Damon I mean," she says softly, fighting to hold in her tears. Her belly is still in knots as the minutes pass like hours. She's so close yet it still feels like he's so far away.

 _"Elena, I'm so happy to hear from you. First, are you and Mellie okay?"_

"Yes, we're okay. I saw him just briefly but he didn't see me. I just want him back, Jer." Sniffing, she closes her eyes a moment to regain her composure. "Um.. do you still not want to know where we are? I promise you that we're safe and well taken care of."

 _"I know you do, sis. And I miss you and want to see you so yeah, I want to know where you're at. Maybe Anna and I can get away for a long weekend to come to see you?"_

"I'm with Damon's uncle Zach in Polson. He's really been good to us, Jeremy."

 _"What made you go to him?"_

"Damon brought me here once to go rafting. I thought maybe he'd know where Damon was. That's why I came and then he offered us a place to stay. I'm going to be working part time at the theater in Polson. I think Zach has a bit of crush on Jenna."

 _"Really?"_

'In fairness, I think she likes him too. They've gone out a couple of times. But listen, Jer, I hear Mellie crying so I have to go. I'd love for you and Anna to come for a couple of days."

 _"I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Elena. Bye now."_

"Bye, Jer, she whispers, clicking off the phone. Blowing out a breath, she walks back into their room, smiling genuinely when she sees Zach blowing bubbles on Mellie's belly.

When he hears the door open, he looks up. Standing up, he pulls Mellie into his arms and hands her a bottle. Although he's focused on her daughter, he raises his eyes and asks, "Are you ready to go back to the facility?"

"Yes and no. You have no idea what it did to me inside just to see him again. I'm afraid, uncle Zach," Elena admits, fearing that she won't see her Damon when she looks into his beautiful blue eyes again.

"I think that it would be abnormal if you weren't a little bit afraid. And realistically I know that he isn't going to immediately snap back to being our Damon but I do have hope that maybe it'll be the start to his healing process."

"I hope you're right," Elena agrees. Picking up her purse and the diaper bag, she follows him out to the car. Moments later, they're driving back to _him_ , back to where her other half lies. Longing to touch him again, if only for a millisecond, Elena watches as each mile marker that they pass, counting down each moment in hopes to make her long held dream a reality.

* * *

Loving being outside under the warm sunshine, Damon walks around in the grass, bending over once in awhile to pick up a rock or a wildflower. Looking up, his eyes scan the clear blue sky, shielding his eyes when he accidentally looks at the sun. Deep in thought about what his life used to be, Damon drops onto the ground, taking a seat under his favorite tree. Fingering the grass, he closes his eyes and leans back, the tree bark biting into his skin through his tee shirt. Welcoming the sting, he shifts a little bit, the bark soothing an itch that he just can't reach. When he feels a hand on his thigh, he opens his eyes, smiling when he sees her, his brown haired girl.

"You're here?"

"Yes, I felt that you wanted to see me."

"I've missed you," he tells her, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "You never tell me your name, what is it?"

"It's in here," she tells him, brushing her fingertips wispily at his temple.

"I wish I could remember."

"You will. I have faith in you, Damon."

Bobbing his head up and down, his heart thundering inside of his chest, Damon leans in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away slowly, he palms her cheek lovingly. Cupping her neck with his free hand, he brings her mouth to his, kissing her harder this time. Breathlessly, he breaks the connection, slowly dragging his mouth across her cheeks to that spot behind her ear and down her neck. Laying her down, he takes his home between her legs. Running his hands under her tee shirt, his fingertips skim her soft skin.

"Not here, Damon," she says, stopping him. Scooting out from under him, she sits up. Laying his head in her lap, she gently massages his scalp with her nails. "Do you remember when we were in that decrepit old tree house we found?" she asks, her eyes alight with mischief.

"I remember. You were afraid that the floor would collapse and we'd break out necks," he laughs, lacing his fingers with one of her hands.

 _"Damon, are you sure about this?"_

 _"Positive. I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, you jump, I jump right?"_

 _"You can be exasperating sometimes."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You just are," she laughs, following him up the rickety wooden ladder. Taking his hand, she takes the last step. "Did you know this was here?"_

 _"No, I honestly didn't." Sitting down, he pulls her onto his lap. Before she can even open her mouth, his lips and hands are all over her. Squirming in his lap, she feels him harden beneath her. When she moans, Damon slips his hand inside of her shirt, unclasping her bra. Laying her down, he moves his hand to her breast while suckling her other one through the flimsy material of her tee shirt._

 _"That feels so good," she pants, her back arching, thrusting more of her breast into his mouth. Feeling a shiver, she reaches down, unsnapping his jeans and lowering his zipper. With his mouth still firmly attached, she wraps her petite fingers around him, eliciting a moan from his mouth. Rolling on his back, she feels him shiver when she lays her mouth on him._

 _"Fuck me.. that feels so good," Damon groans, bucking his hips off the hard wood floor. Using her tongue, she swirls it around the head, reveling in the deep throaty moans that escape his mouth. When he weaves his fingers into her hair, she works even harder, sucking him deeper as she tries to push him over the edge. Adding her hand to the mix, she starts to stroke him in tandem with her mouth and moments later, his back arches and his body shudders, spilling himself down her throat._

When he hears the screech of a black crow sound loudly in his ears, he looks up. Finding himself along with his hand on his bulge, he scrambles to a sitting position. Looking around, not knowing where she went, he feels a bit unsettled. Dropping his face into his hands, he hates that she left again. Slamming his head against the tree trunk, he raises his eyes, staring blindly at the world above him.

* * *

Taking a breath, Elijah walks outside to find Damon. He knew as soon as he saw the girl that she was _her_ , the brown haired girl. And now to find out that Damon has a child with her. Even though he's a doctor, he can't help but feel sad for the young man. He has no knowledge of his daughter at all and undeniably missed so much of her young life already. Seeing Brady, he walks over to him. Sometimes this job is tough but he revels in being able to help people.

"Brady, have you seen Damon? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's right over there," Brady informs him, pointing to one of the big oak trees. Following his pointer finger, Elijah sees Damon sitting under it.

"Thanks, Brady. You're doing a great job here."

"Thank you, Dr. Mikaelson."

"No problem," he adds, walking towards Damon. When he reaches him, Damon looks up, a little surprised to see him out here. "Hello, Damon. I need to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" he asks despondently, dropping his eyes.

"It's about your brown haired girl."

"She always disappears. Why won't she stay?"

"Damon, your uncle Zach was here this morning. He brought a girl with him, a brown haired girl."

"What!?"

"She wants to meet you, Damon."

"A girl with brown hair wants to meet me?" he repeats shakily. The face of an angel, brown hair, intense eyes flashes in his mind but it disappears as fast as it came.

"Damon..., do you want to meet her?"

"Do you think it could be her?" he asks, fear erupting, threatening to overwhelm him. After rubbing his now clammy palms on his jeans, he clasps them together nervously, his eyes darting all over the place. Seeing how anxious he suddenly is, Elijah places his palm on his forearm.

"Listen, Damon. I do believe she's the girl but if you're not ready, you don't have to see her."

"No, no, I want to," he mumbles, chaos bouncing inside of his head. Standing up shakily, he follows Elijah into the building. "Is she here?"

"No, but they should be back soon. I told them that I had to talk to you first so your uncle took her out to get something to eat. If you want to go to your room, I'll personally come for you when they get back."

"Okay," Damon murmurs, still in a daze, he walks away, disappearing down the hall towards his room.

* * *

Knocking on his door, Elijah steps inside when he hears Damon mumble. Sitting at the edge of his bed with his face in his hands, Damon tries to makes sense of a life, his, that's been turned upside down. Looking up when he hears footsteps, Damon takes a deep breath and stands up.

"She's here, Damon. Now you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm scared but I need to see her."

"Alright then. She's in my office," he adds, leading the young man forward. If this wasn't so serious, Elijah would have to laugh. Damon looks like he's walking towards the gallows. When they reach his door, he stops Damon. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Bobbing his head wildly, he swallows thickly then follows his doctor into the room. When their eyes meet, Damon gasps when he feels his heart start to slam against his ribs, literally taking his breath away.

"Damon?"

"Elena?"

* * *

 _Huge thanks, Eva. Love you so very much._

 _And a huge, huge thanks to all of you. Thank you for everything. I can't thank you enough for embracing this version of Delena. I love them so much. I did put a picture of Elena's key necklace on my scarlett2112 FB page if you're interested in looking at it._

 _Chapter title: 'Wait For Me' by Theory of a Deadman_

 _'Through the Fire and Flames' is also in progress._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day and weekend. We'll see you next time._


	13. I Won't Give Up

_"Damon?"_

 _"Elena?"_

Feeling her eyes well up but unable to look away, Elena smiles through her tears, he actually said her name. This is the first glimmer of hope she's had since she saw him last and she can't deny that it feels good inside. Although every impulse inside of her wants to rush into his arms, she knows that she can't especially not when she sees that confusion is written all over his face.

"We've met before?" he asks, backing away from her, his eyes darting all around Elijah's office.

"Yes, yes, Damon. We've met before," Elena confirms. Hoping to get an okay from Dr. Mikaelson, she nervously glances up at him. When he nods slightly, she takes a step closer to Damon.

"We've been waiting to see you again for so long."

"We?" he repeats, his hands fisting nervously at his sides.

"I... I mean, I've been looking for you."

With his back against the door, he looks to his doctor for reassurance. "Is she really here?" he blurts out, a look of fear and unease washing over his face. Elena wants to touch him, to hold his hand to tell him she loves him but she can't so she reaches inside to find her inner strength as she's had to do so often over the last year. Seeing how scared he is makes her own heart twist painfully in her chest. She's never seen Damon look so vulnerable. He's always been strong and confident and sometimes even a little arrogant but never unkind.

"Yes, Damon, Elena is very real. You're not hallucinating her this time. Reach out and touch her, Damon." Extending a shaky hand, he brushes his fingertips over her hand, his touch almost like air. She barely feels it.

"How do I know you?"

"We met when we were younger," Elena starts to say, not knowing if she should tell him who she really is. "Um, we were friends in high school."

Although Damon doesn't know why his heart is pounding in his ears nor why his gut is churning, he reaches out, touching her again. Closing his eyes, he wracks his brain trying to remember something, anything that will bring her out of the deep morass that is his mind. Opening them again, he swallows hard, the acid in his stomach burning the back of his throat.

"Damon?" Elena whispers, stepping closer to him. "I miss you so much." With his back pressed against the door, he looks at her. Feeling like he's about to fall through the looking glass, he steps to his side and just out of her reach. When he sees a lone tear forming in the corner of her eyes, it hurts. He has no idea why her pain would hurt his insides so viscerally but it does. Beginning to feel trapped, Damon looks to Elijah for some semblance of reassurance, an anchor, anything. He's so confused and doesn't know how to cope. Her tears are tearing him up but he doesn't know what to do about it. His heart is pounding and his throat his thick as he shakes his head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember you. I'm so sorry," he pleads. Before she can reply, he asks if he can go to his room. Elijah nods, opening the door for him. When he slips through, the doctor asks her to wait for him. With her tears falling freely down her cheeks she somehow nods her head before burying her face in her hands, her hopes sinking faster than the Titanic dropped to the depths of the cold north Atlantic.

Although Elijah knows she's hurting too, Damon is his priority so he hurries after him. Damon is so focused on getting back to the safety of his room, he doesn't notice his uncle nor his daughter who are sitting in solarium. Zach is reading one of Mellie's story books to her. When Zach sees Damon followed quickly by Elijah, he can see that something went wrong. Standing up, he lifts his precious cargo and walks rather quickly back to the doctor's office. Finding Elena sobbing loudly, her chest heaving in pain, he sets the baby safely on the floor. Taking Elena in his arms, he holds tight as she lets it all out.

* * *

Reaching his room, Damon collapses onto the floor. Crossing his legs, he drops his face into his hands, threading his fingers through his now unruly locks. Bobbing his head up and down, he can't get her face out of his mind. The way she looked at him when he told her that he didn't remember her is enough to take him out at the knees. Why can't he remember her? Raising his head, he starts knocking on it with his closed fist, pleading with his subconscious to remember. When he hears his door creek, he looks up, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that it's Dr. Mikaelson and not _her._

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"I don't know. I don't remember her," Damon confesses, completely confused as to why his heart hurts. If he's felt like this before, he has no recollection of it. Not knowing what else to say, he shakes his head back and forth, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I didn't mention her name Damon and yet you knew who she was. Elena isn't that common of a name. Somewhere inside of you, her memory is there... it's just waiting for you to set it free."

"I said her name?"

"Yes, Damon, you did. It was spontaneous. As soon as you saw her, you said her name..., Elena."

"I feel so mixed up and I don't know why it hurts so much?"

"I think you hurt inside because you can't remember what part she played in your life," Elijah points out, knowing with near certainty that it's the source of Damon's discomfort. Staring at the doctor, Damon grimaces as he tries to swallow down the lump in his throat. "She was important to me?"

"From what she and your uncle told me, yes, Damon, she was a very big and very important person in your life. But I can't remember for you, you have to bring it forth from within."

"She's pretty and her hair, it's just like it always is, you know when she comes to me," Damon admits, not realizing that he just confirmed to Elijah that she's the brown haired girl of his delusions.

"Damon, I'm going to go to talk to her now. Do you need something to rest?"

"No, I just want to stay here." Not looking up, he hangs his head in despair

"I'll check on you again before I leave for the day." Putting his hand on the doorknob, he pauses when Damon says stop.

"What is it, Damon?"

"Can I, can I see her again?"

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure you can. I'm going to go to check on her now, okay?"

"Yes, um thank you."

Seeing the concern in Damon's eyes, Elijah smiles slightly then walks out, pulling Damon's door closed behind him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Elijah hurries back to his office to talk to Elena before she leaves the facility. He walks in just as Zach, Elena and Mellie are about to leave. "Can you sit down for just a few minutes?"

"Sure," Zach says, looking at Elena. Her eyes are puffy and swollen so Elijah knows that she's just as broken up on the inside as Damon is. When Elena sits down, he steps in front of her, leaning his backside against the edge of his desk.

"I know that was extremely painful for you. I hope you weren't expecting that he'd see you and everything would be right with the world?"

"No, I didn't expect that but I don't know, I thought maybe I'd see a little bit of a twinkle in his eyes. He always had one for me, always. I love him so much but I need something to glom onto, anything that can give me even a... a little bit of hope."

"He said Elena. I didn't tell him your name, that came from him. I know it's hard, very hard but for his sake, please hold on. He knows you, it's just that his head is fuzzy and confused. He has to find the key to open that part of his mind that's locked up. And until today, he hadn't seen you for a very long time.. and yet.. the brown haired girl comes to him almost everyday. Before I left him, he asked if he could see you again. Would that be okay with you?"

"If you think it will help him, yes," she agrees, taking the tissue that he offers her. Feeling her insides burn, Elena sighs. When Mellie starts to fuss, Elena extends her arms, taking her out of Zach's. Holding her tightly against her chest, Elena breathes her in as she presses a kiss to the top of her head. Elena starts to bounce her on her knees when Mellie starts to fuss and squirm in her arms. She places her little hands on either side of her mommy's cheeks, squeezing them together. When she starts babbling and bobbing her head, Elena smiles through her melancholy. Right now, Mellie is all she has of Damon and maybe their daughter is all she'll ever have from him. Whether she'll ever be able to feel _his_ arms wrapped around her again, Elena doesn't know. Just the thought of that is enough to weaken her knees. "I want him to meet our daughter but I don't want to upset him or her either."

"I want him to meet his daughter too, Elena. But we need to do this slowly and methodically. He's not ready to meet her, not after the shock of meeting you. He's confused and emotional. He asked me why he doesn't remember you yet he knows you're the one who comes to see him everyday." Looking up at Damon's uncle, Elijah asks, "Do you think you could come back tomorrow?"

"We can stop by in the morning before we leave for Polson. I'd like to see Damon too."

"Of course, Zach. I just don't think he should meet his daughter yet. Um, excuse me if I'm overstepping my bounds but do Damon's parents know about your daughter?"

"I don't know. As I told you, he had the accident when he left my house that evening. Stefan knows cause he came to Zach's house. My parents moved to Lakeside so the kids at Whitefish high school wouldn't see a pregnant Elena waddling around. I just don't know if they're aware of their grandchild or not."

"Alright, I won't mention her to them then. Thank you for telling me."

"I'd do anything to help him, even if it means letting him go," Elena whispers, her face contorting with pain. Reaching for another tissue to dab her eyes, Elena drops her forehead against Mellie's, seeking the comfort only her daughter can give. They spend a few more minutes talking with Elijah before leaving for the day. Tired both physically and emotionally all Elena wants to do is take a nap. As soon as they step inside their motel room, she drops onto the bed. Burying her face in the pillow, all she wants to do is cry for everything they have lost.

* * *

"Damon?" Elijah says, walking into his room. He's sitting cross legged on his bed, rocking back and forth. With his mind a whir of conflicting feeling and emotions, memories and glimpses and unable to discern what is real and what is make believe, Damon is nearly panicked. Taking a breath, Elijah presses his hand on Damon's shoulder. When Damon looks up, Elijah takes a seat at the foot of his bed. Confused, Damon just stares, wondering why he's here. "Did I do something wrong again?"

"No, of course you didn't. Why would you think that?"

"I... I.. I made her cry."

"She isn't upset with you, Damon. She knows about your accident and the aftermath of it. She'll be back tomorrow with your uncle Zach."

"Uncle Zach is here too?"

"Yes, he's the one who brought her here." Apparently he met her when you brought her to his home one time."

"I did? Why can't I remember anything?" Damon cries, pounding his forehead with his fists.

"Damon stop," Dr. Mikaelson says firmly, latching onto his wrists.

"I want her to come, I want the brown haired girl to come."

"You need to get some rest, Damon. I'm going to have the nurse give you a mild anxiolytic. Are you agreeable to that? Looking up, Damon bobs his head up and down. Turning onto his side, he buries his face in the pillow, his head a chaotic mess of conflicting feelings. Not knowing what's real and what's not, he just wants to disappear.

"Damon," he hears the nurse say. Raising his head, he takes the offered pill, swallowing it quickly. He finishes the glass of water then hands the it back to the nurse. Dropping his head for a moment, Damon takes a breath and then falls back onto the pillow. Shifting in bed so his back is facing them, he finally closes his eyes. Elijah gives Damon's shoulder what he hopes is a comforting squeeze then walks around to close the blinds. Pausing at his door, Elijah adds, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Damon."

Walking back to his office, he wipes his hand across his forehead. His head hurts with everything that's happened today. Grabbing his briefcase, he locks up his office and goes outside. Just as he's about to get into his car, he turns around when he hears his name. "Did you need something, Brady?"

"Is Damon going to be okay?"

"Brady, I can't discuss him with you, doctor, patient confidentiality and all."

"I'm sorry, I know you can't get into specifics but I like the kid. I hate to see him in such a state."

"I like him too, Brady. We just have to take it one day at a time with him."

"I know his history and it's stunning how one moment can upend a person's entire life."

"Indeed," Elijah says, his voice trailing a moment. "I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow, Brady."

"You will," Brady adds, stepping away from Dr. Mikaelson's car as he pulls away. Watching him disappear down the highway, he can only hope that the girl he saw here today will be a positive influence on the kid.

* * *

When she wakes up, it's still light outside so she knows she didn't sleep very long. "What time is it?" she asks, sitting up in bed. She can't help but smile when she sees Zach sitting on the floor playing with Mellie.

"It's only around five thirty. I was going to wake you at six if you didn't wake up by yourself. I figured we'd go out for something to eat and then we can come back here. I told Jenna that I'd give her a call. And I thought maybe you'd want to talk about today?"

"When he came into the room, he said my name. He said Elena. And then it was like any recognition that may have existed in that moment simply vanished. He was frightened and jumpy and unsure of himself. The Damon I knew was cocky and confident. And if he was afraid of something, he never let me see it. I'm certain that he was scared when I told him that I thought I was pregnant but he took me into his arms and told me that I wouldn't have to do it alone."

"Elena, you have to remember he had a severe, nearly fatal head injury. Of course his personality has changed. Whether he'll ever be that cocky SOB again, I don't know. I hope so, I really do but no matter what, I'll always love him."

"I will too, uncle Zach and I promise you that I'll never ever give up on him but whether we can still have a future together is uncertain at best."

"Come here," he says, holding out his arms. Rushing to him, she wraps her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his chest. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, he just holds her like he's done many times before. Regaining her composure, she wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "If we're going to go out, I'm going to take a shower. You said something about calling Jenna?"

"I did. I'll do that while you clean up."

Nodding, Elena pulls a clean pair of shorts and a tee shirt out of her bag then steps into the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she turns on the water and steps in. Feeling the weight of everything crashing down on her, Elena slides down the shower wall, her fears getting the best of her.

* * *

 _I truly love this version of Delena. This is a long and slow moving story. It's several chapters longer than my previous longest story so there's still much to come. Great big thanks and love to Eva and to all of you. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean very much both to me and to Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz._

 _'Through the Fire and Flames' is still in progress._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful evening and tomorrow and thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	14. We Belong Together

"I'll let you go now, Jenna. I'm going to run inside to check on Elena. Yesterday was pretty tough for her."

 _"I can't imagine what she must be feeling inside. You said he knew her name but then all recognition vanished?"_

"That's what Elena said. She's just devastated, Jen. Dr. Mikaelson said Damon requested to see her again so maybe there's some hope to be had there? We're going to stop at the facility before we start for home."

 _"Tell her I'm thinking about her and that I'll see her when you get back."_

"I will, Jenna. Will I be so lucky as to see you too?"

 _"You absolutely will, Mr. Salvatore. You need to hang up now. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye Jenna," Zach smiles, clicking off the phone. Taking a breath, he walks back into the motel room. Elena is sitting on the bed, Mellie between her legs, her tiny fingers pointing at something in the book that is spread out on her lap. "Da," she squeaks, fisting her hands and pounding the book excitedly.

"Yes, baby, That's da." Looking up, Elena forces a smile. "How's Jenna this morning?"

"As good as she was last evening," he says with a smile. "She's looking forward to seeing you and she sends her love. Are you okay, Elena?"

"Not really. As much as I want to see him again, a part of me is dreading it too."

"I get it, Elena, I really do. You're such an integral part of him and... he doesn't remember it. I'm not ready to give up on him yet and I hope you're not either." Zach adds, taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Running her palm along the course fabric of the bedspread, Elena's mind is a mess of so many contradictory thoughts. Although she knows it's not his fault, she can't help the way she feels. She's angry with him for leaving her alone to deal with all of this by herself but mostly she's furious at him for forgetting her. Right now, in this moment, she doesn't know if she can forgive him. But then her conscience starts weighing on her, telling her that Damon is innocent in all of this. It's like the cartoonish angel and the devil are sitting, one on each shoulder, telling her what's right and what's wrong. Truthfully, she doesn't even know anymore. "I don't know if I'm ready to see him again, Zach. It hurt too much."

"If you want to wait outside with Mellie, I'm sure Dr. Mikaelson will understand. I'm not going to make you see him but Elena, if you give up on him, what does he have? As I told him yesterday, I know Damon's parents love him but they're too wrapped up in that stupid Gilbert-Salvatore feud to put their son's needs first. And Stefan, I think he had or has ulterior motives himself. From what you said, he seemed intent on taking you for a date. In a way, he benefits from Damon being locked up, both in body and in mind. I have no idea how but we have to find a way to reach him. Maybe Mellie will be the answer when the doctor thinks he's ready for it?"

"She knows who her daddy is though, Zach. If he rejects her, I don't know how I'd forgive him."

"Let's worry about today's problems. That's something to worry about on another day. But, we need to check out so we can stop to see him before we head for home. Are you packed?"

"Yeah, I'm packed. It's over here," she says, pointing at her bag that's laying in the space between the two full sized beds. When she closes the book to get up, Mellie starts to fuss, "Da, da," she screams, her pretty blue eyes immediately tearing up.

"Okay baby, mommy will give it to you in the car." Dragging herself to her feet, Elena picks her up. After handing her the book, she grabs her purse and throws the diaper bag over her shoulder and walks outside. Zach picks up their suitcases and follows her out. Once everything is in the car, he goes back in to scour the room, making sure they haven't forgotten anything. Dropping onto his hands and knees, he looks under the bed, pulls open the dresser drawers and checks the bathroom. Satisfied, he goes back outside, pulling the room door closed. Walking over to the motel office, he turns in the key. Seeing the coffee machine, he fills a cup for both himself and Elena before going back outside. Sliding into the driver's seat, he hands her a cup, taking a sip himself. After setting it in the holder, he backs out, pulls onto the highway, making the right turn that leads back to Damon.

* * *

Feeling himself start to become coherent, Damon squints when a bright beam of late morning sunlight shines directly across his face. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, he rolls over, still stuck in a place between make believe and reality.

"It's time to get up now, she's coming."

Forcing himself to roll over and open his eyes, Damon smiles when he sees that she came back. "You're here," he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I can't stay. Damon, she's real and somehow you have to dig deep and find her again."

"But it's you I want," he protests, feeling like his heart is being pulled at like a tug of war.

"You don't understand, Damon. _She's me_ ," the brown haired girl whispers, evaporating into thin air right before his very eyes. Confused, Damon lurches upright in bed, his eyes darting all around his room. Flying out of bed, he quickly pulls on a pair of cargo shorts and throws a tee shirt over his head. After slipping into his shoes, he walks out of his room, running right into Brady. Struggling to catch his balance, Brady grabs onto his arm, stopping him from landing in a thud onto the floor.

"Where's the fire?" Brady teases, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I.. I. she's supposed to come back, that girl."

Seeing that Damon is distressed, he pulls him aside. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say to her. She must've been important to me, I mean, Dr. Mikaelson said that I took her to meet my uncle. He's the one who brought her here. I wish I could remember her," he blurts out, tugging at his hair again. Agitated beyond measure, he starts to pace the length of the hall. His mind is a blur. Did _she_ literally mean it when she said, 'she's me'. Beginning to feel like a caged animal, Damon hurries down the hall, side stepping Brady, running out the door to go outside. Bending over with his hands on his thighs, he breathes in the fresh calming air.

Brady takes a breath and follows him outside. "Talk to me Damon," he says, walking over to stand beside him.

"I want to see her again but it turns my stomach inside out," he whispers, turning his head to glance at Brady.

"Are you nervous or afraid?"

"I'm afraid that if I let her in, the brown haired girl will go away."

"Damon, I'm not a doctor and believe me, I wish I could tell you what to do. But speaking as your friend, I would say, follow your heart."

Damon stares at him for a few seconds before dropping his eyes again. Breath in and out, deep and slow, he finally stands up. Just as he's about to turn around to walk back inside, he sees Dr. Mikaelson pushing open the sliding door. Brady nods at him, gives Damon's shoulder a slight squeeze then walks away, leaving the two of them to talk.

"How are you feeling today, Damon?"

"Anxious, afraid, excited too, I don't know how to sort it all out," Damon explains, raking his hand through his now unruly locks.

"She's here with your uncle if you want to see her again."

Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, Damon raises his eyes to the sky as if asking for divine intervention. After several moments pass, he nods. Following Elijah into the building, he sees his uncle first. Walking up to him, he lets Zach pull him into his arms. After releasing him, Damon steps back. "You brought her here?"

"Yes, Damon, I did. She needed to see you just as much as you needed to see her. She cares deeply," Zach adds, leading his nephew over to one of the couches. Sitting down beside him, Zach gives Damon's thigh a loving pat. "What do you need from me, Damon?"

"I just wish I could remember who she was to me," Damon whispers, raising his eyes to look into his uncles.

"I want that more than anything, Damon. She's a great girl, she really is. She's living with me right now. Apparently you had your accident after leaving her home that night," Zach mentions, hoping to conjure up something, anything, maybe a glimpse of a memory?

"I don't know why but it hurt when she cried yesterday..." Several seconds of silence follow before Damon asks, "Um, can I see her?"

"Yes, yes, Damon. I'll go outside to get her. You wait here okay?"

"I will. Thank you, uncle Zach."

"You're very welcome, Damon. I love you, boy."

"I love you too," he adds, not taking his eyes off of his retreating form till he disappears through the front door. When he sees her, his breath catches in his throat. God, she's so beautiful he thinks to himself. He stands up when she gets close to him. Elena tries to swallow down the lump in her throat. He's still as gorgeous as the last time she saw him before life played such a heinous trick on them. "Hi Damon."

Looking around, he feels a little more secure when he sees Dr. Mikaelson standing close by in case he needs him. "Hi Elena. I'm sorry about yesterday. I just, I just felt overwhelmed. I've only ever seen my family here. I didn't know about you. I want to remember though, I do," he says to her, his eyes darting between Elena and Elijah.

"That's what I want too.. so much. I miss you and what we had more than I can even articulate," Elena explains, her own heart doing flip flops inside of her chest. Glancing outside, she catches a glimpse of Zach holding Mellie. Taking a deep breath, she forces a smile on her face.

"Are you going to leave with my uncle?"

"Yes, I live with him. I start my new job this week so I need to leave. I mean, I have responsibilities, Damon," she adds, her eyes drifting to Dr. Mikaelson.

"I understand. But can you come back sometime? I.. I'd like to see you again," Damon whispers, slowing inching his shaky hand towards hers. When their hands meet, Damon gasps when he feels the vaguely familiar sparks erupting outward, consuming his body with something that he doesn't understand. With only their pinkie fingers touching each other, Damon stares then swallows thickly before finally making eye contact with her again. Elena too felt the familiar magic when his little finger brushes up against hers. As much as she loves that he still makes her feel this way, melancholy consumes her, knowing that he may never find his way back to her and Mellie. Suddenly someone turns the solarium TV on, the sound blaring aloud, effectively interrupting the moment. Damon pulls his hand back but lays it in his other hand like it's something precious. Finally he looks up at her, it's then that Elena sees the tiniest hint of recognition in his eyes. Although it vanishes just as quickly as it came, for now, it's enough for her.

Out of her peripheral vision, she happens to notice Zach again. Knowing that it's probably time for them to get on the road, she touches his forearm gently, hoping he'll look at her. "Damon, I have to go now. I need to get home to Polson. Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes," he blurts out without even thinking. Smiling despite herself, Elena nods. When they stand up, she thinks the hell with it and leans forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye, Damon," she says softly then turns around and walks out of the front door. Stunned, Damon reaches up to cup his cheek. An unwitting smile forms on his face when she turns around as the door shuts behind her. He waves goodbye, relieved when she does the same. Dropping back onto the couch, he doesn't know what to think. What is it about her that causes his heart to jump in his chest when he sees her? Getting up again, he walks outside, followed soon after by Dr. Mikaelson.

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"I'm okay. I hope I don't forget her again and I want to remember what I lost but I don't want to lose the brown haired girl either."

"That's understandable Damon, she's brought you comfort when you've been afraid, companionship when you're lonely but Damon, just don't lose sight of the fact that Elena is real."

"Help me," he pleads, reaching up to wipe his suddenly moist eyes.

Clasping his shoulders, Elijah steps in front of him. "I'll help you, Damon. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, he whispers, not raising his eyes. I'm going to go for a walk if that's okay?"

"Of course." Releasing his grip on Damon, he steps back, watching Damon disappear over the hill. Nodding at Brady, he tells him to follow the young man just in case he starts to spiral again. When Damon sees his favorite old shade tree, he climbs into it, relaxing back against the big trunk. Staring at the sky through a gape in the branches, he tries to remember the world that he and Elena were a part of.

* * *

Having dozed off on the drive home, Elena startles awake just as Zach pulls into the driveway. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around, smiling when she sees her aunt Jenna step out of Zach's door to meet them. "Aunt Jenna's here?"

"Yeah, I called her about an hour ago. I told her that maybe you needed someone to talk to," Zach adds, pushing open his car door. Stepping out, he walks over to Jenna, pressing a much needed kiss to her lips. Elena's gasp turns into a wide smile. Although she's very happy for them, she didn't realize that they have become so close so quickly. Getting out herself, she opens the rear door to release Mellie from her car seat.

"There's my little girl," Jenna gushes, taking her from Elena's arms. Shaking her head, Elena follows her aunt into the house while Zach pulls their luggage out of the trunk. Collapsing onto the couch beside her and Mellie, Elena leans her head onto Jenna's shoulder. Despite having just woken up, she yawns widely, covering her mouth. "Zach said you had a rough day yesterday. Did you sleep last night?"

"No. I tossed and turned. I got up and tried to read a book on my phone but I couldn't concentrate. Finally I picked up the Damon book I had made for Mellie. I woke up with it clutched to my chest a couple of hours later," she explains, rubbing her clammy hands on the denim of her shorts. "When he saw me, he said my name. For that millisecond in time, he knew me," she starts to explain, tears welling up in her eyes again. Feeling Jenna's finger lace with her own, she lets out a breath before continuing. And then he was frightened and frantic and he couldn't get away from me fast enough. But then today, he actually touched my hand and again it was only for a millisecond but I saw the tiniest flicker of recognition. I want him in our lives, aunt Jenna," she says using her index finger to motion back and forth between herself and her daughter.

"Are you going to see him again?" she asks, smiling when Zach joins them. Plopping into the recliner, he leans forward, his forearms on his knees.

"I talked to Dr. Mikaelson for a few minutes before he went to observe Damon with Elena. He wants us to try to see Damon regularly. That said, he knows that the drive is a couple hundred miles. I told him we'd come as often as we could. If and it's a gigantic if, he's still there come winter, it'll be dicey. I won't risk either of their lives to try to drive over there during a blizzard or some other adverse weather."

"I'm sure he understands that, Zach."

"He does Jenna. Maybe we can set up skype or something when the time comes if need be. But for now, we'll try to drive over there once a week or so. Maybe next time you could ride with us," he asks, winking at Jenna.

"I'd like that but you'll have to give me a little notice so I can make arrangements at work."

"Will do, Jenna. Can you stay for awhile?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'm going to put some food on the grill. I'll let you two alone to visit a little bit." Turning to Mellie, he pulls her into his arms. "How about you kiddo, you want to help uncle Zach make supper?"

"ba ba ba," she squeals, bouncing in his arms. "Alright, we'll get you a ba ba and then we'll make supper," he says, kissing her forehead as he walks down the hall.

* * *

Exhausted emotionally, Damon picks at his supper. Although he doesn't feel crazed, his mind still feels like it went through a blender. He's had so much thrown at him the last couple of days that all he wants is sleep, sweet dreamless sleep. Having no appetite, Damon finally pushes his plate aside. Standing up, he walks over to the window. Staring at the full moon and the twinkling stars, he has to wonder if she's looking up at the same sky right now. When he feels someone brush up against him, he decides to ask if he can take a shower to help him relax. Finding one of the patient care technicians, he asks for some towels. Once she hands them to him, he walks towards the shower. Stripping out of his clothes, he turns on the water and steps inside. Tipping his face up, he lets the water bounce off of it. Pressing his palms against the shower wall, he stands there, enjoying the way the hot water feels against his skin. Finally he reaches for the sample packet of shampoo and lathers up his hair. With his hands massaging his scalp and his eyes closed, his mind wanders.

" _Did you know that this treehouse was here?" she asks, her eyes alight with wonder._

 _"No, it shouldn't be here. This is forest service land," he says, her hand firmly ensconced in his. When they reach the tree, her mouth drops in awe at the size of it. There are 2x2's nailed into the trunk forming steps. They look sturdy enough but the treehouse itself looks to be ready to collapse. Running his hand along the wooden steps, Damon reaches up to step on one of them. When the one side of it gives way, he loses his balance, landing on his ass. As soon as she's sure he's okay, she starts to laugh. Shaking her head, she raises a leg to start to go up it herself. Jumping to his feet, he wraps his arm around her middle pulling her off of the ladder._

 _"Oh no you're not. It's too dangerous. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, Elena."_

Snapping out of it when he feels the water start to cool, Damon turns it off. If only he could turn his brain off for awhile. Not knowing why this treehouse memory is different, he stares at a spot on the tiled wall of the shower for several moments before finally stepping out. Cinching the towel around his waist, he pushes the toilet seat down before plopping down onto it. Burying his face in his hands, he feels unsettled and edgy. It's like everything he thought he knew is all wrong. How did his world turn upside down he thinks to himself? Hearing a knock on the door, Damon quickly slips on a tee shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. Opening the door, he goes directly to his room. Falling onto the mattress, he pulls the pillow over his head and closes his eyes. It doesn't matter how fatigued he is, no matter where he looks, _she's_ standing there, her arm extended as she waits for him to reach her.

* * *

After taking a bath with Mellie, Elena gives her a bottle. Singing softly, she rocks her daughter smiling when her eyes finally drop shut and her mouth falls open, releasing the bottle's nipple from her lips. Ever so slowly, Elena stands up. Gently laying her in her crib, she covers her up with her blankie. Leaning over, she drops a kiss to her chubby little cheek and walks over to the window. The moon is full and the stars are twinkling brightly. Staring at the big dipper, she can't help but wonder if maybe he's staring out at the same big sky right now. Feeling her heart start to gallop, she presses her hand over it. The mere thought of him still does wicked things to her body. Wanting nothing more in this moment than to have him inside of her, Elena reaches up to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. Sighing, she glances at the moon once more before getting into bed. Excited that Kol and Rebekah are coming tomorrow, Elena tries to sleep but everytime she closes her eyes, he's there. Taking comfort in his presence even though it's her subconscious, she turns out the night light and succumbs to her fatigue.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you lots and lots._

 _And thank you so much, all of you. Your reviews mean the world to me and to Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey._

 _I did post the first chapter of 'Same Old Lang Syne'. It's one of my Delena Christmas stories._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful evening, Wednesday. Bye now, I'm off to work._


	15. Yesterday Once More

"I'm so sunburnt," Kol laments, his skin a brilliant shade of red. Taking the bottle of aloe vera from Elena, he starts to rub some on his abused skin. Despite that he's absolutely miserable now, he wouldn't change a thing. Although he's never really been a thrill seeker, he is thoroughly enjoying riding the rapids, steering the raft to get the guests on his boat to safety. He wishes he had applied to work there before now. When the water sprays on his face, he wipes his eyes and waits to get splattered again. The smell of the river surrounded by the pine trees and wildflowers is simply exhilarating.

Zach's house is magnificent too. The night he brought Elena here, he only stayed the one night and didn't really have time to explore. The grounds are manicured beautifully. Zach has a caretaker come in once a week to take care of his flower and vegetable gardens. Kol loves to be down at the dock where their host has Adirondack chairs and a fire pit. He knows that he's going to get Elena and or Rebekah to take the paddle boat out one of these days too.

"I told you that you would need sunscreen. You're going to be on the water everyday, Kol. You need to take care of yourself. I don't want you to come down with skin cancer later in your life."

"I know, mom," Kol teases with a wink.

"Stop that," she says, swatting him on the arm.

"Ouch," he squeals like a little girl.

"At least there was a good movie playing at the theater." Joining the conversation, Rebekah laughs, "I think I ate my body weight in popcorn last night."

"Theatre popcorn is the best."

"It really is, Elena," she adds, rubbing her belly.

"You guys up for doing something today? And before you protest, Elena, Zach said he and Jenna would babysit Mellie. He said something about you needing a time out."

"Kol, Mellie is my responsibility."

"Of course she is but that doesn't mean you don't need a break once in awhile. Come on," he says, pulling both Rebekah and Elena to their feet.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to take the wildlife loop road at the National Bison Range. It's only a little over thirty miles from here."

"I'll go tell Zach and Jenna where we're going and say goodbye to my baby," she says, pouting exaggeratedly.

"A bird could poop on that lower lip," Rebekah teases, erupting in laughter all over again. Sticking her tongue out at her tormentors, Elena walks out of the living room to find Zach and Jenna. They're in the backyard down by the dock, hanging their feet in the water. Mellie is still sleeping so they'll have to come inside when she and her friends leave. Although part of her feels guilty for shucking her responsibility, another part of her knows she needs to take care of herself too. Seeing Damon again was so stressful, more so than she ever imagined. No, she wasn't under any illusions that he'd see her and all would be right with the world but she didn't expect him to be so insecure and afraid. Maybe as she sees him more, the old Damon will start to come forth. Although she wants nothing more than to introduce him to their daughter, she doesn't want him to regress either. As painful as it is, she has to let Dr. Mikaelson dictate the terms of their visits.

When they hear her footsteps, Zach turns to the side, smiling when he sees her. Elena has come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He can see why his once fickle nephew fell completely in love with her, so much so that he hallucinated the brown haired girl to keep her with him. And he knows Elena feels saddened at how Damon is now, he hopes that she'll tough it out. It's her life and he knows that he wouldn't be able to fault her should she find someone else, someone without all of the Salvatore baggage. It's not just Damon's injury and subsequent mental illness, it's the whole stupid Salvatore-Gilbert feud. Sometimes he has to wonder why his brother and Elena's parents engage in such pettiness. He loves his brother but he doesn't like him sometimes. But with their parents gone, he's all the family that Zach has left, that is aside from his dad's youngest brother who lives in Texas. Although he calls his uncle from time to time, they both lead busy lives so the visits are few and far between. Uncle Tony is the same age as Max, his grandparents having had an oops.

"Come sit down for a little bit, Elena."

"I'd like nothing more than to do so but Kol and Rebekah are waiting for me. They want to drive to the Bison range. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely. Go have some fun. You'll enjoy the park, there's more than just buffalo to view. It isn't far from here."

"I just wanted to make sure. Um, Mellie is still asleep," she starts to say, turning around when she hears crying. Laughing at Kol as he tries to calm her down, Elena jogs back towards the grass to meet him. Taking her daughter in her arms, she presses kisses to her head, soothing her with hugs and rocking her back and forth. "Mommy is right here, baby girl."

"Ma," she babbles, sticking her thumb in her mouth. As soon as she reaches the end of the dock where Zach and Jenna are sitting, Mellie extends her hands towards him. With a wink, he takes her in his arms, kissing her forehead before sitting her in his lap. He's as smitten with her as she is with him. "Are you sure you guys are okay watching her? I mean, I don't mind staying home if you two have plans."

"It's only... a little after twelve," Zach remarks after glancing at his watch. "Go, have fun and enjoy yourself. Jenna and I can go out to eat later."

"You're sure?"

"What he said, now shoo," Jenna interrupts. Standing up, she presses her palms against Elena's back, nudging her towards Kol. Laughing despite herself, Elena turns around, gives Jenna a hug, whispering thank you in her ear before taking the hand Kol offers and following him around the side of the house to meet up with Rebekah who's already outside and ready to go.

"I need to grab my purse."

"I already did," she adds, handing it to Elena when she gets to the car. Crawling in the back seat, Elena buckles up, staring out of the window at the bright blue sky. She can't help but imagine what _he's_ doing today. Does he miss her? Has he thought about her at all or did his brief memory of her vanish completely? Pulling her phone out of her bag, she goes to her album to look at pictures of Mellie and Damon and Damon and her together. Scrolling through it fills her with both melancholy and happy memories. When she reaches the picture of her and Damon laying on the backs in the meadow, smiling up at the camera, she runs her fingertips across it. Not wanting Kol and Beka to see her cry, she discreetly wipes her eyes. Swallowing thickly, she puts her phone back in her purse. When they reach the park, they pay the entry fee and start driving the loop road. They're supposed to stay in their car except for at designated areas. Kol parks the car when they reach the visitor's center. Always the gentleman, he holds the door to let her and Beka walk in first.

"The National Bison Range is a National Wildlife Refuge was established in 1908 to provide a sanctuary for the American bison. The place is one of the oldest National Wildlife Refuges in the United States. The size of the bison herd at the bison range is relatively small, numbering between 350 and 500 individuals. The initial herd of American bison was provided by organizations such as the American Bison Society, and today the refuge serves as the central point for bison research in the United States," Elena points out, reading the sign to her friends.

They make their way though the numerous exhibits covering the natural history and conservation of bison. Kol is especially interested in the section dealing with local and Native American history. Elena starts to read about the history of the Refuge, which had its centennial in 2008. Rebekah points out the skull and skin collection before the three of them take the time to go into the auditorium to watch the orientation video. Once they finish looking over everything in the visitor's center, they pile back in the car to view the wildlife. Taking the road, they see buffalo and elk and even some big horn sheep. Stopping at one of the approved trails, they get out of the car. Each grabbing a bottle of water they picked up at the visitor center, they start to hike to the highest point of the Refuge along the one-mile round trip to high point trail. Starting from the Geology Display, which presents background on Glacier Lake Missoula, they continue their trek walking side by side, following the gravel path. The trail does have a steep incline but when they reach the top, the view is spectacular. A light breeze is blowing the long blades of grass. The distant mountains are straight out of a painting with the sun shimmering off of their snow-capped peaks. Further scanning the gorgeous horizon, Elena points out the bighorn sheep grazing in the distance.

Although she still feels a little guilty for leaving Melanie at home, she's glad that she came along. She has to admit that it feels good to push her problems on the back burner for an afternoon. By the time they finish at the park, it's nearly four thirty in the afternoon. On the drive home, they stop at a Dairy Queen to get a cherry-dipped cone. After enjoying their ice cream, they drive back to Polson, pulling into Zach's driveway around five thirty in the afternoon. As soon as she steps into the house, she hears Mellie laughing. Following it, she starts laughing too when she finds Mellie sitting on Zach's belly as he bounces her. Jenna is recording the whole thing.

"What's this?" she laughs, looking over her shoulder when Beka and Kol join them.

"This is me entertaining your daughter. Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time, thanks for watching her. We'll have to take her there sometime," Elena says, pointing to her daughter who's now reaching for her mommy. Picking her up, Elena puts her on her hip and then sits down with her. Mellie leans in, dropping a sloppy kiss to Elena's mouth. Pulling her close, she hugs her and kisses her baby's hair.

"I'm glad that you went and I knew you'd enjoy that place. But now, Jenna and I are going out. Call if you need anything," Zach says, leaning forward to kiss Mellie's head. Jenna smiles widely, winking at Elena as she follows Zach out of the room. Hoping that only good things are in store for her aunt and uncle, Elena picks up the remote and turns on TV, flicking through the channels, she stops when she finds a Disney cartoon. Plopping on either side of her Kol and Rebekah lean in, laying their heads on each of her shoulders. Despite the fact that _he_ would make this moment complete, Elena is so grateful for her friends and family. Without them, she doesn't know if she could hold on to that tiny glimmer of a feeling inside that he'll find his way back to her and their daughter.

* * *

As always, walking outside in the fresh air helps Damon to put his thoughts at ease. Although the water is only ankle high where he's walking, it's enough to drown in so the patients at the hospital have to have someone with them when they walk this way. With Brady at his side, Damon picks up a stone, skipping it across the water. The fact that he's counting down the days till he sees her again confuses him. What is it about her that makes his heart pump like a steam engine, filling his veins with molten hot blood. Kicking the dirt, he looks into the distance. When he sees a cattail, he jogs across the grass to reach the spot where they're growing wild.

As he reaches for it, his mind takes him elsewhere.

 _"I have something for you. Close your eyes."_

 _"Damon, you can be so exasperating sometimes."_

 _"I know but you love me anyway," he teases, waggling his brows at her._

 _"I do love you, very, very much," she whispers, leaning forward to steal a kiss from his lips._

 _"Now close your eyes."_

 _Smiling, she does so. He takes her hand, opens her palm and lays something stalk-like in it. After dropping a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, he whispers for her to open them._

 _Her mouth drops first and then a big teethy ear to ear grin forms on her face when she sees the bundle of cattails in her hand. "Oh, Damon, I love them."_

 _"I know you do. That's why I picked them for you, right over there," he adds, pointing over his shoulder at the cluster of cattails sprouting from the water. When he turns slightly, he's nearly knocked over when she launches herself at him. "I love cattails," she repeats, her lips locking with his._

"Damon?"

"I'm okay.., um she likes cattails, the girl who visited me, Elena. She likes them," Damon says, running his fingers along the brown cigar shaped head. Unconsciously he brings it to his nose, sniffing at it.

"What did you remember?"

"She liked these," he utters, extending the cattail towards Brady. "I.. I gave her some."

"That's good that you're remembering. I bet she'll be very excited when you tell her the next time she visits."

"I suppose," Damon adds, a glimmer of excitement turns to melancholy when he worries that he won't remember all that she was to him.

Seeing how his mood change washes over his face, Brady places a hand on each of his shoulders. Looking him in the eye, he tells him not to despair. That he should celebrate his memories and not feel sad about them. When Damon nods, he and Brady continue to walk, Damon still running his fingers along the length of the bulrush.

"So Damon, I coach a little league baseball team in my spare time. We're going to do a fund raiser to earn the money for some new equipment. If it's okay with Dr. Mikaelson, are you interested in helping me out?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, we're going to have a carwash. Is that something you might like?"

"Yes, I'd like that, Brady if the doctor says it's okay for me to leave the place for a while."

"Why don't we go talk to him?" Nodding, Damon steps in beside Brady as they make their way back to the facility. Surprising even himself, Damon is excited about the prospect of having something to do with his time.

* * *

Enjoying the afternoon with her friends, Jenna ducks outside when she sees her sister's name come up on the caller ID. Sighing, she answers, "Hello, Miranda."

 _"I'm sure you know why I'm calling. Where is my daughter?"_

"Look, Miranda, if you and Grayson hadn't been plotting against her to take her daughter, you wouldn't be in this situation now. I'm not going to give you any specifics but I will tell you that she's safe and well cared for."

 _"She's my daughter, not yours. How dare you, Jenna?"_

"Miranda, please leave it alone for now. When she's ready, she'll get in touch. If you want to repair your relationship with her, please don't alienate her anymore than you've already done so."

 _"I still think you're overstepping your bounds here, Jenna."_

"That may be but Elena doesn't want to be found. I promise you that I'll keep an eye on her. Just give it some time, Miranda." When she hears and exasperated huff, Jenna rolls her eyes, wanting nothing more than to click off her phone. Having had enough of the dead air, Jenna adds, "Goodbye, Miranda" before clicking off her phone. Just as she's about to go back inside to rejoin her friends, she sees Zach's icon pop up. "Hey you," she says, answering the call.

 _"A client just arrived so I have to hang up but I was hoping to take you out tomorrow evening?"_

"I'd like that, Zach. When you have time, call me with the details."

 _"I will be glad to. Bye now."_

"Bye, Zach," she whispers. With a smile on her face, she rejoins her companions, happy and excited about spending more time with this man.

* * *

 _Taking her hand in his, he helps her into Uncle Zach's paddle boat. Once she's seated, he gets in himself, dropping his ass beside hers. Uncle Zach gives them a shove so they can get away from the dock. After thanking him, they both start to paddle, moving themselves away from where Zach is standing. With a wave, he turns around and disappears into his house. When they start to tire, they let the boat drift. Damon wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in next to him. Cupping her opposite cheek with his other hand, he pulls her mouth to his. His lips are alive with energy as they slide against hers. Using his tongue, he coaxes her to open her mouth, letting him in. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he embraces her other cheek, tilting it just the way he likes it. Needing air, she pulls back. Her bosom is heaving as she pants for air but still gets the words out, "I love you, Damon."_

 _"I love you too."_

"Damon, wake up. You have company," he hears someone say. Not wanting to interrupt his dream, he rolls over, burying his head underneath the pillow. It's only when someone opens up the blinds and pulls his pillow away that he sits up. Opening his eyes, he sees who the offender is. It's one of the day shift patient care aides.

"Sorry to wake you, but you have visitors."

"Okay, I'll get dressed," he says, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Hoping that it's her, he dresses quickly, hurries out of his room but when he sees his parents, his heart drops into his stomach. Swallowing down the disappointment, he walks over to his mom and dad. After letting out a breath, he gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know that you were coming today?"

"We wanted to see you," his mom says, fingering an unruly strand of hair off of his forehead. "We're going to take you out for lunch. I've already signed you out."

"Okay," he dutifully agrees, following his parents out to their car. Plopping into the backseat, he stares out of his passenger side window as they drive down the highway to the nearest restaurant. Once his father parks at the I Hop, the family piles out of the car. Damon is rather quiet today. Unless he's having a bad day, he's usually happy to see them. Today he seems distracted and edgy. His foot is bouncing against the floor, his eyes darting all over the place. When Damon starts to tap his spoon repeatedly against his water glass, Max pulls the utensil out of his hand. Afraid that he'll have a manic episode here, Max asks, "What is it, Damon? Why are you so fidgety today?"

"I'm just thinking about someone, the brown haired girl," he admits, a look of unease washing over his face.

"Damon, she isn't real," his mother says, sharing a quick glance with her husband.

"Yes, she is real. She came to see me with uncle Zach."

"Who came to see you?" his mother asks, quickly putting her hands under the table so Damon can't see her fisting them together.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elena? You must know her if she was my friend. Why didn't you say anything?" Damon asks, raking his hand through his now unruly locks.

"We didn't mention her because she was no one to you. I don't want you to see her again. Do you understand?"

"Why? Why don't you like her?"

"She's a Gilbert," Max interrupts, rolling his eyes.

"I may be nuts but I'm old enough to decide who I want to see. If she ever comes again, I will see her. Now, I'd like to go back." Sliding out of the booth, Damon walks outside, stopping when he reaches his parent's car. Moments later, he hears the door click so he pulls it open and slides into the backseat. After buckling his seatbelt, he drops his face into his hands because he's angry with them for keeping secrets from him.

"Damon, don't act like this. You're in no condition to decide things."

"You keep reminding me that I'm the way I am because of an accident. But I'm not a child and I don't like being treated like one," he snaps, an angry scowl on his face. When his father starts to retort, Damon covers his ears and starts to hum, the noise effectively blocking their voices out. As soon as they get back to the facility, Damon jumps out of the car, disappearing into the building before the car is even at a full stop. Angry that his brother brought the Gilbert girl here, Max and Josie march into the building demanding to see Dr. Mikaelson. As soon as they walk into his office, Elijah tells them to take a seat.

"Please have a seat," he says, gesturing to the two chairs that are sitting in front of his desk. After closing his office door, he sits down himself. Tenting his fingers, he asks how he can help them.

"Why in the Sam hill would you let that girl see Damon?"

"Look Mr. Salvatore. The decision whether or not to see her was entirely Damon's. If you want me to treat your son properly, you can't be keeping things from me. I asked you many times if it was possible that the brown haired girl was based on a real person. Each time you told me in no uncertain terms that there was no such young lady. Imagine my surprise when Damon's uncle introduced me to Miss Gilbert. I don't know what animus you have against her but surely you want your son to get well and return to a normal life?"

"Don't you dare question our love for our son. It's just that her last name is Gilbert, that's enough reason to keep her away from my son."

"Listen, Damon is not insane, yes he still needs to be here. He is as of yet unable to curb his sexual urges. And yes, he still does have nightmares and hallucinations. Right now, it's not in his best interest to put him out on the street as it were. That said, Damon is old enough to make up his mind about who he does and doesn't want to see. When Zach Salvatore showed up with the girl, I had a long talk with Damon as to whether or not he wanted to meet her. It was his decision to speak with her."

"Why do you believe that Elena Gilbert can help Damon?" Max asks, his chin resting on his palm as he stares at Elijah.

"I can't promise that she's the key to bringing him back but there's a reason his mind conjured up this faceless, nameless brown haired girl. Was Damon in love with her?"

Sighing, Josie shakes her head for a moment, her eyes darting from her husbands to the floor below. Finally she focuses on Dr. Mikaelson. "Yes, I believe that my son was in love with her. He told us that he was dating her and even though we don't like her parents, I wasn't going to stop him from seeing Elena, until this all happened. He had his accident when he left her home. I don't know if they had a fight or what went down but our son's life was irrevocably changed that night and not for the better. Can you try to understand why we don't want her around him?"

"Are you absolutely certain that he argued with Elena?"

"No, Damon didn't remember that night or anything about her after his accident. I just want him to get well. Can you please try to look at this whole sordid state of affairs from our point of view?"

"It's not sordid, Mrs. Salvatore. Elena seems to care about your son a great deal. She hasn't been back but I will tell you that I've asked her to come again."

"I won't go to an attorney yet to get legal guardianship of him but if that girl causes him to loosen his very tenuous grip on reality even more, I will put a stop to her visits no matter what I have to do to achieve it. Do you understand, Dr. Mikaelson?"

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Glancing at his wall clock, he explains that he has an session with one of his patients. Walking them to his office door, he pulls it open, letting them walk through. Turning around for one last jab, Max remarks, 'remember what I told you." When Elijah nods, the Salvatore's walk out of his office. Shaking his head, he pushes his door closed with his back. Chancing a quick glance out of his window, he watches Damon walking alone, kicking the dirt up as he does so.

* * *

Having worked the late shift at the theatre last night, Elena sleeps in. Waking with a start, she quickly glances at the clock on her bedside. It's almost ten in the morning. Flying out of bed, she first checks Mellie's crib. Seeing her gone, Elena throws on her robe and runs down the stairs. Finding no one in the house, she runs to the backyard, again no one. Starting to panic, she runs around the side of the house to the front yard, finally breathing a sign of relief when she sees Kol pushing her on the sidewalk in her stroller. Sagging her shoulders, she runs towards them. Stepping right in front of the stroller, she puts her hands on her hips and levels Kol with one hell of a stare.

"Ma," Mellie babbles, dropping her bottle onto the sidewalk. Picking it up, Elena hands it back since the nipple didn't touch anything dirty. Stooping down, she gives her daughter a kiss. "Ma," she repeats, throwing her bottle this time. Knowing that she wants to play, Elena lifts her out of the stroller.

"It's nice that you took her out, Kol, but you should've left a note. I was frantic."

"I did leave a note. I laid it in her crib. Since Elena only took a cursory glance at the empty crib, she didn't notice it.

"I'm sorry then. I was just so scared when she was gone and the house was empty. Where's Rebekah?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Would you mind keeping an eye on her for a little while? Zach was going to take me to Warm Springs to see Damon but he has to go to Bozeman for a meeting with an important client. I want to write Damon a letter."

"Sure, I'll watch her. We'll do something later, yes?"

Nodding, she puts Mellie back in her stroller and then walks beside Kol till they get back to the house. "I'm going to take her over to that park that's just down the street. She likes the kiddie swings."

"She does but be careful," Elena cautions, kissing her daughter's head before waving goodbye. After going back into the house, she showers and changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Finding a notebook, she plops down on the bed and starts to write. Several times she puts pen to paper but finds herself unable to write. Sighing in frustration, she sets the notebook down and then reaches into her top drawer to pull out her photos of their lives together before tragedy turned them upside down. After thumbing her pictures for the millionth time, she slides it back and pulls out a tiny wooden box. Opening it up, she sighs happily remembering the bouquet of cattails he picked for her that day at the lake. Setting the box down, she picks up the pen and paper, composing a short note for him.

 _Dearest Damon,_

 _I know that I promised I come again but due to unforeseen circumstances, that being your uncle getting called out of town, I can't come this weekend. It has been a little over a year since the last time I saw you, healthy and well, handsome and as strong as the mighty oak tree. I miss you, Damon in more ways than I can count. Just know that I think about you everyday and that I'll come back to see you as soon as I can. The cattail seeds are from a handful of stalks that you picked for me a long time ago. I keep them in a little box and because they're precious to me, I'm sending some of them to you. Take care of yourself Damon. I'll see you soon, Elena._

Having completed it, she tears the page from the notebook. After folding it in thirds, she drops a few cattail seeds in it before carefully putting it in the envelope. After addressing it to Damon, she holds it next to her heart for a moment then gets up to search for a stamp. Since the mail has already been delivered today, she puts her converse on to jog down to the park where she knows there to be a mailbox. She reaches it at the same time as the mailman, thanking him profusely for taking the letter. Looking around, she sees Kol and Mellie. Deciding to join them, she stops at the shaved ice stand. With one in each hand, she walks over to the swings. Finding the two of them laughing, Elena melts. Her daughter's laugh is so precious, she'll never tire of hearing it.

"Hey you," Kol greets, taking one of the snow cones from her hand. Sitting on the bench with Mellie between them, she gives her a bite, laughing when Mellie squeals and claps her hands excitedly. Sitting back on the bench, the warm sun beating down on them, the cloudless sky above, Elena is feeling happy and carefree for the first time in a very long time. After giving her daughter another bite of the tasty treat, she takes a bite herself, savoring the coldness as she sucks on the ice until it melts and slides down her throat. Even though she knows the feeling won't last, she's going to enjoy it while it does.

* * *

Hearing a knock on his room door, Damon stands up, letting Brady in. Today is the day of the car wash. After receiving the okay from Elijah with the stipulation that he stay close to Damon, Brady leads him out to his vehicle. Elijah imposed upon him the fact that Damon still acts out sexually sometimes. Not wanting the kid to be embarrassed, he readily agrees to keep Damon beside him when they're washing cars. Dr. Mikaelson took him aside and told him that it's not Damon's fault, it's a result of his injuries. Because he's a patient care technician at the facility, he now knows Damon's history too. Brady hopes to go to nursing school in the near future. He enjoys helping people, especially the mentally ill. If he can help them, he'll know that he's accomplished something in his life.

Once inside, Damon rolls down his window, enjoying the breeze as it blows on his face and through his hair. It's warm but he loves the smell of the fresh air. Fortunately there's only a few wispy clouds in the sky. It would be rather pointless to have a carwash on a rainy day, he muses to himself. He looks out at the landscape as Brady drives, pointing out the horses and cattle that he sees in a field. Feeling a little sad because Elena didn't show up this week, Damon almost backed out of going with Brady. Before he had a chance to change his mind, his friend convinced him to go along, take his mind off of his troubles for a few hours. As soon as they get to the athletic field, Brady parks his car. Stepping out, Damon looks at the gathering crowd.

"You ready, Damon?"

"Yeah," he says, following Brady to one of the cars. Brady grabs a bucket of soapy water and then hands Damon a brush. Picking one up himself, he follows Damon over to a Cadillac. With the sponge wet, Damon starts to wash the windows, the tires, the body of the car on one side while Brady works the other. Together they do one car and continue washing them till it's nearly lunch time. When Brady offers Damon a bottle of ice cold water, he greedily swallows it down. Tired, both he and Brady walk over to the grass to take a breather for a few minutes.

"Are you glad that I talked you into coming?"

"Yeah, I am. I asked her about it, you know, my brown haired friend. She said it would be good for me to get outside and do something productive," Damon admits, talking as though she's real.

Although Brady is almost certain that Damon knows she's not real, he's also certain that she's a defense mechanism for him. "So did the girl, I mean the one that your uncle brought to see you, has she been back?"

Dropping his eyes, Damon shakes his head back and forth. When he hears a woman's voice saying Brady's name, he looks up, shielding his eyes from the sun when Brady stands up to greet her. He watches as his friend gives her a kiss. Just as he's about to get up to give them some privacy, Brady sits back down, the lady sitting down beside him with a picnic basket. Opening it up, Brady hands Damon a soda and offers him a sandwich and a bag of potato chips. "Damon, this is my fiancé, Jules," he says, introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Damon," she says, offering her hand. Extending his he takes hers, giving it a shake. Glancing down, he sees a tell tale bump albeit still a small one. Immediately his head is filled with images of white walls and a bare belly while his ears roar with a rapid thrumming noise. Just as quickly as the images appear, they vanish into nothingness.

"Damon? Damon?" Brady asks, snapping his fingers by the young man's face. Snapping out of it, Damon's eyes widen, confused about what just happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You looked like you were in a trance for a moment there. Are you sure you're okay?" Nodding, Damon drops his eyes and bites into his sandwich, confused about what just happened. When they finish eating, Brady splays his hand over her slight bump and kisses her goodbye. As soon as she disappears, they start to wash cars again. By the time the afternoon is over, Damon is quite tired and confused. When Brady sees him put his hands on his zipper, he pulls him aside.

"Damon, not here. There's too many people around. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Where are we?" he asks, suddenly confused at his surroundings.

 _"Damon, you're okay. Your friend will take care of you," the brown haired girl whispers in his ear._

Staring beside him, Damon nods, letting Brady lead him to the bathroom. After taking a quick pee, Damon washes his hands and then goes back outside. Looking around, he sees his friend nearby chatting with some girl. As soon as Brady sees him, they walk back to his car. With Damon safely inside, he walks over to tell his assistant coach that he needs to get Damon back. Jumping behind the wheel, he turns on the ignition and drives back to the facility in Warm Springs. Damon is sound asleep by the time they get back. It's not late, only about five thirty in the evening but he did work hard. After waking Damon, Brady walks into the building with him to sign Damon back in. Just as he's ready to leave, the nurses comes in, handing Damon a letter. Curious and a little perplexed too, Damon stares at it. He's never gotten a letter delivered here before. Carefully he opens it up and when he does, the cattail seeds waft, landing on his lap. Stunned, he touches them, his mind filling with brief glimpses of images till one comes into sharp focus.

 _Damon feels his heart growing three sizes when she turns to him, a huge smile on her beautiful face. Launching herself at him, she squeals, "I love cattails."_

* * *

 _Nice long chapter. Damon is beginning to have flashes of memories. Brain cells do not regenerate but the human body is amazing and new pathways can form._

 _Huge thanks to my other half, Eva. I love you dearly._

 _And thank you all so, so much for pushing this over 700 reviews. I'm in awe of all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'Yesterday Once More' by The Carpenters._

 _I started posting my second holiday short story, "Run for the Roses" on Tuesday. "Same Old Lang Syne" is in progress as is "TTFAF". I recently posted a couple of one shots too if you're interested._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Have a wonderful and safe day. We'll see you next time._


	16. Welcome to My Nightmare

"Do you mind running in and getting us something to drink?" Zach asks, handing Jenna some cash. Luckily, she was free to go with him to his meeting. Although he was with his clients during the work day, he did get to spend some quality time with her in the evenings. As he pumps the gas, he pulls his phone out of his pocket when it starts to vibrate. Seeing that it's his big brother, he rolls his eyes and clicks ignore. This must've been the sixth or seventh time he's called. He knows that he won't be able to keep avoiding him for much longer, he doesn't want whatever Max has to say to ruin his mood. He's completely enamored with Elena's aunt. Hopefully she feels a little of what he's beginning to feel. Just as he puts the nozzle back into the gas pump, she walks over to him, handing him an energy drink. After giving him a quick kiss, she gives him a wink and hops into the passenger seat. With a little zip in his step, Zach tells her that he's going to use the bathroom and that he'll be right back.

As soon as he washes up, he walks back to his car, sliding in behind the wheel. Gunning the engine, he pulls out of the gas station and onto the highway. Reaching over he laces his fingers with hers. "Elena was disappointed not to see Damon this weekend so I thought I'd drive her over mid week if she can get the time off."

"She'll like that alot. You've been so incredibly kind and generous with her and her friends, I might add, that I'm just so grateful, Zach. I really don't know how to thank you."

"Perhaps you could babysit for Mellie if Elena can switch shifts or something so I can take her to see him?"

"Of course, I'll babysit my great niece. She's such a sweetie," Jenna muses, her eyes drifting towards her window.

"She looks so much like Damon that it's uncanny. I do have some baby pictures of my nephew. I'll have to dig them out to show Elena. I just wish that we could turn back time so he wasn't missing so much with her, you know?"

"I understand completely. And I know that recordings aren't the real thing but it's something. I'm really proud of Elena. She's grown up so much and is doing such a great job with her child. I'm in awe of her honestly."

"Me too, Jenna, me too," he agrees, reaching over to link his fingers with hers, letting go only to exit onto the highway leading to Polson.

* * *

Laying in his room, Damon stares at the ceiling. He wishes that girl would've come to see him again. Leaning up, he pulls her letter out of his pocket. Although he keeps the letter in his wallet, he keeps the seeds in the envelope they came in. Storing the seeds under his pillow, Damon feels around, making sure it's safe. Elijah told him that he could keep them but to make sure that he puts them somewhere safe. Their bedding is changed once a week and he'd hate for them to be thrown away and destroyed if he would accidentally leave them in the sheets. Everyday when he gets up, he sticks them in one of his drawers.

Opening her letter, he reads it again. Truth be told, he lost count of how many times that he has read it. Although his head is blur, he knows that she must've meant something to him. Why else would she come to visit and write him letters? After reading through it, he folds it up carefully and puts it back in his wallet. He stuffs it along with the seeds in his underwear and sock drawer. Once they're safely stowed away, he slips into his pajamas and lays back down. Closing his eyes, he concentrates as hard as he can, trying to remember something, anything that may jog his memory. Unconsciously, he uses his hand to finger the leather bracelet he always wears. He has no idea where it came from, just that he always wears it. Coming up empty, he rakes his hand through his hair in frustration. Since his mind is blank, he rolls over and buries his face his pillow, hoping to get some rest. On the edge between wake and sleep, his mind relaxes, letting a fleeting moment of Elena in.

 _"Damon, slow down," she says, following behind him as they climb the rocky path to the summit of the mountain. Looking down, he smiles, she's bundled up in a hoodie and mittens cause it's cold at the higher elevations. For safety's sake, he picked a relatively easy climb, one they could do without ropes and things. With his arms extended, he waits for her to grab on. When she does, he pulls her flush against his chest. Wrapping her in his arms, he captures her lips in a languid kiss. Letting go, he smiles widely when she touches her mouth with her fingertips, almost as if she's in awe of his kiss. Keeping an arm around her shoulder, he helps her the rest of the way up. Sitting on top of one of the granite boulders, they look over the horizon, completely mesmerized by the view. Because of the chill in the air, she snuggles in next to him, letting his strong arms keep her safe and warm._

While still in the throes of sleep, he rolls onto his back and then onto his belly, his face turned to the side. Once he's settled, his mind takes over, taking him once again back to that day.

 _"Hang on, Elena, I won't let you fall. Hold on tight," Damon screams, hanging on to her with one hand while he frantically reaches for her other one to pull her up. But she's panicked and flailing around. He can feel her sweaty hand pulling free from his grasp. "Elena," he yells, "take my other hand, honey. I can't hold you."_

 _Raising her eyes towards him, the last image he sees is stark terror when she slips out of his grasp, disappearing into the dark abyss below._

"No!?" he screams, flying upright in bed. His heart is pounding so hard, it literally takes his breath away. His screams alert Brady who runs into the room. Finding him buried in the corner, rocking back and forth, Brady approaches him cautiously.

"Damon, it's Brady," he says, his voice low so as not to startle him.

With tear filled eyes, Damon finally looks up. "I killed her, she's dead."

"Damon, talk to me. What happened?"

"That girl, the one who came to see me. We were climbing and I couldn't hold her, she.. she.. she's falling," he whispers, staring at Brady but looking right through him as if he wasn't there. Snapping his fingers, he tries to get Damon to really look at him. Having been alerted to Damon's plight by another one of the patient care aides, the nurse walks into the room.

"Help me get him on the bed, Brady," she says. Still almost in a trance, Damon doesn't resist when Brady pulls him to his feet. Although he's no longer yelling or crying, Damon has simply checked out. Desperate to know what upset him, Brady places his water glass to his lips. It's then that he snaps out of it.

"Damon, tell me what happened."

"Elena, I.. I killed her."

"Damon, you didn't kill anyone. That girl, Elena, she's not dead. Remember that letter she sent you?"

"Letter?" Damon echoes. Flying off of the bed, he nearly leaps to his dresser. Pulling open the drawer, he throws his socks and underwear haphazardly over his shoulder, visibly relaxing when he finds what he's looking for. Pulling it open, he sees her handwriting and the cattail seeds. Clutching against his chest, his knees nearly give out.

"I thought I killed her," he mumbles, looking at Brady.

"It was a nightmare, Damon. You didn't hurt anyone."

"I didn't kill her," he repeats, finally believing it to be true.

"Do you want me to ask the nurse to give you somethng to help you sleep?"

"No, no, I don't want any medicine. I just want to go to sleep." Holding the envelope securely in his hands, he crawls back into bed. As soon as he's covered up, Brady gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here all night, Damon. If you need to talk some more, just ask for me okay?"

"I will. Thank you," he says softly, his eyes already dropping closed.

* * *

"Why in the hell doesn't he answer his phone?" Max yells, clicking off the phone. With it in hand, he walks into the kitchen to join his wife. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he pulls out a chair, joining his wife at the table. "I've been trying to reach him for several days now. If he doesn't get back to me by tomorrow afternoon, we're going to drive to Polson."

"You are kind of intimidating when you're upset."

"Josie, not now. He had no right to take that girl to see our son. He knew how we felt about her and yet he did it anyway."

"Sweetheart, while I agree that he had no right to go behind our backs, you know how fond he is of Damon. As angry as we both are at him, you know he would never try to hurt Damon."

"That's just it, Josie. He is our son, not Zach's. Damon is our responsibility."

"You're right," Josie agrees, getting up to refill her cup. Picking up the carafe, she refills her husband's then sits back down. As she does, the phone rings. Her husband shares a look with her before clicking it on.

"It's about damn time you returned my calls."

 _"I do have a life, Max. I'm not at your beckon call."_

"Did I or did I not tell you that I didn't want the Gilbert girl anywhere near my son?"

 _"How did you find out?"_

"Damon told us. _"_

 _"I suppose he wanted to see her?" Hearing no response, Zach continues, "Max, she's the brown haired girl that he hallucinates."_

"Do you really think that I care about that? She's the reason he's stuck in there."

 _"Max, you and I both know that's not true. She had nothing to do with his car accident. Damon cared, cares for her a great deal. You know this."_

"I warned Dr. Mikaelson and I'm warning you now, if he loses anymore of a grip on what little sanity he has left, I will get power of attorney on his affairs and then I will forbid both you and that girl from seeing him. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

 _"Crystal," Zach snaps, hanging up the phone on his brother._

Gritting his teeth, Max slams the phone down on the table top. Raising an eyebrow at him, she takes a swallow of her coffee, looking at the entryway when she hears her other son's voice.

"Did you see her, did you see Elena Gilbert?" Stefan asks, his voice rather frantic sounding.

"No we didn't but the better question is why do you sound so upset?" Max asks, looking down his nose at his older son.

"I.. I don't know," Stefan hedges, fidgeting nervously in his chair. Although he tries to be discreet, he's like an open book to his parents. They know all of his mannerisms and despite his best efforts, he's a terrible liar.

"Spill, Stefan."

Sighing, he drops his eyes and takes a drink of his soda. Looking up, he feels ganged up on the way he sees both his mom and his dad eyeing him suspiciously. "Fine, I saw her at Zach's when I went to Polson a couple of weeks ago. She was at his house."

"Do tell?" Josie says, starting to feel more than a little annoyed with her brother in law at this point.

"I think she's staying at his house."

"Why in the world wouldn't you tell us about this and more importantly, why would she be staying with him?" Josie asks, taking another sip of her coffee. "How does she even know him?"

"I don't know," he hems, his foot bouncing on the tiled kitchen floor. Leaning on his forearms, Max is almost in Stefan's face. Wearing his no nonsense face, Stefan shifts uncomfortably then admits, "She said that Damon introduced them."

"I see," Max utters. Turning to his wife, he adds, "I think it's time for us to plan a visit to Polson, don't you?"

* * *

Knowing that his brother won't let a sleeping dog lie so to speak, Zach and Elena make arrangements to go to see Damon on Thursday. Luckily she was able to trade shifts with one of her co-workers which means she'll work a noon to midnight shift at the theatre Saturday but it's worth it to be able to see him again. Although her nerves are once again alight, they're nothing like they were when Zach brought her here the first time. She feels so fortunate to have her aunt Jenna, Rebekah and Kol to watch her daughter. In truth, she'd like nothing more than to have Mellie here so she could meet her daddy but she needs to ask Dr. Mikaelson when he thinks it'll be appropriate for Damon to finally lay eyes on his beautiful daughter.

"I'm sorry that this is such a quick trip, Elena, it's just that I don't trust my brother. I know he and Josie love Damon but just the mention of the name Gilbert turns him into an unreasonable jerk. I just wish I knew what spawned their feud.

"I honestly don't know either, Zach. They never really made Damon stay away from me except when dad chased him out of the house when we told them about the pregnancy. I don't know what happened to my mom and dad. They're hardened for a lack of a better word. Zach, I know you've gone above and beyond to give me a home and my friends a place to stay, I hate to even bring it up but is it okay if my brother and his girlfriend come to see me?"

"Elena, it's your home too now. Of course, your brother is welcome."

"If it's okay with you, they're going to stay at Jenna's place in St. Ignatius if you want and she can um.."

"Stay with me?" Zach adds, raising an eyebrow at Elena teasingly.

"Yes," she admits, her face blooming a beautiful shade of pink.

"As you know, Jenna is very welcome in my home. I care about her a great deal," Zach admits. "I want her to be the first to know how I feel about her but I think you can probably guess."

"Jenna should be the first to hear the word that starts with a letter that comes after K in the alphabet," Elena laughs, happy to take her mind off of her anxiety for a little while. "I'm so glad that Jenna could stay with Mellie," Elena mentions, surprised when Zach slows down to turn, Damon being a mere five miles away now.

"I didn't realize we were so close to the place already."

"I'm glad I could take your mind off of it for a little bit. I really long for the day when we can bring him home with us."

"Me too," Elena whispers, her heart thrumming at a rapid clip. Damon has always, always done this to her. Her pulse races, her hands get clammy and the butterflies erupt in a symphony of dance inside of her gut whenever _he_ is near.

* * *

Once they walk in the building, Zach asks to speak with Dr. Mikealson. Moments later the woman at the reception desk tells them that the doctor will see them now. Nodding to Elena, they walk down the hall. Just as Zach starts to raise his hand to knock on his door, it opens, revealing Dr. Mikaelson.

"Please come in," he says, stepping aside. Once everyone is seated, Elijah informs them about the visit with Damon's parents. Wondering if they'll put a stop to her visits, Elena can't help but feel on edge and a little frightened. Noticing the uneasy look on her face, Zach rests his hand on her forearm.

"That's why my brother was calling incessantly. Look, Elena, I didn't want to worry you but apparently it was Damon who told them about your visit. He wanted to know why they didn't tell him about your existence. Max was none too happy with me but Damon's welfare is my foremost concern. If your presence can help him find his way out of the fog, let him take his best shot. I'm not about to cower under my brother's threats."

"He threatened you?" Elena asks, her eyes widening with fear.

"Not physically, Elena. Look don't worry about it. I'll handle my brother."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't showed up at your place," she starts to say, her voice trailing as she reaches for the box of Kleenex sitting on the desktop.

"Elena, stop. I love having you and Mellie with me. You're like a daughter to me. I'm going to stand up for Damon no matter what, okay?" Nodding, she wipes her eyes and blows her nose before getting up and throwing the dirty tissue in the waste basket.

"I'm glad you know what you're up against, Zach. They were none to happy with me either but I have to do what I think is best for Damon," Elijah interjects, adding, "I think you will be a big part of his healing process, Elena."

"I hope you're right." she whispers, her eyes drifting to Zach's.

"Are you ready to see him?"

"Yes, very much so. I've been counting the days."

"So has he, Elena. I'll go to get him. Make yourselves comfortable. There's some bottled water in my fridge right there," he adds, pointing to it as he steps out of his office.

* * *

As soon as he sets foot in Elijah's office, Damon rushes over to Elena, dropping into the chair next to her. "Hi," he breathes, a smile forming on his face, his heart racing as soon as their eyes meet. She's so beautiful and when she looks at him with her blazing brown eyes, he feels dizzy but in a good way. With the butterflies alight, he presses his hand against his heart, his gaze drifting to Dr. Mikaelson.

"Damon, do you want to be alone with Elena?"

"Yes, um, can I take her outside?" he asks, his voice surprisingly firm in its conviction.

"Of course."

"Would you go for a walk with me?"

"I'd like that, Damon. You have always liked being outside," she grins. Despite his problems, the sight of him never fails to stir up her emotions. He's so beautiful, his chest is strong and chiseled beneath his tee shirt, the lines of his hips do wicked things to her still. Shaking it off, she stands up. Following him out of Elijah's office, they walk through the solarium and out of the sliding doors. Pointing to his favorite tree in the distance, they walk side by side, sitting down in the grass when they reach it.

"I had a dream, we were climbing in Glacier park. I don't know if it was real or not?"

"It's true, we did go climbing. It was a chilly day, especially when we got to the higher elevations but it was one of my favorite days. I'm so happy that you remembered," she adds, her heart bursting with love for this man. Reaching over, she laces her fingers with his. Damon stares at their conjoined hands for a few moments.

"It turned into a nightmare though because I dreamed that you fell to your death. It was my fault for taking you up there."

"I did slip on a rock. I twisted my ankle. Fortunately, it was an easy climb. You picked me up and carried me piggyback down the mountain. My hero," she teases, giving his hand a squeeze. Elena watches him, a twinge of relief fills her when she sees him relax, his stiff posture softening.

"I want to remember you, Elena. I know that you were... um.. you are important to me. I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"I want that too, so badly, Damon. I don't know if I'm supposed to say this or not but I love you as much now as I did before all of this happened. I'm not going to give up on you. I have to have faith because without it, there's nothing left."

"You love me?"

"I do. I didn't always love you but you have a way of sweeping the ladies off of their feet."

Pulling his hand away, he says so softly that she can barely hear it. "My parents were here. They were mad about you coming to see me." Elena watches as he drops his eyes to his now clasped hands. Swallowing thickly, she asks him to look at her. When he does, she forces a smile onto her face. "Damon, I know that your parents and my parents don't like each other. I tried to find you for well over a year. My friend is kind of a computer geek, I even had him try to find you but we couldn't. Something happened at home with my parents and that's when I went to Zach's place. He was my last resort and he's turned out to be a godsend. He gave us a place to live and we're very happy with him.

"Who's us?" he asks, looking at her curiously.

"Um, my friends and me. They're staying with Zach too. We're all working in Polson."

"Are they nice?"

"Very nice. About your parents, Damon, I'm not going to let anyone stop me from seeing you, never again."

Not knowing what to say but inherently knowing that she's very important too, he changes the subject. "One of my friends here, Brady, he let me go with him to help out with his car wash. I got a little lost while I was there. Nothing really came to mind other than the feeling that maybe I'd done that before," he adds, staring at her. She reaches for his hand again, laying hers atop his.

 _"Damon, stop that," she squeals, when he wrings his sponge out all over her. With a twinkle in his eyes, he waggles his brows and dips the sponge back into the bucket. Pulling it out, he does it again, drenching her with soapy water._

 _"You are so dead," she adds, quirking an eyebrow at him. When he turns his back, she grabs the hose and starts to spray him. Before long everyone joins in, a huge water fight ensuing._

Standing up because he knows it's time to go back inside, he offers, pulling her up too. "Elena?" he asks when she still looks a little dazed.

"Sorry, I was just remembering that day. Our school in Whitefish had a carwash to raise money to get new uniforms for the football team. We helped out with that. At the end of the day, you started squeezing your sponge out on me so I hosed you. And then everyone joined in."

Extending his arm, he motions for her to take the lead back to the building. "It sounds like that day was fun."

"It really was," she confirms, unconsciously reaching up to finger her necklace. When Damon gets a look at her neck, he stops dead in his tracks. He's seen that necklace before, it's the same one that the brown haired girl always wears. Unable to keep his mouth shut, he blurts out, "Where did you get that?"

"What?" she asks, not knowing what he's referring to.

"The necklace, where did you get it?"

Sensing his agitation but not sure what it stems from, she starts to tell him the circumstances of his gift to her. "We had a fight. Since both of us are stubborn, neither one of us was willing to make the first move. A few days later, you surprised me after school, asking me to join you. Even though I was still a bit befuddled with you, I could never say no when I looked into your eyes. You told me to close mine and when I did, you laid the box in my hands. You gave it to me, Damon, and when you draped it around my neck, you told me that I'd always hold the key to your heart."

"I don't remember," he adds, unconsciously reaching to touch his leather bracelet. He has no idea where it came from but he's worn it for as long as he can remember. His posture stiffens again as he speeds up his pace towards the building. Breaking into a jog, she catches up. When she moves to step in front of him, he has no choice but to stop.

"Your bracelet, Damon, I gave it to you."

"You did?" Not knowing how to deal with the maelstrom of images and feelings and confusion that are bombarding his brain and his heart, he mumbles, "I'm sorry" before taking off on a run into the building. Not willing to end things like this, she follows, reaching the hall just as he escapes into what she presumes is his room. Although she wants nothing more than to go to him, she somehow knows that his room is his safe space and she doesn't want to disrupt that for him. Sighing heavily, she heads back to Dr. Mikealson's office, finding Zach sitting in one of the chairs in the doctor's office. Standing up, Zach tilts his head when he sees the first hint of tears forming in her eyes. Pulling her into his embrace, he asks, "How did it go?"

"He's remembering some things but he ran away from me just now," she mumbles, her face buried in his chest. Hearing the door open, they pull apart and sit back down when Elijah urges them to do so.

"You're upset, Elena?"

"Over all I think it was a good visit because he remembered a couple of things that we did together but when he saw this necklace, I could sense his agitation. He ran away from me."

"I'm glad that you're taking this attitude. If he remembered a few moments with you, my hope is that he'll slowly remember more and more. Perhaps we're on the cusp of a breakthrough?"

"I don't know why the necklace upset him though?"

"I can't answer that but I will talk to him. I know it hurts and I know you want him to be able to meet his daughter but I believe that he needs to remember a little more before that happens. Even though it's painful for you and believe me, I can sympathize but he needs you, Elena."

"I'm not going to abandon him. But my visits will depend on our work schedules," she says, motioning back and forth between Zach and herself.

"I understand completely."

"I'm sorry but we need to get on the road. We have a three hour drive ahead of us," Zach interrupts. Nodding Elena gets up to follow him.

"I'll walk out with you," Elijah says, following them outside to Zach's car. After shaking both of their hands, Elijah goes back inside after reminding them once more that it's important for them to continue to come to see Damon. Reaching inside, she grabs her bottle of water. Although it's hot, it's still wet, "Yuck," she says, walking over to pour what's left on the grass.

"We'll stop and get something to drink when we find a gas station," Zach starts to say, pausing to pull his phone out of his pocket. "It's Jenna, hey baby," he greets her, turning his back to Elena.

 _"Please tell me that you're on your way home?"_

"We're leaving now. Why?"

 _"Because I'm stuck here getting the third degree from your brother and his wife."_

* * *

 _Big thanks to you, Eva. I love you dearly, my friend, my mentor, my sister._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. You're the best audience ever. We just passed the half way mark. And as I told you in the beginning, this is a slow moving story but things will begin to pick up now that we're in the second half of it. It wouldn't be realistic if he had one look at Elena and all was well. It's a slow process for his mind to heal. Thank you for your patience._

 _Chapter title: "Welcome to My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper._

 _I have posted four holiday one-shots along, two other o/s and have two short multi-chapter holiday stories in progress. Thank you all so much. As soon as the holidays are over, this and Flames will post regularly again. I've just been consumed with writing holiday stories this year for whatever reason. 'Phoenix Rising' is waiting in the wings for when Flames is completed._

 _Please remember to review._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again, you're all the best. We'll see you all next time._


	17. Roar

As soon as Zach spills that Damon's parents are waiting for them, Elena begins to feel anxious and edgy. Even if she has to sneak on the grounds and find a window to knock on, she will find a way to see him. There is no way she's going to let them keep her from Damon ever again. Although determined, her stomach does flip flops as soon as he pulls into the driveway.

"Are you ready for this?" Zach asks, his eyes meeting hers.

"No," she says, blowing out a breath. "But the sooner we go in there, the sooner we'll get it over with. Are you with me, uncle Zach?" she asks, laughing inappropriately because she doesn't know what else to do. After getting out, she walks around to his side of the car. He gives her a quick hug then the two of them walk into the house. Zach has to chuckle himself because they look like they're making the long walk to the gallows. Stopping in his tracks, he places a hand on each of her shoulders. "Elena, listen to me. It's going to be fine. I won't let my brother push you around or stop us from seeing him. Trust me."

"I trust you, Zach," she assures him. Leaning onto her tiptoes, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. After sharing a quick hug, they walk inside, ready for the equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition. Although he knows Elena is strong and determined, he can also see that she's nervous by the way she's fidgeting. Once inside, he hears his brother's booming voice. Sharing a look with Elena, they walk into the living room. Mellie is crying so Zach immediately takes her, shushing and rocking her in his arms.

"You didn't think that I'd like to know that you had a kid, Zach?" Max asks, glaring at his younger brother.

Leaning in, Zach presses a kiss to Jenna's cheek. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop yelling at my girlfriend. You're scaring the baby."

"How dare you take that girl," he yells, his voice echoing off of the rafters, "to see my son. You knew that we didn't want Damon's doctor to know about her. Yet you took her there anyway. Is that where you were today again?"

"Yes, Max, it was and for your information, he remembered a few things so why don't you get off of your high horse and think of your son for once instead of your stupid, petty feud with Elena's parents," Zach replies, trying to keep his temper in check. Shushing Mellie when she starts to fuss again, he drops a kiss to the top of her head and then hands her to Elena. Reaching for her mommy, Elena takes her daughter into her arms. Hugging her close, Elena presses kiss after kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't want him to remember anything of that girl. It's her fault he's the way he is now. You are to stay away from him, young lady," he sneers, nearly leveling her with a scathing glare.

"Are you just going to sit there and let him browbeat a teenager like this, Josie?"

"I happen to agree with him, Zach. If they hadn't fought that night, Damon wouldn't have been driving recklessly. He never would've crashed if not for her."

Indignant at the accusation, Elena finds her voice. "We didn't argue that night. I mean, with my parents yes, but Damon and I didn't fight. I love Damon."

"You love my son? That's rich," Josie laughs, blowing her off. When Elena starts to reaffirm that she does indeed love Damon, Josie jumps out of her seat, getting in Elena's face. "You Gilberts aren't fit to mention his name," she sneers, turning her nose up, staring at her scathingly before finally siting back down.

"How dare you say something like that to her?" Zach chastises, his voice deadly calm. "You two can't see the forest for the trees. You know as well as I do that Damon loves her. You'd rather he spend the rest of his life in that institution than let her be the one to pull him back to reality. I'm ashamed to call you my brother right now."

"You're taking sides with her? Over your own flesh and blood?" Max sneers, shaking his head in disgust.

"Why do you insist on punishing two young people, one of whom is your own son because you don't happen to like her parents. What's the story with that anyway?"

"As his brother, Zach, I would imagine you know that your brother and Grayson used to have a practice together. Apparently both Grayson and Max here had a bit of a crush on a nurse they hired. Even though both of them were and are still married, she played them against each other. Does the name Katherine Pierce ring a bell, Mr. Salvatore?" Jenna asks. When Max is uncharacteristically silent, Jenna continues, "After driving a wedge between the two of them, she started to get rather cozy with the mayor. She simply disappeared after that. No one saw or heard from her again."

"How do you know the whole sordid tale anyway?" Josie asks, obviously upset about being reminded of her husband's infidelity.

"Miranda Gilbert is my big sister."

Flying out of his chair, Max starts yelling again. "I don't care who you are. It's none of your fucking business. We resolved our differences and put them behind us years ago. You had no right to bring them up." Turning his wrath on Elena, he gets right into her face, so much so that she leans back against Kol who came downstairs to see what the yelling was about.

"You are to stay away from my son. If I have to move him across the country, I will. Do you understand?" he yells, his voice booming causing Mellie to burst into tears. Having had enough of his brother's boorish behavior, Zach turns the tables on him, getting right in his face yelling, "Go on, keep yelling at the mother of your granddaughter!"

* * *

Laying in his bed, Damon can't seem to get Elena out of his mind. Looking down at his wrist, Damon takes his bracelet off. His skin underneath it is pale in contrast to his suntan. Looking at the underside, he sees a worn etching, it's an I, a heart and a U. When his breath catches in his throat, he throws his legs over the side of the bed. With his heart racing, he gets up and starts to pace his room. And then he has an epiphany, he misses her, he misses Elena. Not knowing how to spend all of his nervous energy, he drops to the floor and starts to do push ups. If he could go outside, he'd run till he couldn't run anymore. With the sun beginning to sink over the horizon, he doesn't know if anyone will go outside with him. Getting off of the floor, he opens his door, relaxing a bit when he sees Brady.

"Brady?"

Turning around when he hears his name, Brady raises his finger, telling him he'll be with him in a moment. Nodding, Damon closes his door and drops onto his bed. Dropping his face in his hands, he threads his fingers into his hair. A part of him wishes he could just turn his mind off for a few hours while the other part wants his brain to fill with all of his lost memories, memories of the life he had with her. Staring at his bracelet, he rubs his thumb over the texture. It smells of leather and sweat but he can't let it go.

 _"What's this for?" he asks, taking the small box from her hands._

 _"I wanted to give you something. I found it in a little shop when we were on vacation."_

 _"Elena, you didn't have to buy me anything."_

 _"I wanted to, Damon. I love you so much," she says, lifting a languid kiss from his lips._

 _"I love you too, Elena." Dropping his eyes, he opens the box, gasping when he sees the masculine leather bracelet. He hands it to her and extends his wrist. As soon as she snaps it closed, he pulls her into his arms, promising never to let go._

When he hears a knock on his door he raises his head, relieved to see Brady walk in.

"Did you want something, Damon?"

"I remember when Elena gave this to me," he whispers, opening his palm to show Brady the fading inscription.

"I don't know, Elena but I've seen the way she looks at you. You can't fake that kind of a look. She loves you, Damon."

"But I'm just a kid. What do I know about love?"

"You're nineteen years old. Guys your age were fighting in the trenches in WW1 and storming the beaches of Normandy in WW2. You're old enough, Damon."

"She just left and I miss her... but... I'm still so messed up, I don't know why she wastes her time with me?"

"Damon, we don't throw the people we love away just because they get sick. When we love someone, it's like the vows say, for better or worse. Don't sell yourself short."

"I thought that.. maybe if I could talk to her?"

"You mean call her?"

"Yeah, I mean is it even allowed? I know that I can call my parents but she's not a relative. Um, would you help me?"

"You're not in jail here, Damon. You can certainly call her if you want. If I can get a phone number, I'll help you call her. You have my word," he tells Damon, patting his knee before standing up.

Not wanting to be alone just yet, Damon asks him about his girlfriend. "I saw that your girlfriend is going to have a baby?"

"She's my fiancé. And yes, we're going to have a baby. She's four and half months along."

"Congratulations."

"I'll bring in the picture next time I come to work so you can see it. Jules and I are getting married in six weeks. I'll be gone for a week while I'm on my honeymoon. If Dr. Mikaelson approves, I'll leave my phone number for you. I'm your friend, Damon. You can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that."

"I do," he utters. Standing up, he opens the blinds to look out of the window, the sun is just sinking below the horizon, the sky is a beautiful blur of yellows, oranges and pinks. It's like something out of a painting.

"Brady, do you think I could get some paper and some oil pastels or even crayons? I'd kind of like to draw that sunset. Look at it," Damon says, stepping back so Brady can look out of the window too.

"It is very beautiful. I'll see what I can do. If nothing else, I'll pick some up for you."

"Thanks, Brady," Damon adds, offering his shaky hand. Smiling at him, Brady gives it a shake. "I'm going to go back out to the floor. I need to help them bathe Michael. If you want to talk some more, I'm here all night."

Nodding, Damon turns back to the window, watching as the sky darkens and the stars begin to twinkle. Although his eyes are staring outside, his mind is burning with images of Elena. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns around.

"Hi Damon."

"Where have you been? I missed you," he breathes, feeling his heart skitter wildly in his chest.

"You're remembering. I want to help you remember us," she says softly. Reaching up, she runs her fingers along the curve of his jaw. Standing on her tiptoes, her lips at his ear, she whispers, "Remember me, Damon." After stealing a heady kiss from his lips, she vanishes into thin air.

Startled by her disappearance, he spins around to look for her. Seeing that his room is empty, he slips into his pajamas and crawls onto his bed, clutching his bracelet and her letter tightly to his chest.

* * *

A thick heavy silence fills Zach's living room as soon as the word granddaughter leaves his lips. It's almost as if both Josphine and Max need to pick their jaws up off of the floor. "What did you just say?" Josie gasps, staring at the baby.

"Melanie is Damon's daughter. Can you not see the resemblance?" Zach asks, walking over to give Elena his support. With Kol behind her, his hands on her shoulders, Zach on one side and Jenna on the other, Elena feels their strength leaching into her almost like osmosis. Stiffening her spine, she raises her chin, her pride in her daughter clearly visible.

"Can we lower the volume a little bit and just discuss this?" Zach asks, his eyes glancing from his brother to his sister in law.

"I don't know what to believe," Josie adds, shaking her head back and forth. "Why didn't Damon tell us? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Damon had the accident the day we found out. Then my parents picked us up and moved to Lakeside," Elena explains, bouncing Mellie when she starts babbling. Placing her little hands on either side of Elena's mouth, she squeezes her lips together, laughing adorably at her mommy's funny face.

"Can I see her?"

Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, she shares a look with Zach before walking over to Damon's mother. When she extends her arms, Mellie goes to her. "I don't know what to say." Defeatedly, Max sits down beside his wife on the couch, offering his hand to his granddaughter. She grabs onto his finger, "Ma," she squeaks, looking over her shoulder for her mommy.

"I made her a book of Damon's pictures. She knows who he is," Elena adds, turning slightly to look at Zach.

"Look Max, I know you love Damon, I do know that. But you need to stop scapegoating Elena just because her name is Gilbert. She's done a spectacular job with Mellie. I know this is a shock but please don't forbid us from seeing Damon. Believe me, we all want what's best for him. We've talked to Dr. Mikaelson and you have our word that he won't know about his daughter till the doctor thinks he can handle such a bombshell." Looking at Josie bouncing Mellie on her lap, Zach can see that she's already completely enamored with the baby.

"Zach, would you take a picture of us please?" Josie asks, pulling her phone out of her bag.

"Of course, Josie." Taking it from her, he tells Max to squeeze in a little closer. After he takes a few pictures of Mellie and her grandparents, he drops the phone into her bag. When the baby starts to fuss, Josie stands up and hands her back to Elena.

"I think we should go home now, Max. We have much to talk about."

"You're right." After sharing a look with his wife, he walks over to Elena, rubs Mellie's back a little bit then walks out of the room. Hearing the door open and close, Josie stands up to follow him. "This is just such a shock. I'll make sure that my husband doesn't keep you away from Damon but you have to promise me that you won't spring her on him till Dr. Mikaelson gives you the okay."

"You have my word," Elena states emphatically. Josie pauses to drop a kiss to the top of her granddaughter's head. "Would it be okay if we come to see her again?"

"I won't keep her from you."

"Thank you, Elena." After rubbing Mellie's back too, she leaves. Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena plops onto the couch. "You were suspiciously quiet," Elena says to Kol, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, I didn't think his dad would appreciate me cutting in but in my defense, I didn't run away."

Feeling her body finally relax, Elena yawns. "Thank you for being here with me aunt Jenna and you too, Zach. I'm glad that I didn't have to face them alone," Elena mentions, faking a shudder.

"My brother can be a bit intimidating. I hope now that they know, they'll cut you some slack, Elena."

"I had no idea about that woman, Jenna. Did my dad have an affair with her too?"

"Your father and Damon's father are both guilty. I honestly don't know why Miranda forgave him but she did. Obviously, Damon's mother forgave Max too. I'd never forgive a cheating spouse. I couldn't do it."

"I'm not your spouse... yet, but I promise you that I'll never cheat," Zach says, pulling Jenna into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a hell of a day," Elena mumbles, covering her mouth to yawn again. Kol takes a now sleeping Mellie from her arms and follows Elena up the stairs. Once inside of her room, Kol lays her on her bed.

"Rebekah is going to be pissed that she missed all the fun," Kol laughs, pulling Elena into his arms for a goodnight hug.

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me anyway," he teases.

"I do indeed. Goodnight."

After giving her wink, he leaves, pulling her bedroom door shut behind him.

After changing her daughter's diaper and putting her jammies on her, she lays her in her crib, covering her with a baby blanket. Walking into the bathroom, she starts running some bath water, pouring a couple of capfuls of bubble bath under the faucet. Sighing heavily with fatigue, Elena strips out of her clothes. Wrapping herself in a towel, she walks back to her bedroom to grab a clean pair of pajamas. After a quick peak at Mellie, she goes back into the bathroom. Dropping the towel, she slides into the tub. Laying back she close her eyes.

 _Sharing a bath, Damon whispers, "Um, this is nice," as his fingers stroke her nipples. She's leaning against his firm, smooth yet beautifully sculpted chest. With his inky black hair and piercing blue eyes, her Damon is very well put together. Moaning when he starts to nibble on her neck, she starts to squirm because it tickles. With one hand clutching her breast, he lowers the other one beneath the water, finding her hot and wet when he plunges a finger inside of her. While the one hand massages her breast, she starts to buck her hips matching him stroke for stroke._

 _Damon watches her mouth open and her eyes glaze over, a heady gasp leaving her mouth when her body starts to grip his finger. Stroking her to her release, he raises the hand that was holding onto her breast, using it to turn her face to him. When she opens her bleary eyes, he captures her lips, pushing his tongue inside. With her mouth engaged, he feels starts to blindly run his hand along the side of the tub till he finds the foil packet. Once their lips separate, he hands her the condom. As soon as she slides it on him, he helps her raise her up so he can sink inside of her. Groaning himself, he throws his head back at the exquisiteness of her body. Pausing for a moment, Damon anchors her hips, stopping her. Looking over her shoulder, she kisses him again._

 _"Turn around, wrap your legs around me." With a little maneuvering, they get into position. With his hands on the curve of her tight little ass, he helps to raise and lower her along his length. The only noise in the bathroom is water sloshing around as flesh meets flesh and the pleasurable moans escaping both of their mouths. When Elena starts to twist her hips, the coil in his belly begins to burn and tighten. Knowing he's close already, he attacks her neck, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on her. "I love you so much, Elena," he whispers, pulling her earlobe into his mouth. Feeling the molten heat begin to burn inside, she works even harder. Knowing that she's close as well, Damon starts to stroke her clit and moments later she erupts in a haze of bright colors and bone-melting pleasure. Enthralled, Damon watches as her release washes through her. With the way he looks at her, completely enthralled, she never felt more beautiful in her life. Knowing that he needs to release too, she feels him start to drive into her harder, faster and stronger, finally reaching his peak with yell of her name on his lips._

Opening her eyes and wanting to feel that again, Elena drops her hand, letting it drift beneath the cover of the bubbles. With memories of Damon filling her head and electrifying her body, she strokes herself to release.

* * *

With a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand, Zach walks down towards the water where Jenna is already sitting in one of the Adirondack chairs. The fire pit is burning brightly. Although it's not chilly out by any means, it is romantic. Setting the glasses and bottle on the table, Zach asks Jenna to stand up. Looking at him curiously, she smiles when he sits down and pulls her onto his lap. Leaning forward, she fills each glass handing him one before getting comfortable in his lap. Taking a sip, she says, "It's good."

"Hmm, so are you," he teases, nibbling on her neck. "Can you stay tonight?"

"I will if you get me up early enough to go to work."

"Of course I will. I'll even make you breakfast."

"Can you make pancakes?"

"I just happen to have some fresh blueberries in the fridge."

"Deal," she teases, taking another swallow from her glass. Zach splays his palm against her back, working his fingers beneath the elasticized waist of her shorts. The feel of her soft skin against his palms sends a surge of lust up his spine. "I want you, Jenna."

"Have me, Zach," she whispers, her eyes burning hot with lust. After setting the glasses down, he lifts her into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the house. When they reach his room, he steps inside, capturing her lips in a heady kiss. With their lips engaged, he steps backwards, using his body to push the door shut, closing them off from the outside world.

* * *

Elena wakes up to the smell of homemade pancakes the next morning. Breathing in the smell, she stretches her limbs then crawls out of bed. After sliding her bathrobe on, she checks on Mellie who is awake and playing in her crib. "I love you, little girl." Lifting her out of the crib, she carries her downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning," she says, putting Mellie in her high chair. After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she joins Jenna, Zach and Kol. Moments later, Rebekah joins them. "Why are you up so early?"

"I have a date. He's going to take me rafting. Imagine that?" she laughs, winking at Kol.

"Spill," Elena adds, cutting up Mellie's pancakes so she can eat them with her fingers.

"It's Matt, you know the cute blonde guy with the pretty blue eyes," she says, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How did you sleep, Elena?" Zach asks. Standing up, he brings the carafe over to refill his and Jenna's coffee cups. After putting it back, he drops a kiss to Mellie's head then sits back down.

"You mean after all of the fireworks last evening?" she laughs.

"Are you okay, Elena?"

"I'm fine, aunt Jenna. I just wish I could turn back time and stop Damon from leaving my house that night."

"We all wish that, Elena. But you are okay?"

"I am, Zach. When can we go to see him again? I just wish I could let him see Mellie."

"What did I miss?" Rebekah asks, looking rather perplexed.

"Damon's parents were here when Zach and I got home from visiting Damon. At first they thought Mellie was Zach and Jenna's child but when his dad was yelling at me, Zach blurted out that I was the mother of his granddaughter. That shut them up rather quickly," she laughs, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And I missed it," Rebekah adds, sighing heavily while feigning a pout. They all start laughing at her antics till the sound of Zach's phones interrupts the conversation.

"Hello...," Zach says, his eyes drifting to Elena. After a few seconds pass, he hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Elena.. um, hi. It's me..., Damon."_

* * *

 _Huge thank you to Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Tremendous thank you to all of you. You're all the very best._

 _Chapter title: 'Roar' by Katy Perry._

 _I updated Flames and RFTR in the last couple of days._ _Both Eva and I love reading your reviews. Keep em' coming._

 _Lastly have a wonderful time this evening if you're going out to celebrate the new year but do BE SAFE. We'll see you next time._


	18. Hello

"Damon?" she asks. Standing up, she walks outside through the kitchen door so she can talk to him in private.

 _"Yeah, it's me. Um, I just wanted to tell you that I remembered that you gave me the bracelet."_

"Damon," she whispers, trying to hold back her tears. Despite all that is wrong, her heart is so full of love for this man. Even just hearing his voice makes her heart pound wildly in her chest and her blood heat up, warming her body as it pumps through her veins. Even though he's lost and far away, the sound of his voice alone still causes such a deep visceral reaction inside of her. In spite of the distance and the challenges of his injury, she knows that she'll never stop loving him.

 _"I wanted you to know that. I miss you, Elena." Damon doesn't understand where his feelings for this girl are coming from. All he knows is that his belly flips each and every time he sees her. Her smile lights up her whole face. Whenever he looks into her endless brown eyes, it's like he's dipping into the looking glass. She stirs all kinds of emotions inside of him. Ones that he doesn't remember ever experiencing before._

"I miss you too. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."

 _"Do you have a phone number? That way I don't have to go through my uncle to reach you."_

After giving him the number, they talk for a little while. He tells her that Brady is going to bring him some things to draw. She remembers how he used to doodle a lot in school.

 _"I don't want to hang up but I have to go to see Dr. Mikaelson."_

"Damon, you can call me whenever you want. I don't care if it's day or night."

 _"Okay.. um, goodbye, Elena," he whispers._

"Goodbye, Damon," she says softly, clicking off the phone at the same time he does. Needing a moment to herself, she walks down towards the dock. Collapsing into one of the chairs, she drops her face into her hands. A part of her is ecstatic that he remembered something but a part of her is filled with melancholy because there's so much that is lost to him. When she sees a shadow, she looks up. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she forces a smile when she sees Zach. Handing him back his phone, she looks out over the water. The sun glimmering off of it is blinding too if she looks at just the right spot. "It's so beautiful out here, Zach."

"It is. I love living here." With his eyes darting from her to the lake, he sits down taking her hand in his. "Is he okay..., are you okay?"

"He told me that he remembered when I gave him the leather bracelet. That's something right?" she explains, looking at their conjoined hands.

"It is indeed. He's working his way back to you, babe with a burning love inside," Zach starts to croon. Elena can't help but laugh. She needed to laugh, life is too heavy right now. "Your brother is coming this weekend right?"

"Yeah, I'm working tomorrow and Wednesday the noon to midnight again. Mrs. Flowers is going to keep her till Kol gets off work."

"I think you should take a day for yourself and maybe go rafting or do something with Jeremy, that's his name right?"

"Maybe I will but Zach, he told me that he misses me."

"We'll go back, Elena. I promise. Maybe you can spend Saturday with your brother and we'll drive over there again on Sunday?"

Nodding, she smiles, reaching over to take his hand when he says it's time to go back inside and finish breakfast. As they walk towards the house, Zach starts singing again causing Elena to cover her ears. Zach breaks out in raucous laughter, the infectious sound putting a smile on everyone's face.

* * *

Having finished eating breakfast, Elena takes Mellie upstairs to get dressed and ready for work. Once she finishes with her daughter, she sets her down on the floor and lays her wooden blocks down for her to play with. Disappearing in the bathroom, Elena stares at herself in the mirror. She's still stunned that he called her, a happy stunned but stunned nonetheless. After brushing her hair and putting it in a messy bun, she puts on her jeans and theatre embossed polo shirt. Sitting on the bed, she slips her shoes on. With her attention elsewhere, she doesn't notice that Mellie is trying to stand up. Just by sheer happenstance, she glances at Mellie, her mouth dropping open when she sees her standing. Grabbing her phone, she drops to her knees a few feet in front of the baby and starts to film. Although she tries to get to her mommy, she wobbles a bit and lands on her little bottom. Her face starts to screw up but when she sees her mommy smiling at her, she starts to giggle. Rocking on her bottom again, she gets on her hands and knees, this time crawling over to Elena.

"You almost did it, Mellie. I love you so much," Elena squeals, hugging her tightly. She's so in love with her daughter. A fleeting moment of melancholy passes through her because Damon isn't here too but she quickly brushes it away because she's so proud of her daughter's accomplishment. Picking her up, she runs downstairs to find her friends. Finding no one in the kitchen, she hurries to the foyer just as Zach is walking from outside.

"I was just saying goodbye to Jenna."

"You really like her don't you?"

"I'm already in love with her, Elena."

"I'm so happy for both of you." With Mellie in her arms, she can't hug him. "I ran downstairs to show you this. Look," she gushes, playing the short recording she captured on her phone.

"What did you do, Mellie?" he says excitedly, taking her from Elena's arms. She's so happy, squealing and giggling as he bounces her and throws her in the air. "Before you go to work, Elena, I promised Jenna that I'd stay home this weekend. She wants the two to do something, you know, just the two of us on Sunday. I talked to Kol before he went upstairs. He said he'd be happy to drive you to the hospital this weekend. Jenna and I would be glad to babysit if you can go on Saturday."

"Yeah of course. You should have some time to yourself. My friends and I have kind of invaded. I can see if Jeremy will come the weekend after next."

"Actually Jenna already talked to him. I guess something came up with his girlfriend so they can't come this weekend anyway. And you have not invaded. Don't tell Kol or Rebekah but I enjoy having you all here. I never realized that I was lonely until you all invaded, your word," he adds, a big smile on his face.

"We can never thank you enough. But enough with the mushy stuff. I need to get her over to Mrs. Flowers so I can get to the theatre."

"Go, I'll take her over there in a little while."

"Thanks Zach."

"Yo, Gilbert, we have to get going. I don't want to be late for work," Kol interrupts, flagging her with his arm to come. After giving Mellie a quick kiss, she grabs her purse and follows Kol out of the door.

* * *

Although he doesn't quite understand it yet, he feels lighter after talking to Elena. After giving the phone back to Brady, he thanks him profusely not only for the use of his phone but also for the drawing tablet and charcoals that he bought for him.

"Do you want to talk about it, Damon?"

"Can we do it a little later? I want to go outside with this tablet. The sun is just right. I want to draw. I haven't done it in a long time I don't think?" he adds, suddenly unsure. He's been told that he was in a coma and hospitalized for almost six weeks after his accident. He has no memory of it at all. Given what's happened to him as a result of it, he's not sure that he even wants to remember. His mother told him that he 'died' at the scene and had the accident not been witnessed, he wouldn't be here today. Although he's grateful to be alive, he hates that he can't remember _her._ Especially when everything inside of him feels drawn to her when she's here with him. His belly flips and flops, his heart speeds up causing his ears to roar as it pumps his blood through his veins. Just the thought of her makes his palms clammy and his mind ache with longing.

"When you want to talk, come get me. I'm actually working a double shift today because someone called in sick."

"Thanks Brady. I mean I know it's your job but you've really gone out of your way to befriend me. It means a lot."

"Damon, it's not the job, not with you or any of the people who live here for that matter. I want to help, that's why I'm here. If I didn't care, I would've chosen another career."

Feeling overcome, Damon nods before disappearing out of the sliding door to go outside. He doesn't want to look weak in front of his friend. Brady is different. Although he knows Brady isn't the only one who cares, he also knows there's a couple of the aides who are only here for the paycheck, not because they care about people like him. Walking out onto the grass ahead of him, he doesn't go to his tree this time, instead he keeps walking till he finds a spot near the water. Yeah, he knows he's not supposed to be here without a shadow so to speak but he isn't going to try to kill himself, he only wants to draw. He keeps his distance, he doesn't want to get in trouble for breaking Dr. Mikaelson's rules but fortunately, he has a good view of the cattail cluster from here. Dropping onto the grass, he opens up the notebook and pulls on of the charcoals out and starts to draw. When he raises his eyes to look again, he focuses on one of the cigar shaped ends of the cattail sprig.

 _While he sits down to draw, Elena tells him that she's going to look around a little bit. She loves the wild flowers and some of the fruit bearing wild plants and she never ceases to remind him that she loves cattails. Watching her flit around, occasionally bending over to pick a flower, he drops his eyes and starts to draw. When she starts to walk backs towards, her hand skirting her lower belly, he smiles widely. After waving back at her, he drops his eyes to the tablet once more. Drawing her and the rocks and grasses and trees behind her. Just for good measure and to make her happy, he draws a stream and a cluster of cattails, the water running beside her in his picture. He signs his name then closes the notebook. Standing up, he goes to her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he leans his head over her shoulder, stealing a kiss when she turns her own to look at him. Reaching lower he splays his hand along her belly too. Kissing her hard and deep, he moans when she pulls free._

 _"I love you, Damon."_

 _"I love you too."_

When he hears, "Damon?", he snaps out of it. Looking up, he sees Brady.

"You've been gone awhile, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. May I?" he asks, pointing at the tablet. After Damon hands it to him, he looks it over for a moment. "This is really good, Damon. Maybe this sounds dumb but do you remember if you thought about art for a career?"

"Not really, it's always been more of a hobby than anything else."

"You should consider it. You draw beautifully Damon. Is this the brown haired girl?" he asks, pointing to the girl in his drawing. Her back is to the drawing but her long brown hair looks like it's blowing in the breeze. She's wearing a dress and is barefoot.

"No, it's not her..., it's Elena."

* * *

Staring at the picture on her phone, Josie Salvatore can't help but smile. Little Melanie is Damon through and through. Other than their sexes, she looks so much like Damon at this age that it's uncanny. Although she can't say that she's happy that Damon has a child at his age, she can't and won't hold it against the baby. Leaving her phone on the tabletop, she gets up to pull the bowl of grapes out of the refrigerator. Setting it down, she also grabs a bottle of water before sitting back down to pay some bills. While popping a grape in her mouth, she glances at the phone again. Her little granddaughter's face is staring back at her. Inherently knowing that she wants to spoil the baby rotten, she realizes there is a lot of baggage between the Gilberts and the Salvatore's. When that woman brought up Katherine Pierce again, Josie felt a murderous rage begin to burn through her. Damon and Stefan were still in grade school at that time. She married Max young, not much older than Elena is and had no skills with which to support her sons. Maybe if she had gone to college and learned a trade, she might have thought twice about forgiving her husband. He swore up and down that while he was infatuated with her, even going so far as to send her flowers and kiss her, he says he never actually slept with her. Even thought his betrayal was emotional rather than the physical, she still felt humiliated especially when Katherine taunted her about having her husband wrapped around that woman's finger.

Sighing, she knows that was a long time ago. Max has never strayed again as far as she knows. He's come home after work and spends his weekends with her. When he walks into the kitchen, he grabs his own bottle of water before sitting down. Taking a handful of grapes he starts to eat them.

"What's on your mind?" he asks, plopping another into his mouth. Raising a brow at him, she points to the picture of Mellie staring back at them. "What do you want to do about it, Josie? I mean, Damon is in no condition to be a father. Who knows if he ever will be?"

"I told Elena that you would not keep her from seeing Damon. I don't care if you never mention Grayson Gilbert's name again but I'm not going to hate Elena just because her name is Gilbert."

"Josie?"

"She's our granddaughter, Max. No, I'm not happy that Damon has a child at 19 but she's here now. I want to be her grandma."

"I don't know what to do about it," he says, raising his eyes to hers. "But I suppose we should clue Stefan in."

"I guess so," she agrees. After taking a drink of water, she drops her eyes, smiling when she sees the sweet little face smiling back at her.

* * *

 _While Damon is drawing, Elena gets up to explore a little bit. Walking towards the trees, she stoops down to pick a sugar bowl flower. It's a pretty bluish purple wildflower. Putting it to her nose, she takes whiff before sticking it in her hair. Since Damon has parked his ass over by stream's edge, she walks along it, squealing when she finds a couple of pieces of Montana agate._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"Look at these pretty rocks I found," she gushes, dropping them into his hands._

 _"Pretty rocks for a pretty lady," he teases._

 _"Can I see?" she asks, sitting down, snuggling in between his spread legs. When he hands her the tablet, she smiles because she sees herself. Seeing her tiny bump, she runs her finger over the drawing. "Are you okay with this Damon? I mean we don't know for sure yet. Our doctor appointment isn't till next week."_

 _"I'm scared, Elena. But I love you and I love our baby. I know we haven't had it positively confirmed, you're tummy pretty much seals the deal," he adds, quirking an eyebrow knowingly. Nodding, she turns around, leaning back against his muscular chest. She sighs happily when he wraps his sinuous arms around her, his hands settling on the spot that houses their baby._

"We're here, Elena," Kol announces, arousing her from her slumber. Mellie didn't feel good last night, crying and fussing and keeping her mommy awake. If not for Jenna and Zach being able to babysit, she probably would've stayed home today. Even though she knows Damon needs her as she needs him, their daughter has to be her first priority. She has no doubt that if he knew of her existence, Damon would agree. Taking a deep breath, she walks into the building, followed by Kol who holds the door for her. Walking up to the desk, she asks about Damon. Just as the woman starts to point outside, Dr. Mikaelson comes around the corner.

"Elena, how are you?" he greets her, shaking her hand.

"Hi. Um, this is my friend Kol, Kol this is Dr. Mikaelson, Damon's doctor."

"It's nice to meet you," Elijah says, shaking his hand.

"He called me, Damon I mean," Elena blurts out.

"Come to my office will you?"

Nodding, they follow him down the hall, taking a seat when they get there. Elijah explains that he can't tell her things that Damon shared with him in confidence. But he doesn't believe he's stepping over the line when he tells her that he thinks her visits have been good for him. "How did the phone call go?"

"He told me he remembered when I gave him the bracelet, you know, the leather one that he always wears. And then he surprised me."

"Elaborate?"

"He said that he missed me. Dr. Mikaelson, do you think he'll ever be the cocky, self-assured Damon that I once knew? And when can I tell him about Mellie? He's missing so much," Elena asks, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"I understand how emotional you are about your daughter. And I'm well aware of how much he's missed but I do believe that we should wait till he remembers something of your pregnancy. You said he knew about it?"

"Yes, we had the sonogram the day of his accident. I'm petite so I started to show so early. Damon could tell but at school, I could cover it with button downs and hoodies and flowy tops. Sometimes when it was just the two of us, I'd sit between his legs and he'd rest his hands on my bump. I want him to be able to know her and bond with her."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I truly am. But just as you need to put your daughter's needs first, Damon needs to be my top priority. Please understand that?"

"I do. Can I see him now?"

"Sure, I believe he's outside. Are you two...?" he asks, his eyes darting from Kol to herself.

"No, no, Kol is my best friend. We're not romantic," Elena laughs, scoffing at such a thing.

"Hey, I'm a catch," Kol protests, quirking his brows at her.

"Stop it, Kol. You know I love you," she laughs, playing giving him a shove. "I'm going to go to see if I can find him."

"I'll either be in that solarium or out by the car."

"Okay, Kol. Thank you, Dr. Mikaelson," Elena says, following Kol out of the doctor's office.

* * *

Walking outside, Elena looks around. When she doesn't see him, she starts to make her way towards the tree he told her that he liked. Not finding him there, she shields her eyes from the sun and looks around, finally finding him standing in the distance, his back turned towards her. Sucking in a fortifying breath, she jogs over, placing her hand on his back when she reaches him.

"Elena, you're here?"

"I told you that I would come. I missed you too, Damon." Raising up on her tiptoes, she drops a quick kiss to his cheek. "How are you?"

"Good now that you're here," he smiles. Extending her hand, she turns her palm up, offering it to him. Sharing a look with her, he looks at her hand for moment before finally linking his fingers with hers. They start to walk around, Damon showing her the terrain. Although he explains that he's not to get too close to the stream, he points out the cattail cluster sitting among the reads. They're not pristine, the seeds are breaking out, the fluffy white stuff floating around with the light breeze. Just as Damon is about to tell her that he remembers how much she likes them, he turns around when he hears a voice. Following Damon's lead, she turns around herself, stunned to see Stefan approaching them.

"Damon, I didn't know you had company?"

"Do you know Elena?"

Damon steps back so slightly that Stefan and Elena don't even notice. He glances between Stefan and Elena as an uncomfortable feelings starts to burn in the pit of his stomach. Feeling the bile begin to burn the back of his throat, Damon swallows thickly around the lump. Every time Damon asked Stefan if he knew any brown haired girls or if Damon was friends with any, he'd brush him off. Why would he lie?

"Yes, of course. Elena, how are you?"

"I'm good Stefan. Yourself?"

"Not too bad. I'm a little surprised to see you here, Elena?"

"Why?"

"I saw you and your boyfriend talking to Dr. Mikaelson."

"You have a boyfriend!?" Damon blurts out, his fists tightening at his side. His insides start to twist uncomfortably and his heart starts pounding painfully in his throat. Unable to tamper down the sting of betrayal he feels, Damon gives his brother a hard shove sending Stefan staggering backwards. Regaining his balance, Stefan jumps him, Elena screams. Hearing the ruckus, Brady runs over, practically stopping Damon in mid air when he launches himself at his brother. Locking his arms around Damon's torso, Brady pulls him back.

"Breathe, Damon. Get control," he tells him. When Damon nods, Brady lets go. After sharing a look with his friend, Damon runs off.

"He's not my boyfriend," Elena yells, hoping that he hears her. Elena glares at Stefan through her tear-filled eyes. There's no doubt in her mind that he mentioned Kol to hurt Damon and by extention, hurt her too. Wanting to go after him but afraid that he won't want to see her, a teary Elena runs off, running around the building rather than through it. Finding Kol outside, she runs directly to him. Seeing his best friend in tears, he pulls her into his arms. When she's calm, he lets go and asks, "What happened, Elena?"

"Damon's brother. He's here, he told Damon that you're my boyfriend. God, Kol, he looked absolutely devastated. Why would Stefan do this?"

"You did say that he came on to you right? Maybe it's payback? I don't know Elena. I don't understand why he'd want to hurt his brother unless he was using him to get back at you?"

"I wonder if Damon will want to see me again. God, Kol," she cries, turning her back to him while she tries to regain her composure. After taking a few deep breaths, Elena turns around, taking the Kleenex that Kol offers, having pulled the box out of his car.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I don't know. I hate to leave him like this but I'm afraid he won't let me explain. Maybe we should try to talk to Dr. Mikaelson before we go?"

"That's probably a good idea," Kol reassures her. Taking her hand, they go back inside, disheartened to know that the doctor is in meetings the rest of the afternoon. Knowing nowhere else to turn, Elena reluctantly agrees to go back to Polson. With her shoulders slumped, she walks back to the car. Taking a breath, she opens the door, turning around when she hears her name.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Damon's friend, Brady. I really want to help him. He's really upset so the nurse gave him a pill for the agitation. He'll sleep for awhile once it takes effect."

"Can you tell him that Kol isn't my boyfriend? He's my best friend who just happens to be a guy."

"I'll tell him. Listen, he cares about you. He has talked to me about things that he's starting to remember. Can we exchange phone numbers? I promised him that I'd help him call you if I could get a number."

"Sure," she agrees, not quite sure why she should trust him but she does. She shares her number with him and he with her. "I remember him mentioning your name too. He likes you."

"I like him too," Brady adds, opening the car door for her. After reassuring Elena that he'll tell Damon the truth about Kol as soon as he can, Elena thanks him profusely before sliding into the passenger seat for the long drive home. He pushes the door closed then stands back so Kol can back out. Watching them drive away, Brady turns around to go back into the building. He runs right into Damon's brother. Although he'd like to give Stefan a piece of his mind, he steps around him and goes into the building. With a baby on the way, he needs this job. After checking on Damon, finding him sound asleep, Brady pulls the door shut and goes about his duties.

* * *

Trying in vain to hold in her tears, Elena leans back on the car seat, her head laying against the door frame. With the breeze from the open window blowing in her face, she closes her eyes. When the only thing she sees reflected back at her is his broken stare, she loses the battle. With tears running down her cheeks, she reaches into the back seat for the box of Kleenex. Feeling Kol's hand on hers, she sucks in a deep shuddering breath as she turns to him. Giving her a tight smile and a hand squeeze, Kol reassures her that everything will work out. Although she desperately wants to believe him, she knows that Kol, unlike herself, doesn't have to live with her last memory of Damon burnished into his brain.

* * *

 _Big thanks to Eva for helping me get through the ups and downs._

 _And thank you all so much for the reviews. You all are truly the best. I know this is slow paced but we just crossed the half way mark so there's a lot left. This is the longest story I've ever written by several chapters. The brain is such a complex organ and if any of you have had experience with traumatic brain injuries, you realize how frustrating it is for both the patient and the families. I really appreciate your patience. This story is near and dear to my heart. I love this DE and their universe very much._

 _Chapter title: 'Hello' by Lionel Ritchie._

 _I did post a Civil War era one-shot last weekend. I hope to post part one of my circa WW2 story, "Over the Rainbow" very soon._

 _Please keep the reviews coming. They are inspiring._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day._


	19. One

**_Welcome back Nina. Here's hoping for our Delena Happily Ever After..._**

* * *

Picking himself up off of the ground, Stefan brushes the dirt off of his designer jeans. He's a Salvatore after all, as such he only chooses the finest things. Unable to contain the smirk on his face, Stefan laughs, knowing that he got to Elena and Damon too. Even though he can feel his conscience gnawing at him a bit, he can't make himself regret it either. Nor can he deny the perverse pleasure he took when he saw the pained look in both of their eyes when he let it slip that Elena has a boyfriend. Having seen them talking to Dr. Mikaelson before they disappeared down the hall, he felt an intense rage begin to brew inside. Although he thought about just letting it go, he couldn't. How dare she bring someone else here? It's her own fault that he had to nail Damon as it were. The more he thinks about it, the madder he gets. Having wanted her for as long as he can remember, he has always, always had to tamper his own urges just to take her.

The more attention she would pay to his brother, the angrier he would get. Seeing that baby was the tipping point. Although he wasn't that naïve to think that she wasn't sleeping with Damon, it still stung like a son of bitch. Sticking out his tongue at the thought, he starts walking back towards the building. Debating whether to go to Damon's room, he walks down the hall only to be stopped by the nurse telling him that Damon doesn't want to be disturbed. Chuckling, Stefan nods and leaves the building, barely avoiding a collision with that orderly that pulled Damon off of him. Just as he's about to unlock his car door, his phone rings. Seeing that it's his parents again and not wanting to deal with it today, he makes up his mind to go to his own place. He'll call them back in a couple of days. Sliding behind the wheel, he guns the engine and speeds out of the parking lot, disappearing in a cloud of dust down the highway.

* * *

As soon as Kol pulls into the driveway, Elena steps out of the car. Emotionally worn down, she goes into the house, immediately seeking the solace that her daughter offers. Noticing the sagging set of her shoulders, Zach stands up and hands Mellie to her. Taking her into her arms, Elena hugs her close till Mellie starts to fuss and push against her chest. Loosening her grip a little she gives her daughter a little room to move. Feeling her forehead, Elena frowns knowing that she's still feverish. "You still don't feel good do you, baby?" Elena asks, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"I gave her some baby Ibuprofen. She's been rather moody most of the day," Zach explains, brushing a wild piece of hair of her little forehead.

"I didn't think you'd be home," Elena mentions before taking a seat with Mellie in her arms.

"We went out for awhile lunch and little shopping. Mrs. Flowers called that she was sick so we cut it short. Jenna went home to do some laundry. I'm going to take her out for supper."

"Ma," Mellie squeals, squirming around in Elena's arms. Moments later, tears fill the little girls eyes. Standing up, Zach pulls the rocker over for Elena before disappearing. Moments later he comes back with a bottle in his hand. Snatching it out his hand, Mellie pops it right into her mouth. Cradling her daughter in her arms, Elena rocks her. Her eyes drop open and close a few times as she fights going to sleep. When they stay closed, she takes her upstairs, puts her in her crib and turns on the baby monitor. Taking the other end with her, she goes back downstairs to tell Zach about today's visit with Damon. Sighing heavily, she falls onto the couch, resting her head against the back of it.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Zach asks, pulling the rocker closer so he can talk to her.

"Stefan happened." Kol adds, interrupting.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, Stefan. He told Damon that I came with my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, who, Kol?" Zach asks incredulously.

"Is it that far fetched, Zach?" Kol asks, feigning indignation. Although he knows it's not the time for jokes, he wants to see Elena smile. When she tosses a throw pillow at him, he laughs along with her for a few moments.

"That's not what I meant and you know that Kol."

"Sure, sure, Zach. I'm going to get something to drink. Do either of you want something, water, soda, bourbon?" Kol teases.

"I would like nothing more than to get drunk but I can't," Elena laments, dropping her forehead into her hand. The look on Damon's face when he said "you have a boyfriend" is one she'll never forget. The absolute devastation she saw in his eyes will haunt her for a very long time. She can't even begin to imagine what Stefan was thinking by doing such a thing. Why would he want to hurt his brother? Not that it matters anymore if Damon refuses to see her again but the only thing positive was that Damon cares enough about her to feel such a hurt. Her stomach is still roiling at the thought of all that happened today.

"Elena, talk to me."

"Like I said, Stefan told Damon that Kol was my boyfriend. Damon looked so hurt, Zach. It breaks my heart just to think about it. And then Damon attacked him. His friend, that guy named Brady pulled Damon off of him. Before I could tell him that what Stefan said was a lie, Damon ran off..," she adds, stopping when she hears Mellie start to cry. Jumping off of the couch, she runs up the stairs and into her room, picking Mellie up. Taking a breath, she grabs the bottle. After handing it to her, exhausted herself, Elena lays on the bed, closing her eyes with her baby in her arms.

* * *

Waking up to use the bathroom, Elena carefully gets out of bed so she doesn't awaken her sick little girl. If she doesn't start to feel better by tomorrow, she'll ask Zach about seeing the pediatrician or taking her to the emergency room at the hospital. Hearing a knock on the door at the same time she's walking out of the bathroom, Elena hurries to answer it before the noise wakes Mellie. Pulling it open, she feels her tears again when she sees Rebekah. Taking Elena's hand, she leads her over to the bed. The two girls sit down at the foot of it, crossing their legs in front of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did Kol tell you what happened?"

"He did. I'm really sorry, Elena. But Kol said that the guy that works there promised you that he'd tell Damon the truth. I know today was a really bad day for you but don't give up. If you stay away, he'll probably end up believing Stefan's lies. And what if it's not the first lie Stefan has told him?"

"I don't know, Rebekah. I have no way of knowing. I'm sure Stefan had no idea who Kol was so he just assumed he was my boyfriend but still, the way he said it was meant to hurt Damon. I just don't know why he'd want to do that to his little brother? I always thought that the two of them were pretty close."

"I can't answer that, Elena," she starts to say, lowering her voice when Mellie starts to stir. Yawning, Elena scoots up towards her daughter, pulling her into her arms when she starts to cry again. Feeling bad for her friend, Rebekah offers to take Mellie for awhile so Elena can have a nap. Although she doesn't want to shirk her duties, Elena is so tired. Regretfully she gives in, letting Rebekah take Mellie from the room. With her eyelids closing for increasingly long periods of time, she lays her head on the pillow, drifting into sleep in mere moments.

 _"Damon, what are you doing in here?" she whispers, opening up her bedroom window so he can crawl through. Without saying a word, Damon wraps her in his arms, joining their lips in a scandalous kiss. Feeling her knees beginning to weaken and with their mouths still attached, she starts backing up till she feels the bed against the back of her knees. Even that doesn't stop Damon's forward motion and the next thing she knows, his weight is pushing her into the mattress. When he finally loosens his hold on her mouth, she sucks in a needed breath._

 _"What was that for?" she asks, touching her fingers wispily to her lips in awe._

 _"I've had a bad day and I needed it," he says softly. Cradling her cheeks, he plants another heady kiss to her lips._

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _"It's just Stefan. I love my brother but I don't know why he always thinks that he has to compete with me."_

 _"How so?" Knowing how much he likes it, she laces her fingers into his messy hair and starts to massage his scalp with her nails. Earning a moan, she smiles, dropping a kiss to his forehead._

 _"He mentioned that he likes you and that I should watch my back or he'll steal you away from me. You wouldn't be the first to tell you the truth."_

 _"Damon, he's probably just teasing you. Besides, you trust me don't you?"_

 _"Of course I do, Elena but sometimes I don't trust him."_

 _"You care about him. Because he's your brother, I do too but I love you, Damon."_

 _"I just you know, I know my brother, Elena."_

 _"But I love you, Damon."_

 _"I know the trouble he can cause," Damon starts to say, pausing when she cradles his cheeks. "I love you, Damon, you," she whispers, capturing his lips in a smoldering, heart thrumming, kiss._

Hearing her baby wailing as if in pain, Elena jumps out of bed. Running down the stairs, she first checks the living room. Seeing on the back of someone walking into the kitchen, Elena hurries after them. It's aunt Jenna trying to soothe a flushed Mellie. "Jenna?"

"I think she has a little virus or something, Elena. Poor baby just doesn't feel good. We went for a walk to the park but she didn't even like the baby swings today."

"Do you think we need to take her to the doctor?"

"Not yet. If it doesn't run its course by tomorrow, then probably. Everyone is outside by the fire pit. Zach is grilling steak and chicken. I just came into get her a bottle of apple juice."

"That sounds nice," Elena agrees, running her fingers up and down her daughter's back.

"Zach told me what happened with Damon. Are you okay?"

"I will be when I can see him again. I think I'll write him another letter. I don't see any sense in driving over there if he won't see me."

"You're probably right but don't give up on him. For better or for worse and all of that," she says, smiling at Elena.

"You're right. I'm not going to give up on him but maybe he does need a little space?"

"Let Damon decide that. Come on now, let's join everyone else." Taking Elena by the hand, she pulls her outside, the two of them walking towards the water and the laughter that lightens the mood.

* * *

Having taken a pill to tamper down his anxiety, Damon wakes up in the middle of the night feeling a bit confused. Looking around his room, he lays there for a few minutes just trying to get his bearings. When his eyes lock on a beam of light at the foot of his bed, he glances out of the window. It's a moon bright night, the full moon's aura is shining in through the slats in his blinds. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he gets up to use the bathroom. Pressing his hands against the edge of the sink, he squeezes hard, slowly raising his eyes to look in the mirror. And then as if a movie is playing he watches and hears his brother mention Elena's boyfriend just before he launched himself at him. But what puzzles him even more is what else is Stefan maybe hiding from him. After all, he kept Elena a secret and if Stefan knew of Elena, his parents had to know too? With his head throbbing against his temples, he walks out of his room to ask for something for a headache. Swallowing the Tylenol he's offered, he'd rather not go back to his room but since it's nearly two thirty in the morning, he has no choice but to do so.

Having nothing better to do than to crawl back into bed, Damon lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. With his mind a whir of conflicting emotions, he knows that he's not going to get back to sleep for awhile. He vaguely remembers Elena saying that the guy isn't her boyfriend but he doesn't know if it's real or if he imagined it. Since he can't sleep anyway, he gets up to grab his tablet. Shifting himself to the foot end of the bed, using the moonlight to draw pictures of _her._

 _"Why are you mad at me?"_

 _"I was hoping you'd come."_

 _"You didn't answer my question, Damon. Why are you mad?"_

 _"I'm not mad at you, I'm upset with her."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"I want to be her boyfriend," Damon admits, dropping his eyes from her gaze._

 _"Damon, you are my boyfriend," she whispers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she joins their lips in a breathtaking kiss. When he opens his eyes, he's disappointed to find her gone._

Finding Damon sprawled out, his head at the foot of his bed, his tablet in his hand, Brady can see that he had a rough night. Jostling his arm slightly, he steps back when Damon lurches upright. "It's morning, time for breakfast. You're usually awake by now."

"Yeah, um, I didn't sleep very well, Brady," he admits, swinging his legs over the side as he sits up. Seeing his tablet open, Brady asks, "May I?"

"Sure." Getting up, Damon pulls some clean clothes out of his drawer before disappearing into the bathroom. Picking up the tablet, Brady looks at the pictures, his mood dropping when he looks at what Damon has drawn. He assumes the male figure is Damon. He's laying spread eagle on the ground one arm reaching into the distance. On the other side of the piece of paper is a girl and a guy walking away. Her face is a blank but she has long hair. Somehow he knows that Damon drew Elena and her boyfriend, leaving him laying in a heap. Staring at it, he doesn't hear Damon come out of the bathroom.

Looking at his young friend, Brady asks, "Do you want to talk about this, Damon?"

"There's nothing to talk about. She has a boyfriend."

"I promised her that I would tell you that the boy she came with is simply her friend. They're not romantically involved, they both told me so."

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes, Damon, I did believe her. She was devastated when you ran off."

"I don't know what to believe. The brown haired girl came and told me that I was her boyfriend. She's so real when she's here but how can she be real and yet able to vanish into thin air?"

"Damon, you need to talk to Dr. Mikaelson about your concerns. I'm your friend and believe me, I want to help but he's the professional."

"I suppose... Um, I'm going to go eat," he says, hurrying out of his room.

* * *

Still not knowing what's right and what's wrong, Damon seeks out Dr. Mikaelson. Knocking on his door, he opens it when he hears him say to come in. Stepping inside, Damon pushes it closed again before taking a seat. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Damon. How can I help you today?"

"I don't understand what's real and what's make believe. I don't know why I should be upset if she has another boyfriend. I mean, she's beautiful, why would she waste her time waiting for me?"

"Where are these thoughts coming from, Damon?"

"She was here yesterday. And we were in the back walking around. Then Stefan showed up and told me that she had her boyfriend here with her. And it's not just Elena, it's Stefan and even my parents too. They had to have known about Elena but every time I asked about her, they told me that there wasn't any brown haired girl. I still see her once in awhile. You all tell me that she isn't real, that I'm hallucinating her but I don't know. At least she doesn't lie to me."

"Damon, I met Elena and her "boyfriend" yesterday before I left for the day. His name is Kol and Elena introduced him to me as her friend. They didn't act like boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean, no holding hands or anything like that but I think you should talk to her when she comes again."

"I don't know if I want her to come again," Damon whispers, dropping his eyes to hands that are clenched on his lap.

"If you don't want to see her then you need to be the one to tell her."

"I don't know what I want. I want to know what's real and what's not real, I want to remember my life," he screams, flying out of his chair, he starts to pace the length of Elijah's office.

"Damon, calm down," he says firmly, pointing to the chair. Dropping his chin to his chest, Damon complies albeit reluctantly. "I don't know what's going on with your family, Damon. They will have to clear that up themselves but I do know that your friend Elena cares for you very much. But if you don't want her to come anymore, that's your choice to make. You, Damon, are my first priority so if Elena's continued presence is going to cause you undue anxiety, I'll deny her access to you."

"Can I go now?"

"Sure, Damon. When you decide what you want to do about Elena. Let me know."

Blowing out a puff of air, Damon stands up, pausing when he reaches Elijah's door. Turning around, he nods and then slips through, closing the door firmly.

* * *

After several days of avoiding his parents, Stefan finally decides to see why in the hell they've been calling him incessantly over the last few days. It's probably about Damon, he thinks to himself. He most likely called mommy and daddy and complained about mean old Stefan. Pulling into the driveway, he gets out of the car slowly, he's in no hurry to hear what they have to say. Figuring he might as well get it over with, he goes inside. Thirsty, he goes to the kitchen first to get something to drink. Glancing at the clock, he shrugs his shoulders and pulls a can of beer out. About to pop the tab, he decides against it, he's still underage and he doesn't need his mother ragging on him about drinking and driving. Putting it back, he reaches for a Mt. Dew instead. Flicking it open, he takes deep draw from the can and then goes to face his mom and dad.

Finding them in the living room, he plops down into the recliner. Facing his mom, he asks, "What's going on?"

"No hi mom and dad?"

"You're right. Hi mom and dad," he retorts, internally rolling his eyes.

"Why haven't you returned our calls?"

"I have a life, ma. I've been busy," he points out, taking another drink of his soda. "What is it, what's so urgent?"

"It's Damon."

"I figured as much. He couldn't wait to squeal on me could he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him last Sunday. We had a few words."

"Stefan?" his mom says, shaking her head. She knows that her oldest son has always been a bit jealous of Damon, why she has no idea.

"No, it's not about that, Stef. We haven't talked to Damon," Max says, joining the conversation. "This is about Damon's child with Elena Gilbert."

"How did you find out?" he asks, trying to feign incredulity.

Max stares at him for a moment before adding, "You knew!?"

"Yeah, I knew. I went to see Zach a few weeks ago. I found her and the kid there. So what's the big deal? It's a Gilbert so it's not like we have anything to do with either of them."

"Do you think I want my son to have a kid with a Gilbert? That's the last thing I want. Hell, he doesn't know anything about the child. Maybe he never will? I don't want to have a Gilbert for a grandchild either, Stefan."

"Are you sure it's Damon's? I mean maybe she got knocked up by someone else and is trying to pin it on Damon?"

"Are you two even listening to yourselves?" Josie asks, her eyes wide with disgust. "Maxwell P Salvatore, you and I both know that baby is practically Damon's doppelganger. I will not be denied getting to know my granddaughter just because you two have a problem with the Gilberts. And you know damn well, Max, that's it not even really about the Gilberts. It's about a woman who should mean nothing to you."

"Josie, that's not fair. It was over a long time ago."

"Indeed it was so why can't you and Grayson, the fools that you are, let her go?" she snaps, shaking her head. "You'd deny yourself your own flesh and blood just because of who her mother is. You should be ashamed, Max," she adds, her voice raised with anger. "And you, Stefan. Why didn't you tell us about the baby?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to even think about her. She's a Gilbert, ma? A Gilbert!"

"Did you not hear a thing I just said? And to repeat myself, I don't give a damn if she's a Gilbert. I'm ashamed of myself for blaming her for so long. She's an innocent bystander in this whole twisted idiocy. And if you want to deny yourself the opportunity to know your granddaughter, it's on you. But I won't. You two need to get your shit together. I'm through here," she adds, anger brewing in her steel blue eyes. Standing up, she stalks out of the room, leaving Stefan and Max with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

Sitting on the park bench with Jeremy, Elena looks up when she hears her daughter squealing. Anna has her in the baby area of the park. She's excited and happy. Happy herself that Mellie is finally feeling better, Elena relaxes back against the bench. Wanting Elena to be able to spend some quality time with her brother, Kol and Rebekah drove home this weekend. He was going to drop her off in Whitefish and then go home to Lakeside. They have a big family picnic on Saturday that they're parents insisted they show up for. They're coming back sometime Sunday but Elena has no idea when to expect them. It's been a week since she's seen Damon. She wrote a letter explaining to him that Kol is simply her friend. Although she hoped that he would call or even write to her, she hasn't heard anything. Unsure if Damon is still angry or if he blames her, she doesn't know up from down where he's concerned. It bothers her a great deal because she's innocent in this whole sordid mess.

Zach did call the hospital to tell Elijah that they wouldn't make it this weekend. Even though she didn't want to stay home, she didn't want to have to leave Mellie either. She really hasn't been herself till today. One of Zach's good friends is a Pediatrician so he made time for Mellie. As suspected it was just a virus, one that needed to run its course.

"Elena, have you thought anymore about inviting mom and dad to come or if nothing else, calling them? I know they'd try to see things from your point of view."

"They haven't yet, what makes you think they will now? Indirectly, it's daddy's fault that Damon is stuck there. If he hadn't threatened to send the police after him, maybe Damon and I would be raising Mellie now. It's hard, Jer, it really is."

"I can't even imagine, Elena. Listen, if you need some moral support, I'd be glad to come too. If you don't want to see them, you should at least call and talk to them."

"I promise you that I'll give it some thought. If I decide to see them, you can bet that you're going to be there."

"You have my word," he says. Extending an arm over her shoulder, he gives her a one armed hug. Standing up, he takes her by the hand. "Let's get Mellie and Anna and go for some ice cream. My treat?" Nodding, she follows him over where Mellie and Anna are playing. After lifting Mellie into her arms, the three of them walk across the street to the ice cream store, happy to think happier thoughts for a little while.

* * *

Waking up with a fever, sore throat and feeling like absolute crap, Elena drags herself out of bed. Not finding Mellie in her crib she slowly walks down the stairs. Her legs feel like noodles in addition to everything else. Finding her daughter with Zach and Jenna, Elena starts to wobble in the threshold of the kitchen. Grabbing onto each side of the doorframe so she won't fall, Zach hands Mellie to Jenna and hurries to Elena, helping her to a chair. Feeling her forehead, he can tell that she's quite sick. He pulls a bottle Nyquil out of the cupboard and pours a dose. Handing it to her, he watches as she swallows it down.

"Are you hungry at all, Elena?"

"No, but I want to go see Damon. I don't know if he's still mad at me or not but he must be lonely, Zach. I promised him that I'd come," she rasps, breaking into a coughing fit.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere. Come on, I'll help you get back upstairs," he says, standing beside her chair.

"No, I want to see him."

"Stick this under your tongue, Elena," Jenna interrupts, not taking no for an answer. Rolling her eyes, Elena lifts her tongue, letting Jenna position the thermometer. As soon as it alarms, Jenna reads it. "102. Let Zach help you back to bed, no buts about it."

"But Damon?"

"I'll call the place. I'll talk to him myself, okay?"

"No, I want to talk to him. Please?"

"Will you go back to bed then?" he asks, looking at her pointedly.

"Yes, I just want to talk to him. I miss everything about him," Elena adds, a feeling of melancholy overwhelming her.

"Fine," Zach agrees. Dialing, he starts to talk to someone but turns his back to them. After saying he'll call back, he hangs up and turns around.

"Apparently he's outside or something. I'll try to call him again later. I promise."

Smiling tightly, Elena drags herself to her feet and starts walking out. When she again almost lands on her ass, Zach picks her up and carries her upstairs. He sets her on her bed, tells her that Mellie will be fine with him and Jenna and then leaves her to get some rest. Finding her purse in the drawer in her bedside stand, she pulls her own phone out to text Brady.

 _Please tell Damon I'm sorry. I wanted to see him today but I'm sick. 102 fever. Zach won't let me go anywhere. I'm so sorry, Elena._

After finishing her text, she lays the phone on the pillow beside her and closes her eyes. Just as she's about to drop over the edge between wake and sleep, she hears it buzz.

 _Feel better soon, Elena. Damon is okay and is anxious to see you. Brady._

Overcome with relief, Elena breathes a huge sigh of relief. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she rolls over, buries her face in the pillow and succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I love you dearly my friend and sister._

 _And a huge thanks to all of you as well. Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean so much and both Eva and I love to read them._

 _Chapter title: 'One' by Metallica._

 _TTFAF is also still in progress. Eva and I are hard at work on new and period DE stories._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Have a wonderful day and a fabulous weekend. Thank you all again._


	20. Unexpected

Although he is anxious about Elena coming today, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't excited too. Chomping at the bit to see her again, Damon keeps looking at the clock, sighing each time he sees that the minute hand has barely moved. He still doesn't know what to think about the guy Stefan mentioned. He hasn't talked to his brother at all since that day although his mom called to check in on him. Damon has always been more of momma's boy whereas Stefan is more like their father. Sighing, he looks up at the clock once more. Deciding that he needs to do something with all of his nervous energy, he leaves his room to go outside. Taking off on a run, he skims along the grasses, over the short hills and valleys and back again. The ground is uneven and rocky and so he needs to be careful. He doesn't need to sprain an ankle or something much worse. By the time he gets back to the building, he sees Brady talking to a group of other young kids, much like himself, that are sitting outside sitting on the picnic tables. Sometimes Damon brings his lunch outside to eat too. Bending over, he lays his palms on his thighs to catch his breath. When he hears his name he looks up.

"I just saw your uncle drive up, Damon. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I won't deny that I'm nervous but I want to see her and uncle Zach."

"I know she felt bad that they couldn't come last week because she was sick."

"Elena was sick?"

"Yeah, remember, I told you that she texted me to see if you were okay?"

"I remember now. I suppose I should go to see them," Damon utters. Looking down for a moment, he takes a few slow deep breaths before squaring his shoulders and walking into the building.

* * *

"Elena, you still have a little fever. I don't know why I let you talk me into coming here today," Zach adds, pulling into a parking spot at Damon's hospital.

"I'm fine, uncle Zach. I have all of you but who does Damon have? He has to be here by himself most of the time," she says, her voice cracking a little bit. It still causes her heart to catch when she thinks about him having to be hospitalized so far away from his family. The distance between them is about two hundred miles. And although she knows he's where he needs to be to get well, it still hurts her to have to leave him behind.

"I know but you have to take care of yourself too. You can't take care of either of them if you're sick."

"I'm fine," she repeats, "but I do appreciate your concern."

"You're like a daughter to me, Elena, so of course, I'm concerned," he adds, stepping out of the car, followed by Elena. Zach holds the door open then follows her inside the building. Elena walks in through the front door while Damon walks in through the back door. As if drawn by some unknown force, their eyes meet. As always, Damon feels his heart start to race and his breath hitch in his throat. Forcing himself to move forward, he meets them in the center of the solarium. "Hi," Damon says, releasing the breath he was holding.

"Hi, Damon, thanks for agreeing to see us," Zach says, clutching his nephew's shoulder for a moment. Damon places his hand atop Zach's and nods before letting go.

"It's a beautiful day and I know how much you love being outdoors... should we go outside to talk?" Elena suggests, feeling the butterflies swarming in her belly. When Damon extends his arm, Elena smiles and walks outside, followed by Damon and Zach. Finding an empty picnic table, they sit down, Elena and Zach on one side with Damon on the other.

"Are you feeling better, Elena? Brady told me that you were sick?"

"I caught the flu from Mel, um, I mean from a co-worker. I'm not quite myself yet but I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad," Damon admits, smiling at her. "Um, Elena, would you mind if I talked to my uncle alone for a little bit?"

"Not at all, Damon. I'm just going to go for a walk. Will you meet me by that tree you like when you're done with Zach?"

"Sure."

Although she maintains her smile, she still feels the distance between them. It's almost like he's not sure of her? But since she has no idea what he's thinking, it's silly to speculate but yet it's hard not to. Standing up, she walks away, soon becoming just a tiny speck in the distance.

"What did you want to talk about Damon?"

"Is it true? I mean that other guy, he's just her friend?"

"Yes, Damon. That's true. And actually, he's staying at my house this summer too as is his cousin Rebekah. Do you remember Rebekah Andrews? I guess she went to school with you and Elena in Whitefish?"

"Blonde, pretty?"

"That's her. She works at the theatre with Elena and Kol is working at the rafting company that you used to work at. He's really a great guy and he's been a good friend to Elena. They're more like brother and sister than anything else. He's the one that brought Elena to my house."

"So he's really just her friend?"

"Yes, Damon. Honestly, I think you'd like him too. I'll be glad to bring him over sometime if you want to meet him. It's up to you though."

Dropping his eyes to his hands clenched in front of him, Damon needs some time to think about it. He does know that his uncle has always been truthful with him. But then he remembers something else. Without looking up, he can't stop the words as they come out of his mouth. "How come no one told me the truth about Elena? I mean... I mean, she has the long brown hair. Why didn't they or you ever say that she could be real?"

Taken aback by his question, Zach expels a breath of air. Deciding honesty is the best way to approach his question, Zach explains that his parents thought maybe she'd do more harm than good. "And I had only met her the one time, Damon, so I wasn't aware that she had such a profound effect on you. It wasn't until Dr. Mikaelson took me to his office to ask about her, that I really gave her much thought. Before I said anything to him, I talked to your dad again.. They didn't want me to mention her still but I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I always felt a closeness to you and I didn't want to do anything to damage that. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

"I understand that but what I don't understand is why they thought they should keep her from me?"

"You probably don't remember this but Elena's father and your father don't like each other so I think that was probably the biggest reason. But as much as I thought they were wrong to keep Elena from both you and Dr. Mikaelson, I know they love you, Damon. Please don't doubt that?"

"I don't.. And while we're talking, why would Stefan say that the guy, Kol you said his name was, why would he say that he was Elena's boyfriend? Why would Stefan do that?"

"I can't answer that, Damon, but I intend to have a word with him."

"Okay? Um, I think I'm going to go to talk to Elena now. I won't keep her long especially if she isn't feeling good yet."

"I'll wait out here."

Nodding, Damon gets up and walks off towards the tree where Elena is waiting for him.

* * *

Damon finds her near the tree just like she promised. He watches her strolling along in the grass. Not wanting to interrupt her just yet, he stands beneath the branches of the tree and just watches her. The dress she's wearing is light and airy. The light breeze is blowing strands of hair across her face. He chuckles a little bit when she has to brush back the errant wisps, pushing them behind her ear. When a gust blows up her dress, he notices the way she caresses her lower belly to push the dress back down.

Suddenly a flash of something pops into his head. It's like a sense of deja vu. Dropping his head for a moment, he closes his eyes, trying to bring it to the forefront of his mind. Although he can't see it clearly, he can't shake the sense that it's familiar. Try as he might, he just can't pull it from his subconscious so he lets it go for now. Truly he's in awe of Elena Gilbert. Despite her beauty, both inside and out, she still here with him. She could be with any guy, a heathy guy and yet she's here. If only he could remember what they shared because he wants nothing else but to take her into his arms and tell her that everything will be alright. Deciding to approach her, Damon closes the distance, walking swiftly towards her. When he steps on a dead branch, the crackling noise arouses her attention. When she looks up at him with a splendid smile on her face, his breath hitches. Dropping onto the ground beside her, Damon picks a long piece of grass, playing with it nervously.

"Did you have a nice chat with your uncle?"

"I did. I guess I owe you an apology. He told me that this Kol person is only a friend."

"That's true, Damon. There's never been anyone since you. It's always been only you.. I love you, Damon. I never stopped, you have my word."

"I believe you, Elena." When an errant breeze blows her dress again, Damon stares at her belly as she brushes the dress down, tucking it under her crossed legs. Lost in the moment, he snaps to attention when he hears her say his name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just when you rub your hand across your stomach, it's so familiar but I can't pinpoint why."

"I don't know," she says softly but her mind is screaming for her to tell him about Mellie. There's no doubt in her mind that he's remembering when she used to rub her hand down her swollen belly. Although he didn't see her when she was ready to pop, she was still visibly pregnant at the time of his accident. Damon stares at her, almost as if in a trance, he leans forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. Finding an inner strength that he'd all but forgotten, he deepens the kiss when he feels her cup the side of his cheek with her palm.

The more amorous the kiss, the lower she goes till she laying flat on the grass with him beside her. Although this must be what heaven feels like, she knows they can't go farther than this. The sound of her soft moan spurs something instinctual inside of him. Rather than overthink it, he shoves his tongue inside when her lips part. As they mold and slide together, Damon can't get over how natural her lips feel against his own. When they hear the crack of dead wood, they jerk apart. With their chests heaving, Elena scoots over, putting a little bit of distance between them. Staring at her, he stands up and reaches into his back pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper, he opens it up and hands it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's a picture I drew and a letter," he admits, staring at her for a moment before turning away from the intensity of it. His stomach is churning and his heart is chugging along like a steam ship. It's so intense that he almost hears the sloshing sound of his blood as it surges through his body. He watches her carefully unfold the picture that he drew. She gasps when she recognizes herself in a light blue slip dress that he used to love so much. It's her back, her long brown hair unruly from being wind blown. Although the picture is in black and white, she's certain that it's her.

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it so much. Thank you." When he nods slightly almost as if he's embarrassed by the compliment, she opens his letter. Raising her eyes quickly, she smiles softly when he gives her the okay. " _Dearest Elena, I just miss you and hope you'll come back soon. Damon."_

Although it's only one short sentence, it means the world to her. Holding it to her chest, she sniffs to hold back her tears. When she feels his fingertips on her chin, she looks up at him. Unable to control her emotions any longer, she throws her arms around his neck and hugs him as if it's the last time. As if by instinct, Damon cups the back of her head, holding her next to him as if she's his lifeline. And in all honesty, that's exactly what she is. They step apart when they hear Zach's voice.

"I suppose we should get back. It's getting late," Elena says, forcing a sad smile onto her face. He nods but extends his hand, hoping she'll take it. When she does, they start to walk back to the building, each baby step growing into something more.

* * *

"Damon, we have to get back, Me, Mel... I mean Zach and I, we need to head back to Polson."

"I wish you didn't have to leave just yet."

"Listen, Damon," Zach starts to say, "Maybe next time, we can take you out for an afternoon or perhaps even an overnight? Why don't you ask Dr. Mikaelson about it?"

"I will. Thanks for coming," Damon says. Not one to leave without some form of affection, Zach pulls him into a one-armed guy hug. Although the last thing Elena wants to do is leave him behind yet again, she drops a kiss to his cheek. He follows her around to the passenger side of Zach's car, opening the door for her.

"Hang on a minute, Damon. I forgot about this." Reaching into the car, she hands him a pocket sized book. It looks to be a photo album.

"Is this us?"

"Yes. They're pictures of us. I can take it home if you don't want to keep it yet."

"No, no, I want it," he says, holding onto it as if it's his most precious possession. Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena slides in the passenger seat. With one hand still holding the picture book possessively, he sucks in a breath to fortify himself and then leans forward to press a wispy kiss to her lips.

"Bye, Damon."

"Goodbye," he says. She watches out of the side view mirror as he gets smaller and smaller the farther Zach gets away till there's nothing left to see. Emotionally exhausted, she leans her head back. "I just want to tell him about Mellie. The wind whipped my dress around. When I smoothed it down so I wasn't flashing everyone, he said it looked familiar to him. I know I wasn't rotund the last time he saw me, but I was showing. I used to caress my bump all of the time. I'm certain that's what he was remembering."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Bittersweet is more like it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I couldn't tell him why it seemed familiar to him. I feel like I'm lying to him. And I know it's under doctor's orders but still, he has a right to know that he's a father."

"Elena," he says, squeezing her hand. "My hope is that it'll happen soon because you're right, he does have a right to know that he has a beautiful little girl. I sometimes worry about her being able to bond with him. Other than you showing his pictures to her, she doesn't know him. It's not fair to him, it's not fair to you and it's certainly not fair to Mellie. And one other thing, Elena. I can't tell you what a difference you and Mellie have made in my life. I can't say that I was unhappy but I was feeling a bit unfulfilled if that makes any sense. You show up and turn everything upside down. Calm down, I meant that in a good way. I never thought I'd enjoy babysitting and thank you for bringing Jenna into my life."

"No, thank you, Zach. I don't know where Mellie and I would be without your love and generosity," she says, leaning over to kiss his cheek. After adjusting her seatbelt, she adds, "Not to change the subject but have you heard anything from Damon's parents, you know since you dropped the bombshell?"

"I was going to mention that. Josie called. Both she and Max would like to come to see her again. Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be. I can't be at war with them if I want Damon back. His family has always been very important to him."

"Yes, Elena, it has. I'm really proud of you. I hope you know that?" "Thank you." Feeling her cheeks bloom with embarrassment, she turns to look out the window. When he looks at the bright smile on the girl's face, he knows that they've had a successful day. Turning on the radio, the two sit in comfortable silence enjoying the songs. As the miles pass by one mile marker after the next, Zach glances over at Elena, smiling when he sees that she's dozing softly, her head leaning against the door. And by the way her eyes are fluttering beneath the lids, he's certain she must be dreaming of _him._

When the car slows and stops, she opens her eyes. Yawning, she gets out of the car to use the bathroom while Zach fills the gas tank. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a Mt. Dew." Nodding, Elena goes inside. While she's getting their drinks, he starts to wash the windshield. He's finishing up just as she comes back outside. Once they're in the car, she hands him his soda and pops the top on her Monster drink. As soon as he pulls back onto the highway, she notices the mileage sign. Maybe it's because of Damon's kiss and maybe it's because she knows she's a good mother, but she feels emboldened. With an idea forming in her head, she shifts in her seat. Facing Zach, she asks, "I know you've done so much for me already but can I ask one more favor of you?"

* * *

After watching them drive away, Damon kicks a few stones and then goes inside. Sad that she's gone and bothered by what he can't remember, he decides to run once more. Deciding to wait till he won't be interrupted, he tucks the album carefully in his drawer. Then he quickly changes into a pair of athletic shorts and a plain white tee shirt. Once he slips his shoes back on, he heads outside, nearly knocking Dr. Mikaelson over as he does.

"Where's the fire?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"I just wanted to run, I'm sorry."

"Talk to me Damon. What's troubling you?"

"I don't know. I just want to remember her. I.. I kissed her and it felt natural, cathartic, but yet I really don't know anything about her."

"But Damon, you have remembered somethings. I mean you told me that she loves cattails, you said you remembered giving some to her."

"I have and I miss her when she's not here. _She_ , you know... the brown haired girl, she comes less and less, I don't know how I feel about that?"

"Damon, that's profound."

"What do you mean," he asks, confusion washing all over his face.

"Don't you see, you don't need the crutch she provided as much anymore."

"Elena... she gave me a picture book. I didn't look at it yet but she told me they're pictures of the two of us."

"Why haven't you looked at it?"

"I wanted to wait till I was alone tonight."

"I see. If you want to talk tomorrow, come find me, okay?"

"I will, Dr. Mikaelson, thank you," he says. As soon as Elijah disappears into the building, Damon takes off on another run, disappearing into the trees, his head a whir of emotions that he doesn't quite know how to process.

* * *

"That brick one on the left," Elena tells him, pointing to it with her finger. When he pulls alongside the curb, she waits till the car is stopped. "You sure there are no shotguns in the house?" Zach asks, sharing a look with her.

"No guarantees," Elena utters, staring at the number 329 affixed to the front of the house. Steeling her shoulders, she gets out of the car. Walking up the sidewalk, she rings the doorbell. Nervously she rocks back and forth from one foot to other till the door finally opens. For the first time in many weeks, mother and daughter's eyes meet.

"Elena," Miranda blurts out. Latching onto her daughter's arm, she pulls her into the house. Before she can push the door closed, Zach is standing in the threshold. "Have we met before?"

"Mom, this is Damon's uncle, Zach Salvatore. Uncle Zach, this is my mother, Miranda Gilbert."

"Uncle Zach? Elena, what has he been brainwashing you with? If you're taking advantage of my daughter, you'll find yourself in for a world of hurt," Miranda warns, stepping aside to let him into the home.

"That's a story for Elena to tell." Still in shock, Miranda motions for them to join them in the living room. Just as Elena and Zach are about to sit down, the front door slams shut again. Looking up, Elena jumps into her brother's arms.

"You came, I'm so proud of you," he adds, the last bit in a whisper that only she can hear. Jeremy and Elena join Zach on the couch. Moments later, Miranda and Grayson too join them.

"What's going on here, Elena?"

"Mellie and I are living with Uncle Zach. And before you get all pissy about it, Kol and Rebekah are living with us too. Jenna and Zach are dating. He's been nothing but kind to the both of us so I don't want to hear any derision from either of you," Elena says softly but firmly in its conviction.

"Elena, what are you doing? How are you going to go to school with a child? It's not to late too give us custody of her."

"Are you being serious right now because if you are, I'm leaving. Look I know that Damon and I screwed up. I know that but I could never regret Melanie's existence. I love my daughter more than I ever thought possible. And I love you and I know you love me but you were smothering both me and Mellie. I'm her mother. I won't let you take her from me. Now if you and Damon's parents too want to have a relationship with your granddaughter, you're going to have to get a grip and accept my choices. I do love you both but I can't live with you right now."

"Elena, we only want you to be able to go to college and build a successful career and a life. How can you do that if you're saddled down with a baby?"

"Daddy, I already have a job. I work part time at the movie theatre with Rebekah. One of us is usually home to watch Mellie and if not, Zach's neighbor babysits for me. You should know that I found Damon and I've been to see him a couple of times. I'll continue to see him because he will remember me and Mellie. I hope it's sooner rather than later but I'm not going to give up on him."

"Elena?"

"No, mom. You and daddy and Damon's parents need to let it go. Damon and I shouldn't have to pay for something that happened years ago. Please.. if not for me, then for Mellie. I want her to know her grandparents," Elena states emphatically. She doesn't miss the look that her parents share. Glancing at the grandfather clock, she sees that it's already late in the afternoon. "Look, Zach and I need to get back to Polson. I promise I'll keep in touch if you let me live my life. I need you both, I really do but not like you were before. Standing up, Zach shakes their hands. After telling Elena he'll wait outside for her, he leaves her alone with her folks. She makes the effort to give her mom and then her dad a hug. With Jeremy by her side, she walks out of their home with her head held high.

Still stunned at their daughter's newfound maturity, Miranda and Grayson watch through the picture window as she walks to the car. Turning around, she waves to them before crawling into the passenger seat. Running outside, Miranda leans in through the open window to give Elena a hug. "We'll talk soon," Elena whispers, smiling as Zach pulls away from the curb. Turning around, she feels such a weight lifted from her shoulders when she sees her parents and Jeremy waving goodbye till Zach turns the corner, obscuring them from sight.

* * *

"Come in," Zach says, stepping aside to let his brother and sister in law into his home. "How was the drive? The highway always gets slick and with this rain."

"Actually Zach, he did start to hydroplane but thankfully, we arrived safely," Josie mentions, giving Zach a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"I'm glad you got here safely. Elena and Jenna are in the family room. Come," he says, extending his arm forward. Zach watches his brother. Although he's not sure what it is, Max seems to carry himself a little less stiffly. Zach can't help but feel a little hope that maybe Elena worked a little of her magic on him too. But Stefan is noticeably absent and Zach decides that he's going to have to have a word with his other nephew.

As soon as Josie sees her granddaughter, she approaches Elena. "May I?" she asks, extending her arms. Elena lets her take Mellie from her arms. "How's grandma's little girl today?" Bouncing the baby on her hip, she steps over to her husband. "Oh my, she's getting a tooth. Look Max," she gushes. "Ma ma," Mellie babbles, placing her little hands on Max's face when Josie offers her to him. Elena is a little surprised when the man smiles and takes her into his arms. "I'm your papa," he says, pressing a kiss to her tiny hand when she pushes it on his mouth.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, I can see that you're fond of Melanie. I know you don't like me but I want her to know her grandparents."

"Stop, Elena. Nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, we acted deplorably towards you and I'm very sorry for that. We let old wounds open up again and you took the brunt of our anger. There's no excuse for it. Please accept our apology."

"I don't know what to say," Elena says, too stunned to speak.

"Elena, Josie is right. I'm very sorry for my part in this. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn and yes, full of prejudice just because of your last name, I blinded myself to my own son's needs. Maybe Damon would be well on his way back if I hadn't been such an ass. But we all want the same thing here, to bring this little girl's daddy home where he belongs. I really hope that you can find it within yourself to forgive us."

"Yes, yes, of course. That's all I want too.. for him to get better. He's already missed so much." Standing up, Jenna wraps an arm around Elena's shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "We're quite fond of Salvatore's. Right, Elena?" Jenna adds, giving Zach a wink.

* * *

Although it's not late in the evening yet, Damon retreats to his room so he can look at the pictures Elena gifted him with. After closing the door, he pulls the book out of his drawer before plopping himself down on the bed. Sitting with his back resting against the footboard. Taking a deep breath, he opens the cover immediately met with Elena's beautiful face smiling back at him. It looks like it was taken at a sporting event. She in the air, her knees bent and her pom poms above her head. Turning the page, he sees himself in football gear, with Elena pressing a kiss to his cheek while he smiles for the camera. Swallowing thickly, he turns another page, this picture is casual, he and Elena are laying in the grass, smiling up at her phone, he supposes, a selfie of sorts. He runs his fingertips over her face as his heart pounds against his sternum. Flipping to the next page, he finds one of himself, sitting on a ledge. The picture is a profile, he has his sunglasses perched atop his head, appearing to be staring at the beauty of mother nature. Pulling it out, he looks at the back of the photo. It says, "Glacier National Park" 2015. With it being one of his favorite places, he figures he must've taken her there. After slipping the photo back inside its sleeve, he turns to the next page and the next gasping when he gets to the last one. This photo I one of the two of them. She's sitting between his spread legs. His hands are spread over her lower belly with one of hers atop his. Her other arm must be taking a picture. She looks to be so in love with him and he with her. Although the guy in the picture is clearly himself, it feels like he's looking at a stranger. He wants to be that guy for Elena again. Holding it against his chest, he closes his eyes, wishing to the God above and whomever else, pleading inside for his memories to return.

When he hears a rap on his door, he gets up, carefully puts the photos back into his drawer then pulls it open, stepping aside to let Brady in. "You disappeared after supper.. I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine, Brady. Elena gave me some pictures of the two of us. I wanted to look at them by myself."

"Did I interrupt? I'm sorry, Damon. I can come back."

"No, it's okay. It's kind of hard to look at them knowing I'm not that guy anymore." Backing up, he sits down on the edge of the bed. Dropping his face into his hand, he laces his fingers into his hair, turning to his left when he feels the bed dip as Brady sits down beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Although his gut is roiling and chest is seizing, he just doesn't know how to express what he's feeling right now. And as much as he'd like to talk to his friend, he needs to get his thoughts together first. "Not right now," he says softly, blowing out a frustrated puff of air.

"I have something to show you if you're interested?"

Damon sits upright, watching as his friend pulls a photo from his scrub pocket. With a huge smile on his face, he hands it to Damon. When he takes it from Brady, his hands start to shake when he gets a look at it. It's a sonogram picture, saying twenty two weeks gestation. Standing up, he backs away as his head is bombarded with images of that white room and the belly, someone pointing to a picture just like this on a screen and as if he's trapped in some slow motion alternate reality, he sees himself, a smile as wide as Brady's kissing a teary-eyed Elena. His heart is pounding so hard, his eyes dart from the picture to Brady and his thoughts go to the photo of his hands on her belly. Feeling like he's going to choke and unable to catch his breath, he drops the photo and runs out of his room, leaving a perplexed Brady behind with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

 _Damon had a big breakthrough.._

 _Thank you so much, Eva. I love you dearly. I couldn't do this without you. Love you so much. She and I are busy working on a period piece and a present day story._

 _And a huge, huge thanks to all of you. I know I've said it repeatedly but I love this DE so very much._

 _Chapter title: 'Unexpected' by Anna Graceman._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful evening. Off to work now, hope it's a "Q" word night, crosses fingers. We'll see you next time with the F &F update. _


	21. Too Much

In the midst of a full blown panic attack, Damon's darts out of his room, nearly running into one of the nurses as he makes a mad dash for the sliding doors to get outside. His heart is slamming like jackhammer against his chest wall, his throat is tightening and his ears are roaring with the way his blood is sloshing through his veins. Not knowing what to do or where to go, he pulls the door open and runs off into the night. Cresting a hill, he sees a tree. Hurrying over to it, he falls to his knees. He saw himself and her and a picture on a screen but it can't be true, he thinks to himself. Surely someone would've told him if he was a father. No, no, it can't be true, he's imagining it, he has to be. Closing his eyes, he jerks at his hair. No matter how hard he tries, nothing more pops into his head.

"Which way did Damon go?" Brady asks, one of the other patient care technicians.

"He ran outside," Rose says, pointing at the door that's still open. Worried about what set the kid off, Brady hurries after him. "Thank Christ," he utters to himself, grateful that's it's not dark yet. But he knows that what's left of daylight will drop below the horizon in the western sky shortly. Looking into the distance, Brady sees just a glimpse of him on a far off hill. Breaking into a jog, he runs after Damon, hoping he can reach him before the darkness falls. When he reaches Damon, he pauses to catch his breath. As soon as he gets his second wind, he approaches Damon carefully.

"Damon, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I want to be alone," he snaps. Jumping to his feet, he's starting to feel caged in so he starts to run again, narrowly avoiding a collision with his friend as he makes a beeline for the building. Once inside he goes to his room. Because it's a hospital there's no lock on the door. Pushing the bed up against the door, Damon retreats, sinking into one of the corners. Letting his head fall back, he stares at the ceiling above. Not knowing what's up and what's down, not knowing what's real and what's make believe, Damon retreats into himself when the darkness threatens to consume him.

* * *

With his brother and sister in law monopolizing Elena and Mellie, Zach and Jenna excuse themselves under the guise of running some errands. "What do you have planned, Zach?"

"We're going to drive to Kalispell to see my nephew. He's been avoiding my calls and texts for days now. I want to know why he told Damon that Elena was with Kol. I'll admit, I've always been closer to Damon but I care about Stefan too."

"I know that but does he?"

"That's what I aim to find out, pretty lady," Zach says, dropping a kiss to her luscious lips. Deciding to drive his sports car today, he pulls the door open. Once she's inside, he pushes it closed. After sliding into the driver's seat, he ignites the engine and pulls out of the driveway. Once they're on the highway, Jenna rolls down the window. The breeze blows her strawberry blonde hair in her face but she still loves it. "You said Stefan goes to college in Kalispell?"

"Yes, he's studying computer science. Stefan is a whiz with electronics whereas Damon has always been more interested in design, drawing and things like that."

"I see. Um, there's the Kalispell exit," Jenna adds, pointing it out to him." Nodding at her, he merges into the turn lane, pulling off of the one highway when they see the Kalispell exit. When they reach Stefan's apartment complex, Zach parks the car. As soon as they're both out of the car, Zach takes her hand. Lacing their fingers together, they walk up the stairs. As upset as he is with Stefan for hurting Damon, Zach is quite curious as to his reasons. Although there's nothing Zach can think of that would justify Stefan's actions, perhaps he feels he has a valid reason for lashing out. Reaching the door, Zach raises his fist and raps on the door.

Raising an eyebrow, Stefan squints when the sun hits his pupils. Dropping his head face first into the pillow, he covers his ears with his hands. Whent the knocking doesn't stop, he drags himself out of bed. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants, he stumbles to the door. Having tied one on last night, his head is throbbing. Pulling the door open, his eyes widen when he sees who's standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to have a word with you, Stefan. Can we come in?"

"Sure, why not," he adds, stepping aside with a roll of his eyes.

"You look like you could use some coffee, Stefan."

"Yeah, I went out with my friends last night. You gonna tell on me?"

"No, I'm not going to tell on you. Get dressed, we'll take you out for lunch."

"Woo, lunch," Stefan repeats, wiggling his fingers in the air.

"Are you through now?"

"Oh no, Zach. I'm just starting." When he sees Zach's disapproving look, "Killjoy," he adds before disappearing into his bedroom to put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. As soon as he's dressed, he follows Jenna and Zach outside, locking his apartment door as he pulls it closed. Deciding that since it's a beautiful day, he goes through the drivethrough at McDonalds and then drives to Woodland park. Finding an empty picnic table the three of them eat in silence. Although Jenna tries to make conversation with Stefan, he's pretty tight lipped, preferring to eat his food with his eyes dropped down. When they finish, Zach gets up to throw their garbage away. Returning to the table, he gives Jenna a nod. She excuses herself to go watch the ducks that are swimming on the lake that runs through the park.

"Alright Stefan, you can cut the crap now. I want to know why you deliberately told Damon that Elena was with Kol?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"What is your problem and where is all of this hostility coming from?"

Pushed to the brink, Stefan lashes out, "Do you have any idea what it's like to be the big brother to someone who's always better at everything? We're nearly the same age yet it's Damon did this and Damon did that. All the girls would practically drop the panties whenever he'd pass them in the halls at school. I know he's good looking but I'm not exactly Frankenstein. And you're just as bad, you always, always favored him over me," he yells. Crumpling up his empty drink cup, he tosses it at the garbage basket. When it ricochets off the top edge, he gets up to drop it in the can.

"Stefan, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. Damon just always seemed more interested in my work and what I did. Whenever I'd offer to bring the two of you here to spend time with me on a weekend or during the summer, you were never interested. I thought that you didn't like me," Zach explains. Blowing out a puff of air, Stefan then tightens his lips before sitting back down. "Now will you tell me why you deliberately tried to hurt your brother? I know how fond Damon is of you, Stefan. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I can tell you with absolute certainty that Damon loves and looks up to you."

Staring down at his clasped hands, he says softly, "Elena was supposed to be mine. I wanted to go out with her. The only reason I didn't ask her was because I was a senior and she was a freshman. I thought," he says, "I don't know that maybe she was too young, too naïve back then." Now knowing the real reason, Zach gives Stefan's forearm a light squeeze. "Look at me, Stefan." When their eyes meet, Zach asks, "Did Damon know how you felt about Elena?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone."

"You know your brother, Stefan. He wouldn't have pursued her if he knew that you were interested. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought he'd rag on me about her being a Gilbert and all that tired old bullshit. So yeah, Zach, I know it's my own fault that she fell for him but that does nothing to soothe the bitterness."

"Look Stefan, Damon is starting to remember some things. You need to fix things and be there for him and that young man is not negotiable." When he sees an almost imperceptible nod from Stefan, Zach gets up to join Jenna for a few moments. Stefan stays seated, his palms clamped onto either side of his throbbing head, as he contemplates the mess his life is. Hearing their footsteps, he gets up and starts to walk towards his uncle's car.

"Do you know where your parents are today?" Zach asks, unlocking the door.

"Why would I know that?"

"They're at my place getting aquainted with their granddaughter."

"The fuck you say," Stefan blurts out, throwing his head back in disgust.

"She's your niece too. Don't you want to get to know her?" Jenna asks, curious about Zach's older nephew.

"No," he snaps. With a quick glare at the woman, Stefan gets in the back seat and lays his head back. The first thing he's going to do when he gets home is take some Advil and crawl back into his bed.

* * *

"Thanks Jenna. I really appreciate it," Elena says, giving her aunt a quick hug before running out to the car to join Rebekah. Stepping on the gas peddle, the two of them hurry over to the theatre. Someone called in sick so Elena agreed to work an extra shift. With one of the expected summer blockbuster opening tonight, Richard, the theatre owner wanted all hands on deck. After putting her badge on, she slips into the ticket booth to start getting people seated. She's been selling tickets for a couple of hours before the line even begins to thin out. Some of the smaller communities around Polson don't have theatres so kids and adults drive here if they want to see a movie. Needing a break, she lets Bonnie take over while Elena uses the bathroom. When she's done, she gets behind the concession counter. Between making popcorn and filling popcorn buckets and filling large cups of soda, she keeps busy. Actually she likes being busy because for her, it seems to make the time go faster.

By the time midnight arrives, she and Rebekah help to get the concession stand cleaned up. When they and their co-workers finish, their friend Tyler invites them to come upstairs to the projection room. Sitting back, they watch the movie from high above the crowd seated below. Although she's enjoying herself, Elena is tired. Sitting beside Rebekah, she leans her head against her friends arm, soon dropping off into slumber.

Feeling her body being joggled, Elena opens her eyes when she hears Rebekah tell her to wake up. Forcing her eyes open, she sits up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was so tired," she adds, covering her mouth when she yawns again. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she scrolls through her messages. Not seeing one from Damon, her heart twists painfully. She was hoping that he'd call or write her another letter, especially after he kissed her like that. At the mere thought of his powerful kiss, she unconsciously touches her lips with her fingertips.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rebekah asks, dragging Elena to her feet with a tug.

"Yeah, I'm tired. These twelve plus hour shifts get long."

"They do. Um, thanks a lot, Tyler. I had a lot of fun. I'm sure Elena did too," she laughs, smiling widely at Tyler. Even though she went on a date with Matt, they're not dating so she has nothing to feel guilty about for being flirty with Tyler. He walks the two girls out to the car, making sure they're safe before he goes back inside, locking the theatre door behind him.

* * *

Barely coming out of his room except to eat, Damon still doesn't know up from down. Was the image seemingly burned into his white matter real or is his memory of a pregnant Elena just a figment of his imagination? Unable to keep it to himself anymore, he goes to look for Dr. Mikaelson. When the nurse tells him that he's out of the office for a few days, having taken his wife to Las Vegas, Damon drops his chin to his chest in despair. Not sure that he can trust Stefan or his parents or even his uncle, he walks outside. All of them hid Elena's existence from him so how can he believe anything that they'd tell him now? Kicking the dirt, he walks out onto the courtyard and then out into the rolling hills beyond. Knowing that he'll be found if he goes to the tree, he walks off in the other direction, disappearing in a patch of long grasses.

Picking up a handful of rocks, he skims them across the water. Before he can bend over to pick up some more, he turns around when he hears his name. "Damon, you've been hiding for a couple of days now. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Struggling with himself, he finally figures he's got nothing to lose. "Walk with me," he says, motioning for Brady to join him as they walk along the sand, occasionally getting his shoes wet as he steps to close to the water's edge.

"What has you so freaked, Damon?" Raising his eyes to Brady's but not pausing his footsteps, he starts, "When you showed me the picture of your baby, I had a flashback of me and Elena. She was laying on a table with her belly exposed. I saw a picture just like yours on the monitor and then I was kissing her. Am I a father, Brady?"

"Wow, I don't know what to tell you, Damon. I've never seen Elena or your uncle with a child. I can't answer that question."

"It feels so real. They hid Elena from me, why wouldn't they hide a baby too? And Elena, I trusted her, why would she hide a baby?"

"Hey, you don't even know if the baby is real, Damon. Remember you hallucinated killing a baby? I mean, I'm not a professional but it seems far fetched. That's not only because of your hallucinations, it's just hard to believe they'd keep that from you unless they were advised to do so, if it's real I mean," Brady adds pointedly. "I know you're old enough physically to be a dad but you're both so young. I just find it hard to believe."

"It don't know what to think, Brady. But one way or another, I need to know if there is a baby? Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll just wait over there so you have a little privacy," Brady says, handing him the cellphone. Nodding, Damon gets up and walks a little farther away. Closing his eyes, he takes a couple of deep breaths and then with a shaky hand, he pushes her number. One ring become two and then three, all the while his heart is beating a chaotic cadence against his chest. His throat feels thick and he tries to swallow around the knot. When she finally answers, he pulls the phone away from his ear for a second to fortify his nerves.

 _"Hello?"_

"Elena, it's me."

 _"Damon, what is it? Is something wrong?"_

"Am I a father?" When his question is met by silence, Damon's gut begins to roil. "Damn it, Elena, answer me?" he snaps, his anxiety level surging to def con ten with every beat of his heart.

" _Damon... I.. I.."_

Not wanting to hear that he may have really killed his child, he ends the call. Unable to cope with the turmoil raging inside of him, Damon lets the phone fall from his hand and then he runs.

* * *

Stunned, the phone falls from Elena's hand. Her body's fight or flight response grips her and the next thing she's aware of is being outside, standing on the dock in Zach's backyard. Having seen her run through the house as if it was on fire, Zach puts the newspaper down and goes after her. Stepping outside, he sees her pacing the length of the dock, her hands fists at her sides and as he closes the distance between them, he hears her tears. Approaching her cautiously, he asks in a soft voice, "Elena, what is it? What's happened?"

"It's Damon.. he.. he called."

"And?"

"He asked me if he was a father. I was too shocked to say anything and before I could even get a word out, he hung up on me."

"So he must've had a flashback or a memory or something? This is a good thing isn't it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know? I wanted him to remember but I wanted to confirm it in person, not like this. He's upset, he yelled at me when I didn't answer him right away. I'm sure he's hurt and upset and probably spiraling again. We have to go to see him, Zach."

"We will, Elena. Listen, I'll try to arrange my schedule so we can go tomorrow. Do you work?"

"No, I have tomorrow off. God, Zach, what if he won't see us?"

"Then I'll talk to him. I know it's difficult but try not to put up all these imaginary road blocks. By the time we see him, he may very well have calmed down and be ready to listen to you. And it's more than past time for him to meet his child."

"You're right. Thank you, Zach," she whispers, letting him give her a hug when he wraps his arms around her. He drops a light kiss to the top of her head before letting go. "Let's go into the house, it's late and you need to get some rest."

"Do you really think I'm going to sleep tonight?"

"No, I suspect you won't but you need to try. Tomorrow will be an emotional day." Nodding, she walks beside him as the two of them head back to the house, her head a maelstrom of emotions both good and bad.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Zach asks, pulling into one of the parking spaces at Damon's hospital.

Overly emotional and feeling completely rudderless, Elena can only nod. Robotic like, she gets out and then gets Mellie out of the backseat. With her daughter on her hip and Zach at her side, they walk into the building. Just as they approach the nurse's desk, Elijah appears, having come home from Vegas sooner than anticipated. Requesting to speak to them in private, he leads them to his office. Smiling at the little girl, Elijah motions for them to have a seat before walking behind his desk to sit down himself. Anxious and antsy to see Damon, Elena shifts from one side of her butt to the other, crossing one leg and then the other, stopping only when Zach places his hand atop her forearm. When Mellie leans towards him, he takes her into his arms, letting her sit on his lap to suck on the bottle that Elena hands him.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Dr. Mikaelson?" Zach inquires, his eyes drifting to the baby in his arms.

"It's Damon. I don't know how receptive he'll be to seeing you. Quite honestly, he's in shock to learn that he fathered a child. He's had hallucinations of killing the baby before, not maliciously but in the car accident. He's upset and doesn't know how to process the bombshell that has dropped on him. I tried to explain that it was my decision to keep her existence under wraps until I felt that he could handle it but he was in no mood to listen."

"What? He doesn't want to meet his daughter?"

"Elena, he has agreed to see you but you need to prepare yourself because I'm afraid he'll be standoffish at best, completely numb and distant at worst."

"I don't understand. I really thought that knowing about her would help. Instead it's only made things worse."

"In the short run, Elena. Perhaps not so in the long run. We have to let him deal with this on his own terms, his own clock as it were."

"So you're saying that he doesn't want to see us?" Zach asks, his eyes darting from Elijah to Elena and back again.

"Not at all. I think he's a little afraid to see the baby. He's outside. Why don't you go to talk to him while Zach watches your little girl?"

"Zach?" Elena asks, feeling like the wind has been knocked out of her. Although everything in her wants to run this time, she knows that's not an option so she stands up and goes to find Damon. When she reaches the sliding glass doors to go outside, she looks around hoping to see him. Dropping her head in frustration when she doesn't she takes a deep fortifying breath and then steps outside. Walking out past the concrete patio and picnic area, she walks towards the top of the low hill. Finally she sees him, he's turned away with his back facing her. Opening and closing her hands at her sides a few times, she forces one foot in front of the next till she steps on a dead branch, the crack of the wood alerting him to her presence.

"Tell me?" When she tries to move closer to him, he backs away, maintaining the distance as if it's his failsafe.

"The pregnancy was confirmed the very day you had the accident. We had been to the doctor's office together. We were both scared to death but we both knew we were in love with the baby we created. I wanted to tell you, I did. It's not fair that you missed so much of her life but Dr. Mikaelson didn't think that you were ready to learn about her yet. I'm sorry, Damon. I truly am."

"I don't know what to think. The baby, it's a girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Melanie Jane Salvatore. I've called her Mellie since day one though. Do you want to see her picture? I have several in my phone," she starts to say, pulling it out of her back pocket.

"No, no, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." Jittery and off kilter, Damon rocks back and forth from one foot to the next. When she starts to step closer to him, he raises his palm, wordlessly telling her to back off.

"Damon Please?" she pleads, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

"I can't, Elena. Not now, I'm sorry, I can't," he cries, backing away even further. In the next moment, he sprints away leaving her alone to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

* * *

Thank goodness Mellie is sleeping Zach thinks to himself. It didn't take Elena long to cry herself to sleep once he pulled onto the highway to go home. She's so afraid that Damon doesn't want to have anything to do with her or their daughter anymore. He tried to go to speak to him before they left but Damon had disappeared somewhere on the grounds. Although he suspects that Damon was in his room, he didn't want to corrupt the safety that his room probably provides for him. Instead of speaking to him, he wrote him a note that Dr. Mikaelson promised to deliver. With Elena so distraught, he had no recourse but to take her home. And as fond as he's grown of Elena, he does understand why Damon is feeling like his world has tilted off of its axis. One moment, he's a kid suffering from a psychotic break, the next thing he knows is that his _crutch,_ the brown haired girl, is very real and that he's a father. When he tries to put himself in Damon's shoes, he can easily imagine how overwhelmed he must feel. He also knows that Mellie deserves to have her father in her life and Damon will hate himself if he turns his back on her. All he can do is hope and pray that once Damon gets used to the idea, he'll be the young man he knows him to be.

Pulling into the driveway, Zach sighs happily when he sees Jenna walk outside to meet them. Wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside of her, he knows that they have to take care of Elena and Mellie first. Stepping out of the car, he pulls her into his arms for a heady kiss. Pulling back, she peers into his window, frowning when she sees Elena. Because the window is rolled down she can see the dried tear tracks on her niece's cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Damon wouldn't see Mellie. He wouldn't even let Elena show him her picture. I know, Jenna, you just want to smack him but try to put yourself in his shoes. According to Dr. Mikaelson, he had several hallucinations that he killed a child in the car accident. And now to find out that the baby is alive and real and his.. sent him into a tailspin. He's my nephew. I know things look bleak in this moment but he'll come to grips with it, he just needs some time to wrap his head around all of this."

"Alright, Zach, I won't disparage him but you're right, I do want to throttle him for making her cry. Look how much she's had to do on her own. I know he's in that hospital through no fault of his own but that still didn't make it any easier for her."

"I know, Jenna. Believe me I know. I'm in awe of Elena everyday, if you believe nothing else, believe that."

"I believe you, Zach Salvatore. I love you."

"I love you too, Jenna Sommers. I'll be forever grateful to Elena for bringing you into my life."

"Likewise," she teases, giving him another quick kiss. As soon as she wraps her arms around his neck to give him a hug, Elena wakes up. Confused, she sits up in her chair. As soon as she realizes where she is, she relaxes back into the seat for a couple of moments. Snapping open her seatbelt, she stretches and gets out of the car. Stepping back from Jenna, Zach reaches in and pulls a sleeping Mellie out too while Jenna grabs her diaper bag. Seeing her niece's puffy, red eyes, Jenna wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks with her into the house. "Did Zach call you?"

"Yeah, he did. He mentioned that you cried yourself to sleep. I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm not going to excuse what he did but I hope you won't give up on him. He's been through something incredibly traumatic, a lot of us wouldn't have survived. He's in shock."

With her lips quivering uncontrollably and with fresh tears forming in her eyes, she blurts out, "But he doesn't want anything to do with me or Mellie." In that moment, the only thing Jenna can do is hold her in her arms and let her cry for all that she's lost.

* * *

"No buts about it, Elena. Kol and Rebekah are going home Sunday to get ready for their senior year. The three of you are going to go out and have fun."

"But I thought you and Zach had plans for the weekend?"

"Yes, we do. We're going to Vegas Friday morning and flying home Sunday night. Max and Josie are driving down to babysit for you. So chill, okay?"

"But Jenna, she's my daughter, my responsibility," Elena protests. Although she's still reeling from Damon's rejection, the idea of a time out with her best friends does sound appealing. "Fine," she mumbles, turning her attention back to her daughter in front of her. They're playing with blocks and the donut stacking toy. "ma," she squeals, hitting the block against the hard wood floor. Laughing despite her rather somber mood, Elena pulls her daughter to sit between her spread legs. Handing her one of the rings, Mellie puts it on the spindle. When she hears her momma's praise, she starts to coo and clap her pudgy little hands together. When she sees the phone, she reaches for it.

"Do you want to see Mellie?" Elena asks. "Ma, ma." Clicking onto the album part, Elena lets Mellie see pictures of herself. Squealing excitedly, she claps and points. When a picture of Damon comes up, she stares at it for a moment before saying, "Da."

"That's right, baby girl, that's daddy." With her eyes welling up, Elena pulls her onto her lap, squeezing her tightly. Since it's nearly bedtime, Elena picks up the toys and takes Mellie upstairs to bed. After getting her to sleep, she crawls into a nice hot bubble bath. Although she's tried, Damon hasn't returned her calls or texted her or even written her a letter in the last week. Wishing she knew what he was thinking, she closes her eyes and lays her head back, imagining it's his arms wrapped around her instead of her own.

* * *

After making sure that Damon's parents know her phone number and Kol's and Rebecca's should they need to reach her, Elena reluctantly agrees to go out with her friends. Since she was too distracted either by Damon or worrying about his parents, Kol and Rebekah planned their day. They start out at miniature golf course. Each taking a club, they work their way through the course, Elena can hardly stand still to put with laughing so hard when she has to try to get the golf ball in the shark's mouth. From there they move onto the next hole which is a pirate ship and then they have to put the ball into a cannon.

"Your turn, Kol," Elena says, handing him the golf club. Pretending to act like a pro, Kol shakes his booty, finally he takes his swing, landing on his ass when he does, his ball landing in the pool of water. Laughing till their bellies hurt, Elena and Rebekah are nearly rolling.

"Har, har," he retorts, pretending to be scandalized. When they finish up their round, they turn in their clubs and head over to Richwines Burgerville. After placing their orders, they find a table outside. When their number is called, Kol and Elena get up to bring their food over to the table. Digging in, Elena savors the taste of the freshly grilled bacon cheeseburger. The fries are greasy and delicious. When her mind drifts to Damon, a feeling of melancholy washes over her. Recognizing her mood change immediately, Rebekah tells her to knock it off.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I am having a great time. Thanks you guys."

"What would you have us do, Elena? Let you sulk all day? Do you not know us at all?" she asks, trying to keep a straight face but fails miserably.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, now enough with the mush," Kol adds, raising an eyebrow at her. "Next we're going to the theatre. I want to see that new adventure flick."

"Sounds good," Elena agrees, taking another bite of her burger, followed by a nice greasy French fry. Picking up her milk shake she washes it down. When she hears a baby burbling, she looks around. There's a young couple with a baby. The guy is wearing a Polson High practice jersey. With school starting next week, football practice has already started at the high school. Looking at him a little longer, she finally recognizes him as one of her classmates. Since she only spent a few weeks at Polson High at the end of her junior year, she doesn't know him personally. She does know that he must be about her age too. The girl too looks familiar but she can't quite place where she saw her before. She watches how tender and loving the guy is with what looks to be his little boy. With the baby in one arm and holding her hand with the other, he leads them to sit down a couple of picnic tables away from where Elena and her friends are seated. Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Elena turns away. Sensing her mood change and seeing her tears, Kol looks around. He makes the connection when he sees the couple too.

"Elena?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with us," she cries, his rejection stabbing at her heart from every possible angle.

* * *

 _Huge thanks to you my dearest friend and sister, Eva. I love you so very much._

 _Also a incredible thanks to all of you too for making this story what it is. It means so much to both Eva and I._

 _Chapter title: 'Too Much' by LP._

 _'Flames' will update next. Very soon I'll be posting the first chapter of "Phoenix Rising". Unless there's a computer malfunction or FF issues, "Somebody to Love" will post on Valentine's day._

 _Reviews are love._

 _Have a safe and wonderful day. Thank you all again._


	22. This Angel

Walking through the hallway at Polson High, Elena stops at her locker to get her chemistry book out for her next class. She twists the combination lock till it pops and then opens the door. On the inside of it, she has pictures of Mellie and him too. Raising her hand, she wispily touches his face. It's her favorite picture of them, the one taken in the meadow. If only she could have that Damon back. It's been just over a week and there's been no contact with him. Although she's tried to call, he has so far refused to speak to her. Although she wants to believe that he just needs time, as each day passes, her hope fades even more. In her darkest moments, she can't help but believe that their relationship is over, done, kaput. As painful as that thought is, she can't let herself fall because if she falls, her daughter falls along with her. Blowing out a breath, she pulls her book out. Just as she's about to close her locker again, she's pushed against it. Turning around, she sees a blonde blue-eyed guy staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump you."

Forcing a smile, Elena adds, "No problem." Turning her back to him, she pushes her locker shut, places the padlock and then starts to walk off. She barely makes it six feet when he's beside her again. When she reaches Mr. St. James classroom, she walks in, taking a desk in the back. When she looks up, the guy is sliding into the desk beside her.

"I'm Mason," he says, smiling at her.

"Elena. It's nice to meet you Mason," she adds, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. They're staring at each other for a few seconds before Elena rights herself in the chair, turning her eyes to the teacher when she hears the sound of the door closing. With her peripheral vision, she sees that he's looking at her. When the fairy tale princess inside of her dreams of forever, it's always _him_ that she sees as her Prince Charming. Still, she can't deny that it feels nice to have a guy flirt with her. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she stealthily pulls it out, smiling when she sees the good luck text from her mom. Despite the fact that her parents as of yet have no love lost for Damon, they've tried to make an effort to fix things between them. Although they wanted her to come home for her senior year, she wanted to stay in Polson with Zach and Jenna. Fortunately they didn't fight with her about it. They have come to realize that their behavior is what drove her away in the first place. Sticking the phone back in her pocket, she listens intently to her teacher going over chemical equations. Still undecided about career choices, Elena wants to get good grades so she can hopefully qualify for a scholarship. When class is over, she retreats to the library to spend her free period. After that, she has history class and then she's finished for the day. Finding an isolated table in the corner, she opens her book to get some of her assignments done. It's very hard to study with a ten month old baby at home. Mellie pretty much monopolizes her free time. She's also looking forward to the weekend since Kol and Rebekah are coming for a visit. With everything not going on with Damon, she misses them both terribly.

"Do you mind if I join you for a little bit?" Looking up, Elena is surprised to see Mason again. She extends her hand, palm up, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Are you new here, Elena? I mean, I don't remember seeing you last year."

"I was only here for the last month of my junior year."

"Really? I'm surprised, I don't remember you."

"Well, I kept pretty much to myself. I live with my aunt Jenna and her boyfriend."

"Your parents?"

"What's with the third degree?" she asks, a smile forming on her face.

"I wanted to ask you if you were going to homecoming? I'm on the football team."

"I don't know yet. It depends on if I can find someone to watch my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he asks, his mouth slightly agape.

"Yes. I have a ten month old baby."

"What about the father?"

"It's a long complicated story, Mason. I'm sorry, I don't mean to brush you off but I really need to get my homework done. It's hard to study when you have a baby at home."

"I get it, I do. My sister got pregnant when she was a sophomore. She kept him too and personally I'm glad she did. My nephew Mikey is a handful but he's a great kid. The sperm donor was older. He knew better than to take up with a fifteen year old but did so anyway. He's in jail for statuatory rape now. If he had been a decent guy, I don't think our parents would've pressed charges but he is a pedaphile who preyed on many young girls not just my sister. He tried to get her to abort it, she refused and that's when she confessed her pregnancy to our parents."

"I'm sorry she had to go through that. Mellie's dad is a good guy. He had a horrific car accident on the day the pregnancy was confirmed. As I said, it's complicated but he had a psychotic break related to the traumatic brain injury. It's not his fault that he's not able to be with me. He's an inpatient at a mental health facility."

"Wow, that's heavy, Elena. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

"So.. are you still hung up on him?"

"I'm afraid so. It doesn't look too promising right now though. He just found out about Mellie and he's been MIA ever since. But as hard as it is, I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

"Can we be friends at least?"

"I'd like that a lot. And actually my best friend is a guy."

"And Damon is okay with that?"

"He has to be. Kol has been with me through the worst of it. I won't end my friendship with him. Damon will have to accept that. My hope is that if Damon does get better that he and Kol will become good friends too."

"Well friend, if you can find someone to watch your daughter, I'd be honored to escort you to the football game."

"You're sure, Mason? There isn't some other pretty girl that doesn't have all the baggage that I carry?"

"I like you, Elena. You have spunk so as your friend, I want to take you."

"You've got yourself a date if I can find a babysitter."

"Deal! I'll vamoose so you can get your homework done. Bye, Elena," he says with a wink, leaving her to contemplate what the heck just happened.

* * *

With the bad weather threatening, the sky is dark and the wind is whipping around outside, Damon leans against the sliding glass doors, staring at everything and nothing. Sighing, he walks over to the couch in the solarium. Picking up the remote, he scrolls through the channels, pausing when he finds an old Indiana Jones movie. Even though he's seen them a hundred times because his parents loved them, he still finds them entertaining. Unfortunately today, he can't seem to concentrate. All he can think about is his daughter. It's not that he doesn't want to meet her, he does but he's scared. He's missed the entirety of her life so far. Absent for her first tooth, her first roll over, her first everything. Hell, she's probably already taken her first steps and he's been AWOL for all of it. When he feels the couch dip beside him, he looks up. Handing the guy the remote, Damon disappears to the solitude of his room. Crashing onto the bed, he lays on his back, one arm under his head, his eyes gazing at the dark clouds hovering in the sky. When he closes his eyes, it's Elena that he sees. Then he hates himself for ignoring her for the last week or so. She must be ready to wash her hands of him and who could blame her?

Needing an outlet for all the nervous energy pent up inside of him, he sits up and drops to the floor, doing one push up after the next. Even though his biceps and triceps muscles are burning, he doesn't stop until he hears a rap on his door. Collapsing to the floor, he takes a few deep breaths before jumping to his feet to pull it open, stepping aside to let Brady in.

"Hey," he says, watching as Damon closes the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Damon bends over and drops his face into his hands, scrubbing his palms over it till his skin is pink. Finally he sits upright and turns to face his only friend.

"Is there something you wanted, Brady?"

"First I came to tell you that your parents and brother are here and second, I wanted to see if you were alright? You've been pretty reclusive since you found out about your daughter."

"What am I supposed to do with that? I haven't got a God damn clue? The kid must hate me, she's ten months old and I've never even laid eyes on her, I missed everything, Brady."

"Yes, you have but Damon, it's through no fault of your own. It's not like you're a deadbeat dad and just abandoned her."

"But will she know that?"

"Damon, I can't answer that. But I've seen Elena around you. I know she loves you, Damon. I would bet my last dime that she's never uttered a bad word about you to your child."

"It's not that I don't want to see her, I'm just so scared. And yes, I know I'm going to have to take that giant leap sooner rather than later but I'm just not ready to cross that bridge just yet."

"You have to do what's right for you, Damon. About the other thing, do you want to go to see your folks?"

Feeling his gut muscles clench uncontrollably, Damon doesn't know what he wants. Despite their betrayal, Damon knows he loves his parents and brother. But he's wary of their intentions. Then again, maybe if he asks them why they didn't tell him about Elena or his baby, they'll be honest about it. Deciding that is the best course, he motions for Brady to lead the way, following him out of his room, pausing only to pull his bedroom door closed.

* * *

Brady tells him that they're in the dining room waiting for him so he heads in the direction. Looking around, he acknowledges his mom's wave when he sees them sitting on one of the tables. Feeling like he's walking the last steps to the gallows, he sucks in a breath and puts one foot in front of the next. Almost there, his mom jumps up to give him a hug. When he stiffens, she looks at him with uncertainty before sitting back down. Taking a seat, he rests his arms on the table, palms flush against the veneer top. Looking at each of their faces, he blurts out, "Why did you all lie to me about Elena and did you know about my daughter?"

"Damon?" his mom says. Wanting to comfort him she moves her hand to clutch his but he jerks it back, laying it on his lap instead. "We wrongly blamed Elena for your accident. That's why we didn't want you to have anything to do with her. That's why we lied when we told you that there was no brown-haired girl. We were wrong, Damon. We're all very sorry that we failed you."

"And the baby, Mellie... did you know about her too?"

"No, we only learned about her a few weeks ago. When Stefan told us that Elena was staying at Zach's house, we drove to Polson to have a few words with your uncle. That's when we found out about Melanie. Honestly, we thought she was Zach's baby until we had words and he blurted out that Mellie was our granddaughter. Do you want to see a picture of her?" his dad asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"No, I don't want to see her picture. I have no relationship with her at all. Maybe if you hadn't lied to me about Elena, I might not have missed so much. Maybe I'd know my daughter by now," he snaps. Jumping out of his chair, he gives it a shove. Wanting to put some distance between them and himself, he runs out of the kitchen, straight through the solarium and outside without giving any thought to the dark clouds above. Stefan wastes no time in going after him. Catching a glimpse of him as he goes over a hill, he takes off after him, finally pulling to stop when he sees his brother throwing up at the edge of the stream. Approaching him cautiously, Stefan rests his hand on the back of Damon's neck, massaging it gently. "You okay, brother?"

"I'm fine," he says, wiping his forearm across his mouth.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

"I have a kid that knows nothing about me. How do you think I feel? And none of you said anything, not you, not mom and dad, not Zach, not even Elena mentioned her. How do expect me to feel?"

"Damon, I know you must feel betrayed but you have to remember that our family has no experience with mental illness. Before you erupt, I know that you're not to blame but it still happened to you. They were afraid that if they told you there was a real brown haired girl that your hallucinations would get even worse." Feeling the first drops of water start to fall from the sky and sharp clap of thunder, Stefan urges him to come back inside. Although he's not ready to forgive them just yet, he nods, walking alongside his brother back into the building. After saying goodbye to his parents, he retreats to the safety of his room.

* * *

Needing to do her trigonometry homework, Elena parks herself at Zach's desk. Mellie is playing on the floor with her blocks, her books and her dolly. Using her calculator, she starts to punch the equation in, dropping her chin to her chest when Mellie starts tugging at her jeans. Latching on, she pulls her little behind off the floor to stand up. Although she's been pulling herself to a standing position for some time, she hasn't walked yet. Elena can't help but hold out hope that by some miracle, Damon will be able to see that milestone. When her legs start to wobble, Elena lifts her onto her lap. Picking up her pencil, she starts to work on her homework again but it proves to be impossible when Mellie grabs on to her pencil. Not wanting her to hurt herself with the pointed lead, she takes it from her hand and pushes it out of her reach. Seconds later, her face screws up and she screams, tears filling her piercing blue eyes. They're so much like Damon's that sometimes it's like she's staring into his eyes instead of their daughter's. Pressing a kiss to Mellie's head, she sets her on the floor again when her phone starts to ring. Picking it up, she smiles when she sees it's her very own lump of Kol. "Hey," she says, perking up immediately when she hears his voice.

 _"Hey yourself. How are you?"_

"As well as can be expected I suppose. I'm trying to do some homework but Mellie will not be deterred."

 _"Have you talked to him since the Mellie bomb dropped?"_

"No, he's not taking my calls. I mean he doesn't have his own phone so I call his friend. But Damon won't talk to me so I haven't even tried to call for a few days."

 _"I'm sorry, Elena. I wish I could be there."_

"Me too," she laments, feeling her eyes starting to well up with moisture.

 _"We're coming this weekend unless you have plans to see Damon. I understand fully if you want to try to see him but if so, we'll postpone our visit so we can spend time with you, okay?"_

"As it stands right now, there are no plans to see him but I'll keep you in the loop."

 _"I love you, girl. If you need to talk, you know I'm always here, same with Bex."_

"I know, Kol, and I appreciate it more than you know," she starts to say, rolling her eyes when she happens to see Mellie crawling out of the room. "I have to go, Mellie is attempting a getaway."

 _"Alright. Listen, let me know for sure about the weekend."_

"I will. Bye Kol and I love you too. When you see Bex, give her a hug for me, okay?"

 _"Will do," he adds then clicks off the phone._

Clicking off the phone, she lets it lay on the desk and then goes after her baby. She's in Jenna's arms in the living room when Elena catches up with her. "Thanks, Jenna. I was talking to Kol when I saw her crawling through the doorway. "No worries. Pretty soon she'll be walking," Jenna mentions, bouncing a laughing Mellie in her arms. Just as Elena extends her arms to take her baby, Zach joins them. "What sounds good for supper, ladies?" Wrapping his arms around Jenna from behind, he drops a kiss to her neck.

"I'm famished. Whatever you cook will be fine, Zach. I'm going to take her outside for a little while. With any luck, she'll wear herself out and go to sleep early so I can get my homework done," Elena laughs before walking outside, plops her into her stroller then starts to walk down the sidewalk towards the park. Lifting Mellie into the baby swing, she starts to push her. When she hears her name, she turns around, smiling when she sees Mason closing the distance.

"I take it that this is your little girl?"

"Yep, this is Mellie."

"Hi there," he says. Taking her little hand in his, he shakes it. Mellie doesn't know what to think, she looks back and forth at her momma. Finally she starts to fuss and reaches for Elena. "She's tired, Mason."

"She's very cute but I take it she looks like her daddy with those big blue eyes?"

"You've heard of the word doppelganger, she's definitely Damon's."

"Can I buy you something to drink?"

"I'd like that," Elena agrees. After putting her daughter in the stroller, they walk across the street to the Starbucks. Once Mason sets her drink in front of her and hands Mellie a cookie, he sits down opposite of Elena. "So, um, Elena, you're still going to the football game with me, right?"

"Yes, I told you I would."

"Good. We could go to the dance as friends too, couldn't we?"

"We could if you promise it's just as friends."

"You have my word. I confess, I was going to ask Jessica but she already has a date. So... I'm hoping that she'll at least let me have a dance."

"Don't you think you'd have a better shot with her if you don't have a 'date' as it were?"

"Elena, it's a friends date, not a date, date."

"Hang on a minute. This is my friend, Rebekah," Elena says, showing him a picture of herself, Kol and Rebekah."

"She's hot," Mason, adds with an approving whistle.

"What if I ask her if she'll go with you?"

"I like that idea.. um don't get mad but I'm kind a hoping that maybe Jess will get a little jealous.."

"I see," Elena laughs, before taking a sip from her straw.

"Who's the guy?"

"That's my male best friend that I told you about, Kol."

Glancing at his watch, Mason apologizes profusely telling Elena that he has to get to work. "Let me know if your friend agrees. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Mason," Elena laughs. As soon as she finishes her drink and gets Mellie washed up, Elena walks home. Despite everything going wrong with Damon, it felt good to be able to forget about the drama for a little while.

* * *

Still feeling a bit sick to his stomach, Damon lays down and closes his eyes. There too much tumult echoing inside his head for him to sleep but maybe he closes his eyes anyway. After tossing and turning for he doesn't know how long, he finally sits up. Blowing out a breath, he scrubs his hand down his face. Standing up, he pulls the photo album Elena gave him out of the drawer. Sitting back down, he opens it up. Looking at each picture, he tries to remember the circumstances. Starting to grow restless, he starts to flip the page. This time he notices that a couple of pages must've been stuck together because when he pulls them apart, he sees himself with her head buried in his chest.

 _"Hey, what's the matter?" he asks, sitting down on the grass beside her. She says nothing just shakes her head back and forth._

 _"Talk to me, Elena. I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong."_

 _"You can't fix this, Damon."_

 _"Please tell me. It kills me to see you cry."_

 _"I.. I.. I think I'm pregnant."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"The test was positive, Damon."_

 _"Oh wow," he utters. In shock, he stares straight ahead for a few moments. When he hears her broken tears and sees them falling in streams down her cheeks, it rips him apart inside. Shaken from his stupor, he pulls her into his arms and holds her close, promising that he'll never let her go._

Suddenly everything about that moment is crystal clear in his mind. Before he has a chance to sort it out, the dinner announcement comes over the speaker system. Needing a distraction, Damon gets up and walks out of his room, distancing himself from that photo for a little while.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner. It was really delicious, uncle Zach," Elena says, rubbing her now bloated belly.

"You told me that you liked grilled chicken. The weather will be changing and we won't be able to grill during the winter months."

"Don't mention winter. If he agrees to see me again, we won't be able to go if we have bad winter weather," Elena says, pouting exaggeratedly.

"Ma, ma," Mellie squeals, her face full of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Look at you. You're a mess," Elena laughs, brushing her nose against her baby's.

"And now you're full of gravy, young lady," Jenna laughs, handing her a napkin.

"I'm going to give her a bath and put her to bed and then maybe I can get a little homework done." Walking over to the sink, she takes a wash cloth to clean her hands and face. Once she finishes, she lifts her out of the high chair, takes her upstairs and directly into the bathroom. Setting her in the tub, she walks out to get her a clean diaper and some pajamas. When she comes back, Mellie is standing at the edge of the tub a huge smile on her face. Smiling, Elena kneels down in front of her, puts the stopper in the tub and then turns on the water. Standing up, she quickly pours a capful of baby bubble bath in the tub, laughing along with Mellie when the bubbles start to form. She slaps at them and push them around and brushes some on Elena's face. She's so in love with her daughter. Despite the hardships, she knows with certainty that she'd never ask for a do over. If Damon is lost to her, at least she has their daughter.

With a freshly bathed Mellie in her arms, they walk downstairs to get her a bottle. After saying goodnight to Zach and Jenna, they go back upstairs. Elena rocks her till her eyes drop shut and then lays her in her crib. Spreading out her homework on her bed, she starts working on her trig assignment again. As she's concentrating on a problem, she hears her phone. Reaching over to the bedside table, she picks it up, surprised to see Brady's name. Literally having nothing to lose, she clicks it on and says hello.

 _"Elena, it's me."_

"Damon?"

 _"Yeah... I'm sorry that I haven't called. Um... can you send a picture of her?"_

"Yes, of course, I will. I'll send a couple, okay?"

 _"Thank you, Elena. Someone else is calling Brady's phone so I have to let you go. Bye now," he says and hangs up._

Although she really didn't get a chance to talk to him, she's grateful that he wants to see some pictures of their daughter. Maybe seeing her will help break the ice that's seemingly formed between them. Looking through her phone, she sends one of herself and a newborn Mellie in her hospital bed. Scrolling through her voluminous photo album, she chooses another couple, one of her at three months and yet another at six months. The next one she picks is from just a few days ago when she was outside with Zach. Lastly, she gets up and takes a photo of their sleeping daughter and sends it too. Feeling a glimmer of hope for the first time in weeks, she sits back down on the bed and lets happy tears fall.

* * *

"Here you go, Damon. I printed the pictures Elena sent of your daughter. She's a beautiful child," Brady tells him, handing him the pictures.

"Thank you, Brady. I won't forget the kindness you've shown me."

"Damon, you're my friend first, a part of my job second. When you get out of here, I hope you'll stay in touch."

"If I'm ever able to be discharged, you have my word."

"I'll let you look at those in private. If you want to talk, give me a holler. I'm here all night."

"You're working a double shift again?"

"Yep, I have a wedding and a baby to pay for," he chuckles. After sharing a look with Damon, he leaves the room. When Damon drops his eyes to the top photo, his heart immediately starts to hammer against his rib cage, literally taking his breath away. Immediately his heart is filled with so much love, it almost feels like it will burst right out of his body. He remembers the line from the Grinch when it talks about how his heart grew three sizes that day. Touching her little face with his fingertips, he's stunned because she looks just like him. He looks at the one of his Elena and their daughter on the day she was born. His stomach twists uncomfortably so because he wasn't able to be there to witness her birth. The last picture, she's a little princess sound asleep in her bed. Brady wrote on the back that it was taken just tonight. He's missed so much. Still despite all of these new and yes even wonderful feelings, he can't help let go of his fears. Picking up a his pad and charcoal, he starts to draw, recreating the picture of the little angel sleeping soundly in her bed. Although he's not yet finished, he wants to talk to Dr. Mikaelson. Putting the charcoal down, he races out of his room, catching Elijah just as he's about to step out of the door leading to the parking lot.

"Dr. Mikaelson, wait!" Damon yells, nearly running Brady over as he tries to reach him before he leaves.

"Damon? What is it?"

"I want to see them..., please ask them to come?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please?"

"Alright, I'll call your uncle when I get home."

"Thank you," Damon sighs, finally taking a breath. With a nod, Elijah steps outside. Damon watches, palms flat against the glass door as Elijah's tail lights disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Anxious and edgy and about to jump out of her skin, Elena can barely sit still on the drive over to the facility. Elena about went nuts waiting for the weekend to arrive. She almost forgot to call Kol to tell him to postpone his and Rebekah's visit till next weekend. Having made a promise, Elena still went with Mason to the football game last night. With all the Damon minutiae swimming around in her head, she completely forgot about asking Rebekah to go to the dance with Mason.

Too nervous about seeing Damon to enjoy herself at all, he brought her home early. She's incredibly grateful that Mason was really decent about it. On the plus side, he got to dance with Jessica. He was giddy when he dropped her off at home because Jessica agreed to go out with him. Thanking him profusely for being so understanding, he told her no problem, made sure she was safely inside Zach's house and then he drove away.

When she feels the car slow down, her heart starts thrumming sending her blood sloshing chaotically through her veins. As soon as the car comes to a stop, Elena flies out of her seat so quickly that she has to grab onto the door to keep herself from falling. Feeling faint, she closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Seeing her about to faint, Zach hurries around to her side of the car, helping her back down for a moment. With her feet on the ground, Elena drops her face into her hands. "I'm just so scared that he's going to reject us."

"Elena, he's not going to do that. It wouldn't surprise me if he's a little hesitant but wouldn't you be if you were just meeting your child for the first time."

"I suppose," she concurs, looking up at him with near stark terror in her eyes.

"I know it's hard but try to relax." When she nods, he reaches into the back to lift Mellie out of her car seat. With the baby in one arm, he offers Elena his hand. Taking it, she lets him assist her to her feet again. "Better?"

"Yes, Zach. Thank you for everything, really."

"No worries. You ready?"

"No, but I don't want to wait anymore either. Taking her daughter from his arms, the three of them walk into the building. Elijah must have a sixth sense because he's talking to one of the nurses when they approach the desk.

"Hello," he says, stepping over to them. "Do you know where he is?" Zach asks, his eyes darting around the room.

"I believe he's outside. I'll be in my office if you want to see me before you leave. Listen, Damon is nervous as you might expect. Take it slow and easy and watch his body language. If he looks like he's going to bolt, I suggest you back off. I'm not trying to be cruel, Elena, but I have to put his needs first."

"I know that," she says, before turning to Zach. "Let's go find him." Nodding, they walk side by side to the sliding glass doors. Elena steps back when Zach opens it for her. Looking around, she sees him sitting at the farthest picnic table, his back facing them. Taking a deep breath she forces one foot in front of the next till she's right behind him. "Damon?" she says softly.

When he turns around, his eyes zero in on his daughter. Elena's breath hitches when she watches as a smile begins to form on his face. When Mellie's eyes meet his she stares at him for what seems like forever. Breaking her stare, she looks at her mommy and then Zach and then finally back to Damon. And the next moment, Elena's holds her breath when Mellie reaches for _him_ , immediately squealing, "Da, da, da."

* * *

 _Sweet Damon and Mellie moment at the end._

 _Huge thanks and much love to you, Eva._

 _Massive thanks to you all as well. I appreciate each and everyone of them so very much. It warms both my heart and Eva's that you all love this version of DE too._

 _I did post the first chapter of "Phoenix Rising" Wednesday. It's a period piece set in 1871 Chicago at the time of the Great Fire._

 _Chapter title: 'This Angel' by Jennifer Nettles._

 _Please remember to review. Stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. We'll see you next time._


	23. Come Home

"Elena?"

She doesn't miss the look of abject terror reflected in his eyes. "It's okay, Damon. She wants you." Nodding, he slowly stands up and takes her into his arms. Mellie cups his cheeks with her little hands and squeezes his mouth together comically. Before he can even utter a word, she plants a sloppy kiss on his lips. "Da.. da.. da." she repeats, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Is she really saying da?"

"Yes, Damon. She knows you. I've shown her your pictures every day."

"I don't know what to say," he utters, staring at the little girl in his arms. Although Elena can still see unease brewing in his eyes, she can also see as he tries to tamper it down. She doesn't fail to notice his trembling hands nor the way he keeps swallowing as if there's a big lump in his throat but he's really trying and that means everything to her. With one of his shaky hands, he starts to stroke her back. Mellie raises her head and looks at his face again, almost as if she's studying him. After planting another slobbery kiss to his cheek, he lets her sit on his lap. With her feet planted firmly on his legs, she takes ahold of the picnic table and stands herself up. Afraid she'll fall, Damon holds onto either side of her middle to steady her.

"Has she walked yet?"

"Not yet, Damon."

"She's really a great kid, Damon. Elena has done a phenomenal job with her. Can you see the resemblance?" he asks, giving his nephew a wink, knowing that Mellie is the spitting image of her daddy.

"Um yeah," Damon utters, still staring at his little girl. "She's beautiful. I just don't know how to do this."

Clutching his nephew's shoulder, Zach gives it a squeeze before sitting down beside him. "You're doing just fine, Damon. Believe it or not, I felt completely out of sorts the first time I held this little peanut in my arms too. She's older now of course. She's your flesh and blood, your daughter and she's perfect, Damon."

"I see that. Hi Mellie," he says softly, his eyes only on her.

"Da, da," she burbles, trying to stand up again. He picks her up and turns around on the bench, turning his back to Elena. Setting her feet on the ground, he holds onto her for dear life so she won't fall but he can see how excited she is to be standing up. "You're standing, little one."

"She can't walk by herself yet but if you hold onto her hands, she'll walk," Elena adds. Looking over his shoulder, he gives her a terse smile before focusing attention back on his daughter. Picking her up, he walks with her over to the grass. After setting her down, he stands in front of her, hanging onto her little hands as she takes step after step before finally pulling free and landing on her cushioned behind. Immediately dropping to his knees, he breathes a sigh of relief when Mellie starts to laugh. After sharing a glance with Elena, he's amazed that Mellie is rocking and trying to stand up again. Latching onto his outstretched hands, she pulls herself up and steps into his arms. He's completely in awe of this little person that he helped create. Sitting down on the grass, Mellie sits between his spread legs. As if it was second nature, he starts to play patty cake with her. Mellie is squealing and clapping his hands.

Zach and Elena share a huge smile. Damon is doing so well with her despite his fears. Her legs move of her own accord when she walks over and drops onto the grass beside him. When their arms brush up against each other, Damon feels the tingles and sparks that he _always_ felt when she touched him. His mouth drops open because he realizes that he remembers that sensation. And in the next moment his melancholy returns because there's still so much that he's oblivious to yet. Deciding not to let those thoughts bring him down, he drops his eyes to Mellie again. She's laying with one side of her face flush against his belly, her little mouth is agape and her eyes are closes as she sleeps. He's never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Feeling Elena back away he looks at her. She points to Mellie and then starts snapping pictures with her phone. This time his smile comes naturally and when he drops his eyes and presses his palm gently to her back, holding her next to him. Quickly taking the picture, Elena marvels at the photo when she looks at it.

"What do you think of your daughter?" Zach asks, plopping himself back down on the side of the picnic table that Damon is now facing.

"She's perfect just like you said. I just.. I just.. I just don't know how to do this," he admits, his fears starting to take center stage inside of his mind once more.

"Damon, listen to me. You're doing great. If she didn't feel safe, she wouldn't have fallen asleep in your arms. Give yourself a little credit, okay?"

Staring at his uncle for a couple of seconds, Damon finally nods. When the wind starts to pick up and the clouds start to gray, Zach knows it's time for them to go. Reluctantly, Damon pulls her into his arms and then stands up to hand her to Elena. "Thank you for bringing her."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to send some of the pictures I took?"

Without saying anything he nods and plants a quick kiss to Mellie's hair before disappearing inside of the building before Elena and Zach even have a chance to say goodbye.

"Zack?"

"Elena, it went so, so much better than we were expecting. I'm sure his emotions got to a level that he wasn't comfortable with. Fight or flight, Elena," he adds, wrapping one arm around her to give her shoulders a quick squeeze.

"You're right," she adds, exhaling a breath. Holding their daughter safely in her arms, she follows Zach into the building. Deciding they should tell Dr. Mikaelson how things went, they stop in his office to tell him that although Damon seemingly got overwhelmed at the end, that he really did well with meeting his daughter. With the promise that he'll be in touch, Elijah walks them outside to Zach's car. After she has Mellie safely secured in her car seat, Elijah opens the front passenger door to let her slide in. "Thank you for all of your help, Dr. Mikaelson."

"That's why I'm here. I love what I do."

"I'm glad that Damon has someone who cares for him," she says, smiling at him as he pushes the door closed. After shaking Zach's hand, he goes back into the building. Jumping behind the wheel, Zach backs out of their parking spot and begins the drive back to Polson, hoping to beat the bad weather home.

* * *

Escaping to the safety of his room, Damon collapses into the corner. His breath is coming in pants and his heart is pounding in his throat. With his chest heaving, he closes his eyes to try to regain some modicum of control. In this moment, he wants nothing more than for the brown haired girl to show up and take his mind off of everything. Somehow knowing that it won't work anymore, he throws his head back against the wall in frustration. Threading his fingers into his hair, he grapples and pulls at it. How will he ever wrap his head around the fact that he fathered a child and with Elena? Every time he's near her, his belly does flip flops and twists uncomfortably when she has to say goodbye. Despite the huge responsibility of being a parent, Damon inexplicably finds himself wanting it. But how can he be a good father to Mellie if he can't remember more than a few scattered moments with her mother?

Taking a deep breath, he finally stands up. As amazing and wonderful as it felt to hold his child in his arms, he can't help but be afraid too. What would happen if he had one of his spells in her presence? God, he'd hate himself if he did. What if he accidentally hurt her when he wasn't himself? There's so many ifs, he doesn't even know how to process all these things that are bombarding his senses, one after the next. Ready to explode, he yanks his door open and runs ramshackle down the hall, finally sucking in a deep shuddering breath the moment he's through those sliding glass doors. Having seen his mad dash, Brady goes after him. Elena wasted no time in sending a few photos of Damon and his daughter. Finding him just outside in that same patch of grass, Brady approaches him. Damon's eyes are down, his fingers tugging at the grass. Hearing footsteps, Damon looks up, "I don't know what to do?" he utters, his eyes moist but Brady doesn't see any tear tracks on his cheeks.

Dropping onto the grass beside him, Brady pulls out his phone. "Elena sent me a couple of pictures of you and the baby. Do you want to see them?" Although he looks hesitant, he finally nods. The first one he sees is the one of Mellie sleeping against his chest, her little mouth slightly parted. Elena snapped it in a profile picture, his eyes are looking down at his little girl with a slight smile on his lips. Damon runs his finger over Mellie's puffy little cheeks.

"She's gorgeous, Damon."

"I know," he mumbles, unable to take his eyes off of her. When a drop of rain lands on the screen, the spell is broken so Damon hands it back to Brady.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to my room. Um, can you print that for me?"

"Sure, Damon," Brady agrees then follows Damon back into the building, watching him as he disappears down the hall towards the solace of his room.

* * *

Elena sits on the swing, rocking herself back and forth with her feet against the dirt. Although she hasn't heard from Damon since he met his baby. The first visit exceeded her wildest expectations and yet she can't seem to stop the pervading sense of loss, sadness, melancholy she feels about their distance again. That day he kissed her, she felt all of the familiar sparks and deep love that she's always felt for him but his distance is making her question whether or not, they'll ever be able to get past what the roadblock that life threw in their path when he went over that that bridge and into the depths of Wickery creek.

"Hey, girlfriend," Kol says, taking the swing beside her.

"Don't forget me," Rebekah squawks, sitting on the center of the teeter totter. Standing up, Elena gives each of them a huge hug before sitting back down on the swing.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I've missed you so much."

"Same here, girlfriend. It sucks that all three of us are at different schools."

"It does suck," Kol agrees, his fingers busy texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot. dot. dot," he teases. "No, actually I have a date lined up next Friday night."

"No way," Elena squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yep, her name is Bonnie and she's beautiful and was completely understanding about my two besties that just happen to be of the opposite sex."

"You can get away with it because Rebekah's your cousin, it's me that you have to explain," Elena points out, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's cool with it. I told her all about you and she's met Bek already. Everything is copacetic on the Bonnie front."

"I'm happy for you, Kol," she starts to say, pausing when she hears her name. Turning around, she sees Mason and Jessica holding hands as they walk towards them.

"Mason, Jessica, I want you to meet my best friends, Kol and Rebekah. Guys, this is Mason and Jess."

"Thanks for being her friend," Kol says, shaking Mason's hand.

"She makes it easy," Mason adds, giving Elena a wink.

"Where's Mellie?" Jessica asks, looking around.

"Actually she's with Damon's parents for the afternoon. They asked to take her on a picnic and actually they invited me too but I wanted them to have some alone time with her."

"So, do you guys want to do something?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah, let's go to the movie. There's that new so horror flick playing."

"Ewww," Elena adds, poking out her tongue.

"Oh come on," Rebekah adds, linking her arm with Elena. When she agrees, the two of them follow the others as they walk down the block towards the theatre. Truthfully, Elena is happy to push her thoughts out of her mind for a couple of hours.

* * *

Pulling the door open, Elena steps aside to let her parents and Jeremy come into the house. Zach and Jenna are out back on the patio so Elena leads them through his house to join them. After saying hello to everyone, they all take a seat. Mellie is sound asleep in her play pen, curled up around her soft fabric dolly. As Elena stares at her daughter, she shudders to think that soon she'll be a year old. Knowing that she isn't going to let Damon miss her first birthday, she'll have to see about him getting a day pass or something. If at all possible, she doesn't want him to have to miss anymore of her milestone moments. Try as she might to get him out of her head for even a little while she can't. He still has her heart so ensnared and tangled up, she doesn't know if she'll ever be free, honestly she doesn't think she wants to be either. Somehow she knows he'll never be the Damon he was before all of this but she hopes that whatever Damon rises from the ashes, that he'll still love her the way she loves him.

"Elena, how is school going?"

"It's good, mom. So far I have straight A's but it's hard to study sometimes. Mrs. Flowers next door watches her from time to time. Jenna and Zach are really good about helping me too. I have a couple of really good friends, they're not Kol and Rebekah but they're friends none the same, they help me too."

"I'm glad, sweetheart," Grayson adds, smiling at her. "She's getting so big," he adds, staring at Mellie as she sleeps quietly.

"I know, I can't believe her birthday is coming soon. I'm going to have to ask Dr. Mikaelson if we can have a little party at Damon's hospital so he can share the day with her."

"You said that he's had a chance to meet her?"

"Yes, daddy. It went well till the end, then he got overwhelmed and took a beat."

"Elena, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, daddy. I still love Damon. Maybe the day will come when I have to say goodbye to him but that day isn't here yet."

"Mom, dad, you said you'd lay off about Damon," Jeremy chimes in, reminding them of their promise not to get on Elena's case.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Elena. We just want what's best for you and Melanie," Miranda adds, her own eyes drifting to her sleeping granddaughter.

"I know that. In my mind, Damon is the best but even if that day doesn't come, he'll still always be a part of my life because of our daughter. So please, don't make me regret inviting you?"

"They won't, Elena," Zach adds, staring at Grayson, his eyes reflecting a little bit of a warning. With the subject of Damon closed for discussion, they talk about planning a birthday party at Zach's house too, one that their families will be able to attend. When Elena mentions if they can be civil to Damon's parents, she doesn't miss her mother's shudder. After her father states that he can be civil for an afternoon and that he'll keep his distance from Max, they continue on with the planning. Once they finish the meal Zach has prepared, with Jenna's help, Elena says goodbye to her parents and Jeremy, waving as they back out of the driveway and disappear when they make the right turn at the corner.

* * *

Sitting at an obscure table in the corner of the library, Elena should be studying. Instead she's lightly tapping her pencil on the table top, her gut roiling with thoughts of Damon. Although he did mail a picture that he drew of Mellie to Zach, he didn't bother to even mention her name. In the deepest recesses of her mind, there has been a hint of fear that he won't want to be with her anymore. With his recent behavior, those fears are erupting chaotically, growing and expanding like a cancer inside of her. Maybe he'll never remember what they shared and where would that leave her? Will she only be known as Mellie's mother to him? And if so, how will she feel if he finds someone else? Does he even want to remember what they had before? Are his memories too painful, his mind protecting him by keeping him blissfully ignorant? Since he kissed her that day, there hasn't been any other physical displays of affection from him. Although she craves the simplicity of his touch, she doesn't want to push for fear it could backfire on her. If only she knew how he felt deep inside? With her mind ablaze with what ifs, she screams when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Blooming red with embarrassment, Elena wants to disappear. When she sees that it's Jessica, she slams her palm to her now thundering heart saying, "It's only you."

"Gee thanks, Elena," she laughs, sitting down beside her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Jess. Things with Damon went really well, but I haven't heard from him since. I'm cautiously optimistic yet I can't seem to get rid of the gnawing self doubt I feel."

"What do you mean self doubt?"

"One day before he knew about Mellie, he kissed me. It was rockets red glare and bombs bursting in air. But since then, he's been distant. I don't know if he'll ever remember what we had together. I'm scared," Elena adds, dropping her eyes to her clenched hands.

"Elena, don't start fires where there may not be any. I mean, maybe he's afraid too. He's not the same guy either and maybe he thinks you won't want him back? I'm just throwing suppositions out there for you. It's obvious that you love him but maybe he's full of self doubt too. I wouldn't read too much into it yet."

"I hope you're right, Jess," Elena starts to say, smiling when she sees Mason approach. He lifts a kiss from Jessica's lips and drops one to the top of Elena's head before sitting down next to his girlfriend. "What are my two favorite girls discussing?"

"Girl talk," Jessica interrupts, silencing Elena. She can see that Elena doesn't really want to explain it all over again.

"Girl talk? Oh really and what would said girl talk consist of?" he asks, flirting shamelessly with Jessica.

"Oh, we were talking about how hot Thad Randall is, weren't we Elena?" she teases, giving Elena a wink.

"Smoldering hot," Elena giggles, taking a drink from her coffee mug. Happy to be able to take her mind off Damon for awhile, Elena agrees to go along with her friends for a horseback ride at Jessica's parents ranch after getting the okay from Zach. He repeatedly reassures her that it's more than okay for her to have a few hours to herself. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she spends the afternoon with Mason and Jessica. Although she's sore and tired by the time she gets home, she also can't deny that she had a great time. A part of her had forgotten how wonderful it is to be able to relax and be carefree for a few hours. Taking Mellie from Zach, she gives her a big kiss and hug, then collapses onto the couch with her daughter giggling in her arms.

* * *

"You ready for this, Elena?" Zach asks, pulling to a stop in front of Damon's facility. The occasion is Mellie's first birthday. She can't believe her daughter is already a year old. Elena, Jenna, Zach and Mellie are here to have a very small birthday party. They have a bigger one planned for the grandparents in two weeks. Elena's dad is out of town at a medical convention while the Salvatore's are also out of state. Elena isn't certain if they're at the same convention or not. A part of her worries about them all sharing space for Mel's formal party. They brought a picnic lunch and some birthday cupcakes to celebrate. Not wanting Damon to miss another milestone in her young life, they made arrangements to take him out for a couple of hours to celebrate. While Elena, Jenna and Mellie wait in the car, Zach goes in to sign Damon out. Elena's breath hitches when she sees him step outside, Zach pointing to his car.

"Damon, this is my girlfriend who also happens to be Elena's aunt. Jenna this is Damon," Zach says introducing them.

"Hi, Damon. I'm really happy to meet you."

"You too," Damon says, his eyes darting between his uncle and the strawberry blonde.

"Let's get going, we have a birthday to celebrate," Zach adds, sliding into the driver's seat. Jenna crawls in the backseat to sit with Elena and Mellie while Damon hops in the front seat beside Zach. Turning around, he takes Mellie's little hand for a moment and tells her happy birthday. His eyes briefly meet hers before he turns around and buckles his seat belt. When Zach backs out of the parking spot, Elena happens to look up just in time to see Damon staring at her through the visor mirror. As soon as their eyes meet, he quickly turns away again. Wondering if this was such a wise choice, she feels her belly begin to spin as pins and arrows start to poke at her from every angle.

Pulling into the Warm Springs picnic area, Zach finds a nice spot. There's a mixture of sunshine and shade around the picnic table. There's a lake only a few yards away from where they sit down. After everyone gets out of the car, Zach lifts the picnic basket out while Jenna gets the cupcakes and candles. Rather than sit down just yet and with it being one of the last warm days before fall weather hits, Elena takes her shoes off and starts wading at the waters edge, enjoying the feel of the sand as it squeezes between her toes. She takes Mellie's little sandals off, sticks them in her dress pocket then sets her down. Holding onto her little hands, Elena lets her put her feet in the water too. She squeals excitedly. Stopping down, Elena holds her waist when she bends over to pick up a handful of sand. Elena stops her just as she tries to have a taste.

"No, baby girl. You don't want to eat that," Elena laughs, lowering her hand to rinse it free of the grainy substance. Looking up, her eyes happen to meet his. She gives him a tentative smile because she hasn't a clue where they stand as a couple. In truth they haven't had a relationship since Damon's accident. He quickly turns away to point something out to Zach. Looking towards where he's pointing, she happens to notice a fish breaching the surface of the water.

"It's pretty out here," Damon says, his eyes focused on the way the sun glimmers off the water.

"Is something the matter, Damon? You seem awfully quiet? Would you rather we take you back?" Zach asks. Although he and Damon are standing a few yards away, Elena still heard his questions.

"No, uncle Zach. It's my kid's birthday," he starts to say. When he reaches up to rake his hand through his hair, he happens to notice Elena staring at him again. Turning his back to her, he nudges Zach farther away from her and his daughter. When he thinks he's far enough away so she can't hear him, he stares straight ahead. Softly, he blurts out, "I don't know what she wants from me." Being around her is both a blessing and a curse. He knows that she still literally takes his breath away. But when he tries to remember more, he just can't quite reach it. He wants to be the guy she loves but he doesn't know if he ever will be again."

"Yes, Damon, Elena loves you very, very much but if you decide that you can't be with her, you're going to have to be honest with her. She searched high and low to find you after your parents had you admitted to the hospital. She didn't give up on you so I hope you consider that going forward. It's your life and I can't tell you what to do but if you want my two cents, she deserves for you to at least try."

"I know that, Uncle Zach. She's beautiful and she's a great mother from what I can see but I'm scared I'll disappoint her."

"I understand, I do but it's your baby girl's birthday. Why don't we put everything else on the back burner for now?"

"You're right," he adds, turning around to see his little daughter playing in the sand with Elena. Just as their eyes meet again, Jenna mentions it's time to eat. Deciding to stop acting so standoffish, Damon walks over to his girls. After offering his hand to help Elena up, he picks up Mellie, pretending to understand all of her excited babble. "Da," she squeals, bouncing in his arms. When they're all sitting at the picnic table, they eat. Finishing up, Elena lights a candle on a cupcake. Mellie with Damon's help blows it out while strains of happy birthday to you fill the now festive atmosphere. Damon hands her to Elena then walks back to Zach's car. Moments later he returns with a package in his hands. After putting Mellie back on his lap, he gives her the present. With her daddy's help, she tears off the brightly colored paper.

"Brady helped me with it," Damon mentions without taking his eyes off of his daughter. When Elena sees what it is, she gasps, tears immediately filling her eyes. There are pictures that Damon drew. One is a picture of her and Melanie the other is the picture of Damon staring down a sleeping Melanie, safely ensconced on his chest.

"Damon, they're beautiful. This was so thoughtful of you. Thank you," she says, unable to take her eyes from the works of art. Running her fingers softly over it, she marvels at his talent.

"You're welcome," he says, feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, Damon, these are really great," Zach mentions when Elena hands them to him.

"I agree, Damon. Have you ever thought about drawing for a living? They're really very well done," Jenna adds, pointing out some of the minute details to Zach. Not used to such praise, Damon stands up. With Mellie in his arms, he walks down to the edge of the grass. He sits her down then plops down himself. Staring out at the water, he's always been mesmerized by the nature and the sights and sounds and smells of the great outdoors. When he looks up, he gets the surprise of his young life when he sees Mellie stand up and take a couple of steps before landing on her bottom.

"Did you see that?" Elena squeals, pulling her phone out of her pocket again. With their attention focused only on her, she gets to her feet once more. She takes one, then two and finally a third step before grabbing onto her daddy's arm, an excited squeal leaving everyone's lips.

* * *

When Mellie falls asleep on Damon's chest again, they pack up their picnic to take him back to the hospital. When they reach the place, Elena and Zach walk inside with Damon while Jenna stays in the car with a soundly sleeping Mellie. Almost as soon as they're through the door, Brady walks up to Damon, congratulating him on his daughter's first birthday. Brady says hello to everyone then makes himself scarce. Seeing Dr. Mikaelson approach, they greet him too. While Zach goes to have a few words with him, Elena and Damon are left alone.

"Thanks for including me today, Elena. It meant a lot that I could be there for both her first birthday and her first steps."

"You needed to be, you are her father, Damon."

"Absentee father you mean," he adds, turning away from her. Although she's a little wary that he might bolt again, she steels her spine and places a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Damon pulls her into his arms, with one hand lacing into her hair to cup the back of her neck, the other wraps around her middle to pull her close. Using the tip of his tongue, he probes the seam of her lips pushing it inside when she moans so softly that only the two of them can hear it. Their mouth mold and slide against each other. With her bosom flush against his chest wall, she can feel her heart slamming against his. When they hear a throat clearing sound, they break apart. Damon turns away to wipe off his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get back. We'll see you soon, Damon." Looking at Elena, he adds, "I'll be outside."

"I'll be right out," she says, watching as he walks away. Turning back to Damon, she takes his hand in hers. "I had a good time today, Damon. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Bye, Elena."

Taking a breath she turns to walk to the door. Just as she's about to push it open, she runs back and steals another kiss from him. With a smile on her face, she leaves this time. Feeling better about Damon, she hops in the backseat and buckles her seatbelt when Zach starts to back out. Looking out of the window, she sees Damon watching as they pull away. Her eyes never leave his till the distance breaks the moment.

"What did Dr. Mikaelson have to say?" Elena asks, covering her mouth when she yawns deeply and closes her eyes.

"He said that he's thinking of continuing Damon's care as an outpatient."

Although her mind is hazy from fatigue, the word outpatient flashes in neon letters behind her eyeballs. Sitting upright, she blurts out, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Elena, Damon is coming home."

* * *

 _Over 100k words now. There are still quite a few chapters left._

 _Huge thanks to my Eva. I love you dearly._

 _HUGE thanks to all of you. I'm in awe truly. You're all the very best._

 _Chapter title: 'Come Home' by OneRepublic_

 _I did update PR yesterday. Eva and I are throwing around ideas for a TTFAF sequel. I'm hoping to have "The Truth Beneath the Rose" ready to post by the time PR is completed. We actually have plans for a few stories. It's just a question of writing them._

 _Please click that review button._

 _Be safe and have a very wonderful day and weekend ahead. Until next time._


	24. Try

With his belly alight with nervous tension and his shoulders aching as the knots tighten uncomfortably, Damon sucks in a shaky breath. Forcing one foot in front of the next, he stops only when he reaches Dr. Mikaelson's office. Although his hand is shaky, he raises it to rap on the door. His hands are clammy and the butterflies erupt chaotically when the door starts to open.

"Damon, come on in," he says, stepping aside and motioning for him to come in. "Have a seat," Elijah tells him then walks around the desk to sit in the comfortable rich mahogany-colored leather of his own chair. Although Damon has been in this room more times than he cares to remember, he's struck by the warm umber hue of the wallpaper. From there his eyes glance to the various awards and diplomas that are framed and tastefully displayed on one wall. When he shifts in his seat, his eyes taking in the huge shelves of books that encompasses the whole of the other side of his office.

"You seem nervous today?" Elijah asks, noticing how Damon keeps shifting in his seat as well as the way his damp hands glisten from the overhead light.

"I am wary I guess you could say. I've lived here for the last year. I've gotten kind of used to the structured environment. It's oddly comforting in a way. And yes, I'm excited to come and go as I please but I'm worried too," he admits, dropping his eyes to his clenched hands that are bouncing around on his lap. Feeling his heart thrumming along at a rapid clip, Damon tries to calm himself down. He knows he's safe with Elijah but his fears are real.

"You can talk to me, Damon. Surely you trust me by now?"

"I know that I can trust you. It's mainly Elena and by extension Mellie too. I don't know what her expectations are? I know that we had something. I've seen the way I'm looking at her in the pictures she's shared. I loved her but I don't know what I feel now? She's beautiful and gave me a beautiful child but I just don't remember what we shared other than the fact that she likes cattails. I don't want to disappoint her but I don't want to end up back here with a relapse either."

"I know they all want you to remember the life you had before your car went over that bridge but more than that, they want you to be healthy and happy both physically and emotionally. I think you need to have a heartfelt chat with her. Are you going to be staying with your parents or are you planning to live with your uncle given that your daughter lives with him?"

"I'm going to go home, meaning my parent's home first. And after that, I'll decide if I want to stay with my uncle. I worked in Polson at the rafting company for a couple of summers so I have a room in his house. Obviously, I want to get to know my duaghter. God knows I missed enough of her life already but a part of me is selfish, meaning I need to work on myself too. I'd like to get my diploma and maybe go to school. I need to help Elena support the baby."

"Damon, one day at a time, okay?"

"Easier said...," he adds, shaking his head in dismay. Picking up one of his cards, Elijah writes his personal cellphone number down and hands it to Damon. "You can call me anytime, Damon, day or night."

"Thank you, Dr. Mikaelson," Damon adds. Standing up, he shakes his hand. With that, he walks out of Elijah's office only to find his parents waiting to take him home. After greeting them, he points to his things that are sitting on the floor by the front desk. "Um, I thought Elena would be here?"

"She wanted to be here, Damon but Mellie came down with a fever overnight. We'll stop by Polson on the way home if you want to check on her."

"She's sick? What's wrong?"

"It's probably just teething, Damon. Babies often get cranky and feverish and have runny noses when their teeth come in. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I didn't know that about babies. Hell I don't know anything about babies," he adds, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Not many men do," Josie laughs, linking her arm with his.

"Are you ready to go?" his father asks, tilting his head slightly.

"I need to say goodbye to my friend Brady first." Looking around, Damon sees him standing outside, talking to one of the other patient care techs.

"We'll take your bags to the car. Come out when you're through," Josie adds, letting go of his arm. When Damon nods, they pick up his things and go outside. Sucking in a breath, Damon walks outside and approaches his friend.

"So this is it?" he asks, shaking Damon's hand.

"I wanted to say goodbye and I really wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, Brady. I mean you went out of your way to be my friend and I won't forget that."

"Here's my phone number," he starts to say, handing Damon a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything. And Damon, um, Jules and I are getting married as soon as she delivers. I'd really like you to be there."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, you're my friend. When you get a phone, give me a buzz so I'll have your number. That way I can keep you up to speed with dates and fatherhood and that kind of thing. You're a lucky man, Damon. I mean, most girls would've moved on, Elena didn't. I really hope the two of you can get back to that special place."

"I do too, Brady, I do too." After shaking his hand again and giving his friend a heartfelt hug, Damon walks to the sliding glass doors. Turning around once more, he gives Brady a nod and then walks through the doors for what he hopes is the final time.

* * *

Pulling up to Zach's house, Damon is a little taken aback by the number of cars parked around his place.

"Before I forget, Catherine is going to call you later. Her doctor wouldn't let her fly at this stage in her pregnancy. But she wanted you to know how excited she is that you're home and that she and Nik miss you a lot. She also mentioned that as soon as they can, they're going to fly home to see you."

"That was nice and I miss them too," Damon mentions. Taking a breath, he gets out of the car and follows his mom and dad to the front door. Just as Max raises his hand to knock, the door flies open. Stepping aside, Zach tells them to go to the backyard where they're having a little welcome home barbecue and party for him. A little wary of the crowd, Damon sucks it up when he realizes he really doesn't have a choice in the matter. Nodding, he follows his parents through the house and outside. When he sees Stefan and Jenna and some other people that he doesn't recognize, he shudders on the inside. When she sees him, Elena immediately jumps up and runs over to him. The feeling of having him here after so long robs her of all of her hesitancy. Without giving it any thought, Elena throws her arms around his neck, hugging him as if her life depended on it causing Damon to immediately tense up. When she feels him stiffen, she lets go and steps back. An uneasy look crosses her face but she tries to brush it off.

"I'm so glad you're here," Elena says, her voice full of sincerity.

"Mom said Mellie wasn't feeling good?"

"She's getting another tooth, she's over there with my aunt Jenna," Elena tells him, pointing down to where Jenna and now Zach are standing at waters edge. "I'd like you to meet my friends, Damon." Taking his arm, she walks with him to where Kol and Rebekah are lounging in the Adirondack chairs that surround the fire pit. Seeing Damon and Elena approaching, Kol stands up, extending his hand as soon as Damon is in reach. "Hi Damon. I'm Kol, one of Elena's friends. I'm really happy to meet you," he adds, pulling his hand back after Damon shakes it. "And perhaps you remember my cousin, Rebekah. She was in Elena's class in Whitefish."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Kol. And Rebekah, you do look familiar. Thanks for helping Elena with my daughter and all."

"You're welcome. Do you want to sit down?"

"No, um, I'm just going to go over there," he starts to say, pointing at Mellie, "To say hi to my little girl."

"I'll go with you," Elena says, her eyes meeting his.

"Sure," Damon adds, walking alongside Elena to where Zach is kneeling on the ground. He has a blanket spread out for Mellie so she doesn't get chigger bites or other bug bites. Although Elena gave her some baby Tylenol, she still is a bit flushed and her nose is running. "Da," she squeaks when she sees Damon. Stooping over to pick her up, Damon pulls her into his arms. He gives her a kiss then starts to walk away, separating himself from the crowd. Elena doesn't miss how distant he seems. Looking over her shoulder, she sees his parents visiting with Jenna. With a heavy sigh, she walks over to say hello.

"Hello, Elena."

"Mrs. Salvatore, how are you?"

"I'm fine dear, yourself?"

"Busy with school and taking care of Mellie."

"Speaking of Mellie, Max, go in the trunk and bring Damon's cake in. There's also a package for Melanie in there."

"I'll help you, Mr. Salvatore," Kol adds as he joins the group.

"Thank you, Kol. I appreciate it," Max adds, motioning for Kol to follow him. After sharing a look with Elena, he gives her a tentative smile and then walks away. Elena can't help but notice Damon walking along Zach's property line with her daughter sitting on his shoulders.

"He's been quiet since we picked him up, Elena. I think he's nervous about being out as it were. He's been in the hospital for over a year. He needs some time to adjust," Josie says in an attempt to reassure her.

"I hope that's all it is," she adds, her eyes meeting Jenna's as she walks over to where she and Mrs. Salvatore are standing. After sharing a few words with Damon's mother, the two of them walk over to where Zach is visiting with a buddy of his from work. When Elena hears Mellie start to scream, she looks around till she sees Damon and her daughter. Even from this distance, she can see the frustration on his face. Mellie is screaming and Damon is tugging at his hair. Without letting another second pass, she hurries over to where Damon is almost on the verge of a meltdown.

"She won't stop crying. I don't know what's the matter with her," he says, his voice pitch high.

"It's okay, Damon. You didn't do anything wrong. She doesn't feel good today." Picking her feverish daughter up, Elena holds her close. Closing her eyes a minute, she takes a deep breath. Knowing that the crowd is probably upsetting to him as well, Elena adds, "Let's get out of here, Damon." Edgy and upset, Damon nods and follows her into the house. The two of them disappearing into his house does not escape Zach's scrutiny. Once the two of them are safely in the house, Elena gives Mellie some more Tylenol and then takes her upstairs to their room. When she hears footsteps, she looks over her shoulder, smiling tentatively when she sees Damon standing the doorway.

"Can you hand me a diaper and the wipes? They're in the top drawer," Elena asks, pointing to the dresser. Without saying a word, he does as she asks. After she gets Mellie changed and into a pair of pajamas, she asks Damon to watch her for a few minutes while she runs downstairs to get her a bottle. After pulling one out of the refrigerator, she hurries back upstairs. Pausing at the threshold, she sees that he's trying to comfort her but he looks like he could use some of it himself. Her gut is churning wildly when she sees how unsettled he looks. In all honesty, he looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Elena hands Mellie her bottle and then sits down in the rocking chair to try to get her to sleep. "Would you mind giving me her blanket? It's that one hanging on the crib." Without saying anything, he gives it to her and then starts looking around the room. She notices how he runs his hand along the top of the dresser before walking over to the window. With his back turned to her, he mentions rather casually, "This is my room."

"Yes, it is. Zach offered it to me when I showed up to look for you. When he gave the two of us shelter, he said I could stay in here. I hope you don't mind," she says softly, her eyes raising to meet his. But he says nothing, he just nods and turns back to the window. When Mellie is snoring softly, Elena gets up and puts her in the crib, covering her up with her blanket. She turns on the baby monitor and then picks up the receiver end to take it outside with her. If the crowd is too much for you, Damon, stay in the house. You don't have to stay in here with her, I'll take the baby monitor outside with me so I'll here her when she wakes up.

"Yeah, I'll just stay in here for awhile," he says. Smiling tightly, she takes the receiver with her anyway. Pausing she turns around for a moment when she reaches the door. When he doesn't acknowledge her at all, she leaves the room. Feeling a hint of tears beginning to form, she stops in the bathroom to freshen up before going back outside to join the family. She knew that they should've given him time to come to grips with being free as it were but Damon's parents really wanted to surprise him. Taking a seat beside her friends, she tries to keep her emotions under control so they won't know that she's troubled. Slipping the mask on, she laughs at Kol's jokes and mentions a gag that Mason pulled on her and Jessica last week. Happening to look back at the house, Elena sees Damon looking out of her bedroom window. As soon as their eyes meet, he backs away, making Elena's stomach churn even more. Her throat starts to burn as she tries to swallow back the bile. Zach notices that she's jumpy so he pulls her aside for a minute to ask her what's the matter.

After spilling her guts, he gives her a light hug and assures her that he'll talk to Damon. Disappearing inside the house, Elena walks down to sit on the edge of the dock, joined soon thereafter by Jenna. The two girls talk about school and other things. Elena doesn't really want to talk about him right now. The last time she saw him, he kissed her. It felt so good, she felt the familiar tingles and the magnetic connection they've always had but she can't help but wonder if maybe he didn't.

Catching a glimpse of Zach in the window with Damon, she turns away when Damon looks out again. His hands are moving animatedly and she can see that Zach is trying to get him to calm down because he places his hands on Damon's upper arms. It doesn't take long for everyone to realize that Damon is uncomfortable with the crowd. Seeing that Elena is nervous and upset as well, Kol takes her with one arm and Rebekah with the other and leads them around the side of the house to the front lawn. Without hesitation, Kol gives Elena a hug when he sees her eyes starting to moisten.

"Let's take a walk," he offers.

"I'm just going to give Jenna the baby monitor," she says, holding it up for him to see. After having a few words with her aunt, Elena rejoins her friends. Taking her hand in his while Rebekah takes her other hand, the three friends walk down to the park that Mellie loves so much. When they arrive, they each take a swing. Elena's head is down as her feet play in the dirt. "Talk to us, Elena."

"I don't know. It's Damon. He's distant and almost cold. I tried to tell his parents that we shouldn't have a bunch of company on the day he gets out.. She said he's used to being around lots of people, given that he lives at a hospital. And how could I argue with that logic?"

"Go on," Rebekah offers.

"When we had Mellie's birthday picnic, he kissed me when we dropped him off. Really kissed me now today he's hardly spoken to me. When I hugged him, I could feel him tense up. He swings hot and then cold, I don't know what to think of it? What if he doesn't want the to have to deal with all of our baggage anymore? I'm scared," she whispers, rubbing her eyes with her sleeved forearm.

"Elena, it's his first day back. Give him time to adjust. I don't know what's swirling in his head or if things will happen the way you want them to but you can't let one day determine what the future is going to be like."

"I suppose you're right, Bek. It's just been so long you know?"

"I do know, Elena. And if I could wave a magic wand and make everything rosy, I would."

"I know. Thanks for being here with me today. I really, really need you two."

"Where else would we be? Why don't we go over to Starbucks and have a drink? Afterwards, we'll go back. Maybe by then, Damon will have calmed down as well?"

"That sounds like a really good idea," Elena admits. Standing up, she gives each of them a hug. Once inside Starbucks, Rebekah and Elena take a seat while Kol orders for them. Elena is so grateful for her friends and although she tries to put on a brave face, they can see right through her. While staring out of the plate glass window, Elena feels fear begin to creep up her spine because try as she might, she can no longer imagine what a future with Damon might look like.

* * *

After they finish their drinks, they walk back to Zach's house. Elena can see that all the cars are gone. Just as they reach the edge of Zach's property, Max and Josie are walking outside. Seeing Elena, they walk over to tell her goodbye. Since Damon isn't with them, she wonders if maybe he's going to stay here? The thought that maybe he wants to be here with her and Mellie makes her heart start to pound in her throat.

"Is Damon staying?" she asks, hardly recognizing her own voice.

"Yes, for now. He wants to be able to spend some time with Mellie since he's already missed so much."

Immediately feeling bad, Elena drops her eyes. Kol and Rebekah are standing on the sidewalk waiting to stay goodbye to Elena once she finishes with Damon's parents.

"Elena, we know it's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's ours. Anyway, we'll be back next weekend for Mellie's formal birthday party."

"Alright, I'll see you then," she says, watching as they smile at her before getting in their car. Once they back out and disappear at the end of the block, Kol and Rebekah each give her hugs and promise to be back for Mellie's party too. Not yet ready to face him, she watches till Kol's car is nothing but a blip. Sighing heavily she goes inside to face whatever may be waiting for her. Before she can go upstairs to check on her baby girl, Zach motions for her to join him in his office. Judging by the look on his face, she knows that whatever he has to say is probably going to upset her. Sucking in a deep breath, she walks in.

"Shut the door would you please, Elena?"

"What's going on, uncle Zach?"

"Elena... I.. I... I hate this."

His hesitancy to spit it out is maddening. Gripping the edge of the desk hard enough to turn her knuckles white, she blurts out, "Damn it, Zach. Quit beating around the bush, just say it," she demands, her voice thick. On the verge of tears, she stares at him.

"There's no easy way to say this, Elena. Damon wants his room back."

* * *

 _DE have been separated through no fault of their own for a very long time. There are going to be a few bumps._

 _Huge thanks to Eva. I love you my dear sister. You are invaluable, priceless actually._

 _Massive thanks to you all as well. I'm really in awe of how you've taken to this story. Thank you Margie and all of the anonymous reviewers that I cannot thank via PM._

 _Chapter title: "Try" by Pink_

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe. I hope you all have a phenomenal weekend. We'll see you next time with chapter 3 of 'Phoenix Rising'._


	25. Cut

_"Damon wants his room back."_

"What?" she asks numbly.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I tried to tell him that it's been your room for months now but he couldn't or wouldn't hear me."

"Fine... if that's what he wants, I'll make arrangements to move back home," she says. In shock, her voice is devoid of emotion. Her gut is roiling so painfully that it's pushing the bile into the back of her throat. When she feels the burning sensation, she tries to swallow past it. Suddenly nauseous, she runs out on him and across the hall to the bathroom. Dropping to her knees, she loses what little was left in her stomach. Zach runs after her, pulling her hair out of the way. Draping her arms around the porcelain lid, she hangs her head down knowing that she's going to puke again. When the waves of nausea twist inside again, she heaves painfully, only bile spilling from her mouth this time.

"Elena?" When she collapses in on herself, Zach stands up to reach for a washing cloth. He wets it with cold water then stoops down to hand it to her. Sighing heavily, she washes her face and the back of her neck. After helping her to her feet, he pulls a clean toothbrush out of one of the bathroom drawers. "Here you go," he says, handing it to her. Without saying anything, Elena brushes her teeth and when she's finished, she rinses her mouth out.

"I don't want you to leave, Elena. There are six other bedrooms for you to choose from."

"Alright, Zach, I'll stay for now but I want the one that's the farthest away from _his_ room," she snaps, anger now beginning to brew and percolate inside of her. Although he can sympathize with Damon for wanting to be in his room, Zach can't help but think he's being a little selfish. He fully understands the anger and hurt too that Elena must be feeling right now. Stepping out of the room, he leads her to the one that she requested. Actually it's a little bigger than Damon's but the view is of the front of the house rather than the lake and dock that are visible from the other one. "It's too bad that Kol and Rebekah left, they could help me move my things."

"I'm sure Damon will help, Elena."

"I don't want his help. I'll do it myself first," she snaps, immediately feeling bad because Zach didn't do anything wrong. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know it's not your fault but I don't want anything from him."

"Elena?"

"I mean it Zach. Please ask him to get out for a little while so I can get my things packed."

"Sure, I'll get Jenna and we'll help you get moved." Nodding, Elena follows him, waiting outside of the door while he asks Damon to leave so she can get her things together.

"Um, I can help move the crib and stuff."

"I don't think she wants your help, Damon. Why don't you go to my office if you want some privacy while the rest of us get her moved?"

"Uncle Zach?"

"Damon, don't. Just go to my office, okay?"

"Yeah," he says. When he steps out of the door, their eyes meet for a millisecond. Not wanting to let him see her cry, she crosses her arms and raises her chin defiantly. Despite her blustered stance, Damon can see that she's upset. Rather than have words with her, Damon turns away first, excusing himself when he passes her and trots down the stairs. Pulling her suitcase out of the closet, Elena starts to take her clothes out of Damon's dresser and her pictures off of the dresser top and the bedside stand top. Once that's done, she pulls her photo album out of the bedside stand and tucks in the outside zip on the suitcase. After she carries it to her new room, she goes back to pull her shoes and then her clothes that are on hangers out of his closet. With Jenna's and Zach's help, they have most of her belongings out of his room relatively quickly. Lastly she takes her toiletries and make up out of his bathroom. With her hands full and her head down, she nearly walks into him when he appears in the doorway.

"Excuse me," she asks, her voice void of emotion.

"Elena, don't be like this." In no mood to speak to him, she pushes past him and walks down the hall. Sighing heavily, he watches her walk away from him. Although he has nothing to offer her romance wise right now, he still feels his heart twist painfully in his chest at the distance that he's unwittingly put between them again.

* * *

Once she gets everything settled in her new room, Elena tries to make it a little more homey for herself and Mellie. One moment, she wants to throttle Damon for what he's done here and in the next she feels bad because maybe being back in that room is a needed sense of normalcy for him. But mostly she's angry that she and their daughter had to disrupt their routine. Fortunately she and Zach were able to move the crib so carefully that she didn't even wake up. As soon as Elena decided where she wanted the changing table, Zach brought it in with his moving dolly. Once everything is in place, she asks to be left alone. Afterwards she locks her bedroom door. Crouching down, she sits in the back corner of the walk in closet and finally lets her tears fall. She's practically put her life on hold while waiting for him and now to be pushed out of her room hurts like a son of a bitch. What makes her even angrier is that he didn't have the balls to tell her himself, he left it to Zach to drop the bombshell. When she hears a knock on the door, she stays still in hopes that whoever will just go away and leave her alone.

"Elena, it's Jenna."

Dropping her chin to her chest in frustration, Elena drags herself to her feet and lets her aunt in. Catching a glimpse of Damon over Jenna's shoulder, Elena quickly turns away when their eyes meet. She doesn't want to say something that she'll regret so it's better if she just keeps her distance for right now.

"Talk to me, Elena?"

"What's there to talk about, Aunt Jenna? He kicked me out of his room. I know it's his and maybe he craves the familiarity of it but It's the only thing I had of him for months and months. After everything I did to find him and keep him alive for Mellie, the very first thing he does is to give me the boot."

"I know that you're hurt, Elena. I understand completely but his emotions are no doubt still fragile and maybe he just feels safer there."

"I am hurt but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that."

"You are a Gilbert after all," Jenna laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, giving Elena a hug. When they hear Mellie begin to fuss, Jenna smiles, saying, "Someone is awake."

"Mommy is here," she says, lifting her baby out of the crib and holding her on her hip. Mellie looks around, a little confused to the new surroundings. "Ma ma," she says and points to the obviously different bed. Feeling her soggy diaper, Elena pulls one out of the dresser than lays her on the changing table. Once she's clean and smelling fresh and safely in her mommy's arms, they all leave the room. As soon as they get downstairs, they walk to the living room. When she hears his voice, she halts in her tracks. He looks at her but Elena turns away, whispers something in Jenna's ear then backs out of the room to take the back way to the kitchen.

* * *

"She hates me," Damon muses, dropping his face into his hands.

"Damon, she doesn't hate you, she's hurt."

"I didn't intend to hurt her but it's my room."

"I know that, Damon, but put yourself in her shoes. It's been her room for the last four or five months. I can't even remember how long ago it was that she moved in here. It sucks getting old," he mentions, turning his head to look at his nephew.

"That may be, but it's still my room," Damon adds. Although he knows that he's being rather childish, he needs some sense of control and familiarity now that he's no longer in the controlled environment of the hospital. "I'm going upstairs. I'm not hungry, I'm just going to stay in my room. That way she doesn't have to try to avoid me."

"Damon?"

"Goodnight, Zach. I'll see you in the morning," he adds before getting up and jogging up the stairs two at a time. Shaking his head, Zach is afraid the atmosphere is going to be rather icy around here for awhile. Getting up, he goes to find Elena and Jenna. Finding Mellie in her high chair with Jenna at the stove, he happens to notice Elena when he glances out of the kitchen window.

"Is she okay?"

"She's hurt and she's a bit angry. Give her some time, Zach."

"Yes, of course. Should I go talk to her?"

"No, just let her alone for now. Keep Mellie occupied so I can make us something to eat.

"Sure thing," he says, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling Mellie's blocks out for her to play with. Sitting down beside her, he helps her with stack them, laughing loudly when she bats them on the floor with her arm. Although his eyes are on Mellie, his mind is on how this day turned from happy to dismal and whether or not Damon and Elena will find a way to get past this.

* * *

When her alarm goes off the next morning, Elena drags herself out of bed. After showering and getting dressed, she gets Mellie ready to go across the road to Mrs. Flower's place. Having tossed and turned all night, she has dark circles under her eyes when she makes it to the kitchen. After setting Mellie in her high chair, Elena sits down and drops her face onto her forearms.

"I take it you didn't sleep well?" Zach asks, sliding a cup of coffee to her.

"No, I really didn't," she admits, taking a deep slog from the mug. When she finishes it off, she looks at Zach who has the carafe in hand to refill it. After setting it down, he slides her a plate of pancakes and starts to cut some up for Mellie.

"Do you want me to take her to Mrs. Flowers? I'm not leaving till around eight thirty."

"Um, sure," she adds, stuffing some of the delicious food into her mouth. When she hears a creaking sound, she looks over her shoulder just as Damon pushes the kitchen saloon-style door open. Her breath hitches ever so softly when she sees him wearing only pajama pants. His chest is still smooth and sculpted to perfection. Not wanting him to see that he's having an effect on her, she quickly finishes eating. Taking a moment to set her plate in the sink, she kisses Mellie goodbye then hurries out of the room before Damon has a chance to say anything. Grabbing her backpack and car keys, she goes outside and disappears down the block just as Damon reaches the front door.

"See, she hates me," Damon says, plopping back into his chair.

"Damon, stop. This is for you and Elena to work out. I can't take sides here, I won't. I care about both of you too much."

"I understand."

"Thank you. When you finish eating, you can get a washcloth and clean her face and hands," he says, using his head to gesture towards Mellie. After sharing a glance with his uncle, he moves into the chair that Elena vacated. Mellie smiling and stuffing little pieces of pancake in her mouth. He can't help but smile himself because she's such a beautiful baby. Although she definitely favors him in looks, the shape of her mouth and her little nose are all Elena. "Hi Mellie," he says, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Da," she squeals as she reaches for him.

"Oh no, you're not touching Da with those sticky hands," he laughs. Grabbing a washcloth, he takes off her bib, then carefully wipes her hands and face before lifting her into his arms. Bouncing her around, he chuckles when she squeezes his mouth together giving him a fish face.

"Do you have plans for the day, Damon? Or better yet, do you have any plans at all?"

"I was thinking about finishing high school? Or maybe I should get a GED since I've been MIA for so long."

"I think that's a great idea. You need your high school diploma if you want to help support her."

"Yes, of course I do," he snaps, feeling affronted that Zach would even mention such a thing.

"Calm down. Listen, I have to do a couple of things before I drop her off at Mrs. Flowers and go to work."

"Mrs. Flowers?"

"She's my nearest neighbor. She watches Mel when Jenna and I can't."

"I could watch her."

"It's a big responsibility, Damon. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I'm not helpless."

"Relax," Zach says. After getting him some diapers and wipes and showing him where her bottles are, he leaves Damon and Mellie alone. Walking outside, Damon plops down on the cement patio with her. The two of them play patty cake. When he hears what he assumes is Zach's car roaring to life, he drops his gaze to Mellie and wonders what the hell he just got himself into.

* * *

Sitting in Mrs. Potts class, Elena's mind is on everything but the subject matter currently being discussed in class. Although her body and her heart long for her to be with Damon, her head isn't cooperating right now. Now that she's been forced to vacate his room, she has to wonder if he'll ever feel the same way he used to. And if he does remember, will it be too late for them? Will too much time and things like this ruin any chance for them to have a life together? Realistically she wonders how at sixteen she ever believed that she and Damon would be together forever? How many teenaged couples actually ever form lasting relationships? She imagines that the number is miniscule at the most. She snaps out of it when the bell rings indicating the end of this class. Picking up her books, she dodges the people in front of her, escaping the room quickly. Once back at her locker, she jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's just you, Mason."

"Just me ha? I don't know if I should be insulted or not," he teases, giving her a wink.

"You know I didn't mean anything," Elena adds, giving him a playful shove.

"I wanted to ask you something. And I did talk to Jess but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game with me Friday night?"

"Where's Jess going to be?"

"Her grandma is having her hip replaced so she's going with her mom and dad to Billings."

"You're sure it's okay with her? I mean, I know we're all friends but I wouldn't want her to get mad if I go with you."

"Ask her yourself, she's right here," Mason adds, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ask me what?"

"Mason asked me to the game Friday evening. I'd like to go but only if it's okay with you."

"Yes, of course. I trust you, it's him that I don't trust him," she teases, winking at her boyfriend.

"If I wasn't crazy about you, I'd be offended," he says. Although he pretends to act scandalized, he steals another quick kiss from her.

"As long as it's okay with you, Jess. I'd be happy to go. In all honesty, it'll be nice to get out of the house."

"But your boyfriend is there now, right? Will he be okay with you and Mason going out?"

"I really don't know if he's my boyfriend anymore," she says, her eyes starting to tear up almost immediately.

"Elena," Jessica says, giving her friend a hug. "What happened?"

"Because he's distant, I'm distant. I got kicked out of his room. I still love him but when I look at him now, I see a stranger. Even when he was at the hospital, I could still see my Damon but he's not there anymore. As much as I'd miss you guys, I'm considering moving back to my parent's house. Being in the same house with Damon is really uncomfortable right now."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Mason says, giving her hand a squeeze.

"What about Mel?"

"She loves her daddy and I would never keep her away from him but I'm miserable right now."

"It's settled then. You and I are going to that football game and you, my friend, are going to have a good time. Turn that frown upside down."

"You've got yourself a date," Elena agrees, pulling her biology book out just as the bell rings to signal the next class. She quickly slams her locker shut, locks it and then hurries down the hall, slipping into her class just before the teacher closes the door.

* * *

With Mellie sound asleep on his bed, Damon starts to pick up some of her toys that are now scattered on the floor. When he looks under the bed, he sees an album. Pulling is out, he sits down on the floor, his back leaning against the foot board. Handcrafted with the name Melanie spelled out in fabric, he runs his finger over the weave. Opening it up, the first picture he sees is the familiar one of himself and Elena, laying on the blanket in the meadow. He wishes that he could see that smile on her face again. Other than Mellie related conversation, she's barely said two words to him since he asked for his room back. Turning the page, he sees a sonogram photo. He clearly sees his baby in utero. The date of the photo is the day of his accident. Swallowing thickly, he flips to the next page. This one is of a very pregnant Elena, her hands splayed across each side of her belly. He wishes that he could've been there with her. After closing his eyes for a few seconds, he lifts up the next page. The picture staring back at him is Elena laying in a hospital bed, an IV in her hand with a newborn baby Mellie in her arms. Although she's smiling, he can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Ghosting his fingertips over her face, he can see exhaustion etched on her features. Despite that, she's still so beautiful. Hearing Mellie start to whine, he jumps to his feet to check on her. Thankfully she's still sleeping quietly, having just rolled over a little bit. Leaning over, he drops a quick kiss to her hair and then turns his attention back to the pictures. Although most of them are pictures of baby Mellie, there are several pictures of himself and some other photos of him and Elena together.

He hates the distance that has grown and spread between them. He doesn't want it but he's doesn't know how to make it better for her either. She's sad and miserable and it's all his fault. After everything she's done for him, how could he be so petty about something as simple as a place to sleep? He's certain that she would refuse if he offered it back to her. Rather than see her so sad, maybe he should move out and go back to his parents place. Yes, he'd miss his baby girl but he doesn't want to be the reason for Elena's continued sadness either. As much as it scares him, he's going to have to put the big boy pants on and have an honest talk with her. Thinking back on the kisses he has shared with Elena, he can't deny the electric tingles and the warmth that spread through his body when his lips molded to hers. But are these feelings just leftover remnants of what they once were to each other? Or could it be that the magic and romance he once felt for her is still there, just hidden and waiting to be discovered again? He's also going to work on being more comfortable around groups of people. It's funny, it didn't seem to bother him at the hospital but maybe it's because he felt safe there? Now his emotions are laid bare and his sense of security is frayed and raw. Yet when he's with Mellie, he feels comfortable enough. Maybe it's because she loves unconditionally and without judgement?

When he hears, "Da, da," he rolls her onto her back and starts tickling her. She laughs and burbles and tries to sit up. When she points at her pile of books, he picks her up, grabs her pile of baby books and then sits on the floor, sitting her between his legs. He starts to read one of her Little Golden Books to her. When they finish, he picks her up and spins her around, pausing only when he hears a knock on the door. His breath hitches when he sees Elena standing there.

"Hi," he says, his eyes darting from Mellie to her mother.

"I'm kind of tired. Um, could you keep an eye on her so I can take a nap?"

"Yeah, sure, Elena,"

Nodding, she backs away from the door and starts to walk away.

"Elena wait."

"What is it, Damon?"

"Can we talk?"

"What exactly is there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Look Damon, I'm happy that you're getting more comfortable around Mellie and that you are getting pretty adept at being a daddy but I have a ton of homework to do. I'm tired and I need to get it done because I have a date for the football game Friday evening," she spills, her mouth dropping when she realizes what she said.

"Okay, um, maybe later?"

"Damon?"

"Go do what you need to do, Elena. I'll watch her."

Knowing that she's not going to get anywhere with him now, she shakes her head, pulling his door closed behind her. Nearing the breaking point, she leans back and slides down the wall, her gut twisting painfully with each beat of her broken heart.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring, Damon picks up Mellie and then answers the front door. He sees a brown haired guy. It must be Elena's date. "Hi! You must be Damon? I'm Mason and I came to pick up Elena."

"Nice to meet you," he says without any conviction. "Come in."

"Hi Mellie," Mason says, shaking her little hand after he pushes the door closed.

"You know my daughter?" Damon asks, his mind a whir of conflicting emotions as he remembers how he felt on the inside when Stefan said she was dating her friend.

"Yeah, Elena and I are good friends," he starts to say, pausing when Elena appears at the top of the stairs. Knowing that he has no one but himself to blame that she's going out with another guy, he steps back, holding onto Mellie as if she's a lifesaver. As jealousy begins to spread outward with each pump of blood from his heart, he holds her even closer. She looks beautiful in her skinny jeans, red flats and a snug tee shirt that shows off her perfectly shaped breasts leaving nothing to the imagination. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, he smells her perfume, the rose scent lingers as she walks past him to pull her denim jacket off of the coat tree.

"I won't be too late, we're just going to the football game and then we'll probably meet some of our school friends afterwards. If you put her to sleep, just make sure the baby monitor is turned on."

"Sure. If it's late, I'll just put her to bed with me," he says, staring at her with an intensity that she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Jenna and Zach will be around if you need help with anything."

"We'll be fine, Elena. This isn't the first time I've watched her," Damon stresses trying to reassure both Elena and maybe himself a little bit.

"Okay then. I'll see you later or in the morning. Goodnight, Damon," Elena says after Mason helps her slip her jacket on. Just as she's about to walk through the door, she looks over her shoulder at him. When he looks away, her gut twists uncomfortably. Sucking it up, she's determined not to let Damon ruin the night for her so she pulls the door closed without another word. Damon pulls the curtain aside just slightly to watch. His own heart drops to his toes when he sees Mason lean in to say something in her ear causing Elena to break out in uproarious laughter. He hasn't heard her laugh like that or at all since he's been here. Knowing what he has to do, he and Mellie go up to his room. Setting her on the floor with her baby sized Legos, he takes the phone that Zach gave him and dials.

"Hello?"

"It's me, dad. I want to come home."

* * *

Having got in about one am, Elena sleeps late Saturday morning. When she finally drags herself out of bed to pee, she realizes that Damon must've kept Mellie with him overnight. As much as she loves the security of having Mellie close, she has to admit that it was nice to sleep in for a change. Looking out the window, she sees the Salvatore's vehicle. Thinking that Max and Josie must've come for a visit, she pulls some clean clothes out of her dresser drawer then goes into the bathroom to shower and change. Stepping out of the shower, she brushes her hair into a high ponytail then slips on her jeans and a Polson High sweatshirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she quickly puts on her shoes then goes downstairs to say good morning to her baby. When she gets into the kitchen, no one is there. Hearing laughter, she looks out of the window, her mouth dropping when she sees a couple of tables set up and a happy birthday streamer hanging from each of them. About to go outside, she halts, going to the front door when the doorbell sounds. Pulling open the front door, she squeals when she comes face to face with Kol and Rebekah, each bearing a present. Just as she starts to push the door shut, she sees her parents pull up and park their car. Since Damon's parents are already here, she hopes that everyone can be civil to each other given the occasion.

"Hello sweetheart," her mom greets her.

"Hi mom, dad. I'm happy you could come. Damon's parents are here so please for Mellie's sake, don't start anything."

"Relax, Elena. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it."

"No worries, now.. where is the birthday girl?"

"I think she's with Damon. I haven't seen her yet this morning. Everyone is out back, I'll find Damon and the birthday girl and then we'll join you all," Elena tells them, nodding for Kol and Rebekah to go outside too. Needing some caffeine, she goes back to the kitchen to pour herself a quick cup of coffee. She looks in the refrigerator, smiling when she sees the birthday cake. Mellie is going to be such a mess to clean up after she digs into it. There's also a platter of hot dogs and hamburgers ready to be grilled later this afternoon. Finishing her coffee, she takes a quick detour outside to check on the party preparations. After thanking Zach and Jenna profusely, she hurries upstairs, smiling again when she hears both Mellie and Damon laughing. With a slightly shaky hand, she raps on the door, opening it up when Damon says, "Come in."

"Ma, ma, ma" Mellie babbles. Pushing herself to her feet, she wobbles slowly over to Elena, squealing happily when she lands in her arms.

"Happy birthday, baby," Elena gushes, dropping kiss after kiss to her daughters soft tresses. Looking at Damon, she adds, "Thank you for letting me sleep in. I wasn't out that late but later than I have been for a long time."

"You deserved a night off. Did you have a good time?" he asks, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"I did have a good time but just so you know, Damon, Mason and I are friends, that's the extent of it. He has a girlfriend who's also a very good friend of mine."

"I didn't know. I thought maybe, you know... "

"Damon, I wouldn't do that to you. I should've said something last night but I was still mad at you."

"It's okay, Elena. I'm happy that you have so many people that care about you. I mean, everyone always said you were, are a breath of fresh air," he adds without even realizing that he remembered something.

"Everyone is downstairs for her birthday. Will you join me?"

"Yeah, let's go," Damon says, extending his hand, motioning for her to lead the way. Following her down the stairs, Damon holds the kitchen door open for her and the three of them walk outside together. Immediately everyone breaks out, singing happy birthday to Mellie. She's overwhelmed by all the attention, almost a little fearful. When Damon notices her lip start to quiver, he takes her from Elena and holds her possessively. With her face buried in his neck, Damon sits down by his parents. They're on one table while Elena's family is at the other. Suddenly Jeremy and Anna appear, having walked around the side of the house.

"No one answered the doorbell," he laughs, giving Elena a kiss on the cheek. Anna takes a seat beside Elena while Jeremy takes a few minutes to say hi to Damon and happy birthday to his niece. Not long after Jeremy arrival, Stefan surprises everyone when he makes an appearance too. He says a terse hello to Elena and his uncle before sitting down beside Damon. Elena doesn't miss the hesitant look on Damon's face. Moments later, he stands up and hands Mellie to Elena before walking off with Stefan.

"How are you doing, brother?" Stefan asks, as the two of them walk around the lake.

"Why did you lead me to believe that Elena was dating that guy over there?" Damon asks, pointing to Kol who's laughing with Elena and everyone seated at that table.

"I don't know, Damon. I always... I always.. there's no easy way to say this... I always had a bit of a crush on Elena myself and you swooped right in and took her. Before you get all defensive, I know that I didn't mention that I was interested in her. I took a cheap shot and I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"Jealousy, I guess. It just seems that you have the Midas touch with the girls. You always get everything without really having to work for it. You're Zach's favorite, all the girl's would fall all over themselves, nearly dropping their panties to have a piece of you. You got Elena and that little girl over there. Aside from the accident, you're lucky to have her."

"I don't know about that. We're not exactly on the same page right now."

"Give it time," Stefan starts to say, pausing when their dad approaches. "It's time for Mellie's presents," he adds, motioning for his sons to rejoin the party. With Mellie the center of attention, Damon and Elena sit beside each other, helping their little daughter to open her presents. With the dolly her mommy gave her clutched tightly in her hands, Damon picks her up and puts her in the toddler push car that he, with his parents help of course, got for her. Squealing excitedly, she bats at the steering wheel while her daddy pushes her from behind. By the time the afternoon wears down, she's getting pretty cranky, exhausted by all of the attention she's received. After saying goodbye to Jeremy and her parents, Kol and Rebekah, Elena goes into the house. She lets Damon take Mellie so she can go upstairs to use the bathroom and change into something more comfortable now that everyone but Damon's parents are gone. Brushing out her hair, she puts it in a messy bun and slips on a pair of yoga pants. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she's confused when she sees a duffle bag sitting on the floor by the front door. Everyone stares at her when she walks into the living room. "What's going on?" she asks, her eyes darting from Mellie to Zach and finally to Damon.

"I'm moving out, Elena. I'm going home with my parents."

"Whaa what? Why?"

"Me being here, it's not working."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"Call it what you will but I can't be here anymore. Are you ready to go?" he asks, looking at his mother.

"Yes. We'll take your bag and wait outside for you," Max says, looking sympathetically at Elena when he passes her. Josie gives her arm a squeeze then hurries outside too.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Zach adds. Taking Jenna's hand, the two of them walk by Elena when they leave the room. The look of pity on Zach's face is enough to make her burst a vessel.

"I never knew you to be a quitter," Elena snaps, a plethora of emotions washing over her face.

Picking up Mellie, Damon closes the distance between himself and Elena. With his eyes boring intently into hers, he leans in to press a kiss to her lips but she turns away from him. Closing his eyes at the rejection, Damon takes a step back. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm not him anymore. I want to be, I really do but I can't find him. I'm sorry about that, I truly am. I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Don't you dare say that. If you're going to walk away, you're doing it for yourself, not for me."

His mouth opens and closes a few times but nothing comes out. Finally he settles on, "Will you walk out with us? I'd like to say goodbye to Mellie." Although she doesn't say anything, she sticks out her arm, meaning for him to go first. When he walks away, she steps outside behind him but stays riveted to the threshold. Damon stoops down to let Mellie stand up.

"Da, da," she burbles, reaching for him again. Kneeling down, Damon wraps her in his arms. Releasing her, he looks into her eyes that mirror his own.

"Daddy loves you, Mellie, very, very much. I promise that I'll be back soon to see you." With tears in his eyes, he pulls her into his chest and stands back up. After kissing her head, he squeezes her tightly once more before handing her to Elena. They stare at each other for several long moments before he withers slightly from the intensity of it. When his eyes meet hers for the last time, he mouths "I'm sorry," before quickly turning away.

Unable to watch him leave, Elena runs into the house with her daughter in her arms. She doesn't let her tears fall until she hears the car's engine roar to life and then disappear. Feeling her little hands on her face, Mellie starts to fuss when she notices her mommy's distress. And then the dam bursts, Elena's tears fall like sheets down her cheeks. Within seconds, Mellie starts to wail aloud too, obviously upset by her mother's melancholy. Feeling her heart burst into a million tiny pieces, Elena is barely coherent when Zach picks her up off of the floor and holds her close, knowing that the strong young woman that he admires so much has finally reached her breaking point.

* * *

 _Bumps._ _We are on the final arc of the story now but there are a few chapters left to post._

 _Thank you Eva. I love you dearly and would not be doing this without you._

 _Huge thanks to all of you. A massive thank you to all of you. I can't tell you how much your support means to me and to Eva._

 _Chapter title: 'Cut' by Plumb._

 _Please remember to click the review button._

 _Be safe and have a wonderful day. Thank you all again._


	26. Listen to Your Heart

**_In honor of the Delena reunion and hopefully a HEA in this world and in the next, I have included a snippet of "Edge of Thorns" at the bottom of the chapter. As long as you're all around to keep reading Delena stories, I, along with Eva's invaluable assistance, will keep churning out stories._**

* * *

"Miss Gilbert, I don't suppose I could trouble you for your attention?" Mr. Ames asks, looking at her over the top of his spectacles. Lifting her head, she looks around the room, finally settling on the teacher who is glaring at her with annoyance. Blooming with embarrassment, Elena straightens herself in her chair. Mumbling that she's sorry, she buries her face in her textbook. Moments later he starts walking through the rows of desks, dropping yesterday's tests results on each one. Seeing the C, Elena drops her chin to her chest in frustration. She's never going to get a scholarship if she doesn't snap out of her stress and Damon induced melancholy. Relieved when the bell rings, she sighs, picks up her things and walks down the hall towards her next class. Without her thoughts everywhere but what's right in front of her, she walks smackdab into a solid chest. Propelled backwards, she stumbles and lands flat on her ass.

"You stupid idiot, why don't you watch where you're going?" Chet, one of the football players yells at her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she says, hastily getting to her feet.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be here then?" He sneers. Standing close enough to blow his putrid breath in her face, she backs away, matching every forward step he takes towards her. When her back brushes up against the bank of lockers, she tries to dart around him but he puts his arm up to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Just leave her alone, Chet?" Mason interrupts. With a look of sheer disdain, he launches a pointed barb at Chet, "Do you need to be an asshole to get hard?"

In the next moment, Chet raises his fist but Mason ducks in the nick of time sending Chet's fist into the locker. "Son of a bitch," he screams, nursing his now bloody knuckles. "This isn't over, Lockwood," he sneers as he walks away.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Mason asks, concern for his friend evident on his features.

"I'm fine. It was my fault, I walked into him but I didn't think he'd go ballistic on me."

"He's an ass. But promise me that if he bothers you some more, you'll tell me."

"I will. Thanks, Mase," she says softly, her shoulders sagging with fatigue."

"You look like hell, maybe you should take a beat? You know, take a nap?"

"I can't, Mason. My grades are already taking a beat. I'll never get a scholarship if I don't get them up."

"Alright then, I'll talk to Jess and then the three of us can have a study session either in the library or at Starbucks. You up for it?"

"If Zach can pick Mellie up from Mrs. Flowers, you have yourself a date. If not, I guess I'll go home."

"We could study at your place too, couldn't we?"

"I suppose," she adds, walking the short distance to her locker with him beside her.

"You probably don't want to hear this, Elena, but I think Damon was a selfish bastard for walking out on you again. He's Mellie's dad, he should be helping you with her."

"I don't want to talk about him... please, Mason?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll walk you to your next class." Elena nods, closes her locker again. Forcing a smile on her face, she walks alongside her friend, saying goodbye when they reach the classroom.

* * *

Following her intense study session with Mason yesterday, Elena actually slept good the night before. Thankful it's Friday and that the school is done for the weekend, she says goodbye to her friends to go home. Although Kol had mentioned coming to see her, he had to cancel when one of his co-workers at the minimart got sick so he was asked to work an extra shift. As much as he wanted to see Elena and Mel, he also wanted the extra money that he would earn.

When Elena makes the turn onto Zach's road, she happens to notice a new Ford Escape parked alongside the curb. Pulling into the driveway, Elena grabs her handbag and backpack and goes into the house. Usually she takes her things inside before walking over to Mrs. Flowers house to pick up Mellie. Immediately recognizing Damon's voice and Mellie's squeals, she finds him sitting on the living room floor doing puzzles with their daughter.

"When did you get here?"

Sensing she's still mad at him by the tone of her voice, he looks up. "I got here about an hour ago. I hope it's okay that I picked her up?"

"Suddenly you're concerned about what I think?" she mumbles under her breath but not so softly that he didn't hear. Dropping his eyes back to Mellie, he hands her one of the pegged pieces of the puzzle to let her work on it a little bit. With their daughter occupied, Damon stands up to walk over to Elena.

"Please talk to me, Elena?"

"It's all well and good that you want to talk about it now because you can just run away when it all becomes to much. But I can't, I'll never be able to. I don't have a choice because I have to be strong for our daughter. But you, things get a little uncomfortable and the first thing you do is run, Damon. I had to be pregnant by myself, I had to deliver her without you, I had to look for you for months all by myself. I finally find you, believe that maybe just maybe, things would get better but the first hint of trouble, you run out on me again," she snaps, pounding her fists into his firm chest when he gets too close. Knowing she needs to get it out but also knowing that he can't help her until he helps himself, Damon stays still, taking her punishment.

"Elena?" he says, his gut twisting painfully when she looks up at him through tear filled eyes.

"I know you had no control over the accident but you still left me, Damon. I'm sorry for what happened to you. If you think about it, it's my fault really.. you know.. that you had your accident. If I hadn't insisted on talking to my parents that day, maybe none of this would've happened? I'm tired of it and I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to help you. And I can't make you love me again. You have to find that yourself, Damon."

Despite how painful this moment is for both of them, Damon is hyperaware of the feelings she's invoking inside of him by simple fact that she's so close. Even though it seems like they're a million miles apart right now, his heart is slamming against his sternum with such force, he inhales deeply and painfully because it feels like all of the oxygen is being sucked from his lungs.

Suddenly feeling panicked herself when her emotions threaten to consume her, Elena clenches her fists at her side for a couple of pumps. Rather than let him see her crash and burn completely, she steps away, grabs Mellie and runs upstairs and out of sight. Indeed feeling like he's had the wind knocked out of him, Damon is speechless. The last thing he wants is for her to blame herself for the tragic predicament they find themselves in. Although he wants nothing more than to go after her, he knows that he has nothing to offer that will alleviate her pain. When he hears a noise, he looks up to see that Jenna is picking up Mellie's puzzle.

"Did you hear?"

"I did hear, Damon."

Turning away for moment, Damon takes couple of deep in through his nose, out through his mouth breaths before looking at her again. "Is uncle Zach around? I'd really like to ask for some advice."

"He's cleaning out the fire pit. I can go with you if you'd like?"

"I don't want to hurt her anymore, Jenna."

"Believe it or not, I know that, Damon. But come on, let's go see if the three of us can come up with some kind of a solution," Jenna adds. Pausing at the refrigerator, she pulls a six pack of beer out. "Are you able to have a drink with your medication?"

"Um, I don't suppose one beer would hurt. I take my pills in the morning and it's late afternoon now."

"Okay then." With the six pack in hand, she and Damon walk outside to join Zach. When she hands him a bottle, Zach twists off the lid and takes a big swallow. "Why do you look like someone peed in your Wheaties, Damon?"

"Elena is hurt and angry and overwhelmed. I want to be able to help her but until I get my shit together, I don't know how to do that," Damon adds, sitting down on the edge of the fire pit. Taking a pull from his beer bottle, he stares at the now darkened window of the room that he used to sleep in.

"Aren't you supposed to go to talk to Dr. Mikaelson soon?"

"Yeah, I have an appointment on Monday. Do you want to ride along?"

"Sure, I'll go with you. Damon, you know that I love you like a son but surely you understand why your leaving upset her?"

"I know it's because I left. But Zach, she was miserable with me here. I thought my leaving would make things easier for her."

"It hasn't though Damon. She's struggling to maintain her grades in school. She hardly has a social life. On the rare occasion she does go out, it's because Jenna and I insist that she needs to have a little time to herself."

"Do you think I don't hate myself for it? But what can I do? I'm a fucking train wreck myself."

"I have an idea," Jenna adds, a smile forming on her face. "That is if you agree, Zach."

"Go on," he says, taking a deep slog from his bottle.

"I practically live here anyway. What if Damon moved into my place?" When she sees Zach's face light up, she turns to Damon and continues, "I have a tiny little place on the highway between here and St. Ignatius. It's only about ten miles away. If you moved in there, you'd be close enough to help her with Mellie."

"Jenna, I love you," Zach adds, pressing a kiss to her lips. "That's a brilliant idea. You can move in with me full time," he adds, waggling his brows suggestively.

"Zach, there are children present," she teases, leaning in so their shoulders are touching.

"Are you sure, Jenna? I don't want to kick you out of your place."

"I'm positive. You'll still have some privacy to work on yourself but you'll also be close enough to help Elena out. It's a win all around."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm positive, Damon," she adds, stealing another quick kiss from Zach's lips. Damon takes another pull from the long neck of his beer bottle.

* * *

With no one in the house but her and with Mellie asleep, Elena walks into Damon's room. She used to feel so close to him here, before everything got bad again. Turning on the light, she stares at the pictures sitting atop his dresser. It's like she had never lived here at all, the pictures are what they were when she moved in all those months ago. Sighing heavily, she walks over to the window for a moment. Having noticed the activity in the backyard, Elena ducks away, turning the lights out as she makes her escape.

When the light suddenly comes on in the window of Damon's now abandoned room, his breath catches in his throat when he sees her silhouette illimuniated against the curtain. Feeling a shiver of lust, he finds himself unable to look away. It's only when the room goes dark that he drops his gaze. What he doesn't see is the way Jenna and Zach are smiling at each other. Whether Damon knows it or not, to Jenna and Zach it's patently obvious that deep inside, Damon is still completely in love with the girl upstairs.

* * *

"So how do you feel about going back to the hospital? I know it's only to see your doctor but it still must stir some feelings?" Zach asks, meeting Damon's eyes quickly before turning his attention to the highway in front of them.

"I hope Brady is working today. Do you think I should get a landline too so Elena can get in touch with me if anything comes up with Mellie? And I want to be able to talk to keep in touch with Brady too."

"No, you have the cellphone I gave you. You don't need to pay for a landline too. Have you talked to your parents about moving into Jenna's place?"

"Yeah, at first they were against it but after I told them that I need to be close enough to be able to help out with my daughter, they reluctantly agreed."

"Good. It's a tiny little house. We would've offered it to Elena but there are no neighbors around to babysit nor would there be anyone in the house to keep an eye on Mellie while she wanted to shower or do some homework without being interrupted. Plus she'd have that much farther to drive to school everyday. I think it would've been too difficult for her to be alone with Mellie out there."

"I suppose," Damon adds, staring out of his passenger side window. His breath hitches slightly when he sees the hospital in the distance when Zach makes the turn leading to the place. As soon as he's parked, Damon unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Just as he's about to take his first step towards the building, he sees Brady rushing over to greet him.

"Damon, it's good to see you," he blurts out, pulling him in when their hands join for a quick shake. When they let go of each other, he mentions that Damon looks good and asks him about his daughter.

"It's good to see you too, buddy. My daughter had her first birthday so that was an experience. Her mother and I aren't on the best of terms right now though."

"I'm sorry, Damon. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I think I have to do this by myself. Do you know if Dr. Mikaelson is in his office?"

"I think so. I just got inside myself," Smiling at Damon, he finally notices Zach. "Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I didn't notice you."

"No worries," Zach says, offering Brady his hand to shake. Once they finish with their small talk, they walk into the building. Damon is immediately taken to Elijah's office while Brady sits down in the solarium to wait for Damon. Raising his hand shakily, Damon knocks on Elijah's door, stepping inside when he hears him say to come in.

"Damon, it's good to see you," he says, standing up to shake the young man's hand. After the greeting, Elijah points at the chair, motioning for Damon to have a seat. After filling a cup of coffee and offering Damon a refreshment, he sits back down. Tenting his hands, his fingertips touching, he asks Damon how everything is going.

Dropping his eyes to his clasped hands, Damon is quiet for a moment. Elijah notices that Damon's body language is guarded, even frustrated. Waiting patiently for Damon to respond, he just watches him. Damon takes a deep breath before finally raising his eyes. "I've messed up things with Elena."

"How so?"

"I was going to go home with my mom and dad and in hindsight, maybe that's what I should've done. But instead, I decided to stay with my uncle so I could be around Mellie. I wanted to be in my bedroom but that's where Elena and Mellie had taken up residence in. She got angry with me for kicking her out, her words. And then just as she was starting to come around, I moved out, going home to my parents. I thought it was the best thing I could do for her because she was avoiding me. She and Mellie relocated to the room farthest from mine. She hardly said two words to me till Mellie's birthday party. I just feel like I'm failing her. She held up so well while I was in here but as soon as I got out, she started to wobble. I just wanted to make things easier for her but it seems all that I accomplished was to make everything worse. I've dumped all the responsibility right back in her lap. She's hurt and my uncle said her grades are falling. I want to help her but how can if I don't know who I am?"

"Damon, first breathe. I know you want to be all things to all people right now but you have to be a little bit selfish. And I don't mean babysitting your daughter while she's at school, obviously you can help out in that kind of way but if you're thinking romance again, then you're right, you need to know who you are, what the two of you shared and what she still means to you. Do you still have romantic feelings for her?"

"I know that my blood feels like it's on fire when I'm near her. I know my heart starts to beat so fast that it feels like I can't breathe when I'm near her and I know she's beautiful and kind and that Mellie couldn't have a better mother."

"It certainly sounds like love, Damon. If you want my two cents, that is?" Elijah laughs, nodding his head slightly.

"I want to remember though. Everyday that goes by, it seems I lose a little more of her. She went to a football game with one of her male friends. It took every ounce of self restraint I own not to raise the roof. I hated seeing her leave with that guy. She didn't tell me that he was just a friend until the next day. And no, I don't think she was trying to be mean, I think it didn't even cross her mind to explain how it was till then. I hurt her badly."

"What are your plans going forward then? How are you going to help out with your daughter?"

"I'm moving to my uncle's girlfriend's place. It's only about ten miles from his house. That way I can babysit while Elena is at school and spend more time with our daughter. And perhaps her mother too," Damon adds, his stare so intense, it's almost like he's looking through Elijah.

"It looks like our time is up for today. Is there anything else you want to talk about before you go?"

"No, I just want to remember her."

"I understand, Damon, but the mind is a complex thing. As painful as the thought is, those memories may never come back. We just can't know with any certainty. But it's a fact that you have remembered a few things about your life with her, so perhaps it's just a matter of time. That's my hope anyway."

"That's my hope too, Dr. Mikaelson," Damon mentions rather robotically, his stare now focused on the picture of cattails that's hanging on the wall between the windows. "Has that always been there?"

"That Damon..., is a picture you drew not long after you arrived here. I had forgotten about it but I found it very recently in one of my files. You do good work."

"Thanks." Standing up, he walks over to it, running his fingers along the intricate frame. When he sees Elijah standing next to him, he shakes his hand, telling him he'll be back to see him next week. With the cattail picture in his mind, he walks out, but he can't help but wonder if somehow a distant memory of Elena is what made him draw something that she loves so much.

* * *

"Ma, ma," Mellie squeals and toddles towards Elena as soon as she steps inside the house.

"Hi baby. Mommy is so happy to see you," Elena gushes. As soon as she puts her books down on the foyer table, Elena picks her up and gives her a big hug. With Mellie in her arms, she walks into the living room where she finds Zach sitting on the couch. Dropping onto the couch beside him, she lets Mellie crawl down and start to play with her puzzles again. Looking at Zach, she says, "Was that Damon that I saw driving away?"

"Yeah, he was here for awhile. Don't take this the wrong way, Elena, but he didn't want his presence to upset you. That's why he wanted to be gone before you got home."

"Oh really, he thinks avoiding me will make it easier for him?"

"Elena, please? Damon is not doing this to hurt you, surely you know that? He's doing the best he can to hold it together, not just for himself but for you and Mellie too. He's trying to take things one day at a time. Please for his sake, have some understanding?"

"I should have some understanding?" she snaps, flying off the couch. Immediately she starts pacing back and forth as she tries to get her emotions back under control.

"Elena, please calm down. He's trying the best he can to become the man you need him to be. But it's not going to happen overnight."

"But what none of you seem to comprehend is that I'm at wit's end too. I can hardly keep up at school. My emotions are a fucking mess. I don't know up from down or where I stand with him."

"Elena?" Not knowing what to say, he stands up to take her in his arms but she backs away, not wanting anything from anyone in this moment. "Don't," she adds, raising her palm to him. "Can you watch Mellie for a little bit, I need some fresh air."

"Of course," he says softly, watching as she picks up her purse and disappears out of the front door. Jumping into her car, she backs out of the driveway and takes off down the street. She rolls the window all the way down, letting the breeze blow through her hair. Wanting some solitude and a place to think, she drives to the lake. Getting out of the car, she starts to walk along the water, kicking up the sand. She sees a cluster of old bulrushes, the seeds have all been dispersed. Sadly she'll have to wait till next year to see fresh ones. When she sees a downed dead tree trunk, she sits down and drops her face into her hands. Now that she's had a moment to calm down, she realizes that maybe what Zach is saying is true, that Damon is trying the best he can to be the man he used to be. Knowing that she needs to support him, she raises her eyes to look at the sun setting in the sky. The pinks and oranges and yellows are painting a beautiful canvas in the western half of the horizon. Her heart is fluttering chaotically in her chest and her stomach is doing somersaults because what if Damon never remembers her in the same way? Will he fall in love with her again or will they just co-parent Mellie? Feeling a few tears, she swallows thickly and wipes her eyes. Despite all the rancor between them lately, she still loves him more than words can express. Once the sun sinks below the horizon and with darkness starting to descend, she walks back to her car to go home to her daughter. Turning on the ignition, she starts to drive home. Breaking for a stoplight, her car is shoved out into the intersection when she's rear ended. Before she realizes what's happening, she's broadsided by another car. The last thing she remembers before succumbing to the darkness is the taste of her own blood as it runs down her face and onto her lips.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _Huge thanks you to Eva. I love you very, very much._

 _And momentous thanks to all of you for making this story such a success. I cannot begin to thank you enough. You all the very best._

 _Chapter title: 'Listen to Your Heart' acoustic version by Roxette._

 _I have updated "TTBTR" and "PR" in the last couple of days as well._

 _Please remember to review._

 ** _Coming soon: "Edge of Thorns"._**

"Feeling her brain pounding against her temples like a jackhammer, Elena struggles to get her bearings. Waking up in a cold and dirty room, she raises up on her elbow. The last thing she remembers is leaving the courtroom to use the ladies room. Even with her vision blurry she can see that she's in some kind of a smelly and dank room. She can feel the chill deep inside of her bones but with no blanket, all she can do is curl up in a ball. There's not even a window in this dungeon for her to get any semblance of a location. How is Damon ever going to find her in a place like this?"

 _Be safe and have a wonderful weekend. Thank you all again._


	27. Stronger

After Zach and Jenna showed him the house, Damon liked it immediately. Not only because it's private but it's also quaint. The bay window is perfect for him to get comfortable and draw. He has picture of Elena and Melanie that he'd like to frame it and then display it prominently on the fireplace mantle once he gets things settled. The house is as tiny as they described but it's perfect for him right now. Staring out of the window, there's nothing but wide open spaces for as far as the eye can see. Knowing that he needs to get something done, he walks into the bedroom.

Now that all of his things have been moved to Jenna's place, Damon begins the daunting task of putting them away. Picking up one of his suitcases, he lays it on the bed and opens it up. He starts to put his jeans and tee shirts into the drawers. At the bottom of the suitcase is the picture of him and Mellie that Elena gave him. He's holding her against his chest. Her little mouth is slightly agape in her sleep and he's looking down at her. After setting it on his bedside stand, he pulls the album out that Elena gave him. He thumbs through a couple of pages before setting it down beside the picture of Mellie. With a sigh, he pulls the last thing out of his suitcase. It's the selfie of him and Elena in the meadow, laying beside each other, huge smiles on their faces as they mug for the camera. When his mom asked him what he was looking at one day, he showed her the picture. Although she only smiled at him at the time, later that afternoon, she showed up with a frame for it. Suddenly his mouth feels like cotton balls so he walks into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. While taking a long pull on the bottle, he hears his cellphone start to ring. Not remembering where he set it down, he finally finds it laying on top of his television set. Seeing that it's his uncle, he chuckles, knowing that he's probably just calling to check up on him.

"Hi uncle Zach," he says as soon as he clicks on the phone. When Zach doesn't respond immediately, a semblance of dread begins to unravel inside of him. Instinctively knowing that something is wrong, his mind flashes to his baby daughter and to Elena. "What's wrong?"

"I'm calling from the hospital, Damon. Elena was in an accident."

"What? No, no, no, no." Swallowing past the huge lump in his throat, he somehow blurts out, "Do you know anything yet?"

"We just got here ourselves," he starts to say when they're interrupted by Mellie's cries.

"Zach!?" he screams, trying to get his uncle's attention back.

"Damon, calm down. You need to get here safely so try to relax and drive the speed limit."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he adds, his voice as numb sounding as he now feels. Clicking off the phone, he grabs his zip up hoodie, locks the door and jumps into the car that his parents got for him. Although his heart is thundering against his sternum, he knows that he has to drive safely, not only for Mellie but for Elena too. He'll never forgive himself if he loses her now, before he has a chance to make things right between them. When he gets to the bridge that crosses a wash, he feels an eerie sense of deja vu.

 _"If I were you, I'd get going. The police are on their way," Grayson warns, his lips ticking up like the Cheshire cat._

 _"I'm not stupid, Dr. Gilbert. The age of consent in Montana is sixteen."_

 _"I'll just tell the police that you started sleeping with her when she was fifteen."_

 _"Stop it daddy. Damon did no such thing," Elena protests, jumping in fear when the blare of a siren suddenly breaks the thick atmosphere._

 _"Elena?"_

 _"Just go, Damon. I'll talk to them. Please just go," Elena begs, squeezing one of his hands between hers._

 _"I don't want to leave you with them."_

 _"I'll be fine. I love you, Damon."_

 _"I love you too," he concurs. After pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, he runs out the door._

Feeling a little light-headed, he begins to slow down when his brain is bombarded with another startling image.

 _Driving down the highway, his face a wash of both fear and uncertainty. Her parents have to know that he loves her and would never abandon Elena. Not when she's pregnant and not with just any baby, it's his baby. Afraid of the cops coming after him, he unknowingly presses down on the gas peddle, accelerating just as he reaches the curve that leads onto the Wickery Bridge. When he sees a line of cars stalled in front of him, he slams on the brakes, sending his car airborne and into the cold muddy water below._

Confused, Damon pulls over to the side of the road. Shifting into park, he drops his head against the steering wheel. Every nerve inside of him is bursting with fear and nervous energy. Sitting up, he laces his fingers through his hair. When he sees headlights coming towards him, he snaps out of his stupor. Needing to get to Elena and their daughter, he puts the blinker on and pulls back onto the highway, not stopping again till he pulls into the hospital's parking lot. Flying out of the car, he runs through the automatic double doors leading to the emergency room. With his chest pounding, he looks around. He knows he needs to get a grip if he's going to be able to calm Mellie and help Elena. When he finally catches a glimpse of Jenna, he throws his hand against his chest, willing himself to calm down, not only for himself but for his daughter too. There's a cop sitting opposite of his uncle and he can see that they're engaged in conversation. As panic begins to erupt and spread through his veins, he takes not one but two deep breaths before hurrying over to them.

"Da, da," Mellie cries as soon as she sees him. Picking her up, he turns his back to his family while he comforts her. When Jenna hands him a bottle, he offers it to her. "Ba ba." Sticking the nipple in her mouth, she starts to suck greedily while being cradled in her daddy's arms. With her secure in his embrace, he sits down beside his uncle.

"This is Officer Danielson," Zach says, introducing Damon. "He was just about to explain what happened.."

"The accident investigation team is still on sight, but according to one of the eye witnesses, she was stopped at a red light. The car directly behind her, rear ended the vehicle pushing her into oncoming traffic. The driver that broadsided her is also being treated. As a matter of policy we do check blood alcohol levels in accidents like this. This doesn't seem to be an alcohol related incident though. The girl that rear ended Miss Gilbert is a teenager too, she was glancing at the opposite light, when it turned green, she stepped on the gas."

With his foot dancing against the linoleum floor, Damon is antsy to learn something, anything about her condition. "Have you heard anything yet?" he asks, interrupting the officer.

"Not yet, Damon," Jenna says, staring straight ahead of her. He can see that she's been crying by how red and puffy her eyes are. Zach wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulls her close and drops a kiss to her hair. Standing up, Officer Danielson, shakes Zach's hand and walks away. "He's a good guy," Zach mentions incidentally.

"Do you want some coffee?" Damon asks, knowing that he could use some caffeine himself.

"Stay here, Damon. I'll get us some," Zach adds, standing up after giving Jenna another squeeze. He gives Damon's shoulder a squeeze then walks into the men's bathroom. Although it seems like hours, it's actually only a few minutes till Zach returns, handing both Damon and Jenna a cup of coffee. Just as he's about to take his seat, they hear someone say, "Elena Gilbert." Standing up, they look around till they see a woman in a uniform motion for them to come. Once inside a small conference room, the lady tells them to have a seat.

"How is she?" Damon blurts out, breathing a sigh of relief when Mellie doesn't wake up.

"And you are?"

"I'm Elena's aunt Jenna Sommers," she interrupts. "The baby is Elena's daughter and Damon is her father. And Zach is my boyfriend. Um, Elena's parents went to Las Vegas for the weekend. They're going to catch the first flight back."

"I'm Dr. Meredith Fell. Elena was conscious when they wheeled her into surgery. She has some contusions, a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg. Surgery is to repair the fractures in her leg. Most likely she'll need some hardware in that leg to stabilize it. Dr. Slater Jackson is an excellent orthopedist. Elena is a very lucky young woman. Had her car been pushed a little further into the intersection, the other car would've slammed directly into her. As it turns out, the front end took the brunt of the impact."

"So you're saying that the broken leg is her most serious injury?" Damon asks, his stomach fluttering uncomfortably as he waits for her to answer.

"We sunk an NG tube to check for internal bleeding but there wasn't any. Her CT scans were all negative so yes, unless something unforeseen arises, the leg fractures are her most serious injury. She'll be put on prophylactic Heparin shots so she won't get any blood clots while she's laid up."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Jenna adds, collapsing into Zach's arms.

"I'll take you to the surgical waiting room if you'd like?"

"Yes, please," Zach adds. With a nod, the woman leads them out of the conference and into an elevator. Moments later, the doors open up into the waiting room. After telling the receptionist who their family member is, they take a seat and wait for news.

* * *

After they talk with Dr. Jackson, he asks one of the volunteers to lead them to orthopedic floor. Once the nurse brings them up to speed on Elena's condition, she points them to the floor's waiting room. Frustrated that once again they have to wait, Damon rakes his fingers through his hair. Mellie is still sleeping like a rock, her head on his shoulder as he takes a seat again. Holding her close, he presses his lips to her hair and breathes her in. He looks up when Zach offers him another cup of coffee. Just as he's about to take a sip, Jeremy and Anna rush over to join them.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks, shaking Damon's free hand.

Zach interrupts and is about to explain to them what the cop had to say when Jenna appears, mentioning that Jeremy texted his arrival. She gives Jer a hug and then takes him by the arm, leading him to Elena's room. Damon stares at the clock, his heart once again beating erratically in his chest as he waits his turn to see for himself that she was okay. The clock ticks second by annoyingly long second yet Damon can't seem to take his eyes away from it. Finally when he hears footsteps, he looks away, sighing heavily when he sees that Jeremy and Jenna are returning.

"I need to see her, Jenna," Damon pleads. She can see that he's on edge and beside himself with worry.

"She's awake but she's still under the influence of the anesthesia. She dozes off while she speaking so don't be alarmed, okay?"

Nodding vigorously, she tells him to go. Although she offers to take Mellie, he doesn't want to let her go. In all honesty, his little girl has literally become his lifeline tonight. With a quick pace, he hurries to her room, stopping in his tracks as soon as he's through the threshold. His eyes focus on the IV bag as the fluid drips drop by drop into Elena's vein. Feeling a haze settle over him, he makes his way over to her. Sitting down in the chair beside her bed, he places his free hand atop her, squeezing lightly. Looking up again at her IV bag, bits and pieces of a memory begin to flash and echo in his head.

 _Taking the worm, he baits the hook and hands the fishing pole to her. Damon lets her cast out her line. It drops just a few feet away. "Why is this so hard?" she asks in frustration as she reels it in again. Taking it from her hand, he plants a kiss on her lips then casts it out for her. She plops herself down in the lawn chair, her attention focused on the bobber. She's adorable with her big floppy hat and sunglasses. After casting out his own line, he sits down beside her. Reaching into their cooler, he pulls out a can of soda. He hands her one and then takes one for himself. It's hot and the ice cold soda tastes good when he takes a big pull from the can. When he glances over at Elena, he sees a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Before he can blink, she's on his lap, grinding against him._

 _"Elena?" he moans, closing his eyes at how good it feels. And then nothing, "What!?" he gasps, his eyes flying open._

 _"I caught something," she squeals, frantically reeling the fish to shore._

Hearing his name whispered, Damon snaps out of it. Momentarily forgetting the memory, he breathes an audible sigh of relief when he sees her beautiful brown eyes staring at him. "Oh thank, God. I was so worried, Elena."

"You should be at home with her," Elena says softly, reaching out to touch her baby girl. As if she knows her mommy is near, Mellie starts to awaken. After rubbing her eyes adorably, her eyes dart back and forth. "Da?"

"It's okay, baby. Mommy is here," he says in a soothing voice, repositioning her so she can see Elena for herself. "Ma, ma, ma," she squeals, reaching for Elena. When Elena nods, he sits her on the bed, letting her crawl into Elena's arms. Unable to control her emotions any longer, knowing that she could have died tonight, she cries. Standing up, Damon leans over to press a kiss to her forehead. Although he wants to hold her, he lets her seek comfort in their daughter. Once Mellie is laying comfortably in the crook of her arm, Damon takes Elena's hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kisses it, gently laying it down again when her eyes drift closed again. Although the last thing he wants to do is leave her, the nurse insists saying that Elena needs her rest. Reluctantly, he gets up and after pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, he gently lifts a now sleeping Mellie off of the bed. With careful steps so as not to awaken her and upset Elena with her tears, he holds his baby snuggly. Pausing at the threshold, he glances back at her before walking back to the waiting room. Although Jenna insists on staying the night with Elena, she urges the rest of them to go back to Zach's house to get some sleep. Although he wants to stay, he knows that he has to take care of Mellie. With fatigue setting in, Zach tells him to leave his vehicle here. They'll get it tomorrow and in addition to that, Damon doesn't have a car seat for Mellie yet. Too tired to argue, he secures her in the seat then crawls in beside her while Anna gets in on the other side. Jeremy and Zach ride up front.

As soon as they reach Zach's house, he shows Anna and Jeremy to a room. Rather than go to his own bed with Mellie, he takes her to Elena's room. After changing her diaper and putting her pajamas on, he lays her in the crib. Too tired to shower or anything else, he drops his jeans, pulls his tee shirt off and slides into bed. He buries his face in the pillow to breathe in her essence. Feeling comforted by it, it dawns on him that maybe that's why Elena wanted his room. Although he wishes he could have a do over, he knows it's too late for that. Shifting, he buries his face in her pillow and lets his eyes drift closed. Exhausted it takes mere moments for sleep to pull him under.

* * *

Feeling much calmer and more like himself, Damon gets Mellie ready and goes with Zach to the hospital. Telling Damon to go first, Zach retreats to the waiting room where he finds a sleeping Jenna. Deciding to leave her sleep until they're ready to leave, Zach presses a wispy kiss to her hair before sitting down, pulling her legs on top of his lap.

As soon as Damon steps in her doorway with Mellie in his arms, Elena lights up like a fire cracker. Her leg casted above the knee is resting on a pillow. He doesn't miss the painful grimace she makes when she shifts to sit a little more upright. Wanting to hold their daughter, Damon sits her down on the bed. "Ma, ma, ma," she blabbers. Clutching her little fabric dolly, Mellie presses a sloppy kiss to Elena's mouth. "Ba by," she squeals when Elena mentions it.

"Yes, that's a baby," Elena says, squeezing her own baby in a hug. "Did she sleep okay last night?"

"We slept in your room. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, Damon," she says, smiling at him when she looks up.

"Have you seen the doctor yet today?"

"Yes, apparently I'm going to be here for a couple of days. He said if everything looks good, I can maybe go home in a couple of days."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Elena. I don't remember ever being so scared," he tells her honestly.

"I'm sorry I scared you but that's exactly how I felt when I heard about your accident." Taking a deep breath, Damon takes her hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

"Would it be okay if I take Mellie with me to my place later today? I promise that I'll bring her back to see you tomorrow again. I just want to get some things put away."

"It's okay, Damon," she says softly, feeling her heart catch inside of her chest. Disguising it quickly, she drops her eyes to Mellie who's busy with her baby.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did we kiss in the rain?"

Feeling her eyes tear up with emotion, she bobs her head up and down. "Yeah, you were so desperate to get me out of it but it was so romantic so I literally jumped you," she laughs, smiling widely at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I remembered it," he says, as a warm feeling begins to expand with each pump of his thrumming heart. Reaching up, she wipes the beginnings of happy tears from her eyes. In the same moment, her parents burst in, ignoring him as they run to her bedside. Wanting to give them some privacy, he gets up pausing at the doorway when he hears his name. "Before you say anything, this isn't Damon's fault."

"We know that, Elena. Jeremy and Jenna told us what happened."

"Damon breathes a sigh of relief then steps out, momentarily leaving Mellie with her mom and grandparents. He realizes that this is the first time he's seen her parents since the night they told them about Elena's pregnancy. And then it clicks, the memory he had driving over here last evening was real.

When Mellie starts to fuss and tug at Elena's IV tubing and the other medical equipment, she insists that Damon take her home. "She's a baby, she needs room to wander around and play with her toys. I'll call you later, okay?" she reassures Damon when he lifts Mellie into his arms. "Um, Elena, I have a cellphone. Would you put your phone number in it for me?"

"Of course, Damon. I'll call mine too so I have it. Once she finishes, she hands it back to him. After sticking it in his pocket, he leans over with Mellie in his arms so she can give her mama a kiss. When Damon begins to walk away with her, she starts to fuss, not wanting to leave Elena.

"We'll see mommy tomorrow," Damon says to placate her but he knows that she doesn't understand. Zach and Jenna go with him. While at Zach's house, he leaves Mellie in their care to go over to the high school to see about taking the GED test. He's older than any of the other seniors so he really doesn't want to go to class with all of them. While there, he runs into Mason so he mentions Elena's accident. After he's reassured that his friend is going to be okay, Mason tells Damon that he'll run up to the hospital after class and points Damon to the office.

"I'm sure Elena will be happy to see you," Damon tells him, shaking his hand before walking off. After all that is done, he also stops in the guidance counselors office to ask about any local art classes. Feeling like he's finally starting to put his life on track, he gets in the car and drives back to Zach's arriving at the same time as Kol and Rebekah. After telling them which room she's in and that she'll be thrilled to see them, he goes into the house to check on Mellie. Seeing that she's sound asleep, Damon carries her upstairs to the bedroom. Exhausted himself because it's been a hell of along twenty four hours, he collapses onto the bed, falling asleep in mere minutes.

 _Relaxing on the floor with Elena sitting between his spread legs, Damon wraps his arms comfortably around her. The fire is casting an orange glow in the room. The wood pops and crackles as the flames consumes it making the atmosphere that much more romantic. Loving her so much in this moment, he presses a kiss to the top of her head._

 _"Do you know how much I love you already, Elena?" he whispers, his lips against her ear, dropping a kiss before he raises his head. After shifting slightly, Elena cradles his cheek with her hand._

 _"At first, I thought you were only toying with me because of who I am. But before I knew what hit me, I was head over heels too. I love you.. Damon." He watches as she raises her other hand too. Without wasting another second, she pulls his mouth to hers. Their lips mold and slide against each other, melding together so perfectly that it feels like they were made for each other. With one hand holding her firmly against him, he uses the other to skim the bare skin, peeking out above her jeans. Slowly and with purpose, he runs his fingers under the waistband, fingering her bottom. When a moan escapes her mouth, he thrusts his tongue inside, tasting her, loving her. As want turns into need, he feels her shift slightly before pulling him on top of her. With a wink, she pulls his shirt off, massaging his chest with her fingertips. Damon watches her intently as she takes what she wants. She licks and toys with one nipple and then the other, all the while running her nails down his abdomen, eliciting goosebumps. Shooting a seductive wink at him, Elena reaches behind, unhooking her bra before pulling it along with her tee shirt over her head._

 _"You are crazy beautiful," he swoons. Raising up, he tenderly lays her on her back before latching onto one of her dusky pink nipples. While he suckles the one, his fingers tweak the other, stretching and pulling it till it's erect. Letting go of the one, he pulls the other into his mouth. As he nips and suckles and tugs and teases her breasts, she's writhing in need, begging for more. When his fingers begin to skim her belly at her waistband, she raises her head, nodding, wanting this as much as he does._

 _"You're exquisite," Damon whispers, staring down at her reverentially. Reaching into his hair, she pulls his mouth back to hers. Pulling back, he quickly pulls her jeans and panties down her legs before casting aside his own. Biting down on her bottom lip, she stares hungrily at him. Slowly and with purpose, his gentle hands spread her thighs causing a tremble rock through her body, his dark, heated eyes staring at her center._

 _"I want you inside of me, Damon," she breathes. He's practically in Nirvana already when her thighs clench together, trapping him between them. Spreading them once more, he raises himself up, crashing his lips to hers before he begins to slither down her body, dragging his mouth along her smooth skin as he does. When he takes a languid swipe with his tongue, he smiles against her tender flesh when she moans and shudders. Using his tongue, he swirls the tip around her clit, causing Elena to buck her hips up to meet his mouth. Lacing her fingers into his hair, she presses down to keep his mouth right where it is. When she inadvertently releases his hair, he whispers, "I have something much better," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. Raising himself up, he captures her lips in bone melting kiss. Pulling away, he grabs a throw pillow to put under her hips. Once he has her just the way he wants her, he flexes his hips to sink into her. As soon as he's fully seated inside of her, he stills, taking her lips again. He moves slowly and tortuously as he wants to savor every moment of this._

 _Their whimpers and moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh are the only sounds in the room. Feeling her walls begin flutter around his length, he knows that she's close to what promises to be an explosive climax. With one well placed thrust, he hits that spot inside of her, she succumbs, detonating with the force of megaton blast, crying out his name as if in prayer. Needing his own release, he continues to drive into her with precision. His chest is heaving when he reaches his own climax, spilling himself inside of her. With his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulder and her legs wrapped around his middle, she clings to him. When his body relaxes, he raises up, his lips claiming hers in a tender kiss._

Awakening with a start, Damon lurches upright in bed, embarrassed when he feels the stickiness on his lower belly. Dragging himself out of bed, he quickly peeks at his still sleeping daughter before he goes into the bathroom to shower. He happens to notice the clock, he's only been asleep about two hours. With his senses on overdrive, Damon lets the hot water pummel his skin. Pressing his palms against the tiled wall, he simply hangs his head. His nerves are still firing on all cylinders. Although the water is scalding hot, he can feel goosebumps erupt from the intensity of his dream or was it a memory?

As soon as he's dressed, he walks out of the bathroom only to find his baby girl standing up in the crib, her little hands gripping the railing tightly. "What are you up to, little girl?"

"Da, out," she says, bouncing from one foot to the other. "You want out?"

"Out," she screams, her face heating up. Laughing at her, he lifts her into his arms. After checking her diaper and changing her, they go downstairs to see what's going on. Rebekah, Kol, Jeremy, Anna, Jenna and Zach are all laid out in the living room. Although the TV is on, Jeremy is dozing, his head leaning on Anna's shoulder. Zach is nodding off, his head bobbing up and down. Jenna is spread out with her head on Zach's lap. Aside from Kol and Rebekah, everyone is sleeping.

"Did you get to see Elena?" Damon asks quietly so as not to wake anyone.

"Yeah, we were there when the doctor came. She got him to agree to let her come home tomorrow if she's stable."

"That is good news." Listen, I'm going to take Mellie up to see her and then we're going to my place. Elena said it would be okay if I have Mellie for an overnight. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Damon tells them before grabbing Mellie's diaper bag. With a nod to Kol, he walks out of the house, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Finding himself at the hospital again, he walks slowly to Elena's room. He really hopes that she's alone because he wants to talk without being interrupted. Having dropped Mellie off at his uncle's house before driving over, Damon realizes that his arms feel empty without his little girl in them. When he reaches her room, he sees that she's staring out of the window. Pausing in the threshold, he just stares at her for a few moments. She's stunningly beautiful. How did he ever get so lucky as to have such a completely kind girl fall in love with him? Shaking his head, he closes his eyes for a moment, only opening them when he hears her voice.

"Damon? Where's Mellie?"

"I dropped her off at Zach's. I just wanted us to be able to talk for a little bit."

"So how did it go? I mean having her overnight and all?"

"I took the play pen home with me. She slept in that but she fussed when she woke up. I suppose it was unfamiliar to her."

"I suppose..."

"Are your parents around? I mean, I'd rather not be interrupted so I could come back later?"

"When Dr. Jackson told them that I would likely be discharged, they went home," she explains. She can't help but notice how he's nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans. When he twists them just right, the sun reflects off his clammy palms. When he raises his eyes to hers again, she asks, "What did you want to talk about?" Unsure as to whether she should be happy or terrified, she observes him keenly when he slides a chair over to the bedside and sits down. Taking her hand in his, he looks at her intently.

"I don't know what I'm doing half the time, Elena. I really want to be the man you fell in love with and not just for you, but for me too. I need to remember who I was before all of this happened. Would you believe it if I told you that I went over to the high school to see about getting my GED? It's been so long since I've been in a classroom, I don't know if I can do that since I'm what... two years older than you. I've lost so much time with both you and Mellie. I missed her whole first year of life. Those moments, I can't get them back."

"It's not your fault, Damon. I have films on my phone of her rolling over and stuff. And actually I went to the camera store.. um, they made a DVD for me to give to you. I know it's not the same as witnessing the actual event but it's better than nothing."

"It is," he agrees, squeezing her hand protectively. "I think I'm starting to remember things.. Um, you like cattails right?"

"I do."

"And the kiss in the rain, you told me that was real?"

"It was real, Damon."

"And sex by a fireplace, was that real too?" Looking up, he sees how her face blooms red. When their eyes meet, she lays her free hand atop his. "Yes, Damon, we rented a cabin overnight. We told out parents we were spending the night at friends house and instead we went to a cabin. It was one of the most romantic nights of my life." For a moment, her eyes have a faraway almost dreamy appearance and he smiles himself when he sees a hint of one forming on her face. Although he'd be content to just stare at her, he continues when their eyes meet again.

"Thank you for sticking by me, Elena. Not many girls would've put up with everything that I've put you through. I'm trying, Elena. I really am. I promise you that I want to remember. If I knew how to speed it up, I would walk across hot coals but I don't. Just please don't give up on me, Elena," he implores her. Lifting her hand to his lips, he presses a kiss to each fingertip.

"Do you really think I'd give up on you now, when you're possibly so close to remembering us?"

"I want to say no but I've pissed you off so much of late that I don't know the answer anymore."

"Yes, you have pissed me off, royally I might add but even when I'm mad at you, I don't stop loving you. For better or worse." Leaning forward, she wants to give him a kiss but as she bends, her leg reminds her that it's broken. She grimaces in pain then sits back. Not wanting to be denied a kiss, he stands up. With her nod, he cradles her face with his hands and kisses her like it's his last day on earth.

* * *

 _Big thanks and much love to you Eva._

 _And thank you all so very, very much. I wouldn't be here without all of you._

 _Chapter title: 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson_

 _I'm working hard on "Edge of Thorns" and a post 8x16 one-shot. Watch for them._

 _Please click that little review button._

 _I hope you all have a fabulous day. Thank you all again. We'll see you next time._


	28. Unity

_**"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins, not through strength but by perseverance." H Jackson Brown Jr.**_

* * *

"Damon, it's so good to see you. How are you getting along?" Brady asks when Damon steps through the hospital's double doors. Shaking Brady's hand, it dawns on him that he still feels a lingering sense of safety everytime he walks through them. That said, he also feels safe when he's with Elena. Even though he knows she wields the power to break him, he trusts her not to. His memories are still scattered and somewhat disconnected but he's hopeful that more will return. Although he's feeling cautiously optimistic about their future, he also knows that should the worse happen, she and Mellie would always be available to him.

"I'm actually pretty good, Brady. I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Mikaelson."

"And your little girl and Elena, I trust everything is good with them too?"

"Yes and no. Elena was in a car accident. I've never been so scared in my life, Brady, especially after what happened to me and all. Fortunately the worst she has to show for it is a broken leg."

"She's okay now though?"

"Yeah, thankfully other than complaints about her sore armpits, you know from the crutches, she's doing really well."

"That is good news, Damon."

"And Mellie... well, she's growing and changing right before my eyes," he says, his own drifting to something over Brady's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I missed her whole first year of life, her first word, her first roll over, her first tooth. God, Brady, do you have any idea how that feels? I'll never get that back. Logically I know it's not my fault, I didn't ask for any of this but that doesn't change the fact that I did lose out on so much precious time with her."

"I can't even imagine, Damon but you can't feel guilty for something that was beyond your control. If you were a deadbeat dad, it would be different."

"I know... but I still feel guilty that Elena had to go through all of it by herself," he starts to say, pausing when he sees the clock above the reception desk. "It's time for my appointment, I'll catch you before I leave." Brady nods and watches as he disappears down the hall towards Elijah's office.

* * *

Looking up from his paperwork, Elijah gets up when he hears a rap on his door. Pulling it open, he steps aside to let him come in. "Have a seat, Damon," he says before sitting back down himself. "The last time I talked to you, things were a little unsettled between you and Elena. How are you doing with that?"

"We're getting along okay for now anyway. I mean, we really haven't had any time to ourselves yet to get to know each other again. She broke her leg in a car accident but she's okay otherwise. I moved into a little place about nine miles from Polson. I kept Mellie while Elena was in the hospital... it went well I think. I'm going to talk to Elena about maybe having a weekend with her after I get some kind of a bed for her."

"I'm glad Elena is on the mend. You say it went okay, having Mellie all to yourself, I mean?"

"Yeah, she's a good little girl. But you know, there's the two of us too, I mean me and Elena. I'd very much like to ask her if the three of us could have a weekend together sometime? But my girl has lots of friends and since she broke her leg, they've been coming every weekend so I haven't really been able to spend any time alone with her."

"Have you remembered anymore?"

"Um," he starts to say, his heart slamming against his chest as he thinks about _that_ memory, "I remembered having sex with her..."

"I see, anything else?"

"We went fishing. Sometimes I don't know if they're real memories or if they're something that my imagination conjured up," he adds, a little frustration evident in his voice. "Um, Elena told me that the sex memory was real."

"How did you feel when you remembered?"

"It felt good, I mean, the memory, it was so vivid, it almost felt like I was reliving it. My body reacted," he says, glancing down at his groin for a moment. "I want to remember everything about us. But even without them, I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with her all over again.. what I'm feeling could mean no less. Still, I want to remember being in love with her before too."

"Give it time, Damon. It's not going to happen overnight. I know this isn't a very good segue but have you thought about finishing school, your future?"

"Actually yes, I'm looking into getting my GED. I found a test study book at one of the local book stores. I don't know if I draw good enough to do it as a career so I'm seriously considering becoming a park ranger. My dream job would be to work at Glacier or Yellowstone or one of those places."

"That is the best news, Damon."

"Thanks," Damon says. When their session is done, he shakes Elijah's hand. After making an appointment for next month, he goes to find Brady to say goodbye to him. Finding him outside with some of the residents, he doesn't want to interrupt so he waits till Brady sees him. After saying a few words to the others, he walks over to Damon. "I told you that I'd catch up with you before I left. How's your fiancé?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I'd like to invite you to my wedding. She's due any day now so we're going to get married after that. It's going to be a small outdoor wedding at her parents ranch. It's near Missoula."

"I don't know what to say," Damon adds, a stunned look on his face.

"Well, will you come?"

"If you're sure you want me, yeah I'll come."

"Of course, I want you there and you can bring Elena too."

"I'll ask her. But I need to get going, I promised her that I'd watch Mellie for awhile this evening so she could go out with her friends."

"Why don't you go with them?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it but maybe I'll ask her. Thanks, Brady. Keep in touch," Damon adds, shaking his hand before walking away. When he gets in his car to drive back, he thinks about what Brady said.

* * *

Feeling good about things, Damon glances over at Elena. He never ceases to be amazed by her beauty. Once he pulls up to his place, he gets out of the car and runs around to her side to open the door. He invited her and Mellie to come over. They're going to study plus he promised her a home cooked meal. As soon as she swings her legs around, Damon hands the crutches to her. He quickly runs over and unlocks the front door. While she starts hobbling towards it, he pulls Mellie out of the back seat. With their daughter in his arms, he pulls open the screen door so she can get inside. She's only been here a couple of times when Jenna lived here. Looking around, she sees a framed 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' hanging above the fireplace. That's the same one that used to hang in his room at his parents house. Her eyes drift down to the mantle, he sees the pencil drawing of her and Mellie. She's sitting in Elena's lap, facing her mommy. Her hands are on either side of Elena's face, squeezing her cheeks together. Elena can't help but notice how happy she looks herself.

"That's really a nice picture, Damon."

"Thanks, I had a pretty nice subject to draw though," he teases, winking at her. "I do like to draw but I don't know if I want to make a career out of it. Would I enjoy it as much if it was a job? I don't know," he says softly, his voice trailing off for a moment. "And on that segue, I think I have an idea about what I want to do with my life, career wise anyway."

"What's that?"

"I want to be a national park ranger."

"That's great, Damon. You love the outdoors. But what will you have to do to become a ranger?"

"I need to go to college of course. I've been doing some research, I thought I'd go for a degree in forestry or wildlife management or maybe both. I guess it'll depend on if I pass my GED test."

"You'll pass," she says, making her way over to the sofa. She takes the cruches out, lays then against the back of the couch and sits down, putting her foot up on the end table.

"Da, da, da, down," Mellie says, squirming in his arms.

"Okay, baby," he laughs, putting her on the floor. Immediately she walks over to Elena, crawls onto the couch, finally plopping herself into Elena's arms.

"I've got some steaks marinating in the refrigerator. I'll just go to check on them," he says, pointing to the kitchen. After handing her the remote for the TV, he smiles at her then excuses himself to go to the kitchen to start supper. With his focus solely on getting the grill started, he doesn't notice that Elena is standing in the doorway. She watches him, admiring the way his muscular arms ripple when he lifts the bag of charcoal. Once he gets the fire started, he turns around, surprise turns to bliss when he sees her standing there.

"Did you hop?" he asks when he notices her absent crutches.

"Furniture crawling," she laughs, wobbling a little bit when Mellie steps between her legs. Laughing, Damon picks her up. "We have to be careful so mommy doesn't get another owie," he explains, kissing her fingers when she puts them on his lips. "Ma, ow ie?"

"Yes, if mommy tips over, she'll get another one." She looks at him and shakes her head back and forth. "That's right, we don't want mommy to get another one do we?" Elena can't help but smile when she shakes her head again, a serious look on her face.

"Why don't you bring her inside? I'll play puzzles with her while you work on our food. I'm hungry."

"Yes, mam," Damon agrees, offering Elena his arm so she can hop with her good leg back to the couch. "Do you want something to drink? I know we're underage but I have some Seagram's Escapes in the refrigerator. They're only like three percent alcohol but they're tasty."

"Sure, that sounds refreshing." After he gives her a bottle, he goes to put the meat and potato wedges on the grill. Once that's cooking, he sets the table, checks on their food and then opens a drink for himself. Plopping onto the floor beside Elena and their daughter, he hands her one of the baby Legos. When he smells something burning, he springs to his feet and runs outside. Fortunately he's able to save their supper. Rather than risk it again, he stays outside till the meat is done. As his eyes drift to the western sky, he's mesmerized by the pinks and oranges and yellow hues with a touch of blue left in the sky.

 _"I never realized that you loved the outdoors so much," Elena mentions, her back leaning against his front as they sit on the top of the mountain that they scaled. The sky is a beautiful blue color, the view from where they're sitting is outstanding._

 _"Yeah, Stefan is more of a computer guy, he's on it all the time. I'll admit, I enjoy it too but I'd much rather be out here, staring at the horizon with you in my arms."_

 _"I rather like it myself," she whispers, shifting between his legs so she can plant a kiss to his lips. He moans as their lips mold and slide together. He can never get enough of her unique taste. Even though he's gone out with other girls, no one has ever turned his insides upside down and inside out with nothing more than a raised eyebrow._

 _"I love you," he pants when they separate._

 _"I love you too, Damon," she concurs, slamming her lips to his once more._

Jumping when he hears pounding on the screen door, he turns around, smiling when he sees Mellie standing there. "Eat, da," she says, her little fists pressed against the screen. "Okay, baby girl, it's time to eat," he says, plating up the meat and potatoes, he opens the door, realizing that in this moment, he feels completely happy and at peace.

* * *

"I hate math," Damon adds, dropping his chin to his chest in frustration. With her comfortably ensconced on the couch, Damon is sitting on the floor with the GED study guide. She has her own text books open on her lap. Mellie is already asleep in the little toddler bed that he and his mom found at a second hand store. He didn't want her to spend a lot because Mellie will grow out of it before long. They did buy a new mattress and bedding for it though. It's a crib mattress and the bed sits low to the ground so she won't hurt herself if she rolls off of it. Although she still sleeps in the crib at Zach's house, Elena has mentioned getting a bed too.

"Well, I hate biology," Elena teases, smiling at him. When their eyes meet, it takes his breath away. Completely enslaved to the depths of her brown eyes, his own dart back and forth from them to her mouth and back again. Suddenly he's seized with an overwhelming desire to kiss her. Feeling the change in the atmosphere herself, Elena leans forward at the same time Damon does. As their lips are about to touch, Mellie's screams ruin the moment. Sighing, he forces a smile and then gets up to get their daughter. Although he loves his little girl deeply, he wishes that she would've waited for just a few more seconds.

* * *

Before they realize it, the day arrives for Elena to get her cast off. Wanting to be with her, he picks her up to drive to the doctor's office. Rather than have Mellie get scared when they turn on the saw, they leave her with Mrs. Flowers for a couple of hours. When the cast is lifted off her leg, Elena frowns, sticking her tongue out at her hairy leg. Her skin is dry and beginning to peel off, new skin taking it's place. He laughs because he doesn't care what her leg looks like, he's just happy that she no longer has that cumbersome piece of plaster attached to her. After thanking the doctor, he decides to take her to Starbucks to get something to drink. Elena takes a chair while he gets in line to order for them. Hearing her phone, she answers it. "Hi mom."

 _"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."_

"Thanks mom."

 _"Did you get the cast off?"_

I did. It still itches though but the Dr. said that's normal."

 _"Has Damon remembered your birthday?"_

"If he has, he hasn't said anything so I doubt it."

 _"I'm sorry, Elena."_

"It's okay, mom. He's remembered quite a bit actually. It's a slow process."

 _"I hope so, sweetheart. Listen honey, someone is at the door. I'll see you this weekend."_

"Okay, mom. I love you," Elena says, clicking off her phone. Looking up, she sees Damon walking towards her, drinks in hand. He hands one to her then sits down, taking a sip as he does.

"It's good. Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome," he says, smiling at her. Sitting in comfortable silence, they finish their drinks then Damon drives her home. Once the car is parked, they get out. Rather than let her go into the house, he takes her hand in his and leads her over to Mrs. Flowers to pick up their little girl. As soon as Damon rings the doorbell, they hear her jubilant squeals. "Ma, leg," she says when Damon lifts her into his arms.

"Yes, mommy's leg is all better."

"Bet?"

"Yes, baby girl. Are you ready to go home?" Bobbing her head up and down, she starts squirming to get down.

"Thank you for watching her Mrs. Flowers. We really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, Elena. Bye, bye, Mellie. We'll see you next time," she says, waving at the little girl.

"Tell Mrs. Flowers goodbye," Damon tells her, letting her lean forward to give the older woman a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Damon puts her down, she takes each of their hands to lead them back to Zach's house. Opening the door, Elena is surprised that it's so quiet. When no one answers, she walks into the living room, her jaw dropping to the floor when all of her friends yell, "Happy Birthday." Seeing the big giddy grin on her face, Damon is grateful that Jenna happened to mention that her birthday was coming up. Although he feels a hint of melancholy that he hadn't remembered at least he was able to do something nice for her. With her enjoying all of her friends, Damon feels a little bit unsettled by the crowd of folks inside of Zach's house so he slips through the kitchen door to go outside. Walking down towards the dock, he breathes in the fresh air as he stares at the stillness of the water. Thinking he hears a noise, he turns around, smiling when he sees Elena approaching him.

 _"Hey, baby, what cha doing?"_

 _"I love your uncle's place. His backyard is almost idyllic," Elena explains, kicking her feet back and forth in the water below._

 _"It is. I love it here myself... and I love you," he adds, waggling his brows. Sitting down beside her, he leans in to capture her lips in a quick kiss. When he pulls away, she gives him a devilish smirk and the next thing he knows, he's soaking wet, having been pushed in the water. Not one to let her get the last laugh, Damon pulls her in with him, dunking her under the it. As soon as he pulls her up, she starts lambasting him with colorful metaphors, interrupted when he latches onto her mouth once more in a bone melting kiss._

"What are you doing out here?" she asks, stepping beside him on the dock.

"I don't want to lie to you, Elena. I just needed a moment to myself, you know, the crowd and all."

"Do you want me to go back inside?"

"No, please don't. Did you push me in the water once, right here in this spot?" Damon nearly melts at the smile that lights up her face.

"Ah ha," she confirms, spontaneously jumping into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he wraps his arms under her pert little bottom. Holding her close, he kisses her, really kisses her, lips, tongue, moans and groans, the whole nine yards. His heart is hammering a chaotic cadence, his belly is erupting wild and his cock is hard, uncomfortably so. Wanting nothing more than to take her right here and now, he breaks the kiss when he hears someone call Elena's name. When he sets her down, his chest is heaving with desire. Looking into her eyes, already molten and brimming with lust, he shivers. When she winks at him, dropping her eyes to his bulge, she whispers that they're no longer alone. Turning his back to her for a moment, he rearranged his jeans before turning around with a smile just as Kol reaches them.

"Here you are! It's time for birthday cake. But judging by the looks of it, you were tasting something more yummy," he teases, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Stop it," she laughs, giving him a shove. "Are you going to come back inside, Damon?" Nodding, he extends his hand, letting her decide whether or not she wants to take it. Without hesitation, she does and with a huge smile on her gorgeous face. Feeling so happy in this moment, she feels her breath catch and her belly flutter excitedly. Although he hasn't remembered everything, she somehow knows it's only a matter of time.

* * *

After Damon kisses a sleeping Mellie goodnight, he tiptoes out of Elena's room, leaving the door ajar. Glancing at his watch, he goes to find Elena before he drives back to his place. Reaching the bottom stair at the same time that she comes in through the front door, he pauses, explaining that he put Mellie to bed. "I'm going to go home, Elena. Will you walk out with me?"

"Sure," she says, dropping her eyes for a moment. Taking her hand in his, they walk back outside, stopping when they reach his car. Without warning, Damon lifts her onto the hood before stepping between her spread legs. She stares at him intently, trying hard to decipher what's going on inside of his head. When the longing becomes unbearable, she brings his lips to hers. The warmth of his mouth ignites the already smoldering current that's burning hot between them. Elena moans as she loses herself in his hot breath and soft lips. Their kiss dives even deeper when she feels his hardness against her center. Unable to stop herself and not wanting to, she grinds against him. The embers smoldering between them soon ignite, a wildfire of flames begins to lap in her lower belly, intensifying with each grind of his bulging manhood against her core. Her survival instinct kicks in when the need for oxygen overtakes her desire. Dropping his forehead to hers, Damon sucks in a deep shuddering breath. Raising a finger, he steps away and opens the car door. Before she even has a moment to breathe, he's right where she wants him again. After stealing another quick kiss, he hands her a small box.

"Happy birthday, Elena."

Her mouth drops slightly agape before a smile forms. After carefully unwrapping it, she opens the black velveteen box. Inside is a Black Hills Gold ring with a single birth stone, Mellie's. "Damon, it's beautiful," she says softly, sliding it onto her right ring finger. "My mom helped me pick it out. She likes Black Hills Gold a lot." When their eyes meet again, he swallows thickly. Before he can stop himself, he drops his mouth to her ear, whispering, "I wanted it to be big enough to add more stones someday..." Without saying a word, she throws her arms around his neck kissing him again like it's their last night on earth.

* * *

Yawning when he steps inside his dark house, Damon flips the switch, illuminating the small space. Once he has the place locked up again, he goes straight to his room. Stripping out of his clothes, he walks into the bathroom to take a shower. Pressing his palms flat against the shower wall, he lets the water pummel his skin into submission. As soon as his hair is wet, he pours some shampoo on his hand and lathers up his hair. When his mind drifts back to Elena, he hardens immediately. Needing a release, he wraps his sudsy hand around his length and begins to stroke and squeeze till he's panting and groaning. Running his finger along the slit, he can already feel he pre cum beginning to bead at the tip. The more his mind focuses on her and how desperately he wants to bury himself inside of her again, he feels his balls tighten up. With one a few more firm strokes, he erupts. His knees weaken as ropes of ejaculate splatter against the shower wall. Nearly collapsing in ecstasy, his body jerks and shudders. As soon as he gets his land legs back, he washes himself then steps out. After cinching a towel around his waist, he goes straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Although his body is in slumber, his mind fills with image after image as if a movie reel is playing on repeat in his head.

 _Having overslept, Damon runs into the school building. Rounding the corner, he runs smack dab into a someone sending them both sprawling to the floor. "I'm so sorry," he blurts out. Jumping to his feet, he offers her a hand. Helping her to her feet, he blurts out, "Are you okay?" It's then he realizes who it is that he knocked over._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." After staring at her for a couple of seconds, he stoops over to pick up her books, adding, "You're in school already? The last time I saw you, you had braces and pigtails."_

 _"We all have to grow up sometimes, Damon," she retorts, raising an eyebrow out him. Almost speechless he darts around her and hurries off to class._

Rolling over in bed, he buries his face in his pillow, soon his breathing evens out but his eyes flutter wildly under the safety of his eyelids.

 _"Elena?"_

 _"Oh, it's you!?"_

 _"I know you're who you are and I'm who I am but I'd really like to take you to the decade dance."_

 _"You want me to go to the dance with you? Ha," she laughs, turning away from him._

 _"I'm not joking, Elena. I honestly want to go with you."_

Restless, he turns again, his body twisting in the sheets.

" _It's beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me," she says, smiling shyly as she lays on her back in the wildflower carpeted grass of the meadow. Laying beside her, also on his back, Damon turns his head to meet her eyes. With a smile on his face, he laces his fingers with hers, lifting her hand to kiss it._

 _"I love you so much."_

 _"And I love you, my sweet.. Elena."_

With his head a mess and too exhausted to even think, he rolls onto his belly and pulls the pillow over his head. It takes mere moments for him to drift into a restless sleep again.

 _The next scene that plays is them sitting in a diner having soda and burgers. "You don't like pickles, What's wrong with you?" he teases, taking it from her plate and popping it into his mouth._

Confused, he lurches upright in bed. His head is pounding like a kettle drum in a homecoming parade. Taking a swallow of water, he drops his head into his hands and closes his eyes.

 _"No matter the age, most women are a little scared when they come to see me." He takes the time to ask her a whole slew of questions, among them when her last period was. Damon nervously taps his foot against the linoleum, stopping only when the doctor raises an eyebrow at him. "Lay down," he says to Elena. Damon stands up to help her, taking her hand in his as the man spreads the gel on her belly. Using the wand, he rubs it around till a picture appears. The screen bursts to life and there it is, their baby squirming around, its thumb in its mouth. And wonders never cease, immediately Damon is completely in love with their child._

Barely able to breathe, he flies out of bed and starts to pace back and forth. Although he doesn't know if they're real or imagined, he grabs his phone. When he hears _her_ barely coherent voice, a stunned Damon whispers, "I remember."

* * *

 _Huge thanks to my sister, Eva. I love you dearly._

 _Huge, huge, thanks to all of you. I really would not be here without you. Thank you for embracing this version of Delena. They're so young. They had so much thrown at them and still they persevere._

 _Chapter Title: 'Unity' by Shinedown._

 _Please check out my other stories. TTBTR updated Thursday. With this and PR winding down, I posted the first chapter of "Edge of Thorns". It will be dark and painful at times but remember this, "And why do we fall Bruce?... So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

 _Black Hills Gold is a type of jewelry that is manufactured in South Dakota's Black Hills. It was first created in the 1870's during the gold rush by a French goldsmith named Henri LeBeau, who is said to have dreamed about the design after passing out from thirst and starvation. Black Hills gold jewelry depicts leaves, grape clusters and vines. In order for it to be labeled Black Hills Gold, it must be manufactured in the Black Hills._

 _Please click the review button. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful weekend. We'll see you next week for updates on everything._


	29. You And Me

Wanting nothing more than this day to be over with so she can talk to Damon, Elena is too distracted by his phone call to even think about her lessons. Pencil in hand, she's doodling rather than working on her assignment. That is until she sees Mr. Snape standing beside her with a less than friendly look on his face.

"Do you want to share your drawings with the class, Miss Gilbert?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm sure everyone is interested in your talent for drawing stick people."

Feeling her cheeks heat up and bloom red, all she wants to do is disappear. "No, sir, I'd rather not," she says softly, shifting in her chair to a more upright posture. Feeling about an inch tall, Elena stares straight ahead, her eyes focusing on a piece of lint on the back of the person in front of her.

"Pay attention then," he says, eyeing her one more time before returning to the front of the class. Glancing at the clock repetitively does nothing to tamper down her anxiety level either. Each and every time she looks up only a few seconds have passed. As soon as the bell rings, she practically runs to her locker, nearly knocking Mason and herself over when she runs into him. Grabbing on to her wrist, he stops her backward momentum, preventing a fall.

"Where's the fire?" he asks with a wink. When she looks up to see his smile, she releases a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. "I'm sorry, Mason. I need to talk to Damon and this has been the slowest school day ever in the history of slow school days."

"That bad ha?" he laughs. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah.. at least I think it is?" she says, looking up when Mason pulls her over to the side of the hall.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not until I talk to him but thanks for the offer," she adds. After giving him a quick hug, she runs to her locker to grab her books for her next class.

* * *

Waking up with a start, Damon lurches upright. Confused he looks around, recognizing his surroundings almost immediately. Picking up the clock, his mouth drops when he sees that it's nearly noon. Afraid to sleep for fear of losing his mind again, Damon wracked his brain trying to remember literally every moment that he forgot. He remembers meeting her when they were children, playing in the sandbox and at the park with her before their parents had their falling out. And he remembers the first time he looked at her differently, seeing not the girl he grew up with but the beautiful person that she had become. Wanting to get to her, he jumps out of bed and hurries into the bathroom to take a pee. Since he showered the night before, he doesn't bother now, taking time only to finger through his unruly head of hair.

After slipping on a pair of jeans, a shirt and his shoes, he grabs his keys, locks Jenna's house and practically dives into the front seat of his car. It's then that he remembers that he was supposed to watch Mellie this morning. Hoping that she's still at Zach's, Damon shoots off a text to let him know that he's on his way. Firing up the engine, he steps on the gas pedal to drive as fast as he can to his uncle's place. Although it's only about ten miles, it seems like the longest drive ever till he finally pulls onto his uncle's road. After parking alongside the curb, Damon flies out of the car and into the house without bothering to knock or ring the bell. Running through the house, he finds Mellie and Zach in his office.

"I'm so sorry. I overslept," Damon blurts out, his voice breathy from running.

"Da, dada. Da," Mellie says, her teeth prominently displayed when she smiles at him. After standing herself up, she tootles over to her daddy, squealing happily when he lifts her into his arms. He gives her a hug and a kiss and listens intently while she chatters away. Although he barely understands what she's saying, his heart is bursting with joy at this beautiful little girl that he helped to create.

Although Zach can't put his finger on it, he knows there's something different about his nephew today. Damon seems confident rather than uncertain and maybe it's just the way he's carrying himself this morning. When Mellie finally pauses to give her daddy a kiss, Damon picks up her diaper bag. "I'll take her to the park, that way you can work on your project. Thanks for keeping her here, uncle Zach."

"Actually, Damon, I could use a little time out too. What do you say we both take her to the park?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Damon agrees, smiling at his uncle before Mellie demands his attention again with a hair tug. "Park," she says, letting go when he looks at her.

"Yes, we'll go to the park." Throwing the diaper bag over his shoulder, he carries her outside, setting her in the stroller when Zach unfolds it for him. The two of them walk side by side down the block and towards the park. When his curiosity gets the best of him, Zach asks, "What's going on, Damon? I can't quite put my finger on it but you seem different somehow?"

Stopping in his tracks, Damon turns to face his uncle. Even though he wants to talk to Elena first, he's bursting on the inside to tell someone. Trying to keep his voice even and still a little stunned himself, he blurts out, "I remember."

Speechless, Zach's mouth drops for a moment. Realizing the depth of what Damon is telling him, he throws his arms around him, giving him a hug. "I'm in shock, happy shock but in shock nonetheless. Wow, I can't begin to imagine how happy is Elena is going to be when you tell her. Oh my God, Damon. This is magnificent news."

"I sort of called her last night. I woke her up so I don't know if she remembers me calling her or not. Did she say anything before she left for school this morning?"

"Not to me she didn't. I just caught her when she brought Mellie into my office. She did seem a bit distracted."

Taking a breath, Damon continues, "I was so afraid that I'd lose my memories again that I didn't want to go to sleep. So... despite my best intentions, I did anyway which explains my tardiness this morning. I'm really sorry about that, uncle Zach."

"Believe me, Damon. I rather doubt Elena would've forgotten news like that. And I completely understand why you were late. I'm feeling giddy that you remember, Damon. This is the best news we've had in a very long time."

"I know, I guess I'm still in shock myself or maybe I'm afraid too celebrate just yet.. what if I lose it again?"

"Relax, Damon, breathe. One day at a time."

Bending over to hand Mellie a graham cracker, Damon adds, "I hope you're right about her not forgetting my phone call. Believe me, all I want is to take her in my arms and kiss her till she's blue in the face. But I must confess to a bit of anxiety about it too."

"I would imagine," Zach starts to say, pausing when his cellphone starts to ring. Turning his back to Damon, he walks away for a few moments. After hanging up, he apologizes, telling Damon that a client wants to see him. When Zach says goodbye to Mellie, Damon tells him he'll be home in a little while. He wants to push Mellie on the swings and maybe share an ice cream with her. With a nod, Zach walks off, disappearing when the sidewalk curves to the north.

* * *

By the time Zach reaches his place, he sees Elena's car parked outside. Glancing at his watch, he wonders why she's home this early unless it has to do with Damon's bombshell. If so, he can hardly blame her. He steps in the house just as she's flying down the staircase. When she trips on one of the steps, Zach manages to catch her before she does a face plant on the hard wood floor. "Is he here?" she asks without taking a breath.

"He's at the park with Mellie. He'll be back soon."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"About?"

"His memories," she says softly, raising her eyes to his, a huge smile forming on her face.

Smiling at her knowingly, he suggests, "Why don't you go join them at the park?"

With her mouth agape, she bobs her head up and down and before Zach can take a breath, she's out of the door. Chuckling, he's about to go to make his phone call when Jenna walks in. "Why was Elena running down the sidewalk like a bat out of hell?"

"Damon and Mellie are at the park. She went after them."

"Why the rush?"

"I'm going to let them explain that to you when they get back," Zach teases. Barely able to formulate a response, she squeals happily when he pulls her into his arms, joining their lips in a fierce kiss.

* * *

Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, Elena runs into the park. Pulling up, she pauses at the ball field to look around. With her breath coming in pants, she bends over to catch her breath. Several seconds later, she stands upright again. Looking around, she finally sees them near the sandbox. Damon is sitting on the edge while their daughter is sitting in the sand. Not wanting another second to pass, she hurries over to them. Even though her heart is still beating a wild cadence and her belly is alight with butterflies, she sucks in a fortifying breath and approaches them.

"Hi," she whispers. Without saying a word, Damon jumps to his feet, cradles her face between his hands. His breath is hot against her mouth igniting the fire in her belly. She watches him, her eyes drift momentarily when she hears Mellie babble. Using her distraction to his advantage, Damon sinks his lips onto hers. They're soft and delicious, his manly scent making her euphoric. Dropping one of his hands to her lower back, she feels it when his fingertips begin to skim the top of her jeans. His mere touch makes her blood ignite with each pump of her thundering heart. Damon pulls away when sand hits them in the face.

"What the?" he starts to say, his gruff voice immediately turning into a laugh when he sees their daughter smiling. Before he can say anything, she launches another tiny fistful of sand at him.

"Mellie!?" Elena laughs, lifting her into her arms. Walking over to one of the picnic tables, Elena sits down, sliding over so Damon can sit down beside her. With her body still tingling with electricity, she swallows thickly and asks, "Do you really remember, Damon?"

"I remember everything," he gushes, his face is absolutely beaming. But then just as suddenly melancholy washes over his face. "I'm so sorry that I forgot you, Elena. You're the best thing in my life and it was you I forgot... I'll never forgive myself for it."

"It's not your fault Damon. And really, you didn't forget me. I was your brown-haired girl."

His mouth parts and suddenly it's like a light bulb illuminates his mind. "You were, you were with me the whole time," he whispers. Awestruck, he stares at her as if all the pieces are again dropping into place.

"But how, did you hit your head or something? I know that sounds cliché but I don't understand," Elena asks, anxious to know how this miracle occurred.

"No," he laughs, giving her free hand a squeeze. "I don't know, Elena. It just happened. But I want you to know that I love you, Elena..., and I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth."

"I love you too," she replies, her eyes brimming with joy. He leans in to give her another quick kiss. "I suppose we should get back?" Nodding Damon stands up, walks over to get the stroller and takes Mellie from her arms. Propping her on his neck, Damon gives her a horsey back ride while Elena pushes the stroller. Pausing at the cross walk to wait for the green light, Elena stands on her tiptoes, steals a quick kiss from his lips. With their mouth just millimeters apart, she licks her lips and whispers, "I can't wait to be alone with you." Before he can say a word, the light turns. Elena gives him a wink and crosses the street while Damon tries to discreetly rearrange his package.

* * *

"Are you sure, aunt Jenna?"

"Yes, Elena. Mellie will be just fine with me and Zach. We need the practice anyway."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Elena asks, her mouth falling open.

"Ah ha," she squeals, pulling her niece into her arms.

"I'm so happy for both of you."

"I'm happy for us too. He also gave me this," Jenna whispers, holding up her left hand for Elena to gawk at the large pear shaped diamond solitaire currently adorning her aunt's left ring finger.

"Oh my God, it's stunning, Jenna."

"I love it. I expect you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course," she agrees, letting go of her aunt when Zach and Damon with Mellie in his arms join them. "Are you ready to go?" Damon asks, handing Mellie to Zach.

"I am. We'll see you sometime tomorrow. Elena's parents are supposed to come for a visit Saturday afternoon."

"Go, talk, have fun."

"Oh I intend to," Damon adds, winking at Jenna. Taking Elena's hand in his, they walk outside and to Damon's car. As soon as their seatbelts are secure, Damon turns the key, backs out of Zach's driveway and begins the drive back to his place. As soon as they get inside, they lose all sense of self control, immediately grabbing at each other's clothes. When they're both naked, Damon lifts her into his arms and carries her into the bedroom. It's been well over a year since they've come together and he wants it to be special. Staring down at her, he swoops in, seizing her lips in bone melting kiss as their mouths duel in a fevered frenzy.

Their bodies twist and turn as his need for her becomes too strong. Overcome with a visceral desire to kiss her everywhere, Damon begins to press them down the column of her throat, murmuring into her skin, "I love you so much." When he begins to tug vigorously on her nipple, she thrusts her breast further into his mouth. Using his indescribably skillful tongue, he swirls it around her now hard peak. As soon as he lets go with a wet sounding plop, he moves to her other breast to give it the same attention. And then he moves lower still as he sweeps his tongue across the dip of her hip bone, blazing a trail of fire along with it. Wanting to touch and feel her, he inserts two fingers into her already molten hot center, eliciting a pleasure filled moan from Elena. "You're so wet already," Damon groans, smiling against her tender flesh.

Elena pants his name when she feels him touch his tongue to the swollen lips of her sex. Elena fists her hands into his hair as he blows puffs of air against her most sensitive skin. Encircling her clitoris with his mouth, he alternates suckles and nips and flicks of his tongue. While his mouth is engaged, he continues to pump his fingers inside of her.

"That feels incredible," she moans. Painfully hard with his own desire, Damon sucks even harder as his fingers continue to play her body like a maestro with his Stradivarius. Although she's close, he wants to be inside of her when she comes, so he pulls away. Whimpering, he captures her lips in a mind boggling kiss. Using his lips, he trails them down the column of her throat and to that spot behind her ear finally whispering to her what he wants. In a state of near bliss, she just stares at him. Reaching into the bedside stand, he grabs a condom, using his teeth to open the packet. Handing it to her, he groans when she quickly slides it on. Without letting another second pass, he sheathes himself inside the hot cavity of her body, filling her to the hilt with every delicious inch of him. Elena detonates, the spasms of her body pulling Damon in deeper.

Feeling her walls fluttering around him is pure bliss. Dropping his forehead between the valley of her breasts, he takes a couple of deep breaths before raising himself up. Needing to chase his own release, he starts to drive into her over and over. Gritting his teeth in an almost feral grimace, he throws his head back for a moment. When he feels her body begin to respond again, Damon's belly ignites spreading heat throughout his body with each pump of his thundering heart. Damon feels his balls draw up and with one final thrust he comes with her name on his lips.

Pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt before washes over him like cat five hurricane. When the last flickers of electricity ebb away, Damon collapses onto the bed beside her. Barely able to move, he still manages to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'll never get tire of being with you like this," she whispers as her eyes drop closed. Consumed with overwhelming fatigue himself, Damon pulls the covers over their still damp bodies. Wanting her in his arms, he pulls her flush against his chest. Now content, he closes his eyes and lets sleep consume him.

* * *

Sitting on the groom's side with Elena's arm linked in his, he can't help but remember how Brady called him in the middle of the night to tell him that he had a little boy. From the day Brady started working at the hospital, he made an effort to befriend Damon. He'll always be grateful for that. When Damon needed a friend, he really stepped up. Looking at the assembled guests, Damon smiles and nods his head, acknowledging Dr. Mikaelson when he takes a seat at the other end of the row that he and Elena are sitting in. With her help, he passed his GED test. And now he's waiting to see if he's been accepted into college. Having talked it over with her and his family, he decided that he's going to study forestry with hopes of becoming a ranger in one of the National parks. Although he loves Glacier and would prefer to stay in Montana where their families are, he'd be happy to work in Yellowstone or the Grand Tetons in Wyoming.

It's been three months since he remembered almost everything. Although he doesn't remember his first days in the hospital or some of his rather inappropriate behavior, he remembers most everything else. Despite the fact that Jenna's house is tiny, he recently asked her if she and Mellie would consider moving in with him. Because she still has a couple of months of school left, Zach invited Damon to move back to his house so Elena wouldn't have to drive the extra twenty miles round trip every day. Since they've both been victims of car wrecks, he agreed almost immediately. Now they're sharing his room. Since Mellie hasn't outgrown her crib just yet, she still sleeps with them but Zach offered the empty room across the hall for her when she's old enough for a big girl bed. When the clapping starts and everyone stands up, Damon is snapped out of his reveries, clapping too as Brady and Jules walk down the aisle as man and wife.

"Congratulations man," Damon says, shaking Brady's hand vigorously.

"Thanks for coming, Damon. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything. Thank you for everything, Brady. I mean, you wouldn't have had to befriend me but you did. I don't know how I'll ever thank you for that."

"What you don't know, Damon, is that I needed a friend too," he starts to say, his smile lighting up his entire face when Jules steps beside him.

"How's the baby?"

"He's fine. I'm really glad you could make it, Damon. And just in case you had any doubts, Elena is a keeper."

"No doubts at all, Jules. If you two will excuse me, I'm going to find her right now," Damon says. Watching the two of them for a moment, Damon knows without doubt that he wants the same for himself and Elena one day. Looking around, he finally finds her, chatting with some of the other guests just as the music starts to play. Stepping behind her, he brings his mouth to her ear, "Dance with me."

Not even fighting the smile that pulls at her lips, she places her hand in his. He pulls her onto the dance floor and right into his arms. Holding their entwined fingers over his heart, he pulls her close with his other arm around her waist. She grips his shoulders as they start to sway, resting her cheek against his. Endlessly surprising her, he starts to hum along with the song. Snuggling against his chest, she closes her eyes and lets him lead. Damon holds her protectively as if she's the most precious thing he's ever laid a hand on. "Elena," he whispers, pulling back just enough to add, "I'm going to kiss you now." Not caring who's watching, he leans in closer. Her eyes flutter shut and her lips part as he drops his open mouth to hers.

* * *

Driving back to Polson, Damon glances over to a now sleeping Elena. If they didn't have to get home to their daughter, he'd pull over and just watch her sleep. Smiling to himself, he reaches into his pocket. Feeling the small velveteen box, he clutches it tightly for a moment before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. Without doubt, he knows that one day soon, he's going to get down on bended knee and ask her to be his bride.

* * *

 _We only have the epilogue left now. I will miss this little family. They're so close to my heart._

 _Huge thank you to my dear sister, Eva. You are priceless._

 _And you are all priceless too. I truly would not be here without all of your support and encouragement. Thank you so very, very much._

 _C_ _hapter title: 'You and Me' by Lifehouse._

 _I did post the final chapter of "Phoenix Rising" yesterday, TTBTR earlier this week. "Edge of Thorns" will start posting regularly next week._

 _Please click the review button._

 _Be safe and have an absolutely phenomenal weekend. Thank you all again._


	30. Till The World Stops Turning

Pressing his finger to his lips, Damon whispers, "Ssshh," to six year old Mellie. He points to the brushes and reeds on the other side of the lake.

"Daddy! It's a moose," she blurts out excitedly.

"Look at how big his rack is," he says ever so softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket to take a picture. Mellie is riveted, watching the animal until it wanders away, disappearing into the tall grass and tree cover.

"He went away," she pouts, sticking out her lower lip. Damon laughs, playfully tugging on her pigtails.

"At least you got to see one in the wild. Come now, let's go, maybe we'll see some more animals?"

"Okay, daddy." Latching onto his hand, the two of them continue down the dirt trail, up and over one of the easier climbs. With his job as a park ranger, Damon knows these trails by heart. When Mellie asked if she could go to work with him today, he gladly agreed. It's been almost five years since he remembered the life that was taken from him. Sometimes, he still feels overwhelming guilt for missing so much of his daughter's young life. But with Elijah's help, he hasn't let it drag him to the depths of despair like it once did. Although he's grateful that Elena recorded everything, it's still not the same as seeing it in real life.

Plodding further up the trail, they stop when they see some elk grazing on the fresh green grass. They pause to watch them for a little while before continuing their trek which will eventually get them back to where he parked their car.

When they reach the top of the meadow, Mellie is giddy to see all the blooming wildflowers. There are yellow Glacier Lilies, purple Alpine Daisies, Magenta colored Monkey Flowers, lavender Pasque Flowers, red Indian Paintbrush and tall white stalks of beargrass. She loves Forget-Me-Nots the most because they're blue, it being her favorite color. Fingering the necklace he gave her for her last birthday, she smiles a big tooth-filled grin at her father.

"Daddy look!" she gasps, her face wide eyed with wonder. She points to a big beautiful Swallowtail butterfly flittering around one of the stalks of Beargrass.

"It's pretty," he confirms then points to yet another one.

When she turns, the sun glimmers off of her necklace. It has real Forget-Me-Not flowers encased in it. It's very pretty and she wears it all the time. Walking farther still, they find a big outcropping of rocks. She starts to climb, stopping only when Damon tells her not to go any further. She squeals excitedly when she sees a small brown mammal. Damon hurries to her, seeing it just before it skitters away.

"What was that, daddy?"

"That was a marmoset." Smiling down at her, he backs up a little bit to take a few more pictures of her before they continue their trek back down the mountainside.

* * *

As soon as he parks the car, Mellie jumps out and runs into the house. "Mommy, mommy, I saw a moose," she tells Elena excitedly. Her exuberance is contagious, Damon can't help but smile widely when he sees his two girls chattering away. After giving his wife a kiss, he excuses himself to go to change clothes. Looking at the pictures on the top of the chest of drawers, Damon feels so lucky to have this life. As soon as Elena graduated from high school, they moved to Missoula to attend the University of Montana. With help from their families, they found a small two bedroom apartment to rent while they were in college. Luckily they were able to arrange their class schedules so Mellie didn't have to spend a lot of time at the day care.

Sometimes she would go away for weekends. Although she would get a little homesick for her mommy and daddy, she did enjoy being able to spend time with her grandparents and with Zach and Jenna. Their son Scott is now four while his little brother, Zane is three. Not wanting to wait for a great big wedding, Zach, Jenna, Elena and Damon flew to Vegas for his uncle and Jenna's impromptu ceremony. Mellie stayed with Papa and Grandma Salvatore while they were gone. In the intervening years, their parents are at least on cordial terms with each other.

He and Elena married a year after Zach and Jenna. They wed in Damon's favorite spot in Glacier park. The guest list was small. It included only their families along with the priest, Kol, Rebekah, Mason, Jessica, Brady and Jules. Because he contributed so much to Damon's recovery, they both wanted Dr. Mikaelson and his wife, Eva to attend as well. Elena wore a simple yet elegant pale blue gown and he wore a black suit with a matching pale blue tie. Jenna was the maid of honor with Jessica and Rebekah as her bridesmaids. Zach stood up for Damon with Stefan and Brady as his groomsmen. Damon was so happy to see his sister Catherine. She and her family flew in from North Carolina for the ceremony.

When Damon got his dream job of being a ranger in Glacier National Park, they relocated to Columbia Falls, Montana. It's about thirty miles from the park's entrance. It's a small town of about five thousand people. With their parents help, they were able to purchase a small parcel of land. And again with the help of their family and friends, they built a log home on the property. It's their dream house. They're still close to Zach and Jenna who live only about sixty miles away so they see them often. Mellie loves her little cousins. Elena works part time at the visitor center in the park as well as doing some medical transcription work from home. Mellie is in school now. On days that Elena is working at the park, Damon's parents pick her up from school since Columbia Falls is only around ten miles from Whitefish where they grew up.

Stepping out of the shower, Damon cinches a towel around his waist. Once he dries his hair, he slips on a clean pair of boxers, cargo shorts and a v necked tee shirt. At almost the same time he walks out of the bathroom, Elena walks in. "Hi," he says, giving her another kiss. "Is Mellie downstairs?"

"Yes, she's outside with Rascal."

"Getting her that dog was one of the best presents we've ever given her," Damon adds, plopping down on the bed beside her so he can reach for his shoes. "So Mrs. Salvatore, have you given any thought to what you want for our anniversary? I can't believe it's tomorrow already," he adds, a stunned look on his face.

"We've been together for a lot longer than that. I love you, Damon."

"And I love you, Elena. I know that I must've done something good in my life that I have you. I know not many girls would've stuck by me when I literally lost my mind."

"What kind of a person would I be if I had abandoned you when you needed me the most?"

"I wouldn't have blamed you, Elena. I'm fortunate, I remembered but what if I hadn't?"

"We still would've found each other again, Damon. I don't doubt that at all."

"I remember telling Dr. Mikaelson that I knew I was falling in love with you even without the benefit of those memories. What I felt, it couldn't have meant anything else. You, Elena Salvatore, are my soulmate. I will love you always and forever." Leaning over, he presses a kiss to her lips, pulling back when he hears Rascal barking. "Mellie's here," he says, just as she opens their bedroom door.

"Mommy, daddy, Rascal found some baby bunnies."

"He didn't eat them did he?"

"No, mommy, I didn't let him. He just barked."

"That's good. You scared me," Elena says, melodramatically.

"I'm hungry. What's for supper?"

"You go get washed up and then daddy is going to take us out to eat. How does that sound?"

"Yummy," she squeals and runs out of the room.

"It's good to know these things," Damon teases, dropping another kiss to the tip of her nose. When she shifts, he sees that she's holding a little square box.

"What's that?"

"It's your anniversary present."

"Already?"

"I couldn't wait," she says, handing it to him. Sitting back down beside her, Damon opens the box. When he pulls the lid off, his mouth practically drops to the floor. Elena watches as his mouth twitches upwards, forming a big smile as he ghosts his fingertips over the black and white sonogram image.

"We're going to have another baby?"

"Actually we're going to have more than one more baby. Look closer," she says softly, leaning her head against his strong arm. "See here's one and here's number two and this blip is number three," she says softly, smiling widely when his eyes drop to hers.

Dumbfounded, Damon's mouth opens and closes a few times with no sound coming out. Suddenly his knees start to wobble and he lands on the floor in a heap. Elena rushes over to him. When he turns his head, he looks at her with awe and reverence. Swallowing thickly, he still doesn't know quite what to say so he just blurts out, "Three? We're having triplets?" When she nods, his mind immediately pictures Elena heavy with his babies, three cribs and late night feedings and all the stuff he missed the first time around. Although he's absolutely thrilled, he knows that this will be quite a challenge for her to carry them. "Are you okay with this, Elena?" he asks, suddenly looking a little guilt ridden.

With a simple ear to ear grin, she alleviates all of his negative thoughts, "I'm good, we're really good."

"I love you so much," he says, pulling her into his arms for a heady kiss. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this? I missed everything with Mellie and I know we haven't been trying for a baby but this is the best surprise ever, Elena."

"I think I may have had an idea or two," she smirks, raising an eyebrow teasingly at him. Just as he's about to plant another one to her alluring mouth, Mellie bursts into the room with Elena's purse in hand.

"I'm hungry," she says, handing the purse to her mommy.

"You heard her daddy, she's hungry!" Taking Mellie's hand in hers, they walk out of the room.

Damon stares at the sonogram picture for a few more moments till he hears, "Daddy, I'm hungry!"

After tucking the picture safely in his bedside stand, he yells, "I'm coming," then runs out of the room and down the stairs to join his girls, knowing that without doubt, he's the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. Picking Mellie up, he gives her a big squeeze then wraps the other arm around Elena. Looking up at the horizon to the mountains he loves, he stares at them till he feels Mellie's little hands on his face. Cradling his cheeks, she turns his head towards her.

"Daddy, I'm going to be a big sister," she tells him so seriously that he can't help but laugh.

After sharing another in a long line of already huge smiles with Elena, he looks at his daughter again, "Yes, you are, little girl, yes, you are." Once he safely secures her in her car seat, he opens the passenger door to let Elena crawl in. Once inside, he turns on the engine, slips the ignition into gear and drives. Taking Elena's hand in his, he presses a kiss to it.

"Now bring me that horizon," she sing songs with a wink.

"Yes, mam," Damon says. With a mock salute, he steps on the gas pedal.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Eva, I know that I couldn't have brought this idea to fruition without you. I love you dearly, my non-biological sister. You couldn't mean more to me if we did share DNA._

 _Huge, huge, huge, thanks to all of you. I think this Delena is my favorite of all the ones I have written. I love them so much. Thank you for loving them too and coming along for this sometimes painful ride. You are all the very best._

 _The photos on the temporary cover were found on google. They belong to their respective owners._

 _Chapter title: 'Till The World Stops Turning' by Kaleb Jones._

 _You'll see this DE again, whether it be another story or a one-shot or two, I don't know but I love them too much to say goodbye forever._

 _For those of you who have never reviewed, this is your last opportunity. I would love to hear from you._

 _Have a safe and magnificent weekend. As I close the book on this, I just want to say thank you one last time._


	31. Message

HI EVERYONE. When we left this Damon and Elena, they were expecting triplets. In honor of Mother's Day, I posted a fluffy one-shot of their arrival. It's called "Born to Be My Baby". I hope that you all will enjoy it. The link is in my profile.


	32. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I just wanted to mention that I am posting an ICEM holiday one-shot. It's called 'Joy To The World'.

I did not post an additional author's note but I did post an ICEM Halloween one-shot at the time too. It's called "Trick or Treat' if any of you are interested.

I have an idea for one more dip into their lives but that will come next year.

Lastly, thanks so much for all of the love you've given this version of Damon and Elena. I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank you again, Carol and Eva


End file.
